Speculum Somnium - Miroir du Rêve
by Pouika
Summary: Concours Jelyel : La guerre est enfin terminée. Harry se remet de cette dernière et rêve d'avenir, mais surtout d'un amour qui ne soit pollué de son identité, lui, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Mais qui donc pourrait convenir ?
1. Prologue

Speculum Somnium

Concours Jelyel : La guerre est enfin terminée. Harry se remet de cette dernière et rêve d'avenir, mais surtout d'un amour qui ne soit pollué de identité, lui, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Mais qui donc pourrait convenir ? 1ère fanfic, aucune bêta

Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les perso OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun!

* * *

Prologue

Les morts ont été enterrés, il espère que les sorciers du monde ne les oublieront pas. Après ce 2 mai 1998, le ministère de la magie a déclaré un deuil national durant 1 mois. Les communautés magiques d'Europe ont enfin dénié répondre et ont envoyés des aides pour réparer les villages détruits, oublietter certains Moldus, aider à la réhabilitation de Poudlard, mais surtout à la formation des nouveaux Aurors en envoyant quelques une de leur recrue en attendant un effectif décent. Kingsley Shacklebolt a été élu Ministre de la magie avec plus de 80% des voix au premier tour. Le plus étonnant lors des élections, lancé rapidement pour ne pas laisser le pays à la dérive au risque d'un coup d'état, c'est le taux de participation de 70% de la population magique, alors que ce dernier n'allait rarement au-dessus des 40%. Les réformes pour améliorer les conditions de vie des créatures magiques ont été le maître mot de la politique de Kingsley. Grâce à cela énormément de communauté se sont rassemblées pour agir et aider les sorciers. Ils n'avaient enfin plus à se cacher.

Le jeune sorcier se lève pour reprendre sa tâche quand un sorcier finlandais l'appela pour l'informer que les centaures de la forêt interdite le réclamaient. En effet, ces derniers furent les premiers à apporter leurs aides pour reconstruire le château.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'ancienne cabane du garde-chasse, il n'en restait plus rien. A la place un campement y avait été installé pour ceux souhaitant dormir sur place. Logé et nourri gratuitement, contre une réelle aide. En effet, des sorciers étaient venus pour « aider », mais à part manger, boire et dormir, leurs tâches de rénovation n'avançaient pas. Ils furent donc chasser par « le serviteur du chantier » avec l'obligation de rembourser à Poudlard ce qui avait été consommé, avec bien sur des frais supplémentaires. Les tâches étaient affiliées selon les capacités de chacun.

En traversant le camp, il aperçut un des travailleurs appréciés du chantier. Un auror de 32 ans, enfin désormais ex-auror pensa le jeune homme. Kalevi avait reçu un sort de magie noir et avait dû être amputé de la jambe gauche. Après s'être remis avec l'amour de sa famille et de multiples discussion avec le jeune, il s'entendait d'ailleurs beaucoup avec « le serviteur», comme tous le surnommait désormais. Kalevi aidait surtout par sa magie avec les protections magiques, les potions et les cours des enfants de ceux vivant sur le site.

Il avait emménagé en Angleterre en 1983, puis rencontré son épouse Meredith. Cette dernière était spécialisée en décorations et métamorphoses en tout genre. Leur petite fille restait toujours auprès de son père. La peur de le perdre l'avait beaucoup choqué. Elina n'a que 8 ans et pourtant ces yeux brillent de compréhension et d'intelligence. Elle aide son père quand il se déplace en enlevant les obstacles qui pourraient le déranger ou en lui trouvant une assise.

Le jeune sorcier décida d'aller les saluer rapidement avant de rejoindre les centaures.

« Bonjour Kalevi, il serra sa main avant de se pencher devant la petite fille et de lui déposer un petit bisou sur le front, Bonjour Princesse Elina, comment va Roi-Papa aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien tonton, répondit avec un grand sourire la petite avant d'ajouter, mais il ne veut pas boire mon verre d'eau.

\- Oh c'est un méchant Papa alors ! répondit-il d'un air faussement réprobateur.

\- Les gamins, vous avez finit avec vos bêtises ! répondit Kalevi, un sourire en coin.

\- Je le dirai à Maman ce soir !

\- Oui oui Princesse. Alors « Serviteur », insista bien sur le dernier mot Kalevi, comment ça se passe aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien, je me rendais vers la zone des centaures, ils ont réquisitionné ma présence.

\- Alors je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps ; mais passe à notre tente ce soir.

\- Je ne …

\- Aucun refus autorisé, regardes Elina, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner et puis Meredith me l'a demandé.

\- Si Meredith l'a ordonné, alors comptez sur moi !

\- Tu me sauves gamin.

\- Youpi ! Chantonna la petite fille

\- Dans ce cas je vous dis à plus tard, vers 19h comme d'habitude. Ajouta le jeune homme en s'éloignant vers l'orée de la forêt.

\- On ne change pas une recette qui marche ! » Clôtura Kalevi avec Elina qui lui envoyait des bisous volants.

Une soirée entourée des personnes qui lui était devenu si cher en si peu de temps. Elles ne remplaceraient jamais celles disparues, mais ajoutait davantage d'amour dans une vie qui n'en avait si peu eu et où ça lui avait été arraché.

Voili voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	2. Chapitre 1

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de posté.

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

Il y a deux courts passages directement cité du livre pour votre info.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les perso OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à sunakotaji et amatsukie pour leurs reviews !

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

Je préviens d'avance que la longueur des chapitres sera complètement aléatoire et ne dépendra que de mes rêves ! Car j'écrits ce que je « vois » durant mon sommeil (j'ai trop d'imagination et j'ai parfois du mal à tous retranscrire du film que je « visionne » désolé)

La mise en place sera longue je sais, mais la suite arrivera le week end prochain !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

« Enfin te voilà ! l'alpaga un centaure.

\- Désolé, j'ai croisé du monde en route, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Les astres nous ont éclairés : la renaissance d'une étoile est proche.

\- Et quel en est votre interprétation, Ripheus ?

\- Nous avons quémandé un sorcier afin de trouver au sein de Poudlard un lieu où la magie se ferait plus forte.

\- Et … ? Mon ami, vous savez bien que les devinettes et moi, on ne s'apprécie guère. Un sourire orna le visage de Ripheus, centaure à la peau foncé, chauve et doté d'un pelage châtain foncé.

\- Bien entendu « SERVITEUR » ! Rigola Ripheus, tout en montrant l'entrée du château d'un geste négligent de la main et d'amené le petit homme à le suivre.

\- Mais vous ne vous lasserez donc jamais de ce surnom ?! S'indigna le jeune homme. J'ai un nom comme tout le monde ! Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié ?

\- Attention tout le monde, « le-sauveur-qui-a-survécu et accessoirement serviteur-de-Poudlard » est susceptible aujourd'hui ! » Parla bien fort Ripheus pour ce faire entendre des êtres les entourant. Ces derniers d'ailleurs virent leur visage se parer de sourire plus ou moins discret.

« J'abandonne … au moins je préfère encore votre « serviteeeeuuuur » à votre « sauvetruc », capitula le jeune homme en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Bien, maintenant que ce point est réglé, soupir du concerné, suis-moi, nous avons assez traîné.

\- Et ça va être ma faute en plus, s'indigna le surnommé.

\- Bien sûr, tu t'ais arrêté en route, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit.

\- Pardonnez mon incompétente lenteur très cher et honorable centaure, mais pourquoi m'a tu donc fais mander ?

\- Les astres, tu as déjà oublié le début de notre conversation, tu me déçois.

\- Non je n'ai pas oublié, tu parlais d'une source de magie. Alors où a été trouvé cette source puissante de magie, puisque c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir je suppose.

\- En effet comme tu t'en doutes, la magie de Poudlard, tout en se régénérant, elle nous guide dans certains travaux, un hochement de tête du jeune sorcier lui montra son intérêt. Un sorcier-sourcier a trouvé une forte pression magique vers le septième étage. Cette zone n'a pas été touché, ni abîmé, comme si le château avait protégé cette partie du couloir, comme pour les dortoirs.

\- Étrange en effet comme phénomène. Certainement des lieux où la magie est la plus forte. Des zones de sûreté peut-être ? Poudlard est une école de magie, protégé ses élèves doit rester sa priorité.

\- En effet, c'est ce qu'on en a déduit.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as convoqué, si vous avez trouvé la zone ?

\- Il n'y a rien dans ce couloir qui mérite protection, du moins à notre connaissance. Cela fait maintenant six jours que nous l'avons découvert et nous n'avançons pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles que maintenant dans ce cas ? Un souci ?

\- Tu vas vite comprendre, nous y sommes. »

A ce moment-là, le sauveur ressenti une pression chaleureuse et protectrice dans le couloir du septième étage. Il le reconnut comme étant le couloir de la salle sur demande. Cette dernière devait avoir disparu suite au Feudeymon. Quelle triste perte, c'était un lieu puissant et coupé du reste du château. Harry s'approcha du mur où la porte apparaissait, quand il s'aperçut que Ripheus ne le suivait plus. Il se retourna, et vit une scène comique, enfin pour lui en tout cas. Ripheus, l'imperturbable centaure l'observait clairement médusé, ainsi qu'un sorcier spécialisé en sortilèges affilié à la tâche se trouvant à ses côtés, qui lui était ébahi. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention, les Nargols pourraient être tenté d'entrer dans sa bouche. Cette dernière pensée fit presque rigoler notre jeune ami. Le sorcier qui devait les attendre, sembla sortir de sa stupéfaction et enchaina rapidement :

« Mais comment ? Comment avez-vous fait pour traverser la barrière ? Est-ce dû au fait que l'on vous surnomme le « Serviteur-de-Poudlard » ? Votre puissance magique ? Votre …

\- Stop Stop Stop ! Calmez-vous ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre et je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez. Répondit Harry en se rapprochant des deux travailleurs.

\- Harry, regarde bien ce qui t'entoures à la fin ! rétorqua Ripheus.

\- Ah ! Tu vois bien que mon prénom n'est pas si compliqué à prononcer !

\- CESSES DONC TES IDIOTIES, HARRY POTTER ! Hurla Ripheus. Il y a une barrière qui empêche tout le monde de s'approcher. Depuis que nous avons découvert ce couloir, nous essayons tout ce qui est possible et imaginable pour passer ou enlever cette maudite barrière ! »

Harry surpris par le ton de Ripheus prit le temps d'observer. Il s'aperçut en effet que le halo magique rassurant et apaisant était en réalité une barrière, très puissante semblait-il. Mais il se rappela surtout les dernières paroles de Ripheus. Lui, avait pu passer cette barrière sans s'en rendre compte, sans effort. Comme si, la magie de Poudlard l'avait … accepté ? Bizarre, mais pas non moins magique. Harry voyait toujours le château comme ce qui se rapproche le plus de sa maison, il en fut heureux, mais cela soulevait d'autres questions. Pourquoi il se passait toujours des choses anormales autour de lui ?! Ça devenait lassant à force.


	3. Chapitre 2

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de posté.

Je préviens d'avance que la longueur des chapitres sera complètement aléatoire et ne dépendra que de mes rêves ! Car j'écrits ce que je « vois » durant mon sommeil (j'ai trop d'imagination et j'ai parfois du mal à tous retranscrire du film que je « visionne » désolé)

* * *

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les perso OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Il y a deux courts passages directement cité du livre pour votre info.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Sherkan Poontekins et sunakotaji pour leur reviews !

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Ripheus fini par le sortit de sa réflexion en laissant échapper un soupir.

« A ton expression, j'en déduis que tu viens de voir et comprendre notre « petit » problème. Et toi, tu arrives et traverse cette barrière comme si de rien n'était. Tu es incorrigible ma parole. Nouveau soupir davantage de frustration.

\- Euh … Pardon ?

\- Passons. As-tu ressenti quelques choses ? N'importe quoi qui pourrait nous éclairer à comment nous débarrasser de cette entrave ?

\- Hm, je dirais en premier une chaleur rassurante, puis un apaisemant, mais surtout … je dirais … protectrice.

\- D'accord, une barrière de protection Mais pourquoi et pour qui ? Questionna plus pour lui-même, John, le sorcier qui était présent.

\- Harry, est-ce moi ou tu connais ce couloir ?

\- Non ce n'est pas toi, je connais cet endroit. Il y avait une salle magique ici.

\- Avait ? Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Repris Ripheus.

\- Elle a été détruite par un sortilège de Feudeymon.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Si c'était une salle magique et au vu de cette barrière, Poudlard a envoyé beaucoup de magie ici. Peut-être pour la soigner.

\- Soigner ?

\- Oui la magie de la salle magique comme tu dis a peut-être été endommagé et la magie de Poudlard « soigne » ces blessures.

\- Oui, peut-être … en effet ça pourrait expliquer ce phénomène. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi j'ai pu la passer ?

\- Encore un mystère, dont seul toi à la réponse semblerait-il.

\- Super. J'ai dû être maudit dans une précédente vie.

\- Ou béni, ta puissance magique, ton grand cœur et tout ce qui fait toi n'est pas mauvais. Tu es certes un véritable aimant à problèmes, mais surtout demandes-toi pourquoi tous te surnomme le « serviteur ».

\- Ca j'aimerais bien le savoir justement. Du jour au lendemain, je n'étais plus le « Survivant » ni le « Sauveur », mais le « Serviteur », un bien pour en mal tu me diras. Je reste dans les « S ». Manquerait plus que je sois vraiment aller à Serpentard. Mais je ne le comprends pas. Survivant, ok, Sauveur, ouais passe encore, je savais d'où ils venaient, il y avait une certaine logique, mais Serviteur ?

\- Mon pauvre Harry, Ripheus semblait dépité, je crois avoir compris quelque chose que toi-même ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte. Tous les bénévoles pensaient que tu avais remarqué depuis le temps … Ah la la qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de toi.

\- Si tu arrêtais de jouer les faux bon samaritains et m'expliquait ce qui m'échappe, ce serait un premier pas ? Rétorqua Harry sous les rires de l'autre sorcier présent qui semblait s'amuser grandement à les écouter.

\- Tu as toujours su rassembler, et surtout la magie de Poudlard t'écoute. Tu as guidé les travailleurs dans les réparations, même inconsciemment. Rappelles-toi la fois où tu as dit que tu aimerais voler, quelques personnes ont pensé qu'ils pourraient peut-être s'occuper du terrain de Quidditch, pas seulement pour toi bien entendu, mais parce qu' « un peu de détente ravive le moral », ne dis rien c'est toi-même qui l'a dit ! »

Harry se renfrogna légèrement mais continua d'écouter avec attention ce que lui disait Ripheus. Il aurait peut-être enfin la raison de cette dernière appellation.

« Quand ils ont eu en vue le terrain, ils ont été choqué de voir que les tribunes semblait se reconstruire toute seules. Finalement, ils terminèrent les travaux du terrain, mais tous avait su identifier la magie du château dans les tribunes. Petit à petit les gens ont commencé à te surnommé le « serviteur de Poudlard », mais parfois on a plus l'impression que c'est le château lui-même qui cherche à t'atteindre, à te servir.

\- C'est complètement fou Ripheus, ce ne sont que des coïncidences.

\- Arrêtes de te voiler la face, ce n'est pas le seul cas. Quand tu as parlé de baser un camp, tu as sous-entendu vers l'ancienne cabane d'Hagrid. Peu de personnes étaient de ton avis et il y avait eu trois camps de montés. Et tu sais ce qu'il en est advenu. Les deux autres ont subi tellement de désagréments, des plus étranges dirons-nous avant de finir par rejoindre le tien.

\- Ce n'est pas MON camp !

\- Non et si Harry, la magie du terrain a chassé les deux autres pour répondre à ta demande, muette certes, pour que tous s'allie et reconstruise ensemble. Regardes-nous maintenant ! On se mélange sorciers et créatures magiques dans un but commun. Et ça grâce à toi, en voyant la grimace d'Harry Ripheus décida de modifier sa tournure. Pour tous les futurs élèves qu'accueillera ce bon vieux château de Poudlard ! »

Harry semblait perplexe et prêt à débattre des argument du centaure quand John se manifesta.

« Excusez-moi de couper court à votre petite discussion, mais Mr Potter, voudriez-vous quand même essayer de faire apparaitre ou d'entrer dans cette salle ?

\- Bonne idée John, confirma le demi homme avant que John ne reprenne.

\- Mais avant permettez que je vous appose quelques sorts de protection. »

Harry hocha la tête, tandis que John lui lançait plusieurs sorts de protection et bouclier. Il finit par lui tendre une petite pierre sombre.

« C'est un portoloin d'urgence, les seuls qui fonctionne au sein du château. Issu d'une pierre des fonds du lac noirs, comme vous le savez déjà puisque c'est votre ami Hermione qui a découvert cette particularité, vous la serrez dans votre main et dites « Canari ».

\- Pourquoi Can…, Mais Harry fut stoppé d'un cri commun de ces deux acolytes.

\- STOP !

\- STOP ! »

Ripheus reprit :

« Tu tiens le portoloin dans ta main, triple idiots ! Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ma parole ! Il a été choisi "canari" parce que c'est un mot qu'on n'utilise, normalement, pas tous les jours.

\- Oups ?

\- Bon, saches qu'une fois le protoloin activé tu te retrouveras au centre du camp, à côté de la tente de soin.

\- Je sais, c'est quand même moi qui a soumis l'idée du lieu d'arriver et de l'emplacement de cette tente. Mais le mot d'activation est ... complètement nul, désolé mais vous pouviez faire mieux tout de même !

\- Finis de jouer Harry. Bien, alors dans ce cas, files et ne reviens que quand tu en sauras davantage. »

Harry mit le caillou dans la poche de son jean, car pour les travaux il était vêtu simplement d'un vieux tee-shirt large gris, plein de terre et de tâches, et d'un vieux jean bleu marine, légèrement marron et vert par endroit. Il adressa un sourire à Ripheus et John et se dirigea vers l'ancienne entrée de la salle. Il repensa à ce que Dobby lui avait dit avant de découvrir la salle :

 _# « Parfois, elle est là, parfois, elle n'y est pas, mais quand elle apparaît, elle contient toujours ce qu'on cherche. » #_

Cela lui rappela, la perte d'un ami, et l'amena forcément à penser à ceux qui lui manquaient terriblement, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Fred, Séverus et bien d'autres. Il pensait à chaque fois pourvoir entouré de ceux qu'il aimait, et à chaque fois, cela lui fut retiré. Sirius son parrain qui allait le sortir des Dursley, Remus, son parrain de cœur et Dora avec son filleul Teddy qui parlait de vivre tous les quatre ensemble, Fred un grand frère qui avait laissé un vide chez lui, comme chez tous les Weasley et même Séverus, qui malgré leur différent, semblait le protégé et ne le traitait pas différemment des autres élèves.

Il secoua la tête pour enlever ces pensées qui devenait maussade et allait commençait à faire les trois tours en pensant à la pièce ou s'entassait tous les objets que l'on souhaitait caché, quand un courant magie tourbillonna autour de lui, et qu'une porte majestueuse apparu. Cette porte il la connaissait, c'était bien celle de cette pièce encombré, où il y avait le Feudeymon.

Il se rapprocha de cette dernière, posa sa main dessus. Ne ressentant que la chaleur apaisante de la magie provenir de la porte, il la poussa légèrement. La pièce semblait calme. Mais surtout vide. Plus de bibelot, le sol légèrement noir par endroit, preuve du feu déchaîné qu'il y avait eu. Il s'avança complètement et disparu derrière la porte qui se referma sur lui et disparu de la vue des deux hommes, toujours bloqué par la barrière.

Harry s'avançait lentement et observait autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus rien, ce qui aurait pu être complètement effrayant si la magie l'entourant ne calmait pas sa propre magie. Le jeune sorcier, suivit son instinct et sa magie, cela lui avait toujours réussi, et se dirigea vers un coin de la salle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir de surprise en découvrant semblait-il le seul objet ayant résisté aux flammes. De plus, c'était certainement cet objet que la salle protégeait. Un miroir. Mais pas n'importe quel miroir non, celui qu'il avait découvert lors de sa première année. Celui qui lui avait permis de récupérer la pierre de résurrection. D'empêcher le premier retour de Tom Elvis Jedusor il y avait maintenant six ans. Le miroir de Riséd. Il se rappela ce que lui avait cité Dumbledore :

#« _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_ »#

Harry semblait hypnotisé par le miroir. Il s'approcha, pensant y voir ses parents et tous ceux perdu dans la guerre.

Il plongea ces yeux dans ceux émeraude de son vis-à-vis avant que le miroir ne se trouble légèrement pour lui montrer ce que son cœur désirait le plus au monde.

* * *

Voili Voilou, une petite fin et un chapitre un peu plus long.

Prochain chapitre : une rencontre surprenante !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de posté.

Je préviens d'avance que la longueur des chapitres sera complètement aléatoire et ne dépendra que de mes rêves ! Car j'écrits ce que je « vois » durant mon sommeil (j'ai trop d'imagination et j'ai parfois du mal à tous retranscrire du film que je « visionne » désolé).

Quand je pense que je n'avais que 2 pages quand j'ai voulu posté et qu'en me relisant j'ai terminé avec 8, je suis plutôt contente, le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour le moment.

* * *

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les perso OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à sunakotatji et au « Guest anonyme » pour leurs reviews !

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Harry plongea son regard dans ceux de son propre reflet.

Mais rien.

Rien n'avait changé dans le reflet.

Il était seul.

Seul dans la salle sur demande, ou plutôt dans la salle des objets perdus.

Terriblement seul face à ce satané miroir.

Seul face à sa propre réalité.

Le jeune homme se sentit défaillir. Il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Le miroir n'était-il pas censé lui montrer ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde ?! Rêvait-il de solitude ?

Assurément non, il voulait quelqu'un qui le comprendrait et l'aimerait pour lui, juste Harry. Jeune sorcier, puissant certes, mais rêvant de normalité et du grand amour. Quesqu' il pouvait être fleur bleu se disait-il, mais c'est ce qu'il souhaitait, de la tendresse et rien d'autre. Il s'était séparé de Ginny peu après la guerre. Elle était la sœur de son presque frère et avec du recul, il ne ressentait plus ce genre de sentiment, mais plus un côté protecteur de grand frère. C'était pareil pour Ginny, elle avait depuis commencé une relation avec Olivier Dubois tout en terminant ses études. Ils avaient le Quidditch dans le sang ces deux-là. Ils seront assurément des professionnels de renom dans le mode sorcier, ensemble dans leur vie personnelle et professionnelle. Harry restait persuadé que leurs enfants futurs sauront dire « Quidditch » comme premier mot. Cette pensée le fit rire tout seul dans cette grande pièce, on le prendrait presque pour un dingue à rigoler devant son reflet.

Repensant au miroir, Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être subit trop de dommage à cause du feu magique.

Oh Merlin tout puissant !

Il était complètement fou. Si le centaure apprenait que de toutes les pièces possibles et inimaginables que la salle pouvait faire apparaître, il avait choisi, inconsciemment certes, celle-ci, il allait sentir le coup de sabot au derrière. Il était libre d'imaginer une salle de bain, de bal ou bien encore un simple placard à balai, non en fait, trop de mauvais souvenir avec ce dernier, mais non, lui avait choisi la seule où il y a eu le dit Feudeymon qui lui avait fait penser que la salle sur demande avait été détruite. Mais quel idiot n'avait-il pas encore été. Ripheus avait complètement raison sur ce point-là semblait-il à Harry.

Harry secoua la tête et dépité par ses pensées, ainsi que de l'image que lui renvoyait le désormais banal miroir, s'en détourna pour contempler le reste de cette gigantesque salle.

Le sorcier réfléchit beaucoup en se promenant entre les allées, se rappelant du refuge qu'avait pu être cette salle pour lui après le décès de Sirius. Il passait rapidement trois fois devant le pan de mur pour faire apparaître son cocon de solitude et de tranquillité. Plongé dans sa réflexion, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas effectué justement le dit rituel pour faire apparaître la porte. Il n'était pas passé trois fois devant la salle, et pourtant celle-ci lui était apparue. Et d'ailleurs il avait pensé à cette salle des objets perdus, mais pas seulement à celle-ci, alors pourquoi ? Une nouvelle bizarrerie à son encontre.

D'ailleurs en pensant aux diverses bizarreries qui l'entourent, un détail apparu soudainement et nettement dans son esprit. Harry s'arrêta brusquement tout en fronçant les sourcils et de dire à haute voix pour lui-même :

« Mais … Je ne porte pas de cape verte sur moi ! Par Griffondor ! »

Harry fit demi-tour rapidement et courut à toute vitesse pour se retrouver de nouveau face à son reflet dans le miroir de Rised haletant et les joues rouges. Comme précédemment, son reflet se troubla et le voici de nouveau seul, dans une salle. Il a toujours ses mêmes cheveux indomptables, ses yeux verts reconnaissables entre milles, mais cette cape verte foncé, qui d'ailleurs fait davantage ressortir ses yeux, ne lui appartient définitivement pas. D'ailleurs en observant bien, son reflet sourit, alors que lui tente de reprendre sa respiration. Son double a lui aussi les joues rougies, mais pas d'avoir couru comme un dératé. Il semble regarder ailleurs, plus loin derrière Harry, celui de la salle sur demande. A force d'approfondir sa contemplation, il remarque que derrière l'image de lui-même que lui renvoi le miroir, il n'y a pas l'amoncellement de bibelot en tout genre. La salle dans laquelle se trouve son double n'est certainement pas la salle sur demande, il n'y a vraiment pas tout ce bric-à-brac. La salle d'Harry est éclairée par toute sorte de torches et surtout partout, alors que celle face à lui dans le miroir est sombre. Harry observe attentivement l'environnement de son vis-à-vis et s'aperçoit qu'il connaît cette pièce. Cette impression qu'il avait de déjà vu, se révèle qu'il a découvert cette salle cachée lors de sa deuxième année. L'arrière-plan du reflet n'est autre que la chambre des secrets. Les têtes de serpents bien alignés, l'ambiance lugubre, obscure et surtout la tête d'un homme qui serait le vénérable Salazar Serpentard, imbu de sa personne au point de se graver dans les fondations de Poudlard. Harry ressentit un frisson remonté le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bout de ses extrémités. Mais une autre question s'imposait dans son esprit.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde selon le miroir était d'être dans cette maudite pièce ?

Cette chambre où Ginny, sa presque petite sœur avait bien failli mourir ?

Où lui avait encore une fois échappée à une mort douloureuse sous le venin du Basilic après un combat acharné ?

Harry recherchait-il toujours le danger ?

Ou n'était-ce pas plutôt le danger qui le suivait ?

Harry réfléchit, pense, imagine différentes hypothèses, mais la curiosité et son élan Griffondorien le pousse à aller voir et vérifier directement à la source. La chambre des secrets. Cette dernière n'a pas été ouverte depuis qu'il en est ressortit durant sa seconde année.

Fort de sa décision, Harry sort en courant de la salle sur demande et sans prêter attention à son environnement se dirige vers les escaliers. Malheureusement pour lui, Ripheus, qui l'attendait désormais seul, l'intercepte.

« Tout vas bien ? lui demande-t-il

\- Oui oui, je dois juste vérifier deux ou trois choses.

\- Alors qu'as-tu vu ? Des indices ou informations pour que l'on puisse passer ?

\- Euh, et bien, non je n'en sais trop rien, mais euh … »

Ripheus voyant Harry assez pressé, et se rappelant de sa discussion du repas de midi avec Meredith, se dit qu'en effet, il ne valait mieux pas qu'Harry ne soit en retard au dîner de cette maman poule.

« Très bien, il est vrai qu'il est tard et je sais aussi que tu es attendu.

\- Euh comment ça ? »

Là Ripheus était un peu surpris, si Harry ne se souvenait même plus de l'invitation de ses amis, alors qu'il semblait tout de même pressé de partir, qu'avait-il de s'y urgent à faire. Finalement le laissé aller seul dans cette salle n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Mais le château semblait tellement vouloir prendre soin de son petit prince. Ripheus, voyant le regard interrogateur du jeune humain, décida de lui éclaircir la mémoire.

« Harry aurais-tu par le plus grand des hasards oublié ton dîner chez Meredith, Kalevi et Elina.

\- Merlin ! »

Ripheus rigola tandis qu'Harry après s'être donné une petite tape sur le front, passa sa main dans ses cheveux les décoiffant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Quelle heure est-il Ripheus ?

\- 19h18, tu étais attendu pour quelle heure ?

\- 19h, soupira Harry, Bon faut vraiment que je file, Harry se retourna et commença à partir en vitesse avant d'ajouter en criant à son ami, Désolé Ripheus on en reparle demain si tu veux bien, tu connais Meredith. A demain !

\- Harry attends le …, mais il était trop tard, le jeune sorcier avait déjà filé. Ripheus secoua la tête, un brin amusé avant de terminer dans un murmure, le portoloin Harry. Bon du moment qu'il pense à me le rendre demain. »

Ripheus lança un dernier regard sur la porte qui avait disparu derrière Harry après que celui-ci l'ai franchi. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire et voir dans cette mystérieuse salle au point de le chambouler ?

De son côté, Harry courrait à vive allure pour rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais la tente de la petite famille. Arrivé devant la tente, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Au moment où il voulut faire fonctionner la sonnette magique à l'extérieur de la tente, le morceau de toile servant de porte s'écarta, laissant place à une Meredith quelque peu … énervée et surtout qui semblait inquiète.

« Ry, enfin tu as vu l'heure ! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter tu sais !

\- Désolé, j'étais avec Ripheus dans le couloir du septième étage et le temps à filer plus vite que je ne pensais.

\- Vraiment, tu n'aurais pas oublié tout simplement de dîner ?

\- Non vraiment, tu pourras demander à Ripheus si tu le souhaites. Il y avait même John.

\- Justement John est déjà rentré chez lui.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'était plus avec Ripheus quand je suis sortis.

\- D'accord, ça passe pour cette fois.

\- Mais c'est la vérité Meredith ! »

Cette dernière lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Entres et vas te laver les mains, on va passer à table, j'ai deux monstres affamés à la maison. »

Harry alla resaluer Kalevi et Elina, déjà installé à table avec Elina sur sa jambe droite.

« Je ne sais pas qui est le monstre ici, chuchota Kalevi à l'intention d'Harry

\- Maman, papa a dit que tu étais un monstre ! Hurla la petite fille avec un sourire faussement angélique.

\- Non mais dit donc Princesse, tu ne protèges plus ton roi ?

\- Merci ma chérie, Meredith déposa un gros baiser sur le front de sa petite fille.

\- Et moi je n'y ai pas le droit ? Réclama Kalevi à sa belle.

\- Oh tu veux que le monstre ose t'embrasser.

\- Le pauvre idiot que je suis en serait comblé. »

Meredith se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son aimé.

« Beurk, et puis de toute façon maman n'est pas un monstre, mais une dragonne ! »

Tout le monde avait les yeux sur la petite fille, avant qu'un four rire générale ne se déclenche. Après s'être calmé et lavé les mains, Harry rejoint la famille pour un dîner des plus apprécié. Discussion légère et relatant les petites aventures arrivant au château permit une ambiance agréable et relaxante. Après le dessert, une succulente mousse au chocolat sur un croquant spéculos, Meredith alla couchée Elina qui somnolait sur sa chaise.

Il était désormais plus de 23H, Kalevi raccompagna Harry en lui proposant comme souvent de rester dormir chez eux, mais comme à chaque fois Harry refusait, préférant rejoindre sa propre tente, son chez lui.

Une fois arrivée à sa petite tente, il verrouille sa tente et passe rapidement dans sa petite kitchenette et pièce à vivre de seize mètres carrés. Les tentes magiques sont formidable et appréciable avait pensé Harry quand il avait acheté celle-ci. Elle était certes petite, mais plus que suffisante pour lui. Dans la plus grande pièce, à gauche au fond de la pièce, il y avait une petite cuisine avec des meubles en bois très clairs et un plan de travail dans les tons gris mat avec un meuble servant de garde-manger grâce à divers sorts de conservation, merci Molly, et en face deux fauteuils de style baroque fait d'un bois aussi clair que celui des plans de travail et au revêtement dans les tons bordeaux, griffon oblige. Le sol quant à lui, était unique à toute la tente, un parquet en bois marron foncé. Face à ces deux sièges, une table basse en bois noir et autour 3 petits poufs argentés. Harry se prépare donc dans sa petite salle de bain où il n'y que la place pour un petit meuble lavabo, identique à ceux de la cuisine, des toilette blanc avec une lunette en bois clair identique au meuble et une petite cabine de douche carrelé de carreau de différentes tailles et teintes de gris assez clair. Il sort de sa pièce d'eau une dizaine de minutes plus tard et rejoint sa chambre pour se coucher. A côté de son lit une place avec une armature toujours du même bois clair, et de couverture grise clair avec des motifs en arabesque bordeaux, il avait disposé un autre petit pouf du même bordeaux que les fauteuils dans sa chambre. Harry finit par s'allonger et regarde la toile enchanté du plafond lui permettant de pouvoir voir l'extérieur et par conséquent le merveilleux ciel étoilé et scintillant. Quel vaste monde se disait Harry. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, essayant de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une illusion d'un miroir détraqué.

Cela faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'Harry tournait et se retournait dans son petit lit, mais le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir de lui ce soir, enfin plutôt ce matin désormais. Harry ouvrit les yeux et lança un tempus, il était 1h24, mais il fut surpris de voir la fumée magique indiquant l'heure ne pas disparaître comme d'habitude, mais se mettre à tourner autour de lui avant de passer sa porte. Décontenancé par sa propre magie ou se disant fatiguée au point de ne plus réussir à distinguer la réalité du rêve, Harry regarda sa main et arriva à compter ses dix doigts, de plus il ressentit une douleur quand il se pinça le bras gauche.

Prenant le cerf par les bois, il se leva, mis ses chaussons vif d'or, et se dirigea vers son salon. Il fut surprit d'y voir les résidus de sa magie. Celle-ci se mit d'ailleurs en mouvement, mais elle s'arrêta de nouveau comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Harry observait cette petite masse de fumée et lui lança un finite incantatum, mais elle ne disparue pas. Harry, étonné, décida de laisser tomber pour le reste de la nuit et de retourner se coucher, mais une parole le retint.

 _« Suis ta magie, enfant »_

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement, quelqu'un venait de parler, mais surtout en fourchelangue. Harry se rappela alors qu'il avait désiré aller dans la chambre des secrets après le reflet qu'il avait vu dans le miroir de Rised. La langue des serpents, sa magie et ses pensées le décidèrent. Il revêtit une cape noir au liseré bleu roi et de bonne basket noir et s'approcha de la fumée, sa magie. Celle-ci se remit en mouvement, et il la suivit dehors, à travers le parc de Poudlard. Au vue de la direction, sa magie l'emmenait belle et bien vers les toilettes des filles du second étage, et donc l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

Arrivé face au lavabo, sa magie statique, il demanda en fourchelangue au passage de s'ouvrir. La fumée de sa magie disparut enfin, le laissant seul face au passage ouvert.

Harry pris une grande respiration et sauta dans le trou qui se referma derrière lui. Arrivé en bas dans les restes des ossements. Il releva la tête et s'aperçut encore une fois qu'il avait foncé tête la première sans avoir pensée au reste. Il n'avait averti personne de son expédition, mais surtout personne ne pouvait ouvrir cette salle, et à part Ron et Ginny, personne n'en connaissait son existence, elle n'était que légende.

« Par Griffondor ! Comment je vais me sortir de là !

 _\- En avançant enfant ! »_

Harry se retourna vivement, mais toujours personne. Sa magie ? Non, plus puissante, Poudlard ? Oui peut-être, elle le désignait comme un enfant, un élève de l'école certainement, et souhaitait le guider.

Harry soupira, sortit sa baguette et avança en évitant les trous et gravats et finit par rejoindre la chambre secrète. Ce qui surprit en premier Harry, fut l'état identique de la salle depuis sa visite il y avait 7 ans. Il lança à nouveau un tempus qui lui indiqua qu'il était désormais 1h42. Il nota que le cadavre du basilic avait disparu, enfin peu lui importait, il l'avait terrassé.

Par contre, ce qui crispa légèrement Harry, fut la bouche ouverte de la statue de Salazar. Après la mort du Basilic, cette dernière s'était refermée. Sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa raison, et la fatigue aidant, Harry s'en approcha. Arrivant devant l'ouverture, il prononça un lumos du bout de sa baguette et fut ébahi par la magie des lieux. Forte, puissante et un je ne sais quoi de Serpentard. Il vit une ouverture sur un côté et s'y dirigea, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un _« Magnifique »_ en fourchelangue passer ses lèvres. Ce simple mot dans cette langue sembla réveiller la pièce, car la magie ''serpentarde'' qu'il avait ressenti juste avant s'agita et la pièce se retrouva illuminée. Face à lui, des tentures vertes sur les murs, tapis duveteux au sol, assises tous aussi vertes et quelques meubles au bois massif et surtout sombre, mais ça donnait un certain charme, à l'opposé de sa petite maison-tente Bordeaux et bois clair.

En continuant son inspection, il laissa échapper un « C'est très … Serpentard. ». Aucune trace de vie depuis des lustres n'était à déploré, Voldemort avait-il pénétré ce lieu ? Pensait-il comme lui que ce n'était que la tanière du basilic ?

Et là, Harry s'arrêta face à un double de lui. Un simple reflet complètement identique, pas de différence avec sa réalité, mais ce miroir était une réplique du miroir de Rised. Mais un petit détail faisait toute la différence : l'inscription.

« Le temps s'affole et s'efface pour rassembler deux cœurs perdus dans les méandres infini. »

Harry réfléchissant à la signification de la phrase préféra invoquer un morceau de parchemin, ainsi qu'un stylo, définitivement plus rapide et lisible qu'écrire à l'aide d'une plume, et inscrivit la phrase dont il rangea l'écrit dans sa poche.

Harry continua d'observer les alentours avant de finalement décider de se lancer.

Il relit l'inscription en la traduisant en anglais, mais rien ne se passa. Il essaya en la lisant directement en latin, mais toujours rien. Se concentrant sur l'écriture il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait, quand il plissa les yeux, il lisait toujours bien, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas du latin. Il se rappela alors l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard !

Il se remit face au miroir et relit pour la quatrième fois la phrase mais en fourchelangue.

 _« Le temps s'affole et s'efface pour rassembler deux cœurs perdus dans les méandres infini. »_

Et là, le miroir se troubla de la même manière que le miroir de Rised, mais ce n'était pas son reflet qu'il observait, mais les yeux gris de l'illustre et unique Salazar Serpentard !

* * *

J'ai laissé plusieurs fois le chiffre sept/7 (1 fois facile à trouver). C'est le chiffre magique par excellence !

Voili voilou,

Kissou

Pouika


	5. Chapitre 4

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Je préviens d'avance que la longueur des chapitres sera complètement aléatoire et ne dépendra que de mes rêves ! Car j'écrits ce que je « vois » durant mon sommeil (j'ai trop d'imagination et j'ai parfois du mal à tous retranscrire du film que je « visionne » désolé)

De plus je ne parle pas ni le vieux français ni l'anglais, du coup discordance dans le temps, mais plus facile à comprendre.

* * *

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à angel and dmon, Sayuri Ashihei et Adrielle Black pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

Voici ma vision de notre petit Salazar ! Enfin petit …

Petit bonus, fan et joueuse de SIMS 4, j'ai essayé de créer la tente de notre petit Harry, en voici les liens (enlever les espaces) ou aller sur mon profil pour pouvoir copier le texte puis enlever les espaces et ainsi voir ce à quoi ça ressemble à peu près dans ma tête :

\- extérieur de la tente : serving view / 19232744 / 58

\- intérieur de la tente : serving view / 19232744 / 59

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Harry se retrouvait face à L'illustre et L'unique Salazar Serpentard !

Il en fut tellement ébranlé qu'il laissa tomber sa baguette au sol, et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, cette dernière roula se cacher sous un meuble.

« Par les robes de Merlin !

\- Voyons jeune homme, ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à un gentilhomme tel que moi ! »

Harry était choqué au possible face à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Ce n'était pas son visage, ni celui reflété par le miroir de Rised dans la salle sur demande. Ce n'était nul autre que Salazar Serpentard, le créateur de cette chambre secrète.

La même tête que celle de la statue de pierre par laquelle il était passé pour arriver jusqu'ici, celui-là même qui avait ouvert la bouche pour laisser le Basilic en sortir à la fin de sa deuxième année. En couleurs bien entendu, pour que c'est cauchemar du passé puisse revenir, mais avec une touche supplémentaire.

Notre jeune sorcier reprenant ces esprits, referma sa bouche qu'il avait légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise. Son regard scannait chaque détail du visage qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du miroir. Un vieil homme, qui lui semblait aigri au premier coup d'œil, chauve et à la longue barbe blanche, tellement longue qu'elle lui arrivait sous les genoux. Avait-il voulu compenser la perte de ses cheveux ?

Harry finit par les yeux, et quelle paire ! Harry n'avait jamais vu des yeux si gris. Tellement clair et brillant, qu'on les penserait blanc. Harry put y dénoter comme de toute petites tâches grises que l'on pourrait facilement faire passer pour des paillettes argentés.

Harry pouvait l'affirmer en ce 12 juin 1998, Salazar Serpentard était impressionnant, même dissimuler derrière un miroir. D'ailleurs les lèvres de ce dernier bougèrent et laissèrent sortir quelques sons.

« Si c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable de dire, Descendant, nos discussions risquent fortement d'être d'un ennui mortel, enfin mortel pour vous. »

Harry était perdu et surtout surpris par les propos du l'auguste personne. Mais était-ce un sourire sur le coin des lèvres de ce puissant sorcier.

« Et bien, me comprenez-vous jeune homme, ou n'êtes-vous qu'un ignare ? »

Non, décidément non, Harry avait dû se tromper. Cet homme était bien incapable de sourire ou plaisanter, mais seulement de dénigrer et de se montrer sarcastique.

Harry fermât les yeux tout en prenant une grande inspiration et en remontant sa main droite au niveau de son visage pour se pincer le haut de l'arête du nez, avant d'expirer lentement l'air de ses poumons. Il espérait que par cette action calmer son sang-froid inexistant de Gryffondor, et ainsi appeler à lui sa part de Serpentard. Il en aurait bien besoin face à cet étrange personnage.

Il rouvrit ses yeux pareils à deux émeraudes pour les figer dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. C'est là qu'Harry remarqua que l'autre homme ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Par contre, ses yeux gris semblaient plus … lumineux, plus brillant, plus magique. Il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus qu'Harry n'arriva pas à mettre la main dessus. Sous le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant, Harry releva un sourcil à la manière Snapienne dans un but clairement interrogateur. Face au manque de réaction, Harry soupira et fit demi-tour pour sortir et rejoindre son petit chez lui, bien plus chaleureux et accueillant. Tournant le dos au miroir magique, vision que Salazar n'apprécia pas, il râla avant de clore la discussion.

« Vous êtes ici dans ma création et osez me perturber dans mon sommeil. Soit, que grand bien vous fasse et disparaissez de mon champ de vision petit ingrat ! »

Harry voulu se retourner pour donner le fond de sa pensée, mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. A nouveau un fluide magique puissant l'entoura et tourbillonna autour de lui. Harry ne s'en sentait nullement effrayé, ce que remarqua Salazar, un brin impressionné par ce jeune sorcier. Ce petit bout d'homme intriguait fortement le fondateur. Il avait su éveillé sa curiosité.

Harry reconnaissait cette fluctuation magique comme appartenant à Poudlard, il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiété, le château était sa maison de cœur, et contrairement aux autres habitants temporaires du parc, il ne s'était jamais senti oppressé par cette puissance. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, ou peut-être que lui-même était très puissant.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le phénomène, qu'il se sentit fatigué. Il essaya de résister, il n'aimait pas se sentir faible et vulnérable, mais il finit par fermer les yeux d'épuisement. Il crut rêver le sourire du vieux Salazar dans son miroir et des derniers mots que celui-ci prononça.

« Dors Descendant, et reviens me voir si le cœur t'en dis. »

Harry lâcha prise complètement, s'endormit tout en se sentant transporter ailleurs. Il ne savait où, mais hors de la chambre des secrets c'était certain.

Le miroir se troubla pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un simple reflet de la pièce, vide de toute vie et présence.

Salazar quant à lui, se vit priver de la vision de ses si beaux et charmants quartiers. Il se retrouvait de nouveau piégé dans l'autre monde. Il se dit que cet intermède aurait pu être intéressant et divertissant si son descendant n'avait pas pris la poudre d'escampette.

Mais foi de Serpentard, on ne prenait pas congé de lui de la sorte, non Messieurs, Dames, c'était lui qui congédiait. Il préférait de loin faire appel à la magie de Poudlard, le château fruit de sa magie et de celles de ses trois amis, que d'être ainsi ignoré et dénigré. On ne manque point de respect aux fondateurs au sein de leur création, et encore moins au grand sang-pur qu'est Salazar Serpentard.

Salazar espérait sincèrement qu'il le reverrait, il y avait quelque chose de grandiose dans ce si petit corps. Après tout, c'était normal il s'agit de SON héritier, ligné et puissance magique oblige.

Cependant Salazar ressentit une pointe de tristesse lui enserrer la poitrine.

Et si l'impertinent ne revenait jamais dans ses quartiers ?

Et s'il avait été un tantinet trop … sûr de sa personne ?

Et s'il avait gâché sa chance de rencontrer ses descendants ?

* * *

Je sais, chapitre court.

Voili voilou,

Kissou

Pouika


	6. Chapitre 5

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Je préviens d'avance que la longueur des chapitres sera complètement aléatoire et ne dépendra que de mes rêves ! Car j'écrits ce que je « vois » durant mon sommeil (j'ai trop d'imagination et j'ai parfois du mal à tous retranscrire du film que je « visionne » désolé)

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

* * *

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Sayuri Ashihei, Tsuki Banritt et TeZuKa j pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

« Harry ! La marmotte ! Debout là-dedans ! »

Les yeux verts papillonnèrent sous la force de cette voix masculine, avant de finalement s'ouvrirent sur une vision des plus inattendue qui le fit choir de son lit. Deux rires résonnèrent alors dans la petite chambre.

« Oups, désolé ce n'était pas mon intention de t'effrayer. »

Kalevi, car c'était bien lui sur ces béquilles, avec la petite Elina qui le regardait, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Harry face aux deux acolytes leur répondit d'un intelligible :

« Grmfa, m'jiour.

\- Ce n'est pas marmotte, mais Mr l'ours qu'on va t'appeler bientôt. Allez dépêches toi, les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir sortir de ton hibernation.

\- Tont'ours ! Tont'ours Harry ! Hi hi ! »

Harry ne put empêcher de sourire face au rire de la petite princesse. Elina se dirigea en sautillant vers une ''chaise royale'' comme elle appelait les deux fauteuils de style baroque qui était dans sa pièce à vivre. Il se redressa à l'aide de son pouf-table de chevet, très pratique quand il avait plus d'invités, avant de se rappeler la soirée de la veille. Alors comme ça Poudlard avait eu la délicate attention de le ramener dans sa chambre, sur son lit, et de l'assommer avec l'aide de la magie. Ce château ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air d'être encore tout ensommeillé ?

\- Non t'en fais pas Kali, ça va, encore un peu fatigué, c'est rien.

\- Il est 10 heures passées ! Pourtant il n'était pas si tard que ça hier soir quand tu nous as quitté. A moins que tu ne te sois pas couché de suite ? Peut-être une rencontre tardive ? »

Harry rigola face au relevé de sourcils suggestifs de son ami.

« Pas le moins du monde, juste un drôle de rêve et le sommeil qui a eu du mal à venir.

\- S'il en a eu autant à venir qu'à partir, j'ai ma réponse.

\- Je ne suis pas trop du matin non plus.

\- Ok. Je te trouve un peu pâle tout de même, si tu te sens vraiment trop patraque, restes te reposer encore un peu, personne ne t'en voudra tu sais ? Parce que si tu t'écroules, Meredith …

\- M'enchainera au lit, oui je m'en doute, mais elle ne sera pas toute seule dans ce cas. Je pense que Molly ou Hermione se joindraient volontiers à elle. Rappelles-moi de ne jamais les présenter ou je suis foutu.

\- Ha ha ha, tu ne serais plus le serviteur, mais le servi, plains-toi donc !

\- Tu veux la place ? Je te la laisse volontiers. Râla Harry pour la forme.

\- Désolé, mais je suis déjà passé par là.

\- Oh désolé … Kalevi, je ne voulais pas …

\- Harry, je plaisante, détends-toi et amuses-toi, je te préfère détendu et souriant. Je m'y suis habitué maintenant et on m'a toujours dit « vaux mieux en rire qu'en pleurer ». J'ai certes perdu une jambe, mais j'ai surtout toujours la vie, une petite princesse fabuleuse et une femme diaboliquement merveilleuse ! Ne lui répète pas, je veux vivre assez longtemps pour effrayer les prétendants de mon bébé ! »

Harry rigola de la dernière description de Meredith et du clin d'œil de l'homme.

« Et puis je suis un sorcier, ma magie m'aide énormément. Allez viens manger un truc. Au fait tu connais ton affectation d'aujourd'hui ? »

Kalevi alla s'assoir dans le second fauteuil majestueux et la petite Elina descendit pour se mettre dans un pouf juste à côté. Harry vit qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, un plateau sous sort de conservation de chaleur l'attendait sur sa petite table-basse-meuble. Bah quoi tout est bon pour économiser de la place et des rangements. Meredith et Kalevi prenait soin de lui comme s'il était un petit frère ou un fils. Harry se sentait vraiment bien avec eux. La reconstruction du château lui avait permis de découvrir une autre façade chez certains sorciers.

Sur le plateau il y avait deux bols de chocolat chaud, un autre de thé agrumes, trois verres de jus multifruits, ainsi que trois pains au chocolat et des tranches de pains qui attendaient sagement d'être tartiné de pâte à tartiner ou de confiture de framboises faites maison. Miam, un véritable régale en perspective. Harry s'installa sur un pouf au côté d'Elina et face à Kalevi et sorti les aliments pour les placer devant chacun avant de faire disparaitre le plateau. Elina pris sa tasse et la but tout en se faisant de magnifique moustache de chat.

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'aller voir hier soir, j'étais déjà bien en retard pour le dîner. Je pense que je vais aller voir les tâches que l'on m'a confié, puis j'irais retrouver Ripheus. Hier je suis parti trop rapidement et j'ai des choses à voir avec lui.

\- Est-ce par rapport au couloir du septième étage ? »

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds

« Tu es au courant ?

-Harry, je suis ici essentiellement pour mes qualités en sortilèges. J'y ai été appelé pour tenter de briser la barrière magique. John qui avait travaillé dessus des jours et des nuits a émis l'idée que tu y arriverais peut-être, LE Serviteur de Poudlard. Alors ?

\- Rah ça m'agace, mais et bien il a visé juste.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as réussi à briser cette barrière ?

\- Euh pas exactement …

\- Comment ça ? … Harry qu'as-tu encore fais ?

\- Mais rien du tout ! Du moins pas volontairement. Je n'avais pas vu, ni vraiment senti la barrière, et suis … passé ?

\- Passé ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as traversé ? Sans encombre ? Sans douleur ?

\- Oui, tu aurais vu la tête de Ripheus et John ! Euh Kalevi, ça va ? »

Face au regard étonné de Kalevi, Harry l'observait attendant que son ami qui semblait réfléchir lui parle. Rien ne venant, Harry eu la sensation d'avoir ''cassé'' le papa. Elina, elle était en train de s'amuser avec les animaux qui se baladaient sur les toiles de sa tente.

« Tu es incroyable Harry.

\- Euh, d'accord si tu le dis, mais je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Non vraiment ! J'aurai adoré voir Ripheus surpris ! Tu me laisserais voir ton souvenir ?

\- Si tu veux grand enfant !

\- Mais euh !

\- Tu es incorrigible, pauvre Meredith, elle n'a pas une mais deux enfants à charge.

\- J'aurai dit trois moi. »

Un petit temps passa avant qu'Harry ne demande si Meredith était enceinte.

« Non, non, pas pour tout de suite, mais toi, tu fais partie de la famille.

\- C'est gentil à vous, mais …

\- Harry ne réfléchis pas, ça ne te servira pas à grand-chose et je doute que tu y arrives, fonceur comme tu es.

\- Oh mais ça va oui ! Insulter sous son propre toît !

\- Je rigole, mais tu es vraiment important pour moi, pour nous trois. Tu fais partie des Makenïr et de nos vies désormais, ne l'oublies pas. »

Harry souris, cela lui faisait tellement chaud au cœur. Il s'approcha de Kalevi et l'étreignit. Elina se rapprocha et réclama elle aussi un câlin. Pour lui aussi cette famille était devenue importante pour lui, autant que les Weasley. Pourtant il ne s'était rencontrait il n'y a qu'à peine plus d'un mois. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il faisait confiance et s'attachait aux autres trop facilement. Mais même si c'était vrai dans un sens, Harry n'avait pas lié de lien si forts avec tous les bénévoles du camp, seul Ripheus le centaure et la famille Makenïr. Il connaissait plus ou moins tous les bénévoles du chantier de rénovation, mais pas au même point que ces amis, sa nouvelle famille de cœur.

« Merci, ça me touche vraiment Kali. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire emplit de sentiments et de confiance. Harry fini par questionner Kalevi sur son choix de vie.

« Ton pays ne te manque pas parfois ?

\- Si parfois, mais il me suffit de croiser le regard de Meredith, d'entendre le rire d'Elina ou même de venir te réveiller pour ne plus avoir à regretter mon choix. »

Harry rigola avec Kalevi, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne.

« Ma vie est ici, auprès de ma famille. Je ne regrette rien. Et toi alors ?

\- Vous aussi vous êtes importants pour moi.

\- Pas ça idiot, enfin c'est bien de le savoir aussi, mais as-tu un projet d'avenir ? Après les travaux ? Tu souhaites valider ta septième année en acceptant de participer à la classe exceptionnelle des huitièmes que veut mettre en place la directrice Mc Gonagall ?

\- Aaahhh, eh bien, je ne sais pas trop encore ... Je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi. Je ne me vois pas faire ma septième année, je validerai mes ASPICS en candidat libre je pense. Après … c'est loin, enfin j'en sais rien. Je suis encore indécis.

\- Prends le temps de réfléchir, quel travail tu as envie d'exercer. Mais promets-moi juste de ne pas choisir auror.

\- Tu ne devrais pas m'y encourager ? Tu l'as bien été et tu regrettes de ne plus pouvoir être sur le terrain.

\- Oui, mais ça ne te conviendras pas. Tu as risqué trop de fois ta vie dans cette guerre alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Personnellement, je te vois plus avec les créatures magiques, ou avec les enfants. Tiens, professeur ! Il y aura certainement des postes de libres à Poudlard à sa réouverture, non ? N'est-ce pas une bonne idée à creuser ?

\- Pourquoi pas en effet. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, auror n'était plus une option pour moi. C'est ce que tous attendait de moi, mais pas ce que moi je voulais. Les créatures magiques … pas trop mal oui, ça me conviendrais, les sombrals, dragons, hyppogriffes et compagnie !

\- Tu ne m'as cité que des créatures plutôt de types agressives. Tu dis que tu es un aimant à problème, mais tu leur tends la baguette aussi ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout mauvaise troupe, mais il est désormais 11h et temps de rejoindre nos affectations.

\- Oui chef, oui !

\- Oui Chef Papa ! »

Et c'est sur un salut militaire d'Elina, qui était revenu entre temps près d'eux, et d'Harry, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande tente bleu des affectations. Cette dernière se trouvait à côté de la tente hôpital rouge qui se trouvait au centre du camp improvisé.

Kalevi était non affecté pour la journée, c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il avait pris son temps. Harry quant à lui n'avait pas participé au groupe « reconstruction de la tour d'astronomie », elle avait été ravagée pendant la guerre. Kalevi lui expliqua qu'il l'avait excusé par lettre volante et qu'il avait aussi eu sa fin de matinée. Pour l'après-midi, Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il était affecté au groupe de Ripheus, pas pour une réunion de planification comme habituellement, mais tout le reste de la journée. Tant mieux, il pourrait ainsi discuter avec lui de la veille. Mais ça l'étonnait quand même, alors il s'approcha d'un gobelin qui aidait à l'organisation des tâches et des fonds, gratuitement vous le croyez-vous, pour la réhabilitation de l'école. Au moment où il allait se renseigner de la normalité de son planning, ainsi que de l'emplacement du groupe de travailleurs pour la réunion, Ripheus entra dans la tente et attira l'attention des trois comparses en saluant le petit groupe de la tête.

« Serviteur ! Enfin debout ! Kalevi, Elina.

\- Bon je te confie Harry, la princesse et moi allons retrouver Meredith, elle est non affectée cet après-midi.

\- Mais je ne suis plus un gosse ! »

Sur cette dernière parole Kalevi et sa fille sortir hilare pour attendre Meredith dans leur tente.

« Tch, alors Ripheus, comment se portent les astres aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien ma foi, suis-moi allons discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé hier à la salle sur demande si je me souviens bien.

\- Oui c'est ça, la salle va-et-vient.

\- Drôle de nom tout de même.

\- Magique et utile.

\- Magique ça c'est sûr ! On n'a toujours pas réussi à traverser la barrière. Tu te sens bien Harry, tu m'as l'air vraiment pâle aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ! Kalevi m'a fait la même remarque y'a pas une heure !

\- Dans ce cas, tu vas plutôt venir me voir maintenant et tu seras en repos cet après-midi.

\- Mais je …, au vu de ton regard, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de négocier je suppose.

\- Tu supposes bien, allons nous installer près du lac, nous serons tranquille et le temps est magnifiquement ensoleillé. »

Ripheus dirigea Harry vers un saule pleureur qui était proche du lac noir et où il n'y avait personne à l'heure actuelle.

Harry expliqua ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle qui lui était apparu. Les sensations qu'il avait ressenti en traversant la barrière, la magie de Poudlard et autres. Mais il garda pour lui ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir de Rised. E davantage qu'il était allé faire un petit tour dans la chambre des secrets pour y faire à priori la rencontre du fondateur Salazar Serpentard. Non, vraiment trop dangereux et encore irréel pour en parler. Si ça se trouve, il s'était juste couché et rêvé de ce moment. Après tout, il est plus que probable qu'il n'est en réalité pas quitté son lit, mais que son subconscient lui ai fait imaginer cette découverte.

La conversation dériva sur les différents travaux du moment, ceux terminés et les prochains à envisager, puis de la vie au camp. Les soucis entre habitants, car c'est une vie en collectivité avec ses points positifs et négatifs. Par moment il y a des tensions, qui souvent se résorbent ou se règlent entre les concernés, mais parfois il y a besoin de médiateur.

A midi, ils entendirent une cloche sonnée pour annoncer le repas collectif, pour ceux qui le souhaitait, dans la tente réfectoire marron, à l'écart des autres tentes, avec à côté la tente jaune poussin pour les enfants la journée. Nos deux compagnons finirent leur planification et allèrent rejoindre les autres environ une demi-heure plus tard.

Une fois le repas fini, et sous ordre de Ripheus, et menace de sabot au derrière, Harry retourna donc dans sa tente et décida d'écrire à la famille Weasley et Hermione. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes sans rien avoir posé sur les parchemins, et se sentant vraiment épuisé, il décida en bonne conscience d'écouter les conseils de ses amis et d'aller faire une petite sieste. Après avoir lancé un sort d'alarme pour se réveiller à 15h, il se laissa partir pour un repos bien mérité.

Ce qu'Harry ne vit pas, ce fut les émanations magiques qui emplissaient sa chambre petit à petit tout en se faisant de plus en plus forte. Les filins d'énergies dorées s'enroulèrent autour du corps endormi du survivant, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son lit, avec pour seul trace des résidus de magie de Poudlard et une couverture grise étalée au sol.

Dans un même temps, un chant magique pouvait être entendu dans tout Poudlard forêt inclus, seulement par ceux au grand pouvoir et béni de la Magie. Une attraction puissante et ensorcelante déferlait dans une certaine chambre des secrets. La vitre du miroir découvert depuis peu se teinta au point de devenir opaque et laiteux.

L'image d'un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche apparu laissant place au feu fondateur, Salazar Serpentard. Ce dernier, surprit que le descendant qu'il avait plutôt mal accueillit le « réanime », s'aperçut encore plus étonné, que ce n'était pas le jeune inconnu qui l'avait rappelé. C'était la Magie qui avait enclenché l'appel vers son monde.

Un halo de lumière dorée apparut face au miroir, au-dessus d'un divan vert bouteille. Quand la magie quitta la pièce, elle laissa apparaître Harry, toujours endormi, allongé sur le divan. Ce dernier ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Salazar ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer, décida de lancer un sort d'attraction pour déposer plaid argenté au-dessus du jeune homme qui lui semblait épuisé. Ces cernes en disaient long sur son état de fatigue avancé. Il espérait que Poudlard et Magie lui proposait une seconde chance avec le jeune homme et d'enfin pouvoir assouvir sa curiosité. N'ayant point besoin de sommeil, Salazar observa cet enfant et songea à moult hypothèse et vie que son inconnu aurait pu avoir.

Que de questions et découvertes allait-il pouvoir faire ?

Enfin seulement s'il arrivait à se faire pardonner et à calmer son caractère affirmé.

* * *

Prochain épisode, Harry se réveille

Voili, voilou,

Pouika


	7. Chapitre 6

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Je préviens d'avance que la longueur des chapitres sera complètement aléatoire et ne dépendra que de mes rêves ! Car j'écrits ce que je « vois » durant mon sommeil (j'ai trop d'imagination et j'ai parfois du mal à tous retranscrire du film que je « visionne » désolé)

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

* * *

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Caliste, Sayuri Ashihei et Tsuki Banritt pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le reflet de Salazar se permit d'observer pendant l'heure qui suivit le jeune homme dormir d'un sommeil des plus agités. Il se souvenait de ces yeux d'un vert époustouflant, digne d'un Serpentard. Il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu vivre cet enfant pour être aussi tourmenté dans ses rêves, ou plutôt cauchemars. Ce dernier semblait se débattre et supplier. Il hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales :

« NON ! … Ne les tuez pas ! … C'est moi que vous voulez ! Non ! … Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi ! … Laissez-les tranquilles ! … »

Salazar voulait sortir son descendant de ces horreurs, alors il se mit à essayer de se faire entendre :

« REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! … Chut, Calmez-vous ! … VOUS ÊTES EN SECURITE ICI ! … Chut, … chut mon petit. »

Mais sans grand résultat. Il assistait à la scène, et se sentait terriblement impuissant, un mot qui ne faisait définitivement pas parti de son vocabulaire.

Harry était coincé dans son propre esprit.

Heureusement pour eux deux, Harry finit par hurler un dernier « NON ! » avant d'enfin s'échapper de son enfer personnel. Il se réveilla si brusquement, qu'il en tomba, les membres enchevêtrés dans la couverture, le souffle haletant et les yeux fous à la recherche d'un ennemi potentiel.

Salazar voulu rassurer le jeune inconnu et prit la parole.

« Enfin de retour parmi nous. »

Par contre ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son inconnu, encore sur le qui-vive, se redresse et se retourne si vivement vers la provenance de la voix, qu'il s'effondra aussi subitement, pris de vertige.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais point vous effrayer. Restez au sol et reprenez vos esprits calmement. Respirer lentement surtout. De toute façon je ne peux rien vous faire de là où je suis. »

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux, l'un pour apaiser le second, et l'autre pour surveiller les intentions du plus vieux.

Les dernières brumes de sommeil envolé, Harry se mit à observer son environnement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent face à la réalisation. Il se trouvait dans la chambre des secrets.

« Qu'est-ce que … Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

\- Langage jeune homme, le réprimanda Salazar.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est de m'être allongé dans MON lit qui se trouve justement dans MA chambre qui, fait étonnant, se situe dans MA tente !

\- La magie est capable de bien des choses.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

Harry se laissa choir dans le divan et se laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, mis en appui sur ses jambes. Le vénérable sorcier décida de le laisser reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions tranquillement avant d'entamer une conversation. Le moment arriva quand il entendit un murmure sortir du sorcier aux yeux verts.

« Je suis bon pour Sainte Mangouste.

\- Sainte Mangouste ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ça qui ?

\- Vous parliez d'une sainte à l'instant ?

\- Oh non, enfin si certainement, mais c'est le nom de l'hôpital magique le plus performant d'Angleterre.

\- Alors pourquoi vous disiez-vous « bon pour Sainte Mangouste » ?

\- Il y a un service pour les personnes souffrant de troubles psychologique et étant donné que … Non mais me voilà en train de parler avec un … un … un je ne sais même pas ce que vous êtes ?!

\- Et bien je commencerai par vous dire mort. »

Harry faillit s'énerver face à la remarque, mais quand il vit le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Salazar, il ne put que soupirer et lui lancer un regard noir.

« Eh bien, si je suis assez fou pour aller seul dans la chambre des secrets, je dois l'être assez pour discuter avec une illusion.

\- Est-ce moi que vous qualifiez d'illusion.

\- Oui, je dois encore être dans un de mes si nombreux rêves étranges.

\- Sachez jeune impertinent que je suis aussi réel que vous, enfin que je l'ai été. J'ai vécu il y a longtemps, enfin pour l'heure je ne saurais juger.

\- D'accord. Alors imaginons un instant que je vous crois, pourquoi nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler. L'on connaissait le secret de la chambre, mais pas de votre présence.

\- La discrétion est une vertu, et j'ai tenu ce miroir secret comme le trésor de ma chambre des secrets. Concernant ma présence, seulement une partie de moi est accessible. Personne depuis que j'ai lié mon âme à cet artefact n'a su le trouver, ou du moins l'activé.

\- Admettons, mais alors …

\- Permettez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je pense que vous, comme moi, avons beaucoup de choses à échanger. Rapprochez-vous donc et installez-vous confortablement afin que je puisse vous répondre. »

Harry observa longuement le miroir, avant de céder et soupirer. Il se rapprocha du reflet de Salazar et se transfigura à l'aide d'un informulé sans baguette le même fauteuil que sa tente, ça manquait de rouge par ici. Un léger sourire lui échappa face à la grimace du fondateur.

« Gryffondor je présume ?

\- Si cela vous pose soucis, je peux partir. »

Harry fit mine de se relever, mais il fut interrompu par la voix grave de Salazar.

« Non, restez je vous prie. Je devrais réussir à m'en accommoder. J'aurai dû le remarquer, votre courage suicidaire, comme vous avez laissé sous-entendre, votre entêtement et surtout cette couleur flamboyante. Rah pourquoi mon descendant se retrouve dans la maison rivale. »

Harry rigola un peu plus ouvertement.

« En effet, vous ne pouviez difficilement vous tromper.

\- Enfin vous vous déridez ! Je vous trouvais fort charmant avec vos sourires, mais votre rire, même à mes dépend, est tout aussi appréciable. En plus à ce que je viens de voir, vous êtes assez puissant malgré votre jeunesse pour réaliser un sort sans baguette et en informulé, une belle prouesse vous savez.

\- Oh … euh …

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention de vous gêner. »

Ce fut la seule réponse que put fournir un Harry rougissant. Ce dernier chercha d'ailleurs sur lui ou au sol sa maudite baguette, mais il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Il en déduisit qu'elle était restée dans sa tente.

« Par Merlin !

\- Un souci ?

\- Hum, non, juste, et bien je n'ai pas ma baguette à porter de main, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne peux rien vous faire d'où je suis.

\- Ça reste à prouver, mais vous souhaitiez que nous échangions ? Puis-je ?

\- Bien sûr, mais avant pouvez-vous me permettre de vous demander deux choses ?

\- Demandez toujours, je verrais si vos demandes sont envisageables.

\- Tout d'abord, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

\- Oh, oui vous devez être un peu perdu. Nous sommes en 1998. Le 13 juin pour être tout à fait exact.

\- Oh, cela va bientôt faire un millénaire que je me suis éteint. C'est d'autant plus étonnant que personne ne m'ai trouvé, dit-il les mains dans sa barbe et l'air songeur. Alors la deuxième chose, c'est que j'aimerais votre promesse que vous reviendrez me visiter. J'aimerais en apprendre plus, et certainement vous aussi, et je doute fort que cette nuit seule nous suffise pour combler notre curiosité.

\- Je … Oui, peut-être, mais je ne pourrais certainement pas venir toutes les nuits. Il me faut dormir aussi.

\- Et faire des rencontres ! Vous êtes à votre bel âge, il faut en profiter.

\- J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à penser pour le moment.

\- Oh, une rupture récente ?

\- Oui, aussi, mais pas seulement.

\- Bien, si vous souhaitez en parler, je n'aurais pas grand monde à qui répéter.

\- Nous verrons cela plus tard, pour le moment, j'aimerai vraiment comprendre.

\- Entendu, alors posez vos questions, je suis tout à vous. »

Salazar fit apparaître dans son reflet un fauteuil à l'air confortable, et vert bouteille, dans lequel il s'installa dignement. Harry, quant à lui, se cala bien au fond de son fauteuil et réfléchit un instant par où il allait bien pouvoir commencer.

« Alors tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que ce miroir ? Quel lien a-t-il avec le miroir de Rised ? Est-ce un mélange entre un tableau et un miroir ? Pour…

\- Minute petit sorcier, je suis surpris que tu connaisses aussi le miroir de Rised, cela me rendra la tâche plus facile. Quand je vous disais que ça allait être une longue discussion ! Mais vous avez raison, si nous avons pu nous rencontrer, c'est grâce à cette artefact que j'ai créé.

\- C'est de vous ?

\- Oui, ne vous apprend-on pas à Poudlard quel grand sorcier j'ai été ?

\- Non, plus le mage sombre que vous êtes devenu.

\- Oh quelle tristesse, tant de connaissance et de sagesse dans ma si humble personne oubliée par quelques erreurs.

\- Mais oui c'est ça, fit Harry en roulant des yeux.

\- Bien commençons alors. Afin que je sache ce que tu sais déjà et donc ce que je pourrais passer, peux-tu me dire ce que tu connais ?

\- Et bien à mon arrivé à Poudlard à mes onze ans, j'ai découvert le monde magique et toutes les perspectives qu'il nous apporte. Les couloirs du château sont remplis de tableaux et portraits de très nombreux sorciers. Ils sont capables de passer de cadre en cadre et d'interagir entre eux ou avec nous. Pour le miroir de Rised, je l'ai aussi découvert lors de ma première année. J'ai découvert sa … capacité à nous montrer certaine chose.

\- Serait-ce trop indiscret de ma part de te demander ce qu'il t'a montré ?

\- Mes parents.

\- Ils te manquaient tant que ça ? Tu ne savais pas qu'à chaque vacance tu pouvais rentrer chez toi ? »

Harry se mit à rigoler. Mais le son ne sonnait pas joyeux, c'était un rire triste.

« Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 1 an. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, cela explique mieux que ce que vous désiriez le plus voir était à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

\- C'est du passé. A votre tour.

\- Dans ce cas, combien de temps ai-je devant moi, avant que d'autres s'inquiètent de ta disparition ?

\- Oh, euh … »

Une alarme magique se fit entendre avant qu'un nuage de magie bleu tourna autour de la tête d'Harry indiquant ''15H00'' avant de se dissiper dans l'air.

« Et bien cela sonne-t-il leur de ton départ ?

\- Non, juste le réveil de ma sieste. Je pense qu'ils ne s'inquiéteront pas avant ce soir quand ils viendront vérifier que je me suis bien reposé. Pour une fois que je l'ai presque fait de bon gré, j'ai été dérangé par Poudlard.

\- Pauvre de vous en effet, lui sourit le fondateur, alors vous devriez mettre une nouvelle alarme pour quand vous devrez partir dans le cas où mes explications seraient trop longues.

\- Sans baguette c'est plus compliqué.

\- Plus compliqué ? Plus que de transfigurer un fauteuil comme celui que tu as fait il y a peu de temps ? Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup.

\- Je suis moins doué en magie sans baguette quand je veux en faire consciemment si je puis dire. Plus je me concentre, moins ça fonctionne.

\- Ah pauvre de vous, à quel heure souhaitez-vous que je lance le sort ?

\- Parce que vous pouvez faire de la magie ? Vous m'avez pourtant certifié que vous ne pouviez pas !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille. Si ça peut vous rassurer, oui je peux faire de la magie, mais je dois mettre énormément de puissance pour un simple petit sort d'attraction qui atteindra ton monde. Quand vous avez été déposé par la magie du château, j'ai préféré déplacer un plaid sur vous pour ne pas que vous attrapiez froid, et cela m'a pompé toute mon énergie. Le sort d'alarme que je lancerai restera de mon côté. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Harry restait sceptique, mais il se dit que si le vieux sorcier avait vraiment lui faire du mal, il aurait pu à de multiples reprises. Le premier exemple était dans son sommeil alors qu'il était sans baguette. Pourtant Salazar Serpentard avait préféré semble-t-il se vider de son énergie pour sa santé afin de lui déposer une couverture. Il finit par acquiescer.

« D'accord, et bien puisque l'on m'a donné ma journée comme j'étais fatigué, vous n'avez qu'à le lancer pour 18H30, histoire que je retourne tranquillement m'installer et faire mine de ne pas avoir bougé de ma tente comme ordonné.

\- Très bien »

Salazar lança le sort et un nuage vert se mit à flotter indiquant 18h30 avant de disparaître.

« Afin que tu comprennes bien tous les tenants et aboutissement de mon projet, je vais t'expliquer ma vie, ce qui m'a amené à créer cet artefact, comment j'ai réussi et une question qui dois t'intriguer, c'est pourquoi nous avons pu nous rencontrer hier et aujourd'hui. »

Harry se remit bien au fond de son assise et fixa son regard vert émeraude se figea dans celui gris clair de Salazar Serpentard.

L'heure des réponses et des découvertes avait enfin sonné. Ils auront enfin leurs réponses.

* * *

Mais pour vous, ça se passera dans le prochain chapitre !

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	8. Chapitre 7

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Je préviens d'avance que la longueur des chapitres sera complètement aléatoire et ne dépendra que de mes rêves ! Car j'écrits ce que je « vois » durant mon sommeil (j'ai trop d'imagination et j'ai parfois du mal à tous retranscrire du film que je « visionne » désolé)

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Sur le site Pottermore, notre très chère auteur révèle que le miroir de Rised est un artefact magique créé à l'origine dans un esprit d'amusement, innocent comme malveillant.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Luffynette, Sayuri Ashihei et Tsuki Banritt pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Harry commençait à s'impatienter de rester sans réponses à toutes ses questions. Il était désormais prêt à écouter ce que le fondateur Salazar avait à lui dire. Mais il fut davantage surpris par la première chose que lui retourna le reflet.

« Mais avant de vous conter mon histoire, je viens de m'apercevoir que si vous, vous me connaissiez, ce n'est pas mon cas. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me donner au moins votre nom, jeune inconnu ?

\- Oh, oui bien sûr, désolé ... j'ai tellement l'habitude que tout le monde me reconnaissent et donc le connaît. C'est Harry, Harry Potter.

\- Merci Harry, pouvoir mettre un nom sur un visage est toujours des plus appréciables. Comme tu le sais certainement, mes amis et moi-même avons construit ce château pour permettre d'éduquer les générations futurs de sorciers et sorcières, peu importe leur origine et leur ascendance.

\- Pardon, mais il est connu de tous, que vous étiez contre les nés-moldus, les hybrides ou les créatures magiques.

\- Sachez Harry que je n'aime guère que l'on m'interrompe. Vu que tout ce que vous me demandez est déjà conséquent, je ne puis vous promettre de tout vous dévoiler avant votre départ.

\- Hum désolé ? Dit un Harry penaud.

\- Bien. Continuons, mais avant, puisque vous avez soulevez une question des plus étonnantes, j'aimerais savoir de qui vous tenez cela ?

\- Oh, et bien du livre ''L'histoire de Poudlard''. Une amie et camarade l'a lu lors de notre entrée dans le monde magique. Elle m'a donné les grandes lignes. Et puis c'est un fait transmis au sein du monde magique. Les sangs purs qui sont pour la suprématie de sorcier pure souche et contre les moldus et né-moldus, ont souvent été placés à Serpentard pour une bonne raison par le choixpeau.

\- Le choixpeau existe toujours ? Magiquement parlant ? »

La remarque de Salazar fit rire Harry, se souvenant de sa longue discussion qu'il avait eu lors de sa répartition et de la chanson de chaque nouvelle rentrée.

« OH que oui, il parle et chante toujours et à chaque nouvelle rentrée !

\- Oh quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Bien reprenons, où en étais-je … Ah oui ma réputation qui a été malmené. Par contre, je suis navré de briser un mythe, mais je ne suis nullement contre les hybrides, moldus ou tous ce que vous avez pu citer précédemment. Justement à quoi bon créer une école de sorcellerie pour tous. Le but premier de Poudlard était de rassembler la formation magique en un seul lieu et de former les générations futures ET SURTOUT d'intégrer au mieux ceux venant du monde moldus. Actuellement, doit-on toujours dissimuler notre existence ?

\- Oui, mais il y a peu un puissant mage noir désirait détruire les moldus et nés-moldus en les asservissant, car il se pensait supérieur et continuait votre souhait de purification du monde magique. Nous vivons toujours cachés, comme dans un univers parallèle. Mais les moldus ont beaucoup évolué, technologiquement parlant. Ils sont désormais capable de choses sans l'aide de la magie et parfois plus rapidement que nous avec notre baguette.

\- Intéressant. J'aimerais en reparler avec vous, mais ça sera pour une prochaine rencontre si vous le voulez bien. Reprenons là où nous en étions. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'à mon époque, les êtres magiques étaient brûlés sur la place publique. Je ne compte plus le nombre de sorciers ou même moldus brûlé sans preuve ou par les « ouïe dire ». De pauvres enfants présents au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, ou ayant des accidents magiques. Ces actes barbares étaient devenus de trop pour moi. D'autres sorciers pensaient comme moi, et c'est ainsi qu'est né le premier parlement de protection du secret magique. Avec Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Pouffsouffle, nous décidâmes de créer un refuge pour les enfants, qui à force de discussion, aboutit au Poudlard que vous connaissez actuellement. Les années passèrent, et le nombre d'étudiants ne faisaient qu'accroître. Cela nous rendaient très fières, les élèves apprenaient en sécurité et se développaient bien mieux que quand ils étaient livrés à eux même, particulièrement ceux de maison, il en va de soi. »

Salazar sourit à sa dernière remarque, sourire qui atteint ses yeux quand Harry laissa sortir un léger rire.

« Je vois que cela vous amuses, tant mieux. Où en étais-je … Ah oui, nos merveilleux étudiants. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, de nouvelles matières s'ajoutèrent au programme scolaire, ainsi que des professeurs supplémentaires. Cela dans le but de passer le flambeau aux générations suivantes. Chacun de mes trois amis fonda leur famille, compagnon ou compagne, enfants. Ils étaient heureux et entourés. Nous nous considérions comme des frères et sœurs. Mais pour moi, je me sentais de plus en plus seul à force de les voir si comblé. Poudlard était la création de nos vies. Je pensais que la création de notre école dans ce majestueux château m'aurait suffi, mais après avoir passé la main je me sentais vide. Au début, j'en ai profité pour me remettre à plein temps sur la recherche et la découverte de nouveaux processus magique, mais mon cœur dépérissait. Il me manquait quelque chose, mais il était désormais trop tard. Alors j'ai décidé de transmettre mon savoir à un de mes apprentis prometteur. Mais cela n'était pas assez. C'est de là que m'est venue une idée saugrenue. Créer un artefact magique me permettant de rencontrer mes descendants, les héritiers de mon apprenti. Echanger avec eux et peut être un jour, rencontrer grâce à eux ma partenaire qui me rejoindrait à un âge avancé dans ce monde éternel. Je connaissais le projet en cours du fils de mon apprenti, mon premier descendant. Il était lui aussi inventeur, mais la tête un peu dans les étoiles. Il souhaitait créer un miroir magique qui permettrait de montrer le cœur des gens, mais dans le plus grand secret. Seulement la personne concernée pouvait voir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, parfois ne le sachant pas eux même. A ce que tu me dis, il aurait réussi cet exploit, quand je disais à son père qu'il avait un génie et non pas un malade pour fils. Enfin revenons-en à mon histoire, comment j'ai réussi cet exploit doit être une question qui t'intrigues. L'idée du miroir me resta en tête et je partis dans cette optique pour le choix du réceptacle de ma magie et de mon invention. Malheureusement, après des années d'essais et de tests en tout genre, ma santé déclinait rapidement sans le moindre succès de mon projet fou, comme me répétait inlassablement mes trois amis. Un matin de juillet, désormais seul, je me trouvais au sein du château, dans ma pièce, la chambre des secrets comme j'aimais l'appeler. Je me savais proche de la fin, mais mon souhait le plus cher n'avait pas abouti. Alors dans un dernier élan de pure folie, et sentant que je n'aurais plus le temps pour d'autres essais, je me lançais la dernière variante du sort que j'avais créé et me retrouvait par un miracle dans cet autre monde que j'avais réussi à ouvrir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre un descendant de mon apprenti qui activerait le passage pour que nous puissions nous rencontrer et discuter. Ce que tu as fait en lisant en fourchelangue l'inscription que j'avais gravé sur le miroir. Tu l'as lu dans la langue dont j'en avais fait le don à mon apprenti, grâce à un sort de ma création, pouvant ainsi le transmettre aux descendants de générations en générations. C'est grâce à tout cela que nous avons pu enfin nous rencontrer hier et aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, je vois un peu le genre. Alors pour résumer vous avez créé ce miroir magique dans l'unique but de ne pas être seul ?

\- C'est un peu court comme résumé, mais oui je dois le reconnaître, c'était l'un des buts principaux.

\- Donc quand j'ai lu l'inscription « Le temps s'affole et s'efface pour rassembler deux cœurs perdus dans les méandres infini. », j'ai activé sans vraiment le vouloir la magie de l'artefact ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi m'apparaissez-vous aujourd'hui ? Hier, j'ai certes lu la phrase, mais pas ce soir ?

\- Mais c'est que tu en poses des questions ! Rigola Salazar sous le rougissement gêné d'Harry. Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je pense que ça doit être dû à la magie du château. Toi aussi tu as dû le ressentir, mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle était très forte et surtout très présente. Poudlard a dû réussir à réactiver le passage sans le sortilège, et étant donné ton épuisement, je pense que la magie du château t'a emprunté un peu de la tienne pour cela. »

Harry regarda autour de lui avant de parler sans vraiment d'interlocuteur particulier.

« Merci Poudlard, je retiens ! »

Salazar ne put que sourciller face au comportement de son vis-à-vis. Il n'eut malgré tout pas le temps de faire de remarque, que le jeune homme, qu'il savait désormais se prénommer Harry, se retourna vers lui pour de nouvelles interrogations.

« Sauriez-vous expliquer pourquoi hier, lors de notre première rencontre, ma magie m'a entraîné ici ?

\- Oh c'est comme cela que vous avez découvert ma salle ?

\- Non pas du tout, mais j'aurai préféré, n'en doutez pas. Je l'ai découvert lors de ma seconde année. Elle et son gardien.

\- Gardien ?

\- Oui, un basilic affamé vivant sous une école pleine de « petits encas », surtout les nés-moldus.

\- Ouh la, une minute, j'avais dit à Hesti de protéger le château et ses occupants, pas de les dévorer ! Qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire encore ?

\- Et bien oui, votre serpent a tué une élève et pétrifié beaucoup d'autres.

\- QUOI ! Mais un tel drame n'aurait jamais dû se produire !

\- Je suis heureux que vous pensiez comme moi, mais on ne peut revenir sur le passé, comme vous le savez très bien.

\- Et les élèves ? S'en sont-ils sortis ? Je connais le remède et pourrais te guider dans sa concoction si besoin.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, notre maître des potions s'en ai chargé. Tous ont été sauvés à ce moment-là.

\- Vous m'en voyez soulagé. Qu'en est-il d'Hesti ?

\- Désolé, le serpent est mort.

\- Bon, de toute façon c'était la solution la plus sûre.

\- Par contre vous avez parlé de Descendant, et parfois en me désignant. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien étant donné que vous parlez fourchelangue, seul les héritiers de mon apprenti pouvaient récupérer cette capacité, que j'ai décidé de nommé Descendant.

\- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, désolé de vous contredire, mais je ne suis pas votre Descendant. »

Salazar fut des plus surpris par cette révélation.

« Voyons, même si je veux bien penser que c'est difficile à croire, c'est la vérité.

\- Et bien, je dirais que mon cas est un peu particulier. Je suis bien capable de parler fourchelangue, mais parce que l'un de vos descendants me l'a certainement transmis, involontairement et contre sa volonté.

\- Oh, je pense que j'aimerais entendre cette histoire.

\- Elle est plutôt longue, et actuellement je ne vous connais pas encore assez pour m'ouvrir à vous sur mon passé. Désolé.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est bien normal. L'on ne se connaît que d'hier, et vu ce que vous m'avez raconté, mon existence n'est pas très reluisante selon l'histoire. Ce serait plutôt si vous m'accordiez déjà votre confiance que je douterais de votre santé mental.

\- Merci.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excusez auprès de vous d'avoir sauté sur des conclusions hâtives.

\- Ne vous en faites, j'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

\- Vous n'avez pas dû avoir une vie facile. Vous êtes fort jeune et pourtant vos yeux semblent avoir déjà trop vécu.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Oui, tous ceux avec des yeux aguerris sauront le reconnaître. Et puis ceux pouvant ressentir la magie verront de suite la vôtre autour de vous comme un bouclier.

\- Ah bon ? »

Cette courte réponse d'Harry eut le mérite de faire rire le fondateur.

« Jeune sorcier, inconscient de sa propre magie qui pourtant le protège. Ne doutez jamais de vous-même ou de votre magie, car elle vous écoute et La Magie aussi.

\- Je veux bien le croire vu la chance dont j'ai pu bénéficier quand ça me devenait nécessaire. »

Après cette dernière phrase d'Harry, le silence s'installa ou chacun prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que l'autre lui avait appris. Dans un même temps, ils continuaient de s'observer. Finalement Harry relança la conversation.

« Et si nous repartions sur de nouvelles bases.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par cela ?

\- J'oublierais la plupart de ce que je connais sur vous pour apprendre à vous connaître. Cela vous semble-t-il possible ? »

Salazar fut des plus étonné par cette proposition. Mais la curiosité de connaître davantage ce jeune homme pris le dessus. Il offrit un immense sourire à Harry, avant de lui faire une révérence de son côté du miroir.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Salazar Serpentard pour vous servir. »

Harry rigola à cet acte avant de lui aussi salué de la même manière l'ancien fondateur.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Harry Potter. »

En se relevant, Harry ancra ses yeux brillants de joie dans ceux rieur de Salazar. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant d'être interrompu par un nuage vert de magie flottant au côté de Salazar avec une alarme magique indiquant 18H30.

« Et bien il me semble jeune Harry, qu'il est temps pour vous de regagner la surface.

\- Oui, en effet. Si c'est possible pour moi de repasser dans la soirée ou demain, cela vous conviendrait-il ?

\- A mon plus grand plaisir.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée Salazar.

\- Vous de même Harry. »

Harry sortit de la chambre caché. Toutefois, une fois arrivé dans la grande antichambre des secrets, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir.

La première fois qu'il était entrée dans la chambre, il avait pu en sortit grâce à Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, porté disparu après le décès du grand Manitou. La seconde fois, c'était produit la veille et c'était la magie de Poudlard qui l'avait transporté dans sa chambre, certainement par le même processus d'aujourd'hui mais dans le sens contraire pour l'y amener.

Notre jeune héros réfléchissait à plein régime à comment sortir. Le transplanage était inenvisageable. Sans sa baguette magique, il aurait beaucoup trop de mal à envoyer son patronus à ses amis, pour qu'ils puissent trouver un moyen de le sortir de cette galère dans laquelle il s'était encore fourré. Que pouvait-il bien faire.

« Rah par Merlin tout puissant, si seulement j'avais un de ces maudit portoloin ! »

C'est sur cette pensée, que les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait justement dans sa poche, gardé le protoloin d'urgence que lui avait fourni Ripheus.

« La Magie soit louée ! »

Harry sortit de sa poche la fameuse pierre noir du lac de Poudlard.

Heureusement qu'il avait oublié de la redonner.

Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait oublié de l'enlever de ses poches.

Heureusement pour Harry que lors de son transport magique alors qu'il était inconscient, la pierre ne s'était pas perdue en chemin.

Harry serra la pierre dans sa main avant de crier avec une joie non contenu :

« CANARI ! »

C'est sur ce mot, qu'Harry se sentit tiré par le ventre, une sensation somme toute désagréable et fut transporté hors de la chambre des secrets, vers le point d'atterrissage prévue du camp.

Salazar entendit le cri heureux de son nouvel ami. La joie qu'il avait ressentie dans ce hurlement des plus étranges fait par la gamin qui venait de le quitter, le fit s'esclaffer.

C'est sur les rires du fondateur que le miroir se brouilla, avant de ne laisser place qu'à un simple reflet de la pièce devenue brusquement silencieuse.

* * *

Voili Voilou pour ce chapitre !

Kissou

Pouika


	9. Chapitre 8

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

* * *

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Luffynette, Sayuri Ashihei, Tsuki Banritt, Adrielle Black et Tezuka J pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Petite note : alors voilà j'ai eu deux idées de fins, et impossible pour moi de faire un choix. Elles se ressemblent tout en étant différente, du coup je pense que je vais écrire les deux, (l'idée principal reste la même et je reprendrais la version 2, là où elle s'arrête pour la 1ère), du coup il y en aura une certainement (je dis certainement car à l'origine mon brouillon ne contenait que 7 chapitres) plus courte que l'autre. Alors voilà, si l'une plait moins, peut-être que l'autre vous plaira davantage. Du coup quand la première fin alternative sera finie, j'enchainerai avec la suivante ! C'était juste pour prévenir ! Je publierai toujours un chapitre par semaine.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Harry se sentait emporter par la petite pierre noire dans sa main. La nausée commençait à le prendre, car même s'il s'agissait du seul portoloin utilisable au sein des barrières de Poudlard, il rendait les voyages plus compliqués et désagréables. Le trajet était pourtant court, mais il lui semblait interminable.

Quand enfin, Harry s'arrêta de tourner, il atterrit lourdement au sol. Sa main toujours serrée fermement sur la pierre, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à retrouver ses esprits.

Sa tête continuait de lui tourner et il avait toujours cette sensation désagréable au niveau de son estomac. Il prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration, avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva brusquement la tête pour connaître le propriétaire de ladite main. Il s'agissait de Ripheus, ce dernier semblait inquiet. Mais bon il n'avait peut-être pas tort non plus.

Premièrement, tous le pensaient dans sa tente en train de se reposer.

Deuxièmement, Il débarque au point d'atterrissage des portoloins d'urgence, et si on leur a donné ce nom c'est pour une bonne raison.

Troisièmement, le jeune homme affalé au sol semble non conscient de son environnement.

 **Flash-Back**

En effet, quelques instants plus tôt, Ripheus, qui à ce moment-là se trouvait dans la tente bleu des affectations, entendit un fort bruit venant de l'extérieur. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus, fut les cris des travailleurs hurlant d'aller chercher un médicomage d'urgence. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il lâcha ses papiers sans prendre garde que ceux-ci avaient préféré le sol à la table. Il galopa dehors et rejoignit le point d'arrivées des portoloins. Et là, il vit choqué Harry allongé au sol. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Les autres s'éloignèrent pour le laisser s'approcher, le sachant plus apte à transporter rapidement le jeune homme dans la tente rouge des soins qui se trouvait juste à côté, mais surtout ayant connaissances de ses liens plus fort avec le survivant. Quand Ripheus se trouva au côté de son ami, il entendit nettement la respiration sifflante et appela ce dernier plusieurs fois. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre, lui ou le brouhaha aux alentours. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude pour le jeune sorcier. Ripheus se pencha donc vers lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule afin d'attirer son attention.

 **Fin Flash-Back**

Le centaure ne s'attendait nullement à ce qu'Harry relève si brusquement la tête, qu'il fut pris d'un vertige. Ripheus eut juste le bon réflexe de rattraper son ami en voyant les yeux du petit humain se voiler, ainsi que sa tête partir en arrière.

Le cœur de Ripheus battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Son cerveau en ébullition, qui se remplissait de suppositions plus sordides et terrifiantes les unes après les autres.

Une sorcière à la peau caramel, à la magnifique coupe garçonne bleu nuit et vêtu de d'une robe de sorcier blanche au liseré rouge, ainsi qu'un « M » de brodé au niveau de la pochette du cœur. Elle dégagea le passage et fit signe au chef centaure que la voie était libre. Il se pencha davantage pour porter Harry et l'amener rapidement dans la tente rouge des soins juste à côté. C'était décidemment une merveilleuse idée que de choisir cette zone pour la destination de leurs transports Poudlariens.

Une fois entrée dans la tente, il continua de suivre la jeune femme avec son fardeau dans les bras, dont la respiration lui semblait toujours laborieuse. Arrivé devant un lit à part, la médicomage ferma les rideaux et fit signe à Ripheus de poser Harry sur le lit blanc. L'infirmière lança une multitude de sortilèges afin de détecter le problème chez son patient tout en se renseignant auprès de l'autre homme.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Murielle ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il a utilisé le portoloin d'urgence. Je le pensais dans sa tente !

\- Ne fais pas de suppositions hâtives. Il l'a peut-être utilisé de ses quartiers ? Se sentant mal ?

\- Non ses chaussures étaient humides, hors il fait grand soleil aujourd'hui et la terre est sèche. Tu m'expliques ça comment ?

\- Bien. Du coup, une idée d'où il a pu aller ?

\- Pas la moindre ! Il était de repos forcé aujourd'hui !

\- Repos forcé ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il semblait épuisait. Kalevi pensait de même ce matin, c'est pourquoi je lui avais ordonné d'aller se coucher. J'aurais dû aller vérifier…

\- Ripheus, Silence. »

C'est sur ces derniers mots, que Murielle fit apparaître un parchemin pour que tous les diagnostiques s'y inscrivent. Elle fit venir à elle plusieurs potions.

« Maintenant que vous avez fini, aidez-moi à lui faire boire ces potions. Vous allez légèrement surélever son buste et ouvrir sa bouche. »

Ripheus se rapprocha du lit et de son pensionnaire et fit comme demandé. Pendant que l'infirmière versait les potions, elle frottait la gorge d'Harry pour lui faciliter leur absorption. Une fois l'opération répétée pour chacune des quatre potions, elle fit signe à Ripheus qu'il pouvait désormais le reposer dans le lit. Ce qu'il fit, tout en prenant soin de remonter les couvertures et de passer tendrement une main dans les cheveux en bataille et collant de sueur. Chose que la médicomage remarqua, et lança donc sur le jeune sorcier un sort de nettoyage rapide. Elle s'éloigna du lit, tendant sa main de manière à faire comprendre à Ripheus qu'il devait quitter la zone d'intimité du lit pour que le patient puisse se remettre complètement. Sitôt dépasser l'infirmière que celle-ci referma le rideau, sans avoir à lancer de sorts de surveillance, car elle l'avait fait précédemment.

« Suivez-moi. Je viens de lui donner quatre potions comme vous avez pu le voir. Une potion contre les carences en glucose, une contre la douleur, car il semblait souffrir de maux de tête, une autre contre la fièvre et enfin une de sommeil sans rêve, afin qu'il se repose convenablement.

\- Et vous savez ce qu'il a ? Un mauvais sort ? Une maladie ? C'est guérissable ? »

Murielle soupira. Son jeune patient inquiétait chaque habitant du camp, mais encore plus Ripheus. Oh et les Makenïr. Elle savait déjà qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à venir prendre des nouvelles du quatrième membre de leur famille.

« Calmez-vous. Il s'agit juste d'un épuisement.

\- Epuisé au point de faire un malaise comme celui-ci ?!

\- Ecoutez, si ça ne vous déranges pas d'attendre, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps en me répétant, et vous comme moi, savons que la famille Makenïr doit déjà être au courant de cette mésaventure. Parlez-leur des potions, ça devrait les occuper.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr.

\- Je vais voir d'autres patients et reviens d'ici une dizaine de minutes. S'ils arrivent ne leur dites pas où est Harry, il DOIT se reposer. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui Madame Peterson.

\- Bien. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles que la dame vêtu de blanc se dirigea vers une autre zone d'intimité avant de disparaître derrière un rideau.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Kalevi et Meredith arrivèrent, les visages soucieux. C'est d'ailleurs sans étonnement Meredith qui prit la parole en première.

« Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Des nouvelles ?

\- Pas pour le moment, mais …

\- Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que …

\- Non, il est en vie Meredith, bon sang, ne penses pas au pire. L'infirmière lui a donné plusieurs potions. Il dort d'un sommeil calme grâce à l'une d'elle d'ailleurs. Les autres sont contre la fièvre, la douleur et euh. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a juste demandé de vous faire attendre, elle devait s'absenter quelques minutes. Où est Elina ? Ça me surprend qu'elle ne soit pas avec vous ?

\- Nous avons pensé qu'il valait pour elle de rester avec son ami Zoé. Nous étions avec sa mère quand John est venu nous chercher. Il était sur la place au moment de l'arrivé d'Harry en urgence.»

Kalevi qui commençait à avoir mal à la jambe, se dirigea, suivit du reste du groupe vers une chaise juste à côté, sur laquelle il s'assit. Après quelques secondes de silence, Ripheus se rappela de l'une des raisons de son malaise, l'épuisement. Il en fit part aux parents. Démarra pour eux une longue attente, alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé à peine dix minutes quand Murielle revint vers eux.

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là.

\- Alors ? Ce n'est pas trop grave ?

\- Selon mes résultats, non, mais je préfère attendre qu'il se réveille afin de lui poser quelques questions supplémentaires. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est épuisé, il est déjà venu me voir pour des carences en glucose et pour des vitamines. Mais à ma connaissance, il n'avait pas fait de malaise.

\- Glucose ? demanda Ripheus

\- Pardon, le sucre. Notre organisme, et surtout notre cerveau, fonctionne grâce à lui. Comme tout le monde le sait, suite à son combat contre le sorcier sombre Voldemort il avait été hospitalisé une dizaine de jours en soins intensifs. J'ai étudié son dossier, comme tous les médicomages présents ici suite à une demande de son amie Hermione Granger et avec l'accord du Lord Potter lui-même. Il avait pratiquement vidé son noyau magique et était donc exténué. Mon hypothèse serrait qu'il aurait reprit trop vite une utilisation de sa magie, car dès sa sortie il est revenu à Poudlard et fait partie des plus travailleurs. Ce n'est pas un enfant, je le sais bien, mais mettez-le au repos et surveillez qu'il le reste. S'il ne veut pas rester dans sa tente, prenez-le sur vos chantiers, pourquoi pas vous Kalevi. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais dites-lui que vous avez besoin de lui et que vous ne vous voyez pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Le connaissant, il acceptera sans trop se poser de questions.

\- Bien merci Mme Peterson. Je pense en effet que le prendre avec moi sur mes chantiers me soulagerait grandement, souri Kalevi.

\- Pouvons-nous le voir maintenant ? demanda son épouse.

\- Bien sûr. Mais sachez qu'il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant au moins cinq heures au vu de l'état de fatigue avancé et de la potion de sommeil que nous lui avons administré.

\- Merci. »

L'infirmière les précéda vers le lit, tira le rideau pour laisser passer les trois adultes avant de refermer pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Kalevi alla s'assoir sur le bout du lit, tandis que Meredith se faisait apparaître une simple chaise en bois et Ripheus restant sur ces pattes à leur côté. Un peu plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées dans des conversations chuchotés avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus.

« Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ripheus sortit immédiatement de la tente pour appeler la médicomage. Il était trop tôt pour qu'il se réveille. Meredith passa sa main sur le visage d'Harry, tandis que celui-ci voyant Kalevi au bout de son lit, se rapprocha du bord opposé et tapota une place plus haute, afin que ce dernier remonte. Ce que comprit Kalevi qui se rapprocha d'Harry avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

« Harry, espèce de troll ! Tu nous as fait peur.

\- Désolé, mais pourrait-on m'expliquer pourquoi je me sens si exténué ?

\- Bien sûr, vous vous êtes tout simplement épuisé magiquement. Lui répondit Murielle qui venait d'arriver. Vous ne cesserez jamais de nous étonner, vous devriez encore dormir deux à trois bonnes heures ! Laissez-moi vous lancer quelques sorts de contrôles. »

Ce qu'elle fit, tout en notant sur le parchemin qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt dans la journée après son arrivé.

« Bon, tout me semble étrangement revenu à la normale.

\- Je peux donc sortir ?

\- Non, mais vous vous entendez ! Vous avez fait un malaise jeune homme. Mais oui, soupira-t-elle, vous le pourrez. Mais allez-y doucement, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il va venir vivre avec nous quelques temps, ajouta Kalevi.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine Kalevi, je m'en sortirais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- Est-ce que nous t'avons demandé ton avis Harry. Ripheus nous affirmes que tu n'es pas resté dans ta tente pour te reposer. Tu resteras avec nous, point final, affirma Meredith sous les sourires de L'infirmière, Ripheus et son époux.

\- Dis comme cela, comment puis-je ne serait-ce que penser refuser, abdiqua Harry. »

Sous le regard pénétrant de Meredith, Harry soupira et ferma les yeux, avant de se dire qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse de revenir voir de suite le fondateur.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou Pouika


	10. Chapitre 9

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Sayuri Ashihei, Tezuka J et luffynette pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

Peluche (vous comprendrez plus tard) enlever les espaces :

servimg view / 19232744 / 60

 **Alors pour info ce sera bien un pairing Salazar/Harry, mais j'ai changé le rating pour cette version en T, car plus calme. La seconde version sera par contre M, car plus poussée.**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Après quelques recommandations de la médicomage Murielle Peterson, et son don conséquent de potions de sommeils, revigorantes et nutritives donné à Harry, la petite troupe sortie de la tente rouge. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la tente du jeune sorcier come décidé juste avant leur départ. Ripheus fermant la marche, derrière Harry, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que ce dernier ne tombe pas en arrière, Kalevi à la gauche de son frère de cœur et pour finir Meredith à sa droite. C'est ainsi bien entouré que notre jeune homme retrouva son logis.

Harry savait ce qu'il attendait de lui. Pour eux, un simple suivi après un malaise, rien de plus normal, pour le survivant c'était se préparer à perdre quelques libertés en étant sous étroite surveillance, même si c'était pour son propre bien. Enfin arrivé, il leur proposa d'entrer le temps qu'il prépare ses affaires. Quelques rechanges à emporter pour aller ''squatter'' chez les Makenïr temporairement, comme ordonné par la maîtresse de famille, et avec l'accord de la doctoresse.

Décidemment, Harry craignait vraiment pour sa liberté de mouvement quand Meredith rencontrerait enfin pour de vrai Hermione et Molly d'ici quelques semaines, pour la réouverture de Poudlard. Pour le moment, il était leur seul lien entre ses deux familles les Weasley et les Makenïr, grâce à des échanges d'hiboux, en donnant des informations pour les deux côtés. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que les ragots se propagent vite, et le monde magique ne fait pas exception, bien au contraire.

Comme tout bon hôte, il proposa à ses futurs geôliers, oups pardon invités, une tasse de thé ou de café.

« Tu ne devrais pas en avoir pour si longtemps pour empaqueter quelques vêtements et autres bricoles quand même ? Questionna la seule femme présente du groupe.

\- Non, mais bon … »

Harry laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens. Tous les autres occupants comprenaient ce qu'il sous-entendait. Meredith échangea un regard avec son époux avant de s'avancer davantage dans la pièce pour aller s'assoir dans l'un des deux fauteuils pourpres. Ripheus se campa sur ses jambes, tout en croisant ses bras en observant les interactions sociales de ses amis. Harry avait besoin d'être entouré, surtout dans un moment de faiblesse, même si ce dernier détestait le montrer. Cela ne le faisait que se sentir plus mal et vulnérable. Kalevi se rapprocha d'Harry et lui tendit une de ses béquilles. Le jeune homme ne comprenant pas le geste de son ami la prit, mais quand il vit Kalevi lui tendre la seconde et perdre l'équilibre, Harry les laissa tomber toutes deux et préféra rattraper son ami.

« NON MAIS T'ES DEVENU COMPLETEMENT CINGLE ? »

Harry donna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de celui qu'il tenait.

« Tu voulais te faire mal pour me donner une excuse de rester avec vous ?

\- Non Harry. Je te connais. Tu ne m'aurais JAMAIS laissé tomber. Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre, c'est que même si je suis un estropié, je ne t'ai jamais entendu me traité d'inférieur ou de moins compétent.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qu'une jambe en moins change ? Rien, tu restes Kalevi, un papa complètement timbré !

\- Merci mon grand, répondit Kalevi un brin faussement vexé face au léger pouffement des deux autres individus de la pièce. Mais justement, si avec une jambe en moins tu ne me considères pas faible, alors tu ne l'es pas non plus. Aussi, si j'ai lâché mes … jambes de secours dirons-nous, c'était pour te montrer toute la confiance que j'ai en toi. Et que bien entendu, si je compte sur toi au point de te confier ma sécurité, c'est que toi aussi, tu peux nous faire confiance. Ce n'est pas mal d'accepter de l'aide, car même les plus grands ont besoin parfois de lâcher prise et de se reposer sur d'autres. Que tu sois juste bien et serein avec nous, que tu te sentes en sécurité avec nous, tes proches.

\- Mais je vous fais confiance ! Vous m'êtes importants aussi. »

Harry tenant toujours Kalevi avait les yeux brillants. Souhaitant changer de sujet, Harry se rapprocha d'un pouf sur lequel il déposa précautionneusement son presque frère avant de sortir sa baguette. Ripheus se rapprocha et attrapa le poignet du jeune sorcier.

« Tu es en pleine convalescence. Je ne pense pas qu'utiliser ta magie de suite soit une bonne idée. Soit tu le fais, comment dites-vous vous les sorciers quand vous faites sans magie, manuellement ? Moldument ?

\- A la moldu suffira Ripheus, rigola Harry, ce qui eut le don d'apaiser l'atmosphère et de ramener les sourires.

\- Bien, alors dans ce cas, soit tu fais tes bagages ''à la moldu'', soit nous t'aidons, magiquement ou non. Alors ton choix ? demanda le centaure.

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller. Je vais me dépêcher, et puis ce n'est pas un départ définitif, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Et puis de toute façon notre tente n'est pas si loin, si tu as oublié quoique ce soit, tu pourras aller le chercher. »

Harry souri à la dernière phrase de Kalevi. Il n'échangerait son ami pour rien au monde. Il se comprenait si bien.

Le jeune héros alla dans sa chambre, tout en restant à vue de ses amis qui se trouvait dans la pièce à vivre. Il sortit sa vieille petite valise sans fond de dessous son lit, la fit passer sur son matelas, puis la remplit de rechanges et d'affaires de toilettes. Il repensa soudainement à son garde-manger, même s'il y avait un sort de conservation, mieux vaut être prudent et éviter une intoxication alimentaire après qu'il ait récupéré la santé. Il se retourna et passa le haut de son corps dans l'ouverture pour pouvoir parler directement aux autres occupants.

« Euh Meredith, puis-je vous demander un petit service ?

\- Bien sûr Harry, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Et bien, vous voyez mon garde-manger ? »

Meredith hocha la tête et comprit ce qu'Harry voulait dire. Elle se releva, demanda à Harry s'il avait un panier, pour que le transport des aliments qu'ils emmèneront chez eux soit plus facile.

Harry repris la préparation de son bagage et y ajouta quelques livres sur les sortilèges en tout genre, protection, bouclier, défense etcetera. Il termina par la peluche qu'Elina lui avait offerte et qui ne la quittait plus depuis lors. Une mignonne petite licorne verte anis avec une corne et les sabots bordeaux. La petite fille qu'il ne connaissait que de la veille à ce moment-là, l'avait déjà bien cerné. La licorne, signe de bonté, au couleur de Serpentard, la débrouillardise, et Gryffondor, le courage. Qu'il se sentait bête de dormir avec cette peluche à son âge, il se sentait ridicule. Kalevi, lui avait bien vu Harry prendre le présent que sa petite princesse avait offert à son tonton.

Une fois fini, il rejoignît les autres dans son salon.

« Bon bah, j'ai pris ce dont j'avais besoin, si tu as terminé Meredith, nous pourrons y aller.

\- Dans ce cas, verrouilles ta tente et rentrons. Ma petite princesse sera des plus ravi de t'avoir parmi nous pour quelques temps !

\- D'ailleurs, nous passerons la prendre avant de rentrer ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça Harry, je m'en occupe. Tu rentres avec Kalevi et Ripheus, et je m'occupe d'Elina en faisant un petit détour.

\- Meredith si tu le désires je peux m'occuper du panier de vivre ?

\- Oh avec grand plaisir Ripheus, ainsi j'aurais les mains libres pour porter Elina. Elle sera certainement épuisée après cette longue journée d'amusement.

\- Harry donnes-moi ta valise veux-tu, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Mais !

\- Ainsi, tu surveilleras cet énergumène qui te sert de frère magique. Il fait sombre dehors, il pourrait trébucher.

\- Eh mais ça va oui ! Je suis juste à côté de vous au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ?!

\- Mon mari chéri, Meredith l'embrassa, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même avec ta mauvaise blague de tout à l'heure.

\- Bon j'ai compris, rentrons, il commence à se faire vraiment tard et notre petite princesse va commencer à s'inquiéter. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent de chez Harry. Ce dernier réactiva les protections de sa tente d'un simple mot, car ces sortilèges de verrouillages restaient toujours en place, il lui suffisait juste d'un mot pour les activer ou inversement.

« Bien, moi je vais partir par ici, à tout de suite vous deux, pas de bêtises sur le chemin. Ripheus, je compte sur vous pour les surveiller.

\- Bien entendu très chère, par contre il est fort probable qu'une fois à domicile, je les laisses pour rejoindre les miens, il commence à se faire tard.

\- Oh oui, bien entendu et merci beaucoup pour votre aide. A bientôt et bonne soirée Ripheus.

\- Bonne soirée Dame Meredith, que les astres vous accordes leur bonté. »

C'est ainsi que Meredith se sépara du reste du groupe pour se diriger chez son amie où sa fille l'attendait. Les hommes avancèrent entre les allées formées par les différentes tentes du camp, désormais petit village improvisé, tout en discutant du ciel et du temps clair de ce beau soir de juin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la tente de la famille Makenïr. Kalevi déverrouilla sa chez lui, entra dans leur salon, suivit d'Harry et Ripheus. Ce dernier déposa la valise d'Harry contre le mur et alla déposer le panier comme indiqué par Kalevi sur le plan de travail.

« Mes amis, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais devoir vous abandonner.

\- Non, pas de souci Ripheus, tu nous as bien aidé et ta compagnie nous est toujours plaisante, déclara Kalevi en allant s'installer sur leur grand canapé en angle, après la marche il commençait à fatiguer.

\- Merci et encore désolé pour … cette journée catastrophique. »

Harry baissa la tête se sentant encore mal d'avoir été vu si faible, mais aussi d'avoir inquiété ses amis.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quelques choses dont tu n'as aucun contrôle. Je passerai certainement demain dans la journée pour discuter avec toi de certaines choses, en attendant … »

Ripheus de rapprocha d'Harry, lui prit sa main et déposa un petit objet dans sa main. Quand Ripheus le relâcha, le jeune humain regarda sa main et y vit avec étonnement le portoloin d'urgence qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt dans la journée. Il releva brusquement la tête et regarda dans les yeux Ripheus dans une question muette que le centaure entendit.

« En attendant, garde toujours ce précieux portoloin, car tu auras ainsi toujours sur toi un transport de secours.

\- Merci Ripheus, mais normalement il n'est pas autorisé de garder ces portoloins, il faut les rendre chaque fin de journée, non ?

\- Oui en effet, mais certains oublis, comme toi hier. »

Harry rougi d'embarras ce qui fit rire Kalevi.

« Kalevi, si je me souviens bien, tu as toi aussi oublié plusieurs fois de rendre un de ces portoloins au début de tes affectations.

\- Oups.

\- Harry, pendant que tu étais endormi, un gobelin est venu me voir. Il avait récupéré le portoloin que tu avais laissé à la zone d'atterrissage et ils ont voté à l'unanimité de te le laisser. Ils ont dû se dire qu'un sorcier comme toi, aimant à catastrophes et aux situations inexplicables, en aurait besoin d'un sur lui en permanence.

\- Oh, et bien il me faudra les remercier, même si là je ne sais pas si la raison n'est pas plutôt censé m'affoler.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Pour ton information, le gobelin m'a aussi expliqué qu'il avait modifié ce portoloin quelque peu. Le mot de passe n'a pas changé, par contre il t'est désormais possible d'effectuer 7 voyages maximum vers la zone d'atterrissage. Si tu venais à en utiliser plusieurs, choses que je n'espère pas, mais alors vraiment pas, il ne faudra surtout pas que tu hésites à retourner voir les gobelins, ils relanceront un rituel pour que de nouveau tu ais tes 7 transports d'urgence.

\- Oh, ils sont vraiment prévoyants.

\- Oui, mais peut-être qu'ils ont de bonnes raisons et antécédents. Ne le perd pas Harry, c'est un bien précieux béni des gobelins, de Poudlard et de tous ceux qui tiennent à toi.

\- Oui chef ! »

Harry alla serrer fortement le torse du centaure dans un grand calin de remerciement pour tout ce que son ami faisait pour lui. Ripheus retourna l'étreinte simplement.

« Bien, je vais vous quitter et rejoindre les miens. Que les astres veillent sur vous, Messires Kalevi, Serviteur Harry.

\- Que les astres te protègent Ripheus, répondit Harry.

\- Bonne soirée Ripheus, à demain. »

Ripheus sortit de la tente et disparut dans la nuit, s'enfonçant dans la forêt interdite où semblait l'attendre une autre centaure, Uranie, sa partenaire de chantier, et selon Harry une future compagne.

« Bien Harry James Potter, veuillez me suivre vers vos nouveaux appartements.

\- Kali arrêtes tes idioties, franchement tu as quel âge. »

Mais Harry suivit quand même son presque frère vers la chambre d'ami, au couleur bleu ciel, en récupérant sa valise.

Il l'a connaissait déjà pour y avoir déjà passé une nuit un soir où l'alcool avait un peu trop coulé à flot. Rejoindre sa tente seul dans son état lui, enfin à Meredith, semblait une très mauvaise idée, enfin une aventure dont Meredith se passerait bien. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses jambes ne voulaient plus lui obéir aussi !

Le finlandais s'installa sur le lit couleur chocolat, ouvrit la valise et en sortit la peluche licorne pour la poser sur la table de chevet. Harry ne dit rien et demanda à Kalevi s'il voulait bien lui passer quelques affaires. Il savait qu'il resterait jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse de maison le juge assez remis pour retourner vivre seul, et après que ses amis soient rassurés sur sa bonne santé. Il installa quelques rechanges dans la petite commode et déposa dessus sa trousse de toilette et deux serviettes de douche de couleur rouge Gryffondor avec ses initiales « HP » de broder dessus, cadeaux de Madame Weasley.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien en rangeant quand ils entendirent arriver très bruyamment une petite princesse toute excitée.

« Tonton Harry ! »

La petite Elina était toute contente et sauta dans les bras d'Harry, qui par la force de choses avait appris la réception de boulets de canons. Il l'a souleva et lui déposa un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Bonjour petite princesse ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es bien amusée ?

\- Oui, c'était trop bien, on a fait pleins de dessins et on s'est déguisée comme des vrais princesse avec Katie et Manon ! Et on a fait des cookies ! C'est trop bons les cookies, tu connais tonton ?

\- Oui, mais les tiens doivent être meilleurs !

\- Bien sûr, je suis votre princesse ! Dis tonton, c'est vrai tu vas rester vivre chez nous ?

\- Oui, mais pour quelques temps seulement.

\- Super ! On va trop s'amuser tu vas voir, je vais t'apprendre pleins de choses et on se déguisera ! »

Harry grimaça à l'image de lui déguisé en robe rose à paillettes et au vue du rire que Kalevi laissa échapper, ce dernier ne doit pas être loin de son imagination.

« Tonton, demain tu voudras en faire avec moi ? S'il-te-plaît tonton ?

\- Euh de quoi ?

\- Des cookies bien sûr, vous comprenez vraiment rien les garçons. Faut tout vous expliquer. C'est maman qui le dit toujours à papa.

\- Oh pardonnez-moi princesse.

\- Bah c'est bon. Alors les cookies ? S'il-te-plaît tonton ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- S'il-te-plaaîîîtttt ! S'te-plaît ! S'te-plaît ! Dis ouiiiii. »

Elina fit ses yeux de petite fille triste comme si la fin du monde approchait. Elle savait que ni son père, ni son tonton ne pouvait y résister. Quand elle vit Harry soupirer, elle savait qu'elle allait faire des cookies le lendemain.

« Si tes parents sont d'accords, Harry regarda Meredith et Kalevi.

\- Du moment que vous rangez la cuisine ensuite et que vous m'en laissez un peu, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi chéri.

\- Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer mon cœur ! Moi, tout manger, sans t'en laisser une miette …, face aux trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient, Kalevi abdiqua, bon ok j'en mettrai de côté avant d'attaquer les autres. »

C'est sur ces éclats de rire, que Meredith alla ranger le panier de vivre et sortit le dîner. L'ambiance légère et le grand déballage de la journée captivante d'Elina et de ses aventures face aux monts farines et œufs-obus était tout ce qu'Harry avait besoin, se libérer l'esprit et être entouré de personnes à qui il tenait et qui le lui rendait bien.

C'est dans la joie et le calme qu'ils allèrent se coucher. Harry s'allongea et contempla les rebords de la toile de tente. Il repensa à sa soirée, mais l'image d'un Salazar Serpentard déçu de son absence le rendit triste. Il ne connaissait pas encore assez cet homme, mais il ne savait pourquoi, sa magie tendait vers cet être puissant. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il ressentit le besoin de s'excuser, même si l'autre sorcier n'était pas présent, il espérait que le fondateur l'entendrait peut-être. Ne sait-on jamais, la magie lui a fait vivre tellement de choses, et dernièrement encore plus.

« Pardonnez-moi Salazar, mais je ne penses pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse et aller discuter avec vous de suite. Je pense qu'il me faut me reposer et assimiler certaines de mes dernières découvertes. Bonne nuit et à très bientôt j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. »

Harry prit une des potions de sommeil sans rêves qu'il avait reçu plus tôt, et s'affaissa dans son lit avant de rejoindre le monde de Morphée.

Dans un même temps, un certain Serpentard somnolant se réveilla légèrement à la vibration magique avant d'entendre les paroles de celui qu'il avait pris pour son descendant. Il sourit et se releva pour quitter son fauteuil et rejoindre le lit de son monde.

« Ne vous en faites pas, jeune Harry, j'ai toute l'éternité pour converser avec vous. »

* * *

Un autre chapitre calme, mais nous retrouverons plus Salazar dans le chapitre suivant !

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	11. Chapitre 10

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour vous situer, j'ai un calendrier 1998, et le 14 juin est un dimanche, si certains souhaitent que je le mette en lien comme les images, demandez et je l'ajouterai.

* * *

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tsuki Banritt, Caliste, Sayuri Ashihei, Tezuka J et luffynette pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

Chapitre 10

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner Meredith parti voir ses affectations de la journée. Elle finit par se résigner et à se renseigner pour Harry, qui l'avait harcelé afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait besoin de lui. Elle l'avait gentiment remercié d'un « Idiot atteint du complexe du héros » sous les gloussement de Kalevi et l'incompréhension d'Elina au mot compliqué.

La journée continua de se dérouler dans le calme. Le matin Meredith avait emmené Elina pour qu'elle aille avec les autres enfants de son âge. La petite fille n'avait pas voulu rejoindre les autres « gamin » comme elle leur avait dit, elle aurait préféré rester avec son père et Harry. Finalement ses parents lui proposèrent un compromis, elle passait la matinée au centre d'accueil des enfants, pour que son tonton Harry se repose correctement, et l'après-midi elle resterait avec son père adoré et son tonton de cœur. Elle tenta bien de faire la moue, pour les faire succomber, mais sans réussite.

Après le départ des deux merveilleuses femmes du foyer, Kalevi, assis confortablement sur le fauteuil, et Harry, sur le canapé juste à côté, s'installèrent pour deux belles parties d'échec, auquel Harry perdit avec brio et à plate couture.

« Je m'incline seigneur des damiers, fit semblant de s'abaisser Harry.

\- Mais avec plaisir. »

Cela eut le mérite de leur donner un fou rire comme il n'en peu connu.

Ils finirent par laisser le jeu et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Des chantiers qu'Harry avaient suivis, des sortilèges que mettaient en place Kalevi, des anciennes missions de l'ex-auror ou encore des anecdotes de leur scolarités respectives. Kalevi gardait un œil sur Harry, certes discrètement, mais pour Harry qui restait en permanence sur ses gardes, sentait son regard.

« Tu sais Kali, je ne vais pas disparaître sous tes yeux. Je me sens mieux. »

En ayant exprimé cette pensée, le jeune sorcier se souvint que au contraire, à peine quelques jours plus tôt, il avait justement disparut contre sa volonté et magiquement qui plus est. Mais cela, il le garda bien pour lui. En y réfléchissant bien, il commençait à se demander si d'ailleurs ce n'était pas ses transports magiques qui l'avaient plus épuisé au point qu'il s'évanouisse. Il devrait surveiller et contrôler si cela venait à se reproduire. Il pourrait peut-être même en parler avec le fondateur, enfin quand il ne sera plus confiné. Le serviteur revint à lui quand son ami soupira.

« Je sais, tu as repris des couleurs. Tu ressembles moins à un inferi maintenant. »

Kalevi força un rire tout en ébouriffant la chevelure déjà éparse de son cadet, sous ses grommellements plus ou moins appréciateur. Après un petit silence, Harry ne put s'empêcher de bailler.

« Tu as raison quand tu nous assures aller mieux, mais c'est là mon soucis.

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! Tu le vois bien toi aussi. »

Kalevi s'inquiétait vraiment pour la santé d'Harry, son presque frère, et échoua à cacher ses craintes.

« OUI ! Oui, je sais TU vas mieux. Que TU ne nous mens pas. Mais TU ne nous dis pas TOUTE la vérité !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?! Soit plus explicites par Merlin !

\- Mais tu es toi Harry, LE Sauveur, LE Survivant, LE Serviteur et j'en passe ! Mais des personnes comme toi sont dures et bien trop résistantes à la douleur et le cachent bien trop souvent ! Si tu serais vraiment complètement remis, comme tu nous le dis, tu ne nous dirais pas que tu vas mieux, car ça ne signifie qu'une amélioration, mais que tu vas bien ! HORS TU NE VAS PAS ENCORE BIEN ! »

Harry regarda son ami qui après sa tirade, baissa la tête. Le jeune sorcier avait bien vu les yeux larmoyants du papa. Il se leva et se rapprocha de Kalevi pour passer ses bras autour de lui et le serrer dans ses bras. L'ancien auror se laissa complètement submerger par le stress de la veille et laissa ses larmes couler, encerclant de ses bras son petit frère.

« Désolé…

\- Héros à la noix. »

Harry sentant le sourire chez son homologue, finit par sourire à son tour. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Harry retourna s'assoir sur le canapé, un autre bâillement lui échappa. Il commençait à se sentir exténué. Les émotions fortes certainement se disait-il.

« Harry, tu es fatigué, vas donc t'allonger un peu s'il-te-plaît. Dans ta chambre, ou ici si tu veux, peu m'importe, mais reposes-toi avant le déjeuner. »

Harry souffla, vaincu par la détresse de Kalevi et par son corps qui lui réclamait du repos.

« Très bien, je vais aller m'allonger dans ma chambre, comme ça tu pourras travailler tranquilles sur tes papiers sans t'inquiéter de faire trop de bruit et de me déranger, ça te conviens ?

\- Comme tu le souhaites, mais tu sais un sort de silence à le même effet ?

\- Oh, oui c'est vrai, Harry passa sa main dans sa masse noir de jais, j'oublie parfois. »

Cette dernière remarque fit rigoler Kalevi.

« Le sauveur du monde magique, qui oublie l'existence de la magie ! Tu fais fort. Mais files, il est déjà 11 heure. D'ici une heure et demie, Meredith devrait revenir avec Elina, et là tu risques de regretter si tu ne t'es pas reposer correctement face au petit monstre.

\- Monstre, je croyais que c'était une princesse ?

\- Chut, gardes-le pour toi, sinon je te la laisse en pension tout seul pour un bon moment. »

Harry et Kalevi rigolèrent, avant que le premier ne se lève pour aller se coucher. Il prit une demi-dose de potion de sommeil et à peine sa tête avait touché l'oreiller qu'il avait rejoint le monde de Morphée.

Voili Voilou, Non je rigole, continuons encore un peu et avec le point de vue de notre cher Harry !

POV Harry

Un petit bruit. Un très léger bruissement me sort du monde des rêves. Pour une fois que je ne faisais aucun cauchemar… J'ai toujours besoin de temps pour me réveiller et finir par ouvrir les yeux. J'ai pris l'habitude d'analyser mon environnement et je sens un regard persistant sur moi. Ça commence à devenir oppressant et dérangeant. Quand enfin j'ouvre mes yeux, c'est pour me retrouver face à une petite bouille souriante.

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! C'EST BON, TONTON HARRY EST REVEILLE ! »

Adieu mes tympans… Je referme les yeux pour me retourner sur le dos afin de m'étirer et chasser les brumes de sommeil restants quand je me retrouve à court d'air dans les poumons et un poids supplémentaires sur le ventre. Outch !

« ALLEZ ! Lèves-toi tont'ours, j'ai faim ! »

Face au monstre qui m'attaque, une seule solution. Je l'attrape pour la déloger de mon ventre et la chatouille jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande grâce.

« AH, Maman ! Papa ! L'ours veut me manger !

\- Grahh je vais te dévorer toute cru, miam !

\- D'accord t'as gagné ! »

Je me redresse et regarde Elina les joues toute rouge reprendre son souffle. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle récupère si vite et me saute dessus, me faisant tomber à la renverse, hors du lit. De peur qu'elle se fasse mal, je la pris contre moi et atterrit au sol. A mon grand étonnement, au lieu de la douleur d'une rencontre malencontreuse avec le sol, c'est sur un matelas certainement invoqué que je me pose avec mon fardeau. Quand je rouvre les yeux, mon premier réflexe est de vérifier la princesse. Elle va bien. Elle rigole, toujours caler dans mes bras et sur mon torse. Quand je sens une présence derrière moi, j'envoie ma tête un peu en arrière et vois Meredith, les mains sur les hanches. Oups, elle ne m'a pas l'air très contente. Et je vois, plus loin, Kalevi assis sur le fauteuil, baguette à la main. Il devait nous surveiller et a invoqué le matelas au bon moment lors de notre chute.

« Elina. Ne t'ai-je pas dis sur le chemin d'y aller doucement avec Harry ?

\- Pardon maman. »

Je me devais d'aller à la rescousse de la princesse.

« Désolé Meredith, mais je l'ai cherché un peu aussi.

\- Allez mon cœur, Harry va mieux, et il a accepté de se reposer. »

Tout en parlant, Kalevi s'était rapproché de nous. Prenant bien appui sur l'une de ses béquilles, et lançant un sort de lévitation statique pour la seconde, il passa un bras autour de son épouse et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. La jeune maman finit par soupirer.

« Inconscient ! »

Elle se retourna et regarda droit dans les yeux son homme.

« Je compte sur toi cet après-midi pour les surveiller.

\- Eh, mais je ne suis plus un gosse ! »

Houlà, ce regard noir ne me plaît guère.

« Et bien dans ce cas, comportes-toi en adulte responsable. Reposes-toi. Et surveilles mon imbécile de mari au cas où une idée farfelue venait à lui passé dans sa caboche. J'ai peur qu'il ne l'ait trop amoché. »

Finit-elle en souriant, la joie et l'apaisement revenant dans l'ambiance.

« Bien il est déjà 13 heure et temps de déjeuner, alors venez à table. Kalevi a préparé le repas. J'ai complété par une entrée de carottes râpées citronnées.

\- Et ce midi, ce sera riz avec poisson pané pour Elina et Saumon pour nous !

-Enfin, je traduis pour nos estomacs, poisson et panure à côté pour Elina, purée de riz et je dois l'admettre saumon convenablement cuit. »

Je ne pus retenir un rire de franchir mes lèvres. Meredith aussi pouvait blaguer de temps à autres.

« Eh !

\- Oserais-tu me contredire ?

\- Bon, c'est vrai j'ai un peu oublié le riz… Bon totalement, et puis de toute façon Elina décortique toujours ses bâtons de poisson pour séparer le croustillant du colin, alors j'ai juste pris de l'avance pour elle. Pas vrai ma princesse ?

\- Oui ! Du poisson qui croustille !

\- Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'elle a retenu. »

Ajoutais-je nous faisant rire, alors qu'Elina avait déjà couru s'installer à sa place, mis sa serviette et nous rappela à l'ordre.

« Bah alors ? Vous venez ! J'ai faim ! »

Une fois tous biens installés à table nous commençâmes à manger et chacun raconta sa matinée. Arrivé au plat de résistance, la princesse était ravie de son poisson déjà séparé de la panure, mais quand son père la servit en riz, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une question à ce dernier, qui soupira.

« C'est une purée à quoi papa ?

\- Ahhh, ce n'est pas de la purée, mais du riz. Mais comme je l'ai fait trop cuire il est mou et donne cette texture.

\- Oh … mais il est quand même mangeable ?

\- Bien sûr. »

La petite prit une petite fourchette de sa ''purée'', l'observa minutieusement avant d'enfourner la bouchée.

« Miam ! C'est bon aussi ! Tu peux encore rater ton riz papa !

\- Merci ma princesse.

\- Et bien moi je m'en passerai bien chéri..

\- Désolé, je lancerai un sort d'arrêt la prochaine fois.

\- Par contre ton saumon. Mmh un délice ! »

Le déjeuner se finit dans une ambiance familiale et termina avec de bons fruits, cadeaux de Ripheus, fraises pour Elina et des pêches pour nous.

Meredith nous informa qu'elle avait son après-midi, ce qui était bien étant un dimanche, même si ici, même en période de vacances, il y avait des travaux et actions tous les jours. Elle avait aussi un autre jour de repos le mercredi prochain. Kalevi, lui, était en repos jusqu'au samedi 20 juin inclus, certainement pour être sûr que je ne reste pas seul la première semaine après mon malaise.

Pour moi, j'appris que je n'avais pour le moment aucun planning, et qu'il me faudrait aller voir un médicomage du camp qui donnerait son accord pour ma reprise de poste. J'avais tout de même l'autorisation d'agir en consultant, mais interdiction d'utiliser ma magie pour les réparations ou autres, je devais attendre que mon noyau se refasse. Meredith m'avise d'ailleurs que de toute façon Murielle avait renseigné ses collègue pour un refus de reprise avant minimum la fin du mois de juin, ainsi qu'un contrôle vendredi prochain. Youpi. Enfin c'est ironique. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Murielle, mais je n'apprécie pas les médecins. Et puis je pense honnêtement que je serai remis avant.

Elle m'apprend aussi que si je me présentais bien vendredi à mon rendez-vous et que la médicomage était contente des résultats de mes analyses, elle pourrait envisager une reprise en douceur en avance et la possibilité de retourner plus tôt chez moi. J'aime être chez mes amis, ma famille de cœur, mais j'ai besoin de mon chez moi aussi. Dormir chez eux de temps en temps, ça me va, mais devoir y rester une période indéfini en partie contre ma volonté, comme actuellement, ne me plaît guère. Je les adore, mais me connaissant, et surtout mon sommeil parfois destructeur, je me sens mieux dans mon cocon.

Après déjeuner, nous débarrassons et Elina nous casse les baguettes, pardon, nous rappelle avec insistance que je lui avais promis de faire des cookies. Alors nous voilà parti pour une bataille de farine, euh je veux dire la préparation de la pâte des biscuits. Une fois les petites douceurs aux pépites chocolats noirs enfournées, c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que ceux d'Elina sont plus noirs que beige, Elina m'aide à ranger. Enfin, elle m'aide à sa manière.

« Tiens la farine et le sucre à ranger dans le placard là-bas.

Tiens les coquilles dans la poubelle verte pour les poules.

Tiens le saladier.

Tiens l'éponge pour la table, t'as mis de la farine partout.

Maman, Papa, j'ai fini d'aider Harry à tout laver ! »

Bref, on a fait tout cela sous le regard du couple assis sur le canapé qui finissait une partie d'échec avec Meredith gagnante. Quand le ménage fut terminé, je sortis les cookies du four et les disposaient dans une assiette après un petit sort refroidissant de Meredith, pour éviter de nous brûler en les mangeant de suite, mais encore tiède pour rehausser le goût.

J'emmène le plat sur leur table basse ronde devant le canapé et face au fauteuil, dans lequel je m'assois. Kalevi et Meredith sont posés à mes côtés sur une partie du canapé d'angle, et Elina s'installe dans l'angle face à moi après avoir pris trois cookies, avec l'accord de sa maman bien entendu, qu'elle posa devant elle. Kalevi proposa une après-midi jeu de société sorcier autant que moldu, si bien que je ne vis pas l'après-midi défiler.

FIN POV Harry

C'est ainsi que les jours suivant se déroulèrent. Le matin Meredith emmenait Elina en partant pour ses affectations. A midi, tout le monde mangeait ensemble en échangeant sur la matinée, et tandis que Meredith repartait l'après-midi pour le reste de sa journée, la petite princesse, elle restait avec les deux autres adultes.

Harry se reposait correctement, et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, aussi bien venant de ses amis, que de son corps qui semblait fortement attiré par le lit. Mais ils reconnaissaient tous une nette amélioration dans l'état de santé d'Harry. Le peu de temps qui s'était déroulé, sa magie s'était bien rétablie et quelques décharges magique lui avait échappés.

Kalevi avait fait mander un médicomage, et qu'elle ne fut pas du tout la surprise d'Harry de voir apparaître Murielle. Elle l'ausculta et accorda que son noyau magique était pratiquement revenu à la normal et qu'il pouvait se contenter de très léger sort désormais et dans la limite du raisonnable. Elle assura Kalevi qu'il pouvait passer un peu de temps seul sur le camp, mais en restant à vue tout de même, une rechute était toujours possible. Elle lui rappela son rendez-vous du vendredi et que pour le reste de la semaine, elle préférait qu'il reste encore un peu chez les Makenïr pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Ce qu'il consentit avec l'espoir que vendredi il pourrait enfin retrouver son lit.

Le mardi soir, après qu'Elina ait été couché vers 21h30 et que Kalevi ait lancé ces sorts de nuit comme il les appelait : un sort de silence à sens unique au-dessus du lit de la petite princesse pour qu'elle n'entende rien et dorme correctement, mais qu'eux puissent l'entendre appeler si besoin, et un sort d'alarme.

Les trois adultes s'installèrent dans le salon et discutèrent comme tous les soirs passés. A un moment, Harry qui y avait réfléchit et se sentant beaucoup mieux, proposa de garder Elina le lendemain.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas passé un moment seul tous les deux, non ? Je me sens bien, vraiment mieux, alors je me disais que peut-être, comme demain vous seriez en repos, vous pourriez en profiter pour sortir en amoureux ? Je resterai ici avec Elina. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry si c'est une bonne idée…, répondit Meredith.

\- Si une journée complète vous stress trop, pourquoi pas juste la matinée ou l'après-midi ? Si vous ne voulez pas quitter le camp, je pourrais aller dans ma tente. Mme Peterson a bien dit que je pouvais rester seul un peu, non ?

\- Il n'a pas tort mon cœur.

\- Je sais, vous me l'avez dit hier après son passage, mais j'ai encore des doutes.

\- Et si j'arrivais à contacter Ripheus ? Si je me souviens bien ce que tu nous as dit il a sa fin d'après-midi demain et son jeudi matin ? Peut-être acceptera-t-il de passer sa soirée chez moi avec Elina et vous auriez une soirée en tête à tête ?

\- Ça te tiens vraiment à cœur, pas vrai ? Sourit Kalevi.

\- Oui, après ce que vous faites pour moi, Harry enchaina quand il vit Kalevi prêt à rétorquer, et puis vous êtes ma famille, on s'entraide, non ?

\- Tu nous as eus sur ce coup-là. S'il est disponible pourquoi pas. Ajouta le finlandais.

\- Encore faut-il pouvoir le contacter et il est certainement trop tard, il a dû déjà prévoir, les centaures sont connu pour leur organisation et leur prévisions. Commenta Meredith.

\- Et bien, je lui ai envoyé une missive, et ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est un sort léger qui demande peu de magie. Je l'ai envoyé hier après avoir reçu l'autorisation de ma médicomage ! »

Le couple échangea un regard, se retournèrent vers Harry avant de s'esclaffer.

« Eh bien, je confirme, tu nous as bien vraiment bien eu ! Serpentard refoulé vas !

\- Merci très cher Kali, ce n'est pas pour rien que le choixpeau avait hésité. »

En effet, Harry l'avait dit au couple et à son ami le centaure qu'il était en premier Gryffondor, mais qu'il était tout autant Serpentard. Il avait craint que le couple sorciers prennent peur, ou installent de la distance pour une soi-disant mauvaise influence sur leur fille, mais là encore ce n'était que la paranoïa poussé du brun.

« Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous lancer des fleurs, tu nous expliques ce que tu as prévu, dans notre dos, avec ce cher Ripheus ?

\- Et bien demain il terminerait vers 18 heure maximum selon lui. Alors je pensais le retrouver chez moi avec Elina. Si vraiment il n'était pas arrivé à l'heure dite, il ne tarderait pas, et j'aurais de toute façon sur moi le portoloin d'urgence, qu'Elina pourra aussi utiliser en cas de gros soucis, mais vous voyez bien que je vais mieux. C'était certainement juste un coup de mou, une baisse de tension. Après nous dînerions, occuperions Elina avant de la coucher et puis nous discuterions. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis samedi, et je dois discuter de certaines choses avec lui, et lui aussi veut me demander certaines choses, qui je pense fortement seront lié à ce que je dois lui révéler sur la pièce que nous avions retrouvé au septième étage. Il resterait dormir chez moi, comme ça le lendemain matin, même si toi Meredith tu seras déjà en poste, Kalevi pourra passer dans la matinée ou nous envoyer un message pour que Ripheus nous raccompagne Elina et moi.

\- Bien, dans ce cas si tu as vraiment tout prévu, nous te faisons confiance. Mon cœur, ça te conviens ? »

Meredith observa longuement Harry, qui se sentait de plus en plus gêné sous son regard.

« Très bien, je suis d'accord. De toute façon tu es majeur Harry et puis tu vas mieux et tu as pensé à Ripheus pour notre tranquillité et que notre soirée se passe agréablement. Merci. »

Elle se leva pour lui déposa un bisou sur le front, faisant rougir Harry sous l'attention.

« Je pense par contre que nous resterons ici, un dîner aux chandelles ça te tentes chéri ?

\- Mais avec plaisir ! Je verrais pour commander chez un traiteur magique demain matin pour que l'on soit livré pour le soir ?

\- Bonne idée, comme ça pas de vaisselle, et vraiment libre de la soirée.

\- Et puis, peut-être que vous mettrez votre projet petite sœur ou petit frère pour Elina en place !

\- Tu as de la suite dans les idées gamin ! »

Rigola Kalevi en ébouriffant la touffe indomptable d'Harry. Meredith soupira face à ce spectacle, mais souriait intérieurement de bonheur face à cette simple scène. Quelle belle famille ils étaient.

* * *

Alors prochain chapitre, une petite discussion avec Harry et Ripheus, certainement une ellipse dans le temps pour une nouvelle rencontre avec Salazar ! Mais je ne promets rien, je l'avais auparavant prévue depuis deux chapitres, et je me suis laissée comme qui dirais emportée ... Mais pour éviter trop d'écart entre les chapitre je dois bien mettre une fin à un moment, celui-ci pour votre info fais un peu plus de 3500 mots sans l'intro et cette conclusion, pour une moyenne de 2100 mots par chapitre.

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	12. Chapitre 11

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour vous situer, j'ai un calendrier 1998, et le 14 juin est un dimanche, si certains souhaitent que je le mette en lien comme les images, demandez et je l'ajouterai.

* * *

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tsuki Banritt, Sayuri Ashihei, luffynette et maud baudet pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le mercredi après-midi arriva à grand pas. Meredith s'était arrangée avec Ripheus pour le dîner du mercredi soir. Kalevi s'était quant à lui occupé de commander chez un traiteur sorcier dont on lui avait conseillé grâce à du bouche à oreille, mais pourtant peu connu, duquel il n'avait eu que des retours positifs.

Harry s'était dit qu'Elina ne pourrait pas être plus excitée que quand elle avait appris sa venue chez eux, mais il découvrit, à ses dépens, qu'il avait tort. Elle était dans un tel état d'excitation qu'ils leur étaient difficiles de la calmer.

Aux alentours de 17H45, Harry décida de rejoindre sa tente avec Elina après moult conseils et règles de Meredith, mais chose surprenante, de Kalevi aussi.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Harry proposa à Elina d'installer le jeu de société pour petits sorciers qu'elle avait emmené sur sa table basse. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry alla déposer le pyjama rose avec une licorne qui galope sur son lit, car ce serait la chambre d'Elina le temps d'une nuit.

Comme prévue initialement, il dormirait dans son salon sur son canapé et Ripheus lui avait certifié que le sol avec une couverture lui irait. C'est pourquoi Harry avait demandé à Meredith la veille si elle pouvait aller chez lui et transfigurer un matelas fin et de le mettre debout contre une paroi de sa tente en attendant leur du coucher.

Très peu de temps après 18H, Ripheus arriva. Il déposa le panier qu'il avait emmené contenant leur dîner sur le plan de travail à sa gauche et réceptionna la petite qui courrait vers lui et la prit dans ses bras.

« Riphus ! »

Harry sourit au surnom de la petite, elle avait encore du mal à prononcer Ripheus correctement, et les adultes avaient un peu, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, lâché l'affaire, surtout le principal concerné. (Pour votre info je l'entends comme ça : Ri fé usse)

« Bonsoir Elina. Bonsoir Harry, que les astres veillent sur vous deux.

\- Salut et que la lune te protège, sourit Harry.

\- Que la lune euh … brille sur toi ! »

Les deux autres adultes rigolèrent, que l'innocence des enfants avait du bon.

« Je ne demande même pas comment tu vas princesse, tu m'as l'air en pleine forme.

\- Oui, trop contente !

\- Je vois ça. »

Il l'a reposa au sol et elle se dirigea à grande vitesse vers la table basse d'Harry. En effet, le temps d'accueillir l'invité, les pions qu'elle avait commencés à préparer en avaient profités pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Elle prit les chevaux fugueurs qui se baladaient et les remis dans leur grange magique sous le regard des deux adultes.

« Pas trop dur sans moi au camp ?

\- Ne m'en parles pas, soupira le centaure, tous me demandent pour quand ton retour est planifié, comment tu vas, et l'habituel. Et toi, comment tu te portes ?

\- Remis et en pleine forme !

\- Cela se ressent. Dans ta magie aussi, même si cette dernière me semble …, Ripheus chercha ses mots un instant, … perturbée ? Impatiente ?

\- Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire, j'ai quelques accidents magiques quand je m'y attends le moins. Mais bon, comme je peux recommencer petit à petit de l'utiliser, ça m'évites les gros « BOUM » comme le dirait Elina.

\- Je comprends. Alors, le programme de ce soir ?

\- Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, c'est Elina qui a décidé du début de soirée, jeux de sociétés. Après je pensais passer au repas vers 19H, puis encore un peu de jeux avec Elina avant de la coucher aux environs de 20H30, elle a cours demain matin. Meredith passera la prendre, alors ça risque de nous réveiller par contre. Et puis après, on verra. J'aimerais avoir une discussion sur certaine découverte et j'aurai besoin de tes lumières. Cela conviendra-t-il à monseigneur ? Finit Harry en s'inclinant moqueusement.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Serviteur, rigola le centaure vite rejoint par Harry.

\- Dis, tu joueras aussi avec nous aux petits chevals sorcier ?

\- On dit aux petits chevaux Elina.

\- Roh, Riphus tu joueras avec nous aux chevaux ?

\- Avec joie. »

Harry s'assit sur un de ces poufs, tandis que la petite Makenïr courut s'installer dans un des fauteuils de Royauté, dixit princesse Elina. Ripheus, après qu'Harry ait ôté les deux poufs à ses côté, se coucha face au jeu, avec Elina en face de lui et Harry. Ils firent plusieurs parties de petits chevaux et enchainèrent avec un autre jeu de société moldu. Elina se fit un plaisir d'expliquer les règles à Ripheus.

Vers 19H15, la partie qu'il faisait juste terminé, Harry proposa de passer à table. Harry qui allait se lever, vit la main de Ripheus se poser sur sa jambe.

« Reste assis, je m'en occupe.

\- Merci. Que nous as-tu concoctés pour ce soir ?

\- Alors avec Uranie, nous avons fait une tarte de légumes avec en dessert une tarte à la mélasse.

\- Miam on va se régaler !

\- Y-a quoi comme légumes, parce que y'en a tout plein que j'aime pas trop ? demanda Elina. Et y-a de la pâte ?

\- Oui il y a un fond de pâte avec en légumes des courgettes et des carottes, mais il y a aussi des petites pommes de terre et du fromage. J'avais vu avec ta maman, ne t'en fais pas, et elle m'avait confirmé que tu aimais ces légumes.

\- Oui ! En plus, j'ai jamais mangé de tarte avec des légumes ! Maman et papa y font que des tartes aux fruits ou avec du chocolat ! »

C'est sur cette note que le dîner se déroula sous les rires de chacun face aux cabrioles des petits chevaux qui avaient été laissé sur la table basse, avec un sort pour ne pas qu'ils quittent cette dernière ou monte dans les assiettes et verres.

Le repas s'étant un peu étalé, et leur du couché de la plus jeune se rapprochant, plutôt que de jouer et risquer d'énerver l'enfant, le centaure proposa de conter des histoires pour enfant.

Elina commençant à se sentir fatiguée, était ravie d'entendre Ripheus raconter des contes. Harry lui demanda d'aller se changer et si elle avait besoin d'aide, ce qu'elle leur répondit les fit rire tous les deux. En effet, elle fit les gros yeux à son tonton avant de répliquer qu'elle n'était plus un bébé, mais une future grande princesse et partit chercher son pyjama, puis se dirigea vers le point d'eau. Elle ressortit habillée avec la petite licorne qui se baladait sur le haut. Mais plutôt que de se remettre sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'occuper, elle tira Harry qui s'assit, de force, dans le fauteuil. Il comprit que la petite voulait se mettre sur ses genoux, alors il la prit et l'y installa.

Peu de temps après, elle s'endormit sous la voix grave du conteur et le jeune sorcier alla la coucher. Il mit en place la panoplie de sorts que Kalevi avait transformés en rituel du soir, avant de retourner auprès de son ami. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui entama la conversation.

« Maintenant que la petite princesse est couchée et sous bonne surveillance, j'aimerais revenir sur ce dont je t'ai parlé à mon arrivé concernant ta magie.

\- Euh, bien sûr, pas de soucis, mais pourrais-tu me rafraîchir la mémoire ?

\- Ta magie qui est perturbée ET impatiente. Elle semble chercher quelque chose autour de toi. C'est étrange.

\- Pour ne pas changer, soupira le jeune héros.

\- Aurais-tu une idée du pourquoi ?

\- Et bien … »

Face au regard pénétrant de Ripheus, Harry décida de se lancer.

« Pour le perturbé, je pense que c'est dû à mon manque d'utilisation de cette dernière. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai une réserve et un noyau magique plutôt élevé par rapport à la moyenne et une forte tendance à l'impulsivité.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais il doit y avoir autre chose en plus.

\- Peut-être oui, certainement couplé avec l'impatience, enfin je ne sais pas trop. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point, c'est que je ressens comme un besoin, un tiraillement en moi. Par contre, comme tu peux t'en douter, je n'ai pas pu explorer cette piste. Avec mon confinement de ces derniers jours, j'étais étroitement surveillé.

\- Oui, mais à raison. Tu dois les comprendre Harry. Si tu n'aurais pas été chez eux, tu aurais été alité chez moi, et là tu serais resté allonger dans un lit jusqu'à autorisation d'un médicomage.

\- Ouais, je m'en doute et je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vous en veux nullement, vous avez fait ça pour mon propre bien et parce que vous étiez inquiets.

\- Tant mieux. Mais si je reprends ce que tu viens de dire, tu n'as pas pu approfondir une piste, donc tu as une idée ?

\- Possible, et elle pourrait être en lien avec mon malaise, MAIS ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, ajouta Harry ayant vu Ripheus prêt à parler. Puis-je te faire confiance pour que tu gardes ce que je vais te dire pour toi ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'est en lien avec le couloir du septième étage.

\- C'est vrai que tu voulais m'en reparler. Es-tu au courant que l'on ne peut toujours pas approcher le mur, mais qu'il nous est désormais possible de passer en longeant le mur d'en face ? Oh et la porte par laquelle tu étais entré reste visible. Elle ne disparait pas, sauf le premier jour après ton malaise.

\- Non je ne le savais pas, mais c'est intéressant à savoir.

\- Qu'as-tu découvert de plus dans ce couloir ? Et ne nie pas, je sais depuis le début que tu ne m'avais pas tout dis sur ta visite dans cette salle, comme ton départ précipité.

\- Tu as raison. Dans la salle sur demande, celle qui est apparu dans le couloir du septième étage, j'ai trouvé, enfin je devrais plutôt dire retrouvé un objet magique que je pensais détruit.

\- Harry, s'il-te-plaît vas droit au but.

\- Il s'agit du miroir de Rised.

\- Rised ? Est-ce que je suis censé savoir connaître ?

\- C'est un miroir magique qui quand on se met face à lui, doit normalement me montrer ce que notre cœur désire le plus au monde.

\- Je vois. Et ce que tu as vu t'as troublé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je dois le reconnaître. J'ai d'abord cru que le miroir était cassé, mais je pense plus que soit il a perdu sa capacité, soit le feudeymon l'a, détraqué ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, je voyais mon reflet, mais dans une autre salle du château. Une pièce secrète que je n'avais visité qu'une seule fois. »

Face au regard du centaure qui semblait réfléchir et enregistrer tout ce qu'Harry disait, il enchaina.

« Tu connais l'histoire de Poudlard et son origine ?

\- Oui, les quatre fondateurs ? Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

\- Je suis allé dans la salle qu'avait projetée le reflet le soir même, après mon dîner chez Meredith et Kalevi. »

Ripheus releva un sourcil notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'Harry éludait le nom de cette pièce ou son emplacement, ce qu'Harry comprit. Mais il n'approfondit pas non plus, car il ne désirait pas, pas tout de suite, donner cette info.

« Enfin, quand je dis aller, je dirais plutôt ma magie m'y a guidé, et laisses-moi finir avant de poser des questions. Donc, je n'arrivais pas à dormir depuis ce que j'avais vu dans le miroir et après avoir lancé un sort, plutôt que de se dissiper, ce dernier m'a emmener jusqu'à cette salle. J'y ai trouvé …, Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait dire sans sembler trop bizarre, un portrait magique dont personne ne devait connaître l'existence. Il s'agit d'un des fondateurs. Lors de ma première visite …

\- Parce que tu y es allé plusieurs fois sans juger bon d'avertir quelqu'un !

\- Je t'ai demandé de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, car j'aurai très bien pu décider de ne rien te dévoiler du tout !

\- Excuses-moi Harry, mais dois-je te rappeler dans quel état tu es revenu !

\- Oui, mais s'il-te-plaît attends que je termine ou je ne dis plus rien.

\- Bien vas-y, grogna Ripheus.

\- Merci. Comme je le disais, lors de ma première visite c'est ma magie que j'ai suivi. Pour quitter la salle, c'est celle de Poudlard, avec une partie de la mienne, qui m'ont ramené chez moi. Le lendemain, tu te souviens j'étais fatigué ?, Ripheus hocha la tête, Et bien pendant ma sieste que tu m'avais conseillé, j'ai été transporté magiquement dans la salle, face au portrait du fondateur. C'est pourquoi je pense que c'est une raison de ma magie perturbée et impatiente. Elle semble être attirée par cette pièce et le portrait. J'ai discuté un peu avec le portrait, puis quand j'ai voulu rentrer, je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais que le moyen d'entrer dans cette pièce, car il m'était impossible d'emprunter le même chemin, et heureusement pour moi, j'avais toujours le portoloin que j'ai pu utiliser. Tu connais la suite.

\- Je vois. Excuses-moi, surtout que la deuxième fois tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix semble-t-il ?

\- Non je te le confirme. Surtout que je voulais t'en parler, mais après avoir eu le temps de me reposer et d'y penser, mais j'ai vu mon planning un peu perturbé. Mais ça me conforte dans mon idée que cette découverte à un lien avec ma santé et ce tiraillement.

\- En effet, je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Tu vas peut-être hurler, mais j'aimerai y aller ce soir. Vite fait ! Promis ! Histoire de rassurer la personne du portrait ! Je lui avais promis d'y retourner le lendemain et cela fait déjà plusieurs jours de passés.

\- Harry … c'est une idée complètement folle ! Tu te remets juste.

\- Ecoutes Ripheus, je vais mieux, tu es d'accord avec moi. Je te promets de ne m'absenter qu'une heure, deux maximums ! J'aurai le portoloin d'urgence sur moi. Et tiens ! Harry lui tendit une pièce en cuivre avec un AD de graver dessus, toutes les 15 minutes si tu le souhaites je ferais chauffer cette pièce ! S'il-te-plaît Ripheus, j'ai vraiment, VRAIMENT, besoin d'y aller et d'être un peu seul.

\- Je vois que tu avais vraiment tout prévue. Meredith et Kalevi en amoureux, et moi pour vous garder, toi et Elina, mais en fait c'était surtout Elina. Dis-moi la vérité Harry.

\- Oui et non. Au moment où je t'ai parlé de mon projet de dîner en amoureux, je voulais vraiment passer une soirée avec toi et Elina. Mais …, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve où je voyais la personne du portrait qui me semblait inquiète. Je l'ai entendu me dire de ne pas m'en faire, que l'on aurait toute l'éternité pour discuter, mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose me faisait mal, et depuis ce matin, comme tu l'as senti, ma magie est encore plus folle que d'habitude. S'il-te-plaît Ripheus, j'ai besoin d'aller le voir ? »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Ripheus semblait peser le pour et le contre.

« Cela me fait plaisir que tu m'en parles Harry, et que tu me demandes mon avis, enfin autorisation. C'est pourquoi je vais te dire oui, mais toutes les 15 minutes tu me fais chauffer cette pièce et dans 1H30 je te veux de retour, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui ! Merci Ripheus ! »

Harry se leva et alla serrer son ami.

« Mais Harry si tu ne respectes pas mes conditions, je sonne l'alarme et se sera TOUT le camp qui sera à ta recherche, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, comme de l'eau de roche.

\- Bien à dans un quart d'heure dans ce cas. »

Harry se couvrit, pris sa baguette, une lampe éternel et sortit en souriant au centaure au le remerciant encore, tandis que celui-ci installait le matelas sur lequel il allait attendre son ami. Ripheus prit un des livres qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener, et se mit à le lire pendant qu'Harry se dirigeait, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, vers la chambre des secrets.

Plus il s'en approchait, plus sa magie semblait chanter autour de lui. Il emprunta le chemin habituel et se retrouva enfin devant le miroir. Celui-ci ne montrait que le reflet de la pièce. Après avoir enlevé sa cape, plié et ranger dans sa robe sorcier, il fit chauffer pour la première fois sa pièce, il valait mieux la faire chauffer plus souvent histoire de rassurer Ripheus.

Il rapprocha le fauteuil devant le miroir, et prononça en fourchelangue la phrase mystérieuse : _« Le temps s'affole et s'efface pour rassembler deux cœurs perdus dans les méandres infini. »_

Le miroir se troubla, mais Harry fut surpris de se retrouver face à un reflet de chaise vide. Le fondateur aurait-il perdu espoir ?

« Monsieur Serpentard ? Salazar Serpentard ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Un instant, j'arrive. »

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard Salazar apparut à une extrémité du cadre et alla lui aussi s'installer dans son fauteuil.

« Cela me fait grandement plaisir de vous revoir Harry. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, très bien et vous ?

\- Mieux, vu que vous êtes là.

\- Désolé je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme.

\- Pas de soucis, jeune homme. Alors que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Juste un petit malaise de rien du tout, mais c'est passé désormais.

\- Il n'y a pas de « petit » malaise vous savez. Et la raison ?

\- Et bien, on ne sait pas trop encore. Une piste est à l'étude. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps ce soir. »

Harry serra la pièce pour la faire chauffer et il répéta cette opération le temps qu'il resta dans l'antichambre.

« Que faites-vous avec cette pièce ?

\- Et bien je suis encore en convalescence si l'on veut, et j'ai réussi à négocier une heure de sortie pour vous voir et vous prévenir.

\- Cela me touche énormément. Mais sachez juste que la magie m'a permis de vous entendre quand vous vous excusiez de ne pouvoir venir. Je vous ai répondu d'ailleurs de ne pas vous en faire, que vous aurions tout le temps nécessaire pour parlementer.

\- Oh, oui je croyais que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

\- La magie est capable de bien des choses. Alors que vouliez-vous me dire ?

\- Euh, du coup j'ai une autre question avant, n'étais-ce qu'un rêve ou mon imagination que je ressentais comme une sorte d'inquiétude ? »

Salazar plongea son regard dans celui émeraude D'Harry en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

« Non, vous avez raison, je me suis inquiété pour vous. Etonnant.

\- Désolé.

\- Non, non, pas de soucis, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

\- Et bien, je venais ce soir surtout pour vérifier que vous alliez bien et vous rassurer. Mais aussi et surtout pour vous informer que je ne pourrais pas passer de temps avec vous d'ici un petit moment et au début, comme aujourd'hui, très peu de temps.

\- D'accord, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Prenez d'abord soin de vous.

\- Oui et aussi, est-ce que je peux parler de vous ? J'ai un ami à qui j'ai juste parlé d'un portrait de fondateur, mais cela me dérange de lui mentir et d'autres auxquels je tiens énormément et leur cache la vérité.

\- Si vous leur faites confiance, mais n'ébruitez pas votre découverte. Et peut-être que je pourrais rencontrer vos amis dans l'avenir ?

\- Pourquoi pas oui. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que Salazar ne rappelle l'heure à son visiteur.

« Harry, très cher, cela fait un moment que vous êtes descendu, je penses qu'au vu de l'heure, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, vous reposer au calme. Vous y seriez mieux.

\- Oui je pense en effet. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de nuit et à la prochaine fois.

\- Oui à bientôt. »

Harry se leva, remit sa veste, mais une question lui vint à l'esprit, il se retourna vers le fondateur et demanda simplement :

« Euh, excusez-moi Salazar, mais y-a-t-il une sortie ? Car je connais l'entré par les toilettes, mais il m'est impossible de l'utiliser dans l'autre sens, sauf en volant, hors je n'ai ni phénix, ni balai ? »

Salazar tiqua au mot Phénix, mais se dit qu'il demanderait au jeune homme lors de sa prochaine visite.

« Oui, en effet une sortie existe, je pense même que vous auriez pu la demander plus tôt, rigola Salazar. Vous voyez, la bibliothèque en bois de cerisier ? »

Face au regard perdu qu'il reçut en réponse, il précisa.

« Couleur bois foncé ?

\- Oui.

\- En haut à droite, derrière les livres se trouvent un petit mécanisme qui ouvrira une porte caché, derrière se trouve un escalier en colimaçon et vous ressortirez dans mes quartiers du château. Du coup, après votre passage, sachez que ceux-ci vous seront disponibles et que seul vous, ou des personnes que vous métriez au courant, pourraient voir la porte et ne plus être repousser. Vous pourrez ainsi arrêter de passer par l'autre passage et descendre par ses escaliers, bien moins salissants à mon humble avis.

\- Tout à fait d'accord. Merci beaucoup Salazar et à très vite.

\- A très vite j'espère bien. »

Harry activa le mécanisme, fit un dernier geste de la main et disparut derrière la porte caché qui se referma derrière lui. Il remonta et atterrit comme prévue dans les quartiers de Salazar, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il suivi son instinct et sa magie qui le guidèrent vers la sortie et remettant sa cape il rejoignit sa tente.

« Je suis de retour Ripheus.

\- Je vois ça, et en un seul morceau et sur tes jambes qui plus est.

\- Ah ah, très drôle ta blague, répondit ironiquement Harry.

\- Allez viens donc te coucher, tu me raconteras demain. »

Harry transfigura ses deux fauteuils en un lit simple, et s'y installa. Ripheus fit de même sur son matelas. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et s'endormirent rapidement.

Après sa visite auprès de Salazar, Harry se sentait plus serein et se laissa porter au pays des rêves rapidement. Il se sentait mieux, reposer, détendu et surtout sa magie était calme et comblée.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	13. Chapitre 12

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

* * *

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tsuki Banritt, Neko Kirei, Sayuri Ashihei et luffynette pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Le lendemain matin aux environs de 8h, c'est finalement Kalevi qui vint le plus silencieusement possible, merci la magie, chercher Elina pour l'amener au centre d'éveille des enfants pour sa matinée.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ripheus se mit à lire en attendant le réveil d'Harry, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. C'est une bonne heure après que Kalevi revint après avoir rempli leur frigo de victuailles, mais toujours pas de Harry.

Les deux plus âgés, décidèrent de lancer un sort de silence sur leur jeune ami qui semblait avoir besoin de davantage de sommeil. Ripheus en connaissait la raison, ayant été présent la veille, mais Kalevi lui se disait juste qu'il avait trainé ensemble jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Ils discutèrent donc en attendant que la marmotte ne se réveille.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 11H et demie passé, que l'endormi refit surface.

« Ah, on dirait que le beau au bois dormant ce réveil enfin ! dit Kalevi

\- Grmf….

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Harry, rigola Kalevi

\- Bonjour Harry, as-tu bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour Ripheus, oui très bien, peut-être même trop justement.

\- Et moi ? Je n'ai pas le droit au bonjour ?

\- Non, t'es pire que ta pile électrique.

\- Oh, ma princesse est un ange de tranquillité ! »

Fit semblant de se vexer Kalevi sous le sourire de Ripheus et le rire de Harry qui se redressa en s'étirant.

Le papa informa les autres qu'ils seraient seulement eux trois pour ce midi, et que Meredith s'occupait d'Elina.

Kalevi lui proposa ensuite d'aller faire sa toilette pendant qu'avec le centaure ils allaient préparer le repas. En effet, l'heure était désormais trop avancée pour envisager le petit-déjeuner et le centaure était attendu sur une affectation à partir de 13h30.

Après le déjeuner, Ripheus s'apprêtait à partir quand Harry l'interpella.

« A vendredi soir Ripheus.

\- Comment ça Harry ? Vous avez prévu quelque chose ensemble ?

\- Ah oui, mince j'ai oublié de t'en parler, mais Ripheus m'a proposé de passer la soirée avec lui, ça te dérange toi et Meredith ? »

Ripheus avait bien vu le clin d'œil du jeune sorcier, mais espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme n'allait pas l'utiliser comme excuse pour aller il ne savait pas où.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Et puis si Ripheus est avec toi, nous n'aurons pas à nous en faire.

\- Harry, tu veux bien venir avec moi un instant dehors avant que je parte ?

\- Oui j'arrive. »

Il sortit à la suite de Ripheus.

« Rassures-moi Harry, tu ne viens pas de m'utiliser comme excuse pour faire le mur ?

\- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir Riph' ?

\- Pour pouvoir aller où tu as été cette nuit ?

\- Non ! Non ! Comme je t'avais promis une discussion sur ce sujet, c'était juste pour ça. Je pensais que ce serait le bon moment, comme je m'en souvenais et que j'aurai vu la médicomage, elle m'autorisera certainement à rentrer, mais tu es peut-être pris ce soir-là ?

\- Non, je devrais pouvoir me libérer. Vers 18h cela te conviendrais ?

\- Super oui, alors à vendredi soir !

\- A vendredi Harry. »

Et Ripheus partit rejoindre les autres travailleurs tandis qu'Harry verrouillait sa tente pour regagner celle des Makenïr avec Kalevi.

Une fois arrivé, la petite Elina sauta dans les bras de son tonton, pendant que Meredith embrassait son mari avant de repartir au travail.

.~.~.~.~.~.

Ellipse jusqu'au vendredi 19 juin à 18-11, pardon je veux dire 18H11 :

Au matin, comme il avait été prévu avec la médicomage Peterson, Kalevi et Harry s'étaient rendu au rendez-vous du second. Comme ils s'en doutaient tous, Murielle permit à Harry de retourner vivre chez lui sans surveillance. Toutefois, elle lui demandait de bien vouloir attendre encore une bonne semaine avant de pouvoir reprendre les travaux le lundi suivant, soit jusqu'au lundi 29 juin.

Pratiquement déjà deux mois que la guerre s'était fini, et que le monde sorcier se reconstruisait. Harry faisant aussi parti de ses décombres. C'était le signe d'un renouveau pour le monde magique.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme le reste de la semaine, une petite routine s'était mise en place étant donné que Kalevi s'était mystérieusement vu mettre en repos, comme de par hasard, « jusqu'à nouvel ordre », modifiez juste par « jusqu'à l'autorisation du Docteur Peterson pour qu'Harry soit jugé apte ».

Harry était impatient, pire qu'Elina quand elle avait su que son tonton préféré allait vivre avec elle. Vous imaginez ! Kalevi était content pour son ami, il savait qu'Harry avait besoin d'être entouré, mais aussi, et surtout, de son espace personnel. Le jeune papa le compare souvent à un animal sauvage, comme les dragons, solitaire, mais proches des siens. La contradiction même pour des êtres complexes et magnifiques.

En effet, il avait finalement pu rentrer chez lui plus tôt dans la journée. Mais ce qui l'excitait le plus, lui, autant que sa magie, c'était la perspective du soir : revoir Salazar ! Cela ne faisait à peine quelques jours qu'il n'avait pu converser avec le vieil homme, mais leurs échanges lui manquaient déjà. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, peut-être que c'était la bouffée d'oxygène dont il avait le plus besoin actuellement pour se reconstruire.

Il était désormais l'heure de l'entretien prévu avec Ripheus. Comme convenu avec Ripheus, celui-ci passa prendre Harry et se laissa guider par ce dernier.

Où l'emmenait-il ? Que voulait-il lui dévoiler ? Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Autant de questions le taraudaient, que les astres n'avaient pu lui répondre. Et comme tout bon centaure, interroger abusivement ne se faisait pas, mais lancer des regards oppressants étaient somme tout plus logique. Mais une fois arrivé dans l'entrée du château, il osa enfin questionner son ami qui avait gardé le silence tout le trajet.

« Où m'emmènes-tu Harry ?

\- Suis-moi pour le moment s'il-te-plaît Riph'. Fais-moi confiance, je te donnerai bientôt des réponses. Mais pour te les donner, je préfère être sûr que mon secret soit bien gardé. Pas que je te crois capable de le divulguer, non, mais comme tu le sais certainement, au sein de Poudlard, même les murs ont des oreilles.

\- Oui, je vois assez bien où tu veux en venir. »

C'est ainsi, après avoir posé ses conditions, qu'Harry conduisit son ami vers les toilettes des filles du second étage.

En effet, après la nuit précédente avec Salazar, il avait choisi de mettre Ripheus au courant. Et quoi de mieux, que de lui présenter directement l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard !

Suite à sa réflexion, il avait décidé, il ne savait pour quelle raison, de garder secrète l'autre entrée, celle par les quartiers du fondateur. Il avait délibérément choisi de passer par l'entrée principale de la chambre des secrets. Celle qui ne s'ouvre qu'avec le fourchelangue dans les fameuses toilettes. Ainsi, même si Ripheus connaissait cette entrée, il ne pourrait revenir, sauf si évidemment il arrivait à parler fourchelangue ou accompagné d'Harry. Par contre, pour sortir, ils devront utiliser le portoloin de secours, mais tant pis.

Il ne comprenait pas son besoin de dissimuler l'existence des appartements, ni même de cacher sa découverte. Soit, le récit du fondateur, et d'un des plus grands sorciers ayant foulé la Terre, dixit Salazar lui-même, pourrait permettre de corriger l'histoire avec des faits trop enjolivés ou même parfois oubliés ! Mas Harry n'y avait même pas pensé. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il devait garder ça juste pour lui. Lui seul en avait connaissance, et il souhaitait que ça reste ainsi. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pu échanger avec cet homme des plus intrigants, et ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu plus proche de l'illustre personnage du miroir. Mais en contrepartie, il se sentait l'âme d'un égoïste et cette pensée le dérangeait, mais en même temps, le peu de temps passé avec le fondateur, lui avait à chaque fois fait du bien. Il s'était senti mieux, plus détendu, enfin sa magie plus calme, ce qui le détendait.

« Que faisons-nous ici ?

\- C'est l'entrée qui mène là où je veux t'emmener. Mais je dois te prévenir, pour y entrer, il y a quelques … embuches dirons-nous, finit incertain Harry.

\- Ahhh, soupira le centaure en fermant les yeux l'air dépité, pourquoi venant de toi, cela ne m'étonnes que peu ?, voyant Harry prêt à répondre il ajouta, Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique Harry, ce n'est pas « consciemment » de ta volonté, mais reconnais que tu es un aimant à … complication « dirons-nous » pour te citer.

\- Ouais ouais, grogna pour la forme notre jeune héros.

\- Alors tu peux m'expliquer, ou pas encore en lieu sûr ?

\- Non, il faut d'abord passer par là. »

Harry désigna les lavabos à Ripheus. Ce dernier regarda alternativement Harry et ce qu'il lui montrait d'un air sceptique.

« Je t'ai prévenu, le chemin est chaotique, recules-toi un peu veux-tu ? »

Ce que fit le centaure, toujours en observant son ami. Harry se mit face au lavabo serpentaire et parla en fourchelangue.

 _« Ouvres-toi. »_

Harry recula légèrement, laissant la magie se mettre en mouvement, tandis que Ripheus regardait avec admiration les prouesses de la magie sorcière.

« C'est vrai que tu es capable de parler la langue des serpents, don rare, mais très utile, enfin pour ce cas présent.

\- Bienvenue dans l'antre d'un monde souterrain ! Alors les consignes de sécurité, saches qu'il faut sauter et surtout te laisser glisser. Ne t'inquiètes pas des ossements, il n'y a plus de danger, je m'en suis occupé.

\- De quoi t'es-tu occupé ?

\- Euh, un basilic, mais c'était il y a longtemps t'inquiètes pas.

\- Justement je m'inquiète, car étant donné que tu es jeune, encore un gosse comparé à moi, et si cela fait vraiment longtemps, tu n'étais qu'un gamin !

\- C'est du passé, s'il-te-plaît Ripheus. Tu préfères que je passe devant ? Non je vais passer devant, je connais déjà le chemin et ainsi je pourrais ralentir ta descente à la fin. Après tout, le passage a été créé par un sorcier, pour des êtres humains, ou un gros reptile. Mais tu devrais passer.

\- Devrais ?

\- Euh, Harry observa Ripheus, tu serais en mesure de t'allonger et de pencher ton buste en avant ?

\- Ça devrait être envisageable…. Je n'en reviens pas de te suivre dans ce gouffre vers un lieu inconnu. Très bien, je te suis.

\- Merci de me faire confiance Ripheus.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais ça serait plutôt à moi de te remercier pour me montrer ce que tu caches à tout le monde. »

Harry sourit à Ripheus avant de se retourner vers l'entrée.

« Juste, avant de te lancer, attends que je te le dise, enfin hurle serait plus exact. Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller. »

Et il sauta sur ces derniers mots. Quelques secondes plus tard et un « Beurk, je m'y ferais jamais », suivi d'un « VAS-Y RIPHEUS ! », le centaure se pencha sur ces pattes avant, pour finalement se laisser glisser le buste bien bas et atterrirent sur un matelas. Matelas entouré de squelettes de multiples petits animaux, rongeurs pour la plupart, reconnu le centaure.

« Désolé pour l'accueil, il faudrait peut-être que j'envisage un petit nettoyage.

\- Je pense en effet que ce serait une idée judicieuse.

\- Continuons, c'est par là, désigna Harry qui avança au côté du centaure.

\- Harry, si je comprends bien, et au vu de l'endroit où nous sommes, ton fondateur, c'est Salazar Serpentard ? »

Ils se stoppèrent dans leur avancé, suivi d'un petit moment de silence entre eux. Harry ne savait pas comment le prendrait Ripheus d'apprendre qu'Harry avait rencontré cet homme connu pour être cruel et bien plus sombre que feu Tom Jedusor. Serait-il en colère ? Déçu ? Beaucoup de doutes l'assaillir, mais quand il releva la tête, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissé, il tomba sur le regard de doux de Ripheus. Le centaure voulait seulement savoir et comprendre.

« Harry, toi comme moi savons que juger une personne uniquement par le regard des autres n'est jamais bon. Regard, ou livre peu importe. Regardes, toi par exemple, certains te donnait de l'héritier de Voldemort ! Et ce Gilderoy Lockhart ! N'en parlons même pas ! Je te fais confiance, et ton instinct ne t'as jamais fait défaut. Certes tu fonces dans les emmerdes comme pas deux.

\- EH ! S'indigna Harry, Tu jures ma parole !

\- Comme tout à chacun, mon cher, alors ? Parles moi de cet homme et de la raison qui t'a amené à m'emmener avec toi ici. »

Harry repris sa route et guida Ripheus jusqu'à l'antichambre de Serpentard, là où se trouvait l'allée avec les têtes de serpent entouré d'eau et au fond la tête de Salazar Serpentard. Tout en marchant, Harry commençait à dévoiler certaines choses.

« Oui, c'est bien Salazar Serpentard le fondateur avec qui je discute depuis peu. Tu te trouves actuellement dans la chambre des secrets et le visage gravé dans la pierre est celui de cet étrange énergumène, finit en rigolant légèrement Harry sous l'attention de Ripheus qui l'écoutait avidement.

\- Aussi étrange que toi ?

\- Eh ! Arrêtes ou je vais commencer à regretter de t'avoir emmener ici pour te le présenter !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum, eh bien oui. J'en ai discuté mercredi soir avec lui, et après lui avoir dit que mentir à mes amis me faisait mal, il m'a donné son accord pour que je lui présente les personnes qui me sont importantes. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis, et comme j'avais commencé un peu à t'en parler, je me suis dit que je ferais bien de te mettre dans la confidence.

\- Je vois. Je pense en effet que c'est une bonne idée. Ainsi si personne ne sait où tu te trouves, je pourrais présumer que tu es avec lui. Mais pourquoi ne pas mettre Kalevi au courant. Tu es très proche de lui, on vous prend facilement pour des frères. Et puis il y a aussi tes amis, les Weasley si je me souviens bien ? »

Harry hocha la tête et repris son explication.

\- Et bien, j'ai pris du recul avec les Weasley. Mes amis, Hermione et Ron, sont partis à la recherche des parents de la première, et en amoureux aussi, faut se l'avouer. Et pour le reste de la famille, après la perte de Fred, j'ai préféré les laisser faire leur deuil tranquillement.

\- Et le tien aussi. Tu le considérais aussi comme un frère.

\- Oui, sourit tristement Harry au souvenir du jumeau décédé, et puis je devais m'occuper de Teddy.

\- D'ailleurs, il vit toujours avec sa grand-mère ? Etant le parrain, tu ne veux pas le récupérer ? Cela m'étonne de toi, qui a toujours rêvé d'une famille ?

\- Si ! Si, je veux le récupérer, mais Andromeda avait elle aussi un deuil à faire, et elle m'a avoué à demi-mot que le bébé l'aidait à tenir. Du coup, j'ai vu avec elle pour qu'elle le garde pendant ces vacances, le temps que je m'occupe du château et que je sache ce que je souhaite faire après. Mais c'est mon intention de l'élever. »

Avec toute cette discussion, ils se retrouvaient désormais dans la pièce où se trouvait le miroir, pour le moment désactivé. Harry alla s'installer sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait, et Ripheus, après avoir observé son nouvel environnement se posta à côté d'Harry. Il cherchait le fameux portrait, mais ne le voyait nulle part. Certainement un autre secret qu'Harry lui divulguerait plus tard.

« Enfin tout cela m'explique seulement pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé aux Weasley, mais les Makenïr ? Kalevi en particulier ?

\- Je… »

Harry réfléchit à la raison car pour lui aussi elle lui semblait mystérieuse. Mais quand il regarda Ripheus et se souvint de ses paroles, une théorie lui vint.

« Ce sont des sorciers. Contrairement à toi, je pense qu'ils auront plus d'apriori, tout particulièrement sur ce fondateur.

\- Je peux comprendre tes craintes. Si tu as besoin d'attendre encore avant de lui en parler, mais n'oublie pas Harry qu'il tient, qu'ils tiennent énormément à toi.

\- Oui, je le sais. Et ils me l'ont prouvé dernièrement. Je verrais plus tard, mais chaque chose en son temps. Par contre avant de te le présenter, je t'ai vu observer aux alentours.

\- Oui je cherchais justement son portrait. Il est dans une autre pièce ?

\- Non, c'est un autre point que je voulais aborder avec toi avant de l'appeler.

\- L'appeler ? Comment ça ?

\- Laisses-moi le temps de parler ! On dirait un gosse !

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, mais un centaure avide de connaissance, c'est toute la différence.

\- Mais oui c'est ça. Bon, je t'avais parlé d'un portrait, mais je t'ai menti. Ce n'est pas un tableau, mais un miroir. Ce miroir, fit-il en le désignant et Ripheus analysa le dit objet.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Et bien, il l'a créé et voilà. Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en dire davantage, il faudra lui demander et ce sera à lui de décider s'il veut bien te répondre au non. Le connaissant, et toi aussi, il sera ravi d'échanger avec toi. Es-tu d'accord pour que j'active son artefact ?

\- Bien entendu. »

Harry se redressa et se mit face au miroir avant de parler dans cette langue synonyme de malédiction

 _« Le temps s'affole et s'efface pour rassembler deux cœurs perdus dans les méandres infini. »_

Comme les fois précédentes, le miroir brouilla le reflet des yeux émeraudes avant de se teinter d'un noir d'encre.

« Salazar ! SALAZAR vous m'entendez ? »

Cria Harry qui sentait une pointe de peur et de tristesse le prendre. Et s'il n'était plus en mesure de voir l'homme ?

Bien entendu Ripheus nota le comportement d'Harry et se promit de surveiller le gamin. Quelque chose semblait le lier au fondateur, et ce dernier ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir plus que de raison.

Mais Ripheus craignait qu'Harry soit davantage malade et souffrant d'hallucination. Ce miroir vide qui permettrait de communiquer avec un fondateur mort plus d'un millénaire dans le passé. Pas un tableau, mais un miroir ?! Jamais personne n'en avait eu connaissance. C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux. Ripheus voulait croire Harry, mais son récent malaise le laissait confus. Et s'il était souffrant d'un mal psychologique ?

* * *

Dites, vous voulez rendre folle de joie, une petite amatrice, alors laissez un petit mot ! même en guest ou simplement un p'tit mici me fait toujours super plaisir !

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	14. Chapitre 13

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Suite à un bug du site, ce chapitre à du retard et j'ai toujours le soucis, alors j'espère que je n'aurais pas de problème samedi prochain.

* * *

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à maud baudet, Hinanoyuki, Sayuri Ashihei, Tezuka J, Tsuki Banritt et l'inconnu Guest pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

« Salazar vous m'entendez ! » Continuait d'appeler Harry.

Ripheus se rapprochait d'Harry afin d'essayer de le calmer, quand soudain une voix provenant du miroir se fit entendre.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? »

Et si finalement Harry n'était pas fou ?

La teinte noire disparut, et les deux acolytes s'aperçurent qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un tissu posé sur le miroir, mais de l'autre côté si l'on peut dire.

« Désolé, je … j'ai … tout était noir et j'ai cru…

\- Qu'avez-vous donc imaginé ?

\- Que je ne pourrais plus vous revoir. Que nos quelques rencontres n'avaient été qu'hallucination. Que … et bien que tout n'était qu'illusion … »

Finit par murmurer faiblement Harry, mais étant donné qu'il était plus porche du miroir que du centaure à ce moment-là, le fondateur put entendre la remarque. Il sourit au jeune homme qu'il appréciait déjà énormément.

« Ce n'est rien Harry. A ce que je vois, vous avez emmené un ami avec vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Comme nous en avions parlé, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne opportunité. Mais peut-être que vous ne pensiez pas si tôt et que …

\- Stop, stop, calmez-vous et respirez un instant. »

Harry fit comme demandé par le sorcier du miroir sous le regard scrutateur de Ripheus.

« Bien, alors avant que vous ne risquiez encore d'hyper ventiler inutilement, je vous rassure que je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Certes, je vous connais depuis peu, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes une personne fonceuse, qui suit ses instincts …

\- Euh, ce n'est pas forcément positif.

\- Et qui coupe la parole à ces aînés !

\- Désolé.

\- Pas de souci, mais je peux affirmer aussi que vous êtes une personne responsable et que vous avez certainement pris le temps de la réflexion. Vous aviez déjà eu l'idée, puisque vous avez abordé le sujet lors de notre dernière rencontre. Est-ce exact ?

\- Oui, vous m'avez assez bien cerné.

\- Bien dans ce cas. Le fondateur lâcha Harry du regard pour se recentrer sur le centaure, Que les astres vous accorde leur grandeur, s'inclina respectueusement l'homme visible dans le reflet, qui n'en était pas réellement un.

\- Que les astres vous protègent, sourit le mi-homme.

\- Et en langage sorcier, Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de Poudlard, ravi de vous rencontrer, vous devez être l'ami centaure d'Harry, Ripheus ?

\- Tout à fait, il en va de même pour moi, même s'il semblerait que contrairement à vous, je n'ai appris votre existence que récemment. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'un homme n'a pas salué un centaure avec les termes « grandeur », on sent votre éducation des temps passés.

\- Grandeur ? Vous êtes pourtant bien plus avancé que nous autres sur certains préceptes comme la divination, votre longévité ou bien encore par votre connaissance du monde. A mon plus grand damne, vous gardez votre savoir caché. Quelle hérésie.

\- Mais il en va de même pour vous. Ce miroir, cet artefact, est des plus impressionnants. La magie qu'il dégage est puissante.

\- Merci, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

\- Ripheus, s'il-te-plaît ne lui donne pas l'occasion de prendre plus la grosse tête qu'il ne l'a déjà. La modestie et lui ça fait deux, s'incrusta Harry qui avait rapproché le fauteuil pour s'y installer.

\- Oh, me dire ça, à moi, pauvre vieillard, sourit ironiquement le fondateur sous le regard interloqué que lançait Ripheus à Harry.

\- A ce que je vois, vous êtes tous les deux plutôt à l'aise avec l'autre. Sans barrières, ni faux semblants.

\- Tout à fait Riph'. Avec Salazar on s'est dès le début, enfin après avoir mis certaines choses au plat, décidé de ne pas se mentir, cacher ou omettre certaines choses. Cela n'aurait qu'instauré un manque de confiance et un échange pauvres entre nous. Et puis, il est coincé dans son monde et moi ici, avec peu de personnes qui croiraient à l'existence d'un tel artefact. Et puis attiré l'attention sur moi, merci, mais non merci.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureux de savoir qu'un proche d'Harry est un centaure. Votre bravoure n'a d'égal que votre foi aux astres. Vous serez à même de le protéger, vu qu'il semble adorer les cas inexplicables.

\- Merci Sorcier Serpentard, cela me touche.

\- Oh, faites donc comme Harry et appeler moi Salazar, après tout vous n'avez qu'un nom vous autres, à quoi bon se compliquer la vie.

\- C'est vrai Ripheus ? Les centaures n'ont pas de nom de familles ? Mais comment faites-vous pour vous différencier, enfin on s'entend, administrativement parlant ?

\- Ma foi, cela m'intéresse aussi, je connais certaine chose concernant votre peuple, mais ce sont surtout des informations liés à certaines croyances et vos donc de clairvoyance. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien entendu ?

\- Non pas soucis, j'ai toute confiance en Harry, et il semble vous vouer la sienne, alors je ferais de même. Nous autres, centaures, vivons en communauté. Nous héritons du titre que notre chef de clan choisi pour la « famille » comme vous pourriez l'appeler. Me concernant, je fais partie du clan d'Aldébaran, baptisé par notre chef Maîtresse Katell, puissante stratège.

\- Oh une … hum et bien femme ? Femelle ? Comment dites-vous ? Enfin vous ne faites peut-être pas de différence ?

\- Salazar ! »

S'écria rouge pivoine Harry, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire le centaure et le fondateur.

« Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à se renseigner Harry ? En tout bon chercheur, je souhaite simplement à me cultiver. Ce n'est pas comme si je demandais comment il s'accouplait ou se reproduisait.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, répondit encore plus gêné le plus jeune, désolé Ripheus.

\- Harry, Monsieur Serp… Salazar n'a pas totalement tort, et tant qu'il reste dans la bienséance, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Tout d'abord, pour répondre à tes interrogations Harry, nous n'avons pas de « documents administratifs ». Par contre, votre ministère de la magie souhaiterait nous recenser, alors nous n'aurons peut-être plus le choix de notre liberté.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes un peuple libre, non ?

\- Harry, interpela le fondateur, même de mon temps, les sorciers se réclamaient supérieurs aux autres créatures magiques. Je pense que si personne n'a mis d'alertes, cela n'aura fait que s'aggraver avec le temps.

\- En effet, nous avons été persécuté par les hommes, destructeur de nos habitats, et sorciers voleur de magie. Notre communauté entière à subit de grosse pertes. Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux et notre peuple est voué à disparaître, les centauresses encore plus chassé par les sorciers pour de soi-disant capacités de fertilité.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré, répondit le fondateur.

\- Je savais que beaucoup de sorciers avaient l'esprit étriqué, mais à ce point-là … Cela me déçoit. Vraiment désolé Riph', dit tristement Harry.

\- Tu n'es nullement coupable Harry. Et pour répondre à votre question, nous faisons une différenciation entre les deux sexes chez nous aussi, mais le terme femme et homme est utilisé chez vous, les êtres humains, pour vous différencier. Pour nous, nous parlons plus de centauresse et de centaure, toutefois nous ne les considérons pas plus faible ou moins fiable. Le chef de clan est soit élu, soit le flambeau lui a été passé ou accordé par le précédent. Pour mon clan, elle a été élue après que nous ayons fait pression sur l'ancien chef qui souhaitait se joindre au lord noir de renoncer à son statut ou de périr. Il a cédé sa place, et nous avons choisi Katell. Suite à cette passation, elle a décidé de changer le nom de notre communauté qui était Acrux et de nous nommer les Aldébaran, en lien avec l'amour et la fête, porteur de courage et d'intégrité et de fières combattants.

\- Quel beau nom, et une signification que votre chef a dû bien choisir, dit Harry.

\- En effet, je pense qu'il sied parfaitement à votre famille, ajouta Salazar.

\- Merci. Et vous Salazar. Que pouvez-vous nous conter ?

\- Oh, et bien que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'ils discutèrent de longues heures tous les trois, perdu dans les méandres de Poudlard et protégé par le château.

Ils en profitèrent allègrement pour apprendre à se connaître. Salazar se fit un plaisir d'expliquer comment fonctionnait la société sorcières à son époque et de récupérer des informations sur le fonctionnement du peuple centaure. Ripheus appréciait discuter avec ce sorcier, qui à son époque portait encore une importance à leur peuple, béni de la magie tout comme eux. Harry, quant à lui, écoutait attentivement ce qu'ils se disaient.

Le jeune sorcier était vraiment content que son ami Ripheus s'entende aussi bien avec Salazar. Il ne savait encore expliquer pourquoi, mais cela le confortait dans son choix d'avouer au centaure sa rencontre avec le fondateur.

Et cela semblait ravir sa magie aussi. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. De la même manière qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort qui le faisait se rapprocher de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le reflet du miroir. Il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement, mais il se sentait toujours bien en présence du l'homme plus âgé, beaucoup plus âgé si l'on comptait aussi le millénaire de séparation entre leurs deux ères respectives. Le grand sorcier aidait Harry comme personne n'avait pu le faire avant. Harry parlait de la guerre, des morts qu'il avait vu, des proches qu'il avait perdus. Tout. Il écoutait et parlait avec Salazar, ce dernier ayant lui aussi connu des conflits. Et puis, il avait un certain passé qui faisait qu'il comprenait ce qu'Harry pouvait ressentir. Même si le jeune héros cachait certaines choses à son nouvel ami, il se laissait aller à ses doutes. Et si Harry pouvait affirmer une chose sur Salazar Serpentard, c'est qu'il est, et restera, un grand sorcier, empli de sagesse et de détermination.

« Harry, désolé de couper court à cette formidable rencontre, mais il commence à se faire tard, et même si tu as encore droit à quelques jours de repos, forcé selon toi, clarifia-t-il en voyant le dénommé lui lancer un regard courroucé, ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Pardonnes-moi Riph'.

\- Pas de soucis. Moi-même j'étais très absorbé par notre discussion. Salazar, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, lui répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

\- Et peut-être qu'Harry acceptera de me convier de nouveau à une soirée comme celle-ci ? Demanda le centaure en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Si cela vous convient à tous les deux, alors j'arrangerai ça.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Merci à vous deux de m'avoir rendu visite et à vous Ripheus de ne pas m'avoir jugé. Harry, j'espère te revoir très bientôt.

\- Moi aussi, Salazar. Bonne fin de soirée. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles que le mi-homme sortit avec le jeune homme jusqu'à l'antichambre.

« Dis-moi Harry, c'est pour ça que tu as utilisé le portoloin la première fois ?

\- Euh … Je ne te suis pas Riph' ?

\- Pour sortir de cette salle ?

\- Oh oui, heureusement que j'avais le portoloin comme Poudlard ne semblait pas vouloir me ramener à la maison.

\- Et bien, peut-être faudra-t-il demander aux gobelins pour de voyages. Car si tu en utilises à chaque fois pour repartir et que tu le retrouve souvent, il ne t'en restera plus beaucoup trop rapidement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai prévu d'aller les voir plus régulièrement.

\- Bien, je te fais confiance. Penses à surveiller, c'est tout ce que je te demande, car personne ne pourra te retrouver là-bas. Il n'y a plus personne, enfin de connu en tout cas, ne parlant fourchelangue.

\- Promis, j'y prendrais garde. En attendant, Canari ! »

Et c'est sur ce mot, haut en couleur que les deux amis arrivèrent à la zone d'atterrissage. Ripheus promit à Harry de passer le voir le lendemain, et Harry lui d'aller se coucher dès qu'il arrivait dans sa tente.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre des secrets, le miroir se brouilla tandis que l'image de Salazar dans le reflet de la pièce ne disparaisse. Le fondateur se posait beaucoup de question.

Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas emprunté le chemin de ses appartements ?

La raison principale, c'était qu'ainsi il arriverait plus facilement à lui, ainsi que ces amis. Surtout si ces derniers s'inquiétaient pour lui et souhaitaient le retrouver rapidement.

Le premier des Serpentards se posait beaucoup de question. Toutes liés au jeune homme.

Pourquoi la magie le protégeait-il ?

Pourquoi le jeune homme ne semblait même pas le remarquer ?

Pourquoi la magie l'avait guidé jusqu'à lui ?

Lui qui avait abandonné tout espoir de rencontrer ses descendants, se liait d'amitié avec celui qui avait tué, justement, le dernier de ses descendants.

Mais quelque chose en lui, sa magie, le tirait inlassablement vers celle du jeune homme.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Son enfermement l'aurait-il déréglé ?

Pourquoi autant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il ne connaissait pas les réponses. Et cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

Foi de Salazar Serpentard, il découvrirait la vérité qui se cache derrière cette illusion !

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	15. Chapitre 14

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster.

 **Aucune bêta**

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Rappel Harry et Ron sont nés en 1980 et Hermione en 1979.

 _Edit du 17/02 : Victoire n'est pas encore née._

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Sayuri Ashihei, Tsuki Banritt, Soln96 pour ses deux reviews, Hinanoyuki et PetitLutin22 pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé dans son lit et complètement paniqué, sous la tendre voix d'une douce lionne.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK ! »

Harry prit le temps de se reconnecter à la réalité avant de figer ses yeux face à ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Désolé mon pote.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses toi ? C'est lui qui est en tort !

\- Oui, mais là tu l'a un tantinet brusqué et il n'a rien compris. Alors tu devrais plutôt attendre qu'il se lève pour lui faire ton plus beau sermon, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu es de son côté Ron ?

\- Euh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Un souci ?, interrompit le nouveau réveillé.

\- Un souci. TU nous demandes si nous, NOUS, avons UN SOUCI ! MAIS TU TE FOUS DE NOUS !

\- Hermione calmes-toi et laisses-le se changer. Harry on t'attend rapidement, insista biens sur ce mot le rouquin, dans ton salon. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Ron entraina Hermione pour s'installer dans les fauteuils du salon. Harry lui semblait encore perdu face à ce réveil brusque, et la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis. Quand il prit conscience de la question rhétorique de son amie, ses yeux s'ouvrirent telles des soucoupes et il ne put que lâcher :

« Par les caleçons de Merlin, je suis dans une merde noir.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Bien évidemment, la jeune femme l'avait entendu. Elle avait le visage crispé par la fureur, tandis que Ron, lui, ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir en colère contre Harry, ou au contraire désolé pour son ami qui allait subir le courroux de sa chère et tendre.

Quant au jeune sorcier brun, il s'était levé d'un bond, pris quelques vêtements et courut en quatrième vitesse dans sa salle de bain pour s'apprêter le plus vite possible. A peine huit minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la pièce en finissant de mettre un tee-shirt vert bouteille, avec un dessin de Magyar à pointe qui s'y baladait. Quand il entra dans son salon, il se dirigea vers son coin cuisine.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Des explications. »

Court et direct, comme toujours de la part de la jeune femme. Le fautif de son mécontentement se servit juste un verre de jus de fruits et mit de l'eau bouillir, avant de rejoindre un des poufs face à ses deux invités. Le silence se faisant maître, et le regard d'Hermione se faisan de plus en plus persistant, l'observé ne put que lancer les hostilités.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Si tu étais à ce point exténué, tu aurais dû t'arrêter !

\- Ecoutes Hermione, j'ai certes fais une erreur, mais c'est bon je suis remis ! La médicomage Peterson m'a autorisé à retourner vivre chez moi et …

\- Comment ça ? Tu étais où avant ? Tu as été hospitalisé ?! L'interrompit-elle scandalisée.

\- Si tu ne me coupais pas la parole toutes les trente secondes, je pourrais peut-être t'apporter des réponses.

\- Excuses-moi, mais apprendre par la Gazette des sorciers que « Le Héros du monde magique est sur son lit de mort ! » ne m'enchante guère je te ferais remarquer.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

\- Tiens. »

Lui dit Ron en lui tendant le journal incriminé. Harry s'empressa de le prendre et survola l'article emplit d'inepties comme d'habitude avant de reporter son regard sur ses amis.

« Et vous croyez ces absurdités ? Vous comme moi savez que ce torchon ne vit que pour l'argent et les titre à scandale, même quand il n'y en a pas ! Ça me déçoit vraiment de vous deux.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas me la faire Harry ! C'est nous qui sommes déçu de ton comportement, car même si tu n'es pas aux portes de la mort comme l'insinue la presse, tu as quand même eu besoin d'une médicomage ! Non ?

\- Oui, soupira le brun.

\- Bien, alors vas-y expliques toi, je suis tout ouïe, asséna la sorcière sous le regard de Ron qui acquiesçait aux paroles de sa tendre compagne.

\- Très bien. Tout d'abord, non je n'ai pas été hospitalisé. Mais je suis resté chez mes amis, les Makenïr. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?

\- Oui, la famille avec lesquels tu t'es rapproché au camp ?

\- Tout à fait. Suite à mon malaise, je suis resté chez eux cette semaine. J'ai eu une visite de contrôle hier, et même si elle m'a accordé une autre semaine de repos, je suis remis et en pleine forme. Je ne vais nullement mourir aujourd'hui. Rassuré ?

\- Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas contactés ?

\- Je vous pensais loin, à la recherche de tes parents et …, Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis qu'Hermione soupira.

\- D'accord, je comprends. Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Oui Pardon Hermignonne. Désolé aussi Ron, désolé de vous avoir inquiété tous les deux. Mais si je ne vous ai pas contacté, c'est que ce n'était que de la fatigue, et donc rien de bien grave.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Vous me pardonnez ?

\- Bien sur mon pote, dit Ron en lui adressant un immense sourire

\- Oui, mais la prochaine fois, même pour une petite fatigue, préviens-nous, que l'on ne se fasse pas de mouron à cause de ragots, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

\- Oui M'dame. »

Harry sourit en réponse à ses amis et fit venir à lui trois tasses, ainsi que l'eau qui avait été gardé au chaud grâce à un sort et les déposé sur la table basse.

« Je vous propose quelque chose à boire. Café ? Thé ? Jus de fruits ?

\- Un thé pour moi.

\- Pour moi aussi. »

Harry fit venir à lui une boîte de thé moldu en sachet sous la mine curieuse de Ron et heureuse d'Hermione. Hermione en profita pour expliquer à Ron et l'aida à choisir un thé qui conviendrait à son palais de gourmand. Harry choisit aux agrumes, Hermione prit fruits rouges et Ron se décida pour thé caramel, qu'il adoré et supplia sa Mione d'en acheter.

« Harry, un malaise pour de la fatigue, je sais que c'est plausible, mais tout de même inquiétant, non ? Les médecins sont sûrs qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? Après tout ton combat contre … Voldemort t'avait alité un certain temps ? Et si tu n'étais pas encore totalement remis ?

\- Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. Murielle, face au regard perdu de son amie et au relevé de sourcil suggestif de Ron il ajouta, Murielle Peterson est la médicomage qui s'est occupée de moi. Vous vous souvenez de l'infirmière Pomfresh, d'ailleurs elle a pris un congé, mais elle est à la tente de soin habituellement, elle doive être sœur, aussi effrayante l'une comme l'autre. Elle m'a fait passer une batterie de test en tout genre. Alors oui j'ai fait un malaise suite à un peu de surmenage, mais il y a aussi d'autres causes. En effet, j'ai été soumis à une fluctuation de magie qui a eu un effet plus important sur moi que sur d'autre des bénévoles.

\- Tu as dit « d'autres causes » et non une autre cause, alors c'est qu'il y en a plusieurs. Et les autres ? Elles ont été diagnostiquées ?

\- Toujours aussi perspicace. En fait, il y a eu plusieurs fluctuations de magie sur moi au même moment. Ce qui a accentué mon état de fatigue m'emmenant à l'inconscience. L'utilisation du portoloin d'urgence, quand je me suis aperçu que je m'étais perdu et que je n'avais aucun moyen pour retourner au camp, et une la magie de Poudlard plus présente dans une salle magique qui m'a un peu … détraqué magiquement. Vous vous souvenez de la salle sur demande ? »

Suite aux hochements de têtes de ses deux vis-à-vis, il reprit.

« Et bien elle existe toujours par je ne sais quel miracle et Poudlard y a concentré beaucoup de sa magie pour la réparer. »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de leur explique cette histoire de château qui travaille avec les bénévoles du chantier « Renaissance », car ils étaient déjà au courant.

« Du coup, la magie utilisé pour le voyage, celle du château et la mienne ont eu une réaction trop puissante que mon corps n'a pas supporté. Mais maintenant tout va bien et ma magie s'est stabilisée désormais. Bon, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai encore des sursauts magiques mais avec Kalevi et Ripheus qui m'ont prévu un entrainement pour dépenser min surplus magique, tout va pour le mieux. »

Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à leur parler de son secret. Mine de rien, même si ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient séparés, il s'était aussi éloigné d'eux. Désormais, peut-être que ça allait vite, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu Kalevi. Il se sentait comme un frère avec les Weasley, mais avec Kalevi il avait l'impression D'ETRE frère. Avec du recul, c'était affolant à quel point il était proche et se comprenait si bien.

De toute façon, il avait vraiment été dans la salle sur demande, même si il avait utilisé le portoloin dans la chambre des secrets. Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge, plus un détournement de vérité ? Une petite omission de rien du tout ?

Et puis Salazar était son secret, enfin il avait inclus Ripheus depuis peu, mais il ne lui avait pas montré l'autre passage, de sorte que seul lui pouvait accéder au miroir. Et puis de toute façon, pour faire apparaître son fondateur, pardon LE fondateur, il fallait parler et lire le fourchelangue. Ah quelle belle langue finissait par penser Harry.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, si tu vas mieux tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que la famille Weasley s'incruste pour ce week-end ? »

\- Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes tous les deux les bienvenus !

\- Je pensais plutôt au reste de ma famille.

\- Oh, non pas de soucis, par contre je vais voir pour tous vous accueillir, car là je ne pourrais pas tous vous loger. Tu attends avant de leur demander de venir que j'aille me renseigner auprès des gobelins pour savoir si une tente grande famille est libre ?

\- Désolé mec, mais ils sont déjà sur le camp. Mais bonne nouvelle, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour la tente. Mon père a pris la sienne. Tu te souviens celle qu'on avait lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Ça commence à remonter.

\- Eh ! Ne dis pas ça ! C'était il n'y a à peine 3 ans ! On est à peine majeur !

\- Certes majeur dans le monde magique, mais pour Harry il ne l'est pas encore dans le monde moldu.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement faux. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois à cette constatation avant qu'Harry ne questionne ses amis. En effet si Hermione était plus âgé d'un an qu'eux, puisqu'il fallait avoir onze ans révolu pour entrer à Poudlard, elle allait vers ses dix-neuf ans le 19 septembre. Pour Ron il avait eu sa majorité moldu le premier mars et pour Harry cela serait dans un peu plus d'un mois seulement.

« Alors ? Vos recherches ont-ils porté leurs fruits ? Tu as réussi à trouver une piste pour tes parents ?

\- Même mieux, nous les avons retrouvés !, répondit la futur Heureusement pour moi, ils étaient restés en Australie. Ils avaient gardé au plus profond d'eux le sentiment d'avoir eu un enfant, alors il ne m'a pas été si compliqué de tout leur expliquer et de les convaincre de nous suivre pour aller trouver un médicomage. Avec l'aide de l'hôpital sorcier de Nimbin, (si si je vous assure que cette ville existe, j'ai cherché une petite ville atypique et voilà le nom qui m'est ressorti), ils ont réussi à leur rendre les souvenirs que j'avais scellé en eux me concernant.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, ils se plaisent en Australie, donc ils ont décidé d'y élire domicile. Mais pour moi, c'est ici ma vie. »

Dit la jeune Granger en échangeant un regard avec Ron qui l'observait avec amour. Harry ne pensait pas y avoir droit un jour, pourtant il en rêvait lui aussi. D'un amour pur et sans le poids de son nom. Un peu comme l'amitié qu'il avait avec Salazar, car c'était ce dernier qui était connu des deux, mais Monsieur Serpentard ayant disparu avec la naissance d'Harry ne connaît pas encore les secrets de son nouvel ami.

« Alors vous deux, ça avance aussi à ce que je vois.

\- Ouais mec, après les retrouvailles, on en a profité un peu pour nous ressourcer. Et puis approfondir notre relation sans menace et peur d'être pourchassé, c'est pas mal non plus tu sais.

\- Je vois surtout qu'Hermione porte une jolie bague à son majeur gauche.

\- Oui aussi !

\- Alors vous avez décidé de passer le cap. Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Merci Harry.

\- Merci Harry, d'ailleurs tu t'en doutes, mais tu seras bien évidement invité.

\- Et mon témoin, enfin si tu veux bien ?, demanda Ron.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Ron.

\- Oh et ce serait bien que tu nous présentes tes amis, Kalevi et sa famille ou encore ce Ripheus dont tu nous as parlé tout à l'heure, nous en avons discuté avec Ron et on pense les convier au mariage. Tu penses que c'est malvenu de notre part ?

\- Ah ah ah, rigola Harry, pas du tout. Ils seront ravis et puis autant profiter de ce week-end pour apprendre à se connaître ! Et pour Ripheus, il s'agit d'un centaure qui vit dans la forêt interdite. Il fait comme moi partie du groupe de planification et c'est un grand travailleur. »

Harry se leva et alla serrer dans ses bras ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione Granger, qui jusqu'à présent étant dans la famille Weasley uniquement dans son cœur, allait bientôt et officiellement devenir une membre à part entière du clan Weasley.

« Oh et au fait Harry, nous avons une surprise pour toi ! Et elle se trouve avec le reste de ma famille ! Allez ce n'est pas tout ça, mais ils nous attendent pour des embrassades à n'en plus finir, surtout pour toi mon pote.

\- Merci de me le rappeler.

\- Les garçons arrêtez deux secondes de vous comporter comme des gamins et allons rejoindre la famille Weasley. »

Le trio d'or, comme on les appelait du temps où ils étaient encore étudiant à Poudlard, se levèrent et partir rejoindre l'immense tente du père à Ronald.

A la vue de la tente, Harry sourit en rappel au magnifique match que Victor Krum lui avait donné l'occasion de voir. Il occulta ce qu'il s'était passé après, trop de conflit, de démons qui resurgirait bien trop vite lors de son sommeil.

Tandis que le sixième enfant de la famille Weasley entrait dans la tente en hurlant, suivi par son ami et sa fiancée, cette dernière donna une nouvelle accolade à son ami.

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! ON VOUS A RAMENE HARRY !

\- Tu nous as manqué Harry.

\- Vous aussi. »

Quand ils mirent fin à l'étreinte se fut pour qu'une Molly aux cheveux roux et grisonnant ne l'embarque dans un câlin d'ours. Harry en avait presque oublié l'instinct fortement maternel de Madame Weasley.

« Harry ! Bonjour mon chéri. Mais regardes-toi ! Tu es tout maigrichon, attends un instant, je vais te chercher un truc à grignoter.

\- Bonjour Molly, comment … »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir de lui demander comment elle se portait que la matriarche avait déjà disparu. A la place, il se tourna vers le patriarche et alla lui aussi le prendre dans une accolade.

« Bonjour Arthur, comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien Harry. Je vois que la Gazette colporte encore des idioties sans fondements.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Par contre, Ron m'a parlé de famille Weasley au complet, les autres ne sont pas là ?

\- Charlie arrivera plutôt dans la soirée, un nouveau dragon est arrivé en début de semaine, alors il a décalé ces vacances à la semaine prochaine et le sera ce soir, enfin normalement. Pour Bill, il arrivera dans l'après-midi avec Fleur. Percy ne viendra que demain avec Audrey. Georges est … quelque part dans le camp, certainement avec des enfants pour les amuser avec Angelina et Ginny qui le surveille. Et puis il y a aussi …

\- Une surprise qu'Harry découvrira plus tard ! »

Coupa Hermione et suite à un « je vois » d'Arthur, ce dernier partit voir si sa femme avait besoin de lui.

Harry réfléchissait à la surprise dont lui avait parlé ses amis et que Monsieur Weasley avait bien failli lâcher. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

* * *

Les Weasleys sont dans la place !

Un petit mot est toujours gratifiant !

Voili voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	16. Chapitre 15

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Pour Teddy Lupin, ne sachant que avril 1998, j'ai choisi de le faire naître le 18/04/1998 avez-vous une idée de pourquoi cette date ? Indice le chiffre magique.

Pour le patronus de la matriarche Weasley, ne le connaissant pas je l'ai choisit car il me semblait le plus approprié.

 **ATTENTION : suite à une erreur de ma part, Victoire n'est pas encore né !**

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à elisa inarilovejapan, Tsuki Banritt, maud baudet et Hinanoyuki pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Harry suivi Ron et Hermione dans le salon de la tente Weasley. Ils s'installèrent sur l'un des deux canapés, qui avaient semble-t-il déjà bien vécu.

Le jeune brun restait plongé dans ses réflexions, par rapport à la surprise que lui avaient concoctée ses amis, mais aussi et surtout envers Salazar.

Il avait bien remarqué que depuis qu'il s'était levé, enfin plutôt depuis qu'on l'avait sorti du lit au matin, que sa magie le tiraillait. De même que ses pensées qui semblaient toutes tournées vers le fondateur.

Comment se faisait-il que l'homme lui manquait à ce point, alors qu'il ne se connaissait pas encore réellement. Et qu'en plus, et pour Harry c'était le plus problématique, il s'était à peine vue la veille !

Mais ce qui l'étonna davantage fut quand Georges lui déposa dans les bras un petit bout d'homme. Il ne les avait même pas entendus arriver tellement absorbé par son Serpentard.

En effet, Georges venait de revenir de leur « balade » dans le camp avec Angelina et Ginny, mais surtout de son adoré filleul, Teddy.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il tomba sur le visage du poupon âgé de deux mois désormais. Il admira les yeux bruns qui changèrent rapidement de couleur pour atteindre la même nuance de vert que lui, un léger cuir chevelu roux qui devint noir d'encre, comme les siens, et un sourire d'ange, sans quenottes.

Harry resserra dans ses bras le petit être qu'il savait désormais être sa surprise. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de faire un gros bisou et câlin au petit garçon qui gazouillait dans ses bras.

« Et alors, le bébé est là et on n'existe plus ? Même pas le droit à un bonjour ! »

Fit Georges, sans le penser réellement, mais il avait bien remarqué que son ami n'avait ne les avait même pas remarqué avant de se retrouver avec Théodore Lupin dans ses bras, son petit trésor comme il disait.

« Désolé, Harry se leva tout en gardant de caler confortablement le nourrisson. Bonjour Angelina, bonjour Ginny. »

Harry leur donna une petite accolade tout en faisant attention au petit bonhomme dans ses bras. Il craignait toujours, même si moins qu'au début, de lui faire du mal.

« Et moi alors ? demanda faussement larmoyant un Georges.

\- Je ne t'oublie pas nigaud, et Harry alla à lui aussi lui donner son bonjour.

\- Alors ? Heureux ?

\- Très, c'est une merveilleuse surprise.

\- Tant mieux, et Andromeda nous rejoindra demain pour déjeuner.

\- Super !

\- Donc en attendant te voici en charge du petit qui pue et hurle !

\- Georges ! Fit Angelina sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je rigole Angie ! Sinon comment continuerions la lignée des dignes trouble-fêtes de Poudlard !

\- Non mais toi alors. »

Tout le monde rigola aux idioties de Georges, mais surtout ils étaient tous heureux de voir qu'il se remettait de la perte de son jumeau. Il avait sombré dans un désespoir profond, mais heureusement Angelina était présente. Elle s'était jointe à lui pour gérer le magasin de farces et attrapes, et lui rappeler que son frère n'aurait pas voulu qu'il meurt lui aussi. Il se devait de faire perdurer leurs blagues, plus que douteuses, qui donnait la joie aux sorciers.

Harry installa Teddy dans un berceau magique. Ginny lui avait donné le sac magique contenant tous le nécessaire pour le petit garçon, allant de son berceau à ses habits, passant par son alimentation et ses jeux d'éveils. Harry savait comment s'occuper du petit. Après la guerre, il avait passé une semaine avec Andromeda, car il lui avait demandé des conseils pour s'occuper convenablement de son filleul.

« Toc ! Toc ! Je peux me joindre à vous ?

\- Olivier !, cria Ginny qui courut l'embrasser pour l'accueillir, tu as pu te libérer finalement ?

\- Ouais, le match du week-end prochain vient d'être annulé, du coup l'entrainement a fini plus tôt et je suis libre demain. Du coup, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas rejoindre ma dulcinée et profiter de sa famille aimante.

\- Maman ça ne te déranges pas qu'il reste ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu peux rester et vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois là demain. Toute la famille sera réunie au grand complet. C'est si rare avec les vacances et les emplois du temps de chacun. »

Midi arriva rapidement et le déjeuner familial eut lieu dans un brouhaha monstre. Des discutions partants dans tous les sens, allant des exploits au Quidditch, passants aux réformes mise en place au ministère jusqu'aux nouvelles inventions du magasin Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Harry se sentait à l'aise dans cette ambiance bruyante et familiale, tout en gardant un œil sur son filleul qui gigotait sur son tapis d'éveil sorciers. Harry l'avait personnalisé pour que les animaux qui bougent correspondent à la représentation de ses parents et animagus des maraudeurs. Il y avait un loup gris, représentation du loup-garou de Remus, accompagné d'un caméléon, en métaphore avec Nymphadora, ainsi qu'un sinistros pour Sirius, un cerf pour James et une biche pour Lily. Il aurait voulu y ajouter le sien, mais n'ayant pas encore eut le temps de le découvrir, il s'était finalement décidé pour y ajouter un lion rouge surmonté d'un serpent vert. Ils étaient liés et indissociables l'un de l'autre. Ils le représentaient bien, un lion rusé, un serpent courageux. Après tout le choixpeau avait hésité entre ses deux maisons.

En observant Teddy, et avec sa dernière rencontre avec Salazar, il se disait qu'il devrait certainement ajouter un blaireau et un aigle, afin que Teddy n'est pas peur de rejoindre l'une des deux autres maisons.

Après le déjeuner, Harry, qui même s'il se sent bien avec les Weasley, pense que ce serait là une occasion parfaite pour leur présenter les amis qu'il s'est fait au camp. Quand il proposa l'idée, et sachant que le lendemain les Makenïr étaient libre, ils acceptèrent d'organiser un pique-nique près du lac noir du château.

Harry informa alors ses hôtes qu'il allait profiter de son après-midi pour les prévenir. Molly et Arthur choisirent rester à la tente, la mère Weasley pour commencer à préparer le repas du soir, et Arthur pour faire une petite sieste avant de reprendre ses inventions moldus. Georges, Angelina, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de continuer leur découvertes et avancés des travaux de Poudlard, mais aussi d'aider comme ils leur étaient possible. Car s'ils avaient pu loger, ils avaient promis de donner un petit coup de main. Olivier et Ginny s'accordèrent pour les accompagnés au début, puis qu'ils se baladeraient dans le château, enfin plutôt vers le terrain de Quidditch avec leur balai respectif pour un petit duel. Harry, quand à lui, voulait passer un peu de temps seul avec son filleul qui lui avait manqué, même si celui-ci était encore trop petit pour vraiment tout comprendre. Il en profiterait pour aller rendre une visite à ses amis et de leur parler de leur projet pour le lendemain, et aussi, présenter officiellement son filleul.

Arrivé chez les Makenïr, Harry fit la présentation du poupon qui leur rendit un sourire édenté des plus mignons et auquel Elina répondit avec joie. Harry leur transmit l'invitation pour le lendemain. Invitation qui fut rapidement acceptée. Meredith demanda même si la famille Weasley serait intéressée pour venir dîner le soir même. Harry, qui savait que la matriarche Weasley avait commencé à préparer le dîner, décida d'envoyer d'un expecto patronum, son magnifique cerf bleu pour demander directement à Molly son accord.

Kalevi, Meredith et Elina qui n'avaient encore jamais vu la manifestation de son patronus en étaient époustouflés. Kalevi était d'autant plus impressionné par le sortilège, que lui-même connaissait la complexité du sort, surtout lorsque l'on transmettait un message. Ce jeune prodige ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Elina avait supplié Harry de refaire apparaître le « cerf qui brille ». Ce que fit avec plaisir Harry, sous les rires de la petite princesse et les gazouillements joyeux de Teddy qui tendait ses petites mains vers le cervidé, sous les regards attendris des parents et parrain.

A peine quelques passèrent avant qu'un patronus kangourou ne reviennent avec une réponse positive, mais qui proposa plutôt la tente Weasley. Plus spacieuse pour accueillir tout le beau monde, car mine de rien, ça commençait à en faire et il n'était même pas encore tous présents ! Et aussi, elle avait déjà commencé à préparer le dîner, alors ce n'était pas trois bouches de plus qui allait changer quelques chose à son repas grand format. Elle prévint aussi que finalement Bill et Fleur n'arriverait que dans la soirée avec Charlie, aux environs de 18 heure.

Harry passa l'après-midi avec son frère de cœur et discutèrent avec la jeune maman qui avait envoyé un courrier à Molly pour la remercier de l'invitation, et que par contre elle s'occuperait du dessert, ce que consentit Madame Weasley. Et puis entre femmes à fort caractère, le sous-entendu « de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix » avait semble-t-il été compris.

Du coup, ils se mirent tous les quatre à la confection de deux gâteaux, une tarte à la mélasse et un fondant chocolat cœur caramel beurre salé, accompagné d'une crème anglaise et d'une mousse framboise-chocolat. Teddy s'était endormi bien sagement après son biberon dans un berceau qu'avait transfiguré Meredith.

Harry était en adoration fasse à la mousse de Meredith, tout comme Kalevi et Elina qui se régalaient en léchant les récipients et ustensiles de cuisine, et lui en avait demandé la recette pour la refaire chez lui.

Le soir venu, juste après 18h, Harry guida les Makenïr vers la tente où logeait la famille Weasley.

Une fois les présentations faites, et Harry qui salua avec plaisir les deux aînés. Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse et festive. Harry avait donné son biberon à Teddy, puis il l'avait couché dans une petite chambre avec plusieurs sorts d'alarme sur lui. Les mêmes qu'il appliquait désormais à Elina.

« Tu vois que le rituel du soir est utile ! » Avait même rétorqué Kalevi.

Après le dîner, Elina jouait avec Georges sur ces nouvelles inventions tout en les critiquant avec brio, sous les regards attendris et amusés des femmes.

En effet, Meredith était installé avec Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Angelina et Fleur et discutait de sujets diverses, en passant des recettes aux enfants, puis par les désirs futurs, aussi bien personnelle que professionnelle qu'envisageaient les jeunes femmes du groupe.

Les hommes, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Olivier et Harry, « Hey j'en suis un moi aussi ! », hormis Georges, discutaient de leur côté, mais restait à porter de voie des autres membres du groupe. Cela créait une belle cacophonie dans la tente.

Harry était vraiment content. Il passait une soirée formidable entouré de ses proches. Il ne lui manquait rien.

Tous s'entendaient à merveille pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry.

Pourtant, le tiraillement sur sa magie continuait et commençait à l'agacer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment c'était possible. Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur les conversations. Son cerveau se tournait sans cesse vers l'homme du miroir. Ce fondateur mégalomane qui le faisait tant rire, sourire et apaisait sa magie.

Kalevi avait bien remarqué que son petit frère semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Par moment, il était complètement ailleurs. Quand le jeune papa s'aperçut à un moment donné qu'Harry avait disparu, il alla vérifier la chambre du petit Teddy, filleul de son ami.

Il y était bien, en train de s'occuper du poupon qui s'être juste réveillé. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas encore commencé à réclamer à manger, même si pour le moment le bébé n'avait pleuré qu'une fois lorsque sa couche avait été mouillée.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Harry ?

\- Euh oui, je veux bien, peux-tu le prendre un instant, le temps que j'aille préparer son biberon ?

\- Bien sûr, j'adore pouponner, et il faut bien que je recommence à m'entrainer si avec Meredith on essaye toujours notre projet deuxième enfant. »

Harry sourit et alla s'occuper du biberon. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le salon auprès des autres, et après avoir nourrit et recoucher Teddy, Kalevi l'interrompit.

« Harry, quelque chose ne vas pas ?

\- Quoi, non, tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je te trouve … ailleurs. Quelque chose te dérange ? Pourtant je trouve que tes amis sont très intéressants et attachants ?

\- Non, non. Tout est parfait. Juste un peu fatigué, ça a été une grosse journée, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Je garderai tout pour moi, même de Meredith s'il le faut ?

\- Oui Kali. Merci. »

Harry sourit à Kalevi et le serra dans ses bras avant de rejoindre le reste de la troupe.

Après plusieurs heures, et sous la menace d'une cuillère en bois, ils restèrent tous dormirent, même Kalevi, Meredith et Elina.

Un des canapés se vit transfigurer en lit double pour le couple Makenïr et le second en lit simple pour Elina. Harry, lui, retrouva la petite chambre où dormait déjà Teddy et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. La journée avait été éreintante et le tiraillement sur sa magie l'avait épuisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensait. Son sommeil fut pour une fois serein, mais comme d'habitude il avait été prévenant et avait installé des sorts de silence pour ne réveiller personne, ne sait-on jamais. Il rêvait pour une fois calmement. D'un Poudlard magnifique, reconstruit et de ses habitants. Un en particulier, qu'il avait à peine rencontré. Mais ce que ne put se rendre compte Harry, c'est que tandis qu'il rêvait de Salazar Serpentard se baladant souriant dans son domaine, le tiraillement de sa magie s'était amoindri, comme si elle s'était contenté de se songe pour s'approvisionner du fondateur.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	17. Chapitre 16

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Désolé du retard, mais semaine très, très, chargée.

* * *

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tsuki Banritt, Hinanoyuki, elisa inarilovejapan, aux 2 de PetitLutin22, TezukaJ et aux 2 de Luffynette pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Durant la nuit, Harry se leva plusieurs fois pour s'occuper de Teddy qui réclamait à manger, ou prévenait d'une couche un peu trop mouillé à son goût. Le lendemain, ce fut Elina qui le réveilla d'un gros bisou, accompagnée de Meredith. Celle-ci l'informa qu'elle avait récupéré Teddy un peu plus tôt avec Kalevi pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu plus, du moins sans interruption.

Quand Harry eut fini son petit-déjeuner et de se préparer, il rejoignit le reste de la troupe qui avait déjà préparé le panier repas. Ah que la magie était pratique, un sort d'agrandissement et d'allègement et l'on pourrait nourrir la terre entière ! Bon là il n'y a que les Weasley, mais Ron a un gouffre à la place de l'estomac, alors faut prévoir large, très large.

Il salua Percy et Audrey qui étaient arrivé entre temps et échangèrent les banalités d'usage, avant de retrouver Kalevi qui était assis avec Teddy dans les bras. Le petit qui avait gardé les attributs Potterien de la veille, sourit à son parrain quand ce dernier le récupéra. Harry en attendant que tous finirent de se préparer resta assis avec son frère, tandis qu'Elina les avait rejoint.

Aux environs de midi, tout le petit monde sortit de la tente pour se retrouver à côté du lac noir. Ils déposèrent une couverture magiquement agrandi pour que tous puissent s'installer et le panier contenant le pique-nique au centre. Molly, Arthur, Meredith et Fleur se chargèrent de faire passer les victuailles.

L'ambiance était à la joie et la bonne humeur, mais Harry ressentait encore ce tiraillement au niveau de la poitrine et n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre la chambre des secrets.

Après le déjeuner, Arthur et Molly se couchèrent sur une partie de la couverture pour se prélasser au soleil. Ayant eu la même idée, Percy et Audrey firent de même. Hermione et Ron avaient disparu, certainement partis se balader en amoureux, perdu dans un couloir du château. Charlie, Bill et Fleur discutaient de leurs découvertes et travail avec animation. Ginny et Olivier étaient partis avant le dessert après que d'autres jeunes soient venus les chercher pour une partie de Quidditch. Georges jouaient aux petits chevaux sorciers avec Elina, Meredith et Kalevi. Le petit Théodore était installé dans un petit lit magique sur la couverture, entre Meredith et Harry.

Le jeune brun, qui laissait son regard vagabonder tantôt sur les nuages, tantôt sur son filleul ou sa nièce de cœur, se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être envisager une petite excursion discrètement.

Il se releva et informa rapidement qu'il voulait se promener un peu.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais me dégourdir un peu les pattes. Vous voulez que je prenne Teddy avec moi ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, nous allons veiller sur lui, répondit Meredith avec un sourire.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Si tu veux venir, mais je ne vais pas loin Kali. Et puis je suis complètement remis maintenant, ajouta le brun avec un grand sourire.

\- Si ça te vas, je vais t'accompagner un peu. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles que les deux comparses partirent se balader. Harry avait vraiment espérer que son frère aurait préféré rester avec Meredith et Elina. Pas qu'il ne soit pas content d'être seul avec lui, mais son plan pour rejoindre le fondateur tombait à l'eau.

Au bout d'une dizaine minutes de marches et de discussions légères, le jeune papa aborda un tout autre sujet avec Harry.

« Tout va bien Harry ?

\- Euh, oui, pourquoi tu poses cette question ? demanda Harry surpris.

\- Eh bien tu me sembles un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui. Et hier aussi, tu étais absent à un moment. J'ai préféré te laisser tranquilles, mais peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu aurais envie de me parler. Ou si ce n'est pas avec moi, peut-être avec Ripheus, ou bien encore tes amis, Ron ou Hermione ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Kali. Il y a bien un petit quelque chose, mais avant que tu ne t'inquiètes pour rien, ce n'est rien de grave et qui n'a pas d'influence sur ma santé, lui répondit-il en souriant.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Harry soupira et décida finalement de se lancer. Après tout Kalevi est son frère.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est super ! C'est pour ça que tu avais voulu sortir seul ! Tu nous la présenteras ?

\- Et bien … en réalité … je …

\- Harry respire, si c'est un homme, je serais ravi de le rencontrer aussi. Peu importe qui ton cœur a choisi tu sais ? »

Harry sourit à Kalevi et le serra dans ses bras, prenant au dépourvu le finlandais.

« Tu avais peur que nous, que je te rejette pour ça ?

\- Non, enfin peut-être un peu ? Finit peu sûr de lui le brun.

\- Harry, jamais, tu m'entends bien je ne te laisserais tomber pour une raison si futile, et indépendant de ta volonté qui plus est !

\- Merci. Mais par contre je te corrige, mais il s'agit juste d'un ami.

\- Juste un ami dis-tu. Pourtant tu sembles beaucoup penser à lui ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais c'est un être, dirons-nous, avec un fort charisme et qui sait comment titiller ma curiosité.

\- Te connaissant, ce n'est pas si compliqué non plus.

\- Eh !

\- Non, mais honnêtement, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus ? Tu sembles beaucoup penser à cet homme mystère.

\- Je … non, et puis de toute façon la question ne se pose même pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment te dire… Il y a un faussé énorme entre lui et moi. Une éducation différente entre autre, mais nous avons aussi un écart d'âge … assez conséquent. Et puis si l'on venait seulement à apprendre que je connais cette personne, cela pourrait devenir dangereux, j'en ai peur. Alors de là à imaginer une relation plus … intime, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

\- Un fils de mangemorts ? Est-ce quelqu'un qui à un moment a été relié à eux ?

\- En quelque sorte … C'est plus complexe. »

Harry n'avait pas totalement tort. Si les mangemorts avaient été rassemblés par Voldemort, c'était, selon ce dernier, pour réaliser le vœu de son ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard.

Toutefois, ce qu'Harry avait pu apprendre au contact du fondateur, c'est que les idéaux qu'on attribuer à cet illustre sorcier n'était que ouïe dire et invention des générations suivantes.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Kali, j'ai toujours le portoloin des gobelins sur moi et puis j'ai mis Ripheus au courant concernant le lieu où l'on se retrouve.

\- Bien, je te fais confiance. Mais si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésites surtout pas, d'accord ?

\- Oui Papa.

\- Harry je suis sérieux.

\- Mais moi aussi. Vous vous en faites trop. Depuis que j'ai rencontré cette personne j'apprends beaucoup. Et pourtant, je ne l'ai rencontré que très récemment. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment le dire … Je ne sais pas si tu arrives à comprendre, mais c'est comme si …

\- Harry, le coupa Kalevi, si je pensais que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un pour entamer une relation romantique, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression de me revoir en toi quand j'ai eu le plus beau des coups de foudres avec Meredith. J'avais toujours besoin de la voir, de l'entendre et quand nous n'étions pas ensemble, je n'arrivais à rien. Il m'était impossible de me concentrer sur la plus petite chose envisageable. J'étais dans mon monde entouré de pensées de ma reine.

\- L'amour fou dès les premiers instants.

\- Oh oui, et pour cela j'ai dû ouvrir les yeux et accepter mes sentiments pour cette belle anglaise. Même si pour ces beaux yeux je devais quitter mon pays et apprendre la langue. J'étais prêt à tout pour construire mon avenir avec elle.

\- Et vous avez réussi avec votre petite princesse.

\- Oui, notre première merveille.

\- Première ? Rebondit Harry

\- Ne t'emballes pas gamin, la nature fera son office.

\- Et vous envisageriez d'avoir combien d'enfants ?

\- Oh ça on verra. Meredith et moi souhaitons pour le moment un cinquième membre à la tribu Makenïr, dont tu serais officiellement le parrain, mais maintenant tu as l'habitude avec le petit Teddy. »

Le jeune brun avait bien compris qu'en parlant de cinquième, et comme lui répétait assez souvent son ami, il faisait partie intégrante de la famille. Après tout, Kalevi était comme son grand-frère.

« Ça serait avec plaisir, mais faut-il encore qu'il soit en cours de conception, non ?

\- Oui tu as raison, n'allons pas trop vite en besogne. »

A ce moment-là, ils étaient arrivés, comme par magie, devant les portes du château. Kalevi avait suivi Harry, mais ce dernier c'était laissé porter par son instinct, comme souvent. Kalevi sourit à son observation et enchaina pour son frère de cœur.

« Par contre, ce que je peux te dire avec certitude, c'est qu'entre cette mystérieuse personne et toi il y a quelque chose de plus. Je l'ai ressenti, et après en avoir discuté avec Meredith et Ripheus, ils sont d'accord avec moi. Surtout Ripheus, mais si tu me dis l'avoir mis au courant, cela peut s'expliquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Ta magie. Elle est turbulente et cherche le moyen de te relier avec ton inconnu. Comme si ta magie était attirée par ton mystère. Est-ce que je fais fausse route ?

\- Non. Mais comment tu arrives à mettre des mots dessus, alors que même moi je ne comprends pas ?

\- Parce que tu fonces en la suivant sans te poser de questions, comme tout bon Gryffondor que tu es !

\- Ouais, mais on ne change pas de vieilles habitudes, lui accorda Harry que Kalevi confirma d'un hochement de tête en lui souriant.

\- Je peux même te dire, que la encore tu as suivi ton lien avec cette personne et que tu n'avais même pas remarqué où tu nous as emmené ? »

Harry prit le temps de regarder autour de lui avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir du second étage.

« Oups. Désole.

\- Pas de soucis. Tu as ton portoloin ?

\- Euh, oui pourquoi ?

\- Prêtes le moi un instant que j'y aoute un sort.

\- Mais cela ne va-t-il pas le dérégler par rapports aux sortilèges des gobelins.

\- Non, c'est avec eux qu'on l'a mis en place et fait des essais avant. »

Le plus jeune des deux sorciers tendit le petit caillou qu'il gardait toujours sur lui désormais au plus âgé. Ce dernier lança deux incantations, une qu'Harry reconnut, l'ayant utilisé récemment pour Ripheus avec sa pièce et la seconde fut plus longue, puis il lui redonna le portoloin.

« Ripheus en a soumis l'idée, et je pense qu'il en sait plus que moi.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance.

\- Harry, je sais. Et Ripheus n'est pas un sorcier, ce qui a du bon dans le cas présent.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il m'a juste dit une fois pour me rassurer, que parfois les sorciers étaient pleins d'aprioris. Je pense que tu avais besoin d'en parler, mais que tu ne te sentais pas encore prêt et que pour quand même nous rassurer, Ripheus t'a semblé le meilleur choix. Choix que j'accepte et comprend parfaitement. Il saura te conseiller là ou je ne pourrais que rester vague.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Bien alors le premier sort que j'ai lancé tu le connais. Ripheus et moi avons tous deux reçu une pierre de lac noir, Kalevi sortit et lui montrant une petite pierre grise cendre. Elles ne font que chauffer quand tu activeras le sort. La seconde incantation fonctionne seulement si tu n'annules pas la demande de transport. Voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses. Toutes les demi-heures, je veux que tu fasses chauffer nos pierres, Ripheus est au courant. Si tu ne le fais pas, nous pourrons, si tu es dans l'enceinte de Poudlard bien entendu, forcer le portoloin à te ramener à la zone d'urgence. Si c'est juste un oubli de ta part, alors annule le transport en disant simplement « Magyar à pointe » et en faisant chauffer dans la minute qui suit nos pierres. Est-ce clair pour toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Je suis content de voir que tu ne rechignes pas plus que ça.

\- Non, j'ai compris que vous vous étiez inquiétés, alors je concède, surtout que vous avez faits des efforts.

\- Oh oui, si Ripheus n'avait pas insisté, tu n'aurais même pas eu le choix d'annuler le transport en cas d'oubli.

\- Il faudra que je l'en remercie.

\- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Bon, je vais retourner avec les autres. Toi vas voir ton mystérieux inconnu, mais je veux que dans une heure, une heure et demie maximum, tu sois revenu. D'accord ?

\- Oui. Merci Kali. Je te le présenterais bientôt. Promis.

\- Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut pour mieux cerner tes sentiments et votre relation naissante. Allez files, tu perds du temps. »

Harry partit rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres, et disparu derrière un couloir.

« Tu as pris la bonne décision Kalevi.

\- Oui je sais Riph'. Tu as vu son sourire. Mais il est complètement aveugle ma parole ! »

Le centaure qui était derrière un mur se rapprocha du sorcier en rigolant légèrement.

« Il est encore jeune. Il apprendra avec le temps. Ne dit-on pas que le bon vin se bonifie avec le temps ?

\- Oh toi, tu es un fin connaisseur. Veux-tu te joindre à nous en attendant l'aveugle amoureux ? Tu rencontreras les Weasley. Je pense que ça ferait très plaisir à Harry. Nous avons pique-niqué à côté du lac noir.

\- Et bien, allons-y. Veux-tu que je te porte, car le chemin est long ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis si en cours de route, je sens que ma jambe lâche, je te demanderais si ton offre tiens toujours.

\- Comme bon te sembles. »

Tandis que les deux amis retrouvent le reste de la troupe, Harry était descendu dans la chambre des secrets et se trouvait face au miroir.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	18. Chapitre 17

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tsuki Banritt, maud baudet et PetitLutin22 pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Arrivé dans la pièce au miroir, il n'attendit même pas d'être devant, qu'il prononça l'incantation révélatrice en fourchelangue. Par automatisme, il fit chauffer la pierre dans sa main qu'il garda fermement serré.

 _« Le temps s'affole et s'efface pour rassembler deux cœurs perdus dans les méandres infini. »_

Comme à chaque fois, le miroir se brouilla avant de laisser la place à un Salazar Serpentard souriant.

« Allons bon mon ami. Etiez-vous si pressé de me revoir ?

\- Ooh oui, vous n'avez pas idée !

\- Je crois que vous vous trompé. »

Harry réfléchissait aux derniers propos du fondateur pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne demande plus d'explications à ce dernier en s'installant sur son désormais fauteuil attitré en refaisant chauffer la pierre. Il répètera cette action plusieurs fois sans vraiment sans rendre compte, tellement il était absorbé par Salazar.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Vous saviez que j'étais de pique-nique avec mes amis ?

\- Non je ne le savais pas. Mais je pense avoir été en mesure de vous ressentir.

\- Quoi ? Mais … Mais ce n'est pas possible ?

\- De même que seul un de mes descendants aurait dû pouvoir activer mon artefact.

\- Je …, Harry ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Et de ce que j'ai appris sur vous, l'impossible n'est plus pour vous.

\- Ouais.

\- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre empressement pour me voir ?

\- Eh bien, cela risque de vous surprendre, mais je n'en connais pas non plus vraiment la raison. C'était bizarre, mais je sentais que je devais venir ?

\- Est-ce une question ou une affirmation ? Vous m'en avez l'air peu sûr.

\- J'n'en sais trop rien.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais vous éclairer si vous me donniez plus de détails. »

Face au silence d'Harry, le vieux sorcier préféra se lancer.

« Cela fait peu de temps que l'on se connaît, mais accepteriez-vous quand même que l'on passe au tutoiement ?

\- Euh, oui, pas de soucis, répondit surpris le jeune brun.

\- Bien, merci, souri le fondateur. Harry je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Si je ne t'ai rien dis plus tôt, c'est que je voulais vérifier ma théorie avant. Et je pense que tu serais en mesure de la confirmer, ou non, selon ton ressenti. Mais avant, je dois savoir si mon hypothèse ne te plaît pas, partiras-tu sans réfléchir ou l'accepteras-tu, même s'il te faut un peu de temps ?

\- Euh …

\- Ton vocabulaire m'étonnera toujours.

\- Eh ! Mais vous /

\- TU ! Coupa brusquement l'homme mystère d'Harry

\- Tu, pardon. Tu me poses une question auquel je suis incapable de répondre. Si v…tu venais à m'annoncer ma mort, je n'en serais même pas choqué tellement de fois qu'on me l'a prédit.

\- Intéressant, il faudra revenir sur cela plus tard.

\- Salazar, soupira Harry. En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Je pense que je ferai certainement preuve de réflexion. Et puis si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors je n'aurai d'autres choix que de te croire de toute façon.

\- Tu es raisonnable.

\- Toujours est-il que tu fais durer le suspense.

\- C'est pour mieux vous surprendre très cher.

\- On croirait entendre le loup du conte du petit Chaperon Rouge, rigola Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Oh, un conte Moldu pour les enfants. Je te le lirais si ça t'intéresse ?

\- J'en serai honoré. Mais revenons à ce que je voulais te révéler. Comme je te disais, j'ai le sentiment que j'arrive à comprendre ton besoin de me voir. En réalité, je me suis langui de ton absence. Ma magie me tirait en permanence vers le miroir du côté de mon monde. Comme si je pourrais retraverser la vitre. Je ressentais un manque, ici, fit-il en montrant sa poitrine, dans mon cœur, mon noyau magique. Et je ne doute pas que toi aussi tu as ressenti ce tiraillement. Tu me la toi-même avoué, c'est ta magie qui t'as guidé en ces lieux, et plus d'une fois. Il y a un lien plus fort entre nos magies. Entre nous deux.

\- Je … ne sais pas trop quoi te dire.

\- Peut-être me confirmer ou non que tu ressens toi aussi ce tiraillement à chaque fois que tu penses à moi ?

\- Tu es capable d'entrer dans ma tête ? Non attends, tu as dit « toi aussi » ?

\- En effet. Pour ne pas te mentir, je pense à toi jour et nuit. A quand sera nos prochaines rencontres, à tes sourires que j'admire, à tes yeux que je vois briller de mille feux quand tu es heureux. Et J'adore voir tes joues rosie comme actuellement. Pauvre sénile que je suis, finit d'un rire léger le Serpentard.

\- Woh, une minute là… Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est … euh … ça ressemble pas mal à ... euh …

\- A une simple déclaration d'amour, pour l'instant uniquement platonique, envers toi ? Oui je crois bien. Cela te déranges-t-il ?

\- Je, euh, oui, enfin non. Hum, peut-être plus non que oui ?

\- Harry, respires. Je n'ai pas besoin de réponde de ta part. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec toi me comble déjà de bonheur que je ne pensais pas être en mesure de ressentir. Et un lien, je ne sais pas encore lequel, qui nous uni, m'attire irrémédiablement vers toi. Tout comme je sais, et ne le nie pas, tu le ressens toi aussi de la même manière. Sinon pourquoi serais-tu là, devant moi, plutôt qu'avec tes amis ?

\- Je … Oui, c'est vrai. Mais qu'entends-tu par un lien entre nous ?

\- Je me suis penché dessus avec mes amis et on hésite entre deux éventuels liens magiques, mais tout deux très rares.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a plus d'un millénaire entre nous ! Et le seul lien qu'il peut y avoir c'est le fourchelangue que l'on m'a transmis sans même le vouloir ! Finit en hurlant le jeune sorcier. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces trucs loufoques !

\- Harry, calmes-toi je te prie.

\- Pardon Salazar, ce n'est pas contre vu, mais plutôt contre ce foutu destin…

\- Destin… finirent-ils ensemble.

\- Ouais, bref. De quels amis parlais-tu ? Je te croyais seul ?

\- Oh, je suis seul dans mes quartiers, mais je ne suis pas seul dans ce monde.

\- Pourrais-tu être plus explicite et éclairer mon pauvre cerveau ?

\- Et bien mes amis ne sont personne d'autres que les trois autres fondateurs et quelques personnes choisi.

\- L'élite quoi ?

\- Si tu veux le voir ainsi. Non, ces personnes sont liées nous quatre de bien des manières et ont acceptés de vivre ici pour l'éternité, bloquer entre deux ères. Sans possibilité de quitter ce monde dont j'ai forcé la création.

\- C'est pour ça que tu parles de ton monde.

\- C'est ça, et ils m'ont tous suivi. On doit être complètement détraqué, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je ne pense pas, vivre avec ceux qui nous sont chers sans avoir à se soucier de la mort, de la maladie et de vivre en paix doit être apaisant.

\- Une preuve de plus pour moi que si un jour l'envie te prends, et que tu seras à un âge avancé, de te joindre à nous.

\- Merci, mais encore faudrait-il que je survive jusque-là.

\- Ne pars pas défaitiste. Tu es plein de ressource, je n'en doute point. Tu as une autre question je sens. Je t'écoute ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par rapport aux liens ? Tu as des hypothèses qui m'ont l'air réfléchit et logique ?

\- Les deux liens qui pour le moment ont attiré notre attention, et j'insiste, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Si ça se trouve s'en ai autre totalement différent, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, mais donnes les moi quand même. Je pourrais faire des recherches de mon côté, j'ai le temps de toute façon cette semaine. Etant donné que mille ans nous séparent, cela fait autant d'années où ses liens ont peut-être été étudiés, non ?

\- C'est une excellente idée.

\- Bien alors ? Quel sont-ils ?

\- Et bien, dans les deux cas, ils auraient été activer par mon artefact et surtout grâce à l'incantation que j'avais choisie : Le temps s'affole et s'efface pour rassembler deux cœurs perdus dans les méandres infinis. Le temps serait représentatif du millénaire qui s'est écoulé et pourtant nous sommes quand même en mesure de converser ensemble, donc d'être rassembler. Et les cœurs seraient nos cœurs magiques qui s'attirent. »

Salazar se rapprocha de la vitre de son miroir, tandis qu'Harry plongeait son regard dans son vis-à-vis.

« Le premier lien auquel on a pensé est celui du Descendant, même si tu n'en ai pas réellement lien, tu parles fourchelangue et tu as du « Serpentard » en toi si je puis me permettre.

\- Pas de problème, je le conçois, je suis mi-gryffon mi-serpent, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Ce lien, serait davantage un lien de protecteur-protégé. Un lien filial qui te lierais à moi comme un parent le serait envers son enfant.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu ne m'as pas l'air convaincu, souri pourtant le fondateur.

\- Je pense que tu as dissimulé certaine choses à tes amis concernant … tes sentiments pour moi ?

\- Oui, sur certaine chose que j'ai préféré garder pour moi. Mais ils savet que je tienne à toi, et au vu du second lien que m'a proposé Helga, je pense que celle-ci m'avais déjà cerné et compris.

\- Et quel est-il ?

\- Un lien d'âme-sœur.

\- C'est tout, fronça Harry.

\- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas un lien de pacotille !

\- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'autre tu l'as explicité, détaillé et décortiqué. Là tu me le donnes juste.

\- Excuses-moi Harry, le brun hocha la tête et écouta la suite. Pour moi, ce second lien est plus concret, de part mes sentiments que je ne contrôle pas et qui se développe comme s'ils avaient toujours existé pour toi. Comme quand j'ai créé cet artefact. Au début je pensais vraiment que c'était pour connaître les héritiers de mon apprenti. Et puis depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je me suis aperçu que tes yeux si reconnaissables m'étaient déjà apparus en rêve, avant même d'avoir créé ce miroir. Et qu'une pensée idiote que j'avais pu avoir à cette époque était que, peut-être un jour, je rencontrerais la personne qui peuple mes songes de la plus belle des manières. Et tu es là maintenant.

\- Oh, euh merci.

\- Harry, tu es encore jeune, apprend à vivre dans ton monde et quand tu seras vieux, si tu n'as personne de chers à tes yeux, alors peut-être voudras-tu nous rejoindre, me rejoindre ?

\- Je … D'abord je vais étudier notre lien et trouver des réponses. Et là c'est un peu encore bizarre pour moi. Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuses pas de ne pas être en mesure de me répondre. Je te l'ai déjà dis, mais j'ai l'éternité devant moi, alors je peux bien attendre ta réponse. Mais accepterais-tu tout de même de continuer à me rendre visite ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir. J'aime être ici, avec vous, rougie davantage Harry sous cet aveu. Même si je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens vraiment pour vous. C'est plus ma magie qui recherche votre présence et qui créé ce sentiment de manque.

\- Peut-être oui. Poses-toi, et tiens-moi au courant de tes recherches. De toute façon, cette pièce t'est ouverte, de même que mes quartiers. Tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu veux.

\- Même de les repeindre en rouge ? demanda le jeune homme en rigolant intérieurement face à la grimace d'horreur visible sur le visage de Salazar.

\- Par Merlin, dans la limite du Serpentard qui est en toi, je t'en conjure. Pas de rouge à effusion, quelques touches je pourrais l'accepter, mais pas en trop grande quantité.

\- Bien sûr. »

Et Harry laissa un petit rire lui échapper qui fut rapidement suivi par celui du fondateur.

« Je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi de refaire surface.

\- Je le crains aussi. A très bientôt Harry.

\- Oui, à très vite. Et avec une tonne d'ouvrages sur les liens ! »

Salazar sourit à la dernière remarque avant de le voir s'engouffrer dans le passage secret derrière la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Harry sortit et alla rejoindre discrètement ses amis et sa famille et en profita pour saluer Ripheus, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils étaient en train de se rassembler à côté du lac pour retourner à la tente des Weasley. En effet, ils rentraient tous chez eux le soir même, sauf Charlie.

Ce dernier avait décidé d'aider à la reconstruction du château pendant sa semaine de vacances. Il informa sa famille, surtout Molly, certainement pour éviter un coup de cuillère en bois, qui bizarrement venait tout juste d'être rangé dans le panier, qu'il était allé voir les deux gobelins d'astreintes aujourd'hui pour leur demander leur accord, qui fut accepter. Toute aide est la bienvenue pour faire avancer les réparations le plus rapidement possible et ainsi rouvrir l'école tout aussi vite et fournir une bonne éducation aux nouvelles générations.

Harry était content, car il pourrait ainsi discuter avec Charlie de sa passion pour les créatures et animaux magiques. Il avait découvert cette passion commune lors de sa quatrième année et le tournoi de la coupe de feu. En discutant avec Charlie qu'il avait croisé au détour d'un couloir, car il était logé à Poudlard à ce moment-là, Harry avait découvert qu'ils partageaient une passion commune pour ces être magiques et pourtant si méconnus ou malaimés.

Quand le rouquin leur révéla qu'il avait par contre oublié sa tente en Roumanie, et que ses amis dresseurs lui avait envoyé par hibou, mais que du coup elle n'arriverait que le mardi, sans mauvais temps pour l'oiseau. Harry lui proposa donc de venir loger chez lui, dans sa tente en attendant que la sienne arrive. Il saura faire de la place, après tout c'est une tente magique.

« Et puis si j'ai pu accueillir un centaure, ce n'est pas un petit sorcier qui va encombrer ma maison.

\- Harry, insinuerais-u que je suis gros ? demanda amusé Ripheus.

\- Non, mais bon comparé à nous, tu as … euh … plus d'envergure.

\- Je te le concède, esquissa un sourire le centaure.

\- Hey gamin, je te rappelle que premièrement, je suis plus âgé de 8 ans et que deuxièmement plus grand que toi d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, interpela Charlie.

\- Merci de me rappeler ma petite taille.

\- Mais de rien Petit. »

Insista bien le roux sur le dernier mot auquel Harry répondit un « Grmf » bien compréhensible par des créatures encore inconnu à ce jour, si elles existent bien entendu.

« Aahh la délicatesse d'un hippogriffe, ajouta Elina. »

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire à cette remarque digne d'une princesse.

Dès qu'Harry était sortit, le miroir se brouilla et Salazar Serpentard ne vit plus que son reflet dans sa version du miroir. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Helga, qu'il savait se cacher derrière sa porte.

« Ecouter les discussions privés de tes confrères t'intéressent à ce point ma chère ?

\- Voyons, Sal'. Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il m'a l'air à croquer.

\- Merci, mais tu es déjà prise si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Non en effet, et il me suffit largement. Mais pourquoi lui as-tu raconté cette histoire avec les deux liens ?

\- Parce que cela le concerne aussi.

\- Peut-être, mais nous avons pratiquement confirmé le lien qui vous unit. L'autre n'est pas envisageable, car sinon vous seriez déjà morts d'un arrêt cardiaque de ne pas avoir de réel contact.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Comme il l'a si bien dit, des sorciers ont peut-être étudiés ses liens, ou d'autres, et nous n'avons pas toutes les informations.

\- Mais il est écrit partout que des âmes-sœurs ne peuvent vivre sans l'autre une fois qu'ils ont pris connaissance de son existence. Même sans connaître le lien qui les unit. Même Maeglin le confirme. Et toi, comme moi, savons que même bloquer dans cet univers, tu peux disparaitre.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un simple lien filial puisse nous lier ainsi.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Sal', tu nous as comme frère et sœurs, mais tu n'as jamais fondé de famille.

\- Merci de me le rappeler Helga. Je sais que je me suis moi-même condamné à cette vie-là, et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir accompagné dans ma folie. Maintenant sors d'ici.

\- Sal' écoutes-moi…

\- SORS ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

* * *

Voili Voilou, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre.

un petit mot ?

Kissou

Pouika


	19. Chapitre 18

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tsuki Banritt, Luffynette, Hinanoyuki, Tezuka J et PetitLutin22 pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

« Bon Harry, ce n'est pas tout mais Meredith et moi sommes affectés demain, du coup nous allons rentrer chez nous.

\- Pas de problème Kali, vous n'aurez qu'à venir manger chez moi à midi. Je n'aurai rien à faire de toute façon, j'ai encore une semaine de repos forcé.

\- Et mérité Harry, tu es partout à la fois et tout le temps sur un chantier, même les dimanches ! Normal que ton organisme t'ai lâché.

\- Ouais, je vous promets de prendre plus de temps pour me reposer correctement.

\- J'espère oui. Et en cas de soucis, n'hésites pas à nous chauffer ?

\- Ouais »

Harry ne put empêche un petite rire à la référence aux pierres que ses amis utilisaient comme sécurité et moyen de communication simple, mais efficace.

Les Makenïr saluèrent les Weasley et regagnèrent leur chez eux. Ripheus fit de même, informant Harry et Charlie qu'il passerait le lendemain après-midi pour discuter avec ce dernier.

Tous les autres rentrèrent à la tente des Weasley pour aider les parents à ranger. Une fois chose faite, Percy et Audrey décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux. Il en fut de même pour Georges et Angélina, ainsi que Ginny et Olivier, qui eux devait reprendre leur entrainement aux aurores le lendemain.

Molly et Arthur dirent aussi au-revoir. Enfin Molly embrassa Harry et lui fit promettre de leur envoyer des hiboux plus régulièrement. Une fois les parents partis, William, alias Bill, Fleur, Charles, surnommé Charlie, Ron et Hermione suivirent Harry jusqu'à sa tente.

Une fois arrivé et installé dans son salon, il leur proposa un petit apéro dinatoire pour terminer la journée. Et puis le pique-nique ayant été assez copieux, cela leur suffirait aussi.

Harry, avec l'aide de Fleur préparèrent des toasts, pendant que les autres, assis juste derrière discutait gaiement, les faisant participer. Grâce à des tranches de pain de mie coupées en quatre et divers aliments, rillettes, beurre, jambon blanc, radis et sardines, ils se firent un petit repas, finissant sur des fruits juteux à souhait. Aux alentours de 21H, tous les invités restants décidèrent de rentrer à leur domicile.

« Arry, viens là que je t'embrasse, fit Fleur l'étreignant dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'être venu et bonne fin de soirée à vous deux, dit-il en rendant son accolade à Bill

\- A la prochaine Harry, portes-toi bien. »

Fleur fit la bise et étreignit aussi ses deux beaux-frères ainsi qu'Hermione, futur belle-sœur. D'ailleurs cette dernière se rapprocha d'Harry et tandis que les autres étaient sorties de la tente, elle le serra dans ses bras en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

« Préviens-nous en cas de problème. Et j'espère que tu as au moins mis une personne au courant concernant ta disparition de cette après-midi ?

\- Comment tu ? murmura le brun en réponse, surpris que son amie soit au courant qu'il leur cachait quelque chose.

\- Harry, tu ne me le feras pas. Tu étais distrait en début de journée et quand tu es revenu de ta balade, tu semblais … apaisé. Tu étais parti te balader avec Kalevi, qui revient sans toi mais avec Ripheus. Et puis, ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'échanger des regards discrets.

\- Mais pas assez pour que tu ne le remarques pas.

\- J'ai été conditionné pour vous surveiller toi et Ron, ça doit être pour ça ?

\- Si tu le dis. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien et ils sont au courants. »

Sur cela, ils sortirent rejoindre les autres. Ron se rapprocha et serra simplement la main d'Harry. A ce moment-là Hermione était en pleine discussion avec Bill et Fleur, et n'avait donc pas remarqué cet échange plutôt froid entre les deux amis, mais Charlie qui avait regardé en arrière vit le regard d'incompréhension d'Harry. Il se promit de se renseigner.

Harry, quand à lui, ne savait pas pourquoi Ron était devenu aussi distant, voir froid, avec lui. Il avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques temps déjà, Ron semblait lui en vouloir. Il ne recevait plus de hiboux de ce dernier, seulement d'Hermione, Neville et Luna, parfois Georges aussi. Pourtant lui et Hermione vivaient ensemble depuis leurs fiançailles.

Une fois de retour chez lui avec Charlie, qu'il allait héberger le temps que sa tente arrive de Roumanie, ils rangèrent le désordre.

« Harry, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr. Je t'écoute.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés toi et mon petit-frère ? »

Harry surprit par la remarque, réfléchit quand même à la réponse à donner. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il y avait bien un souci entre lui et son meilleur ami, mais il ne saurait dire lequel.

« Non, enfin pas à ma connaissance.

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça derrière le dos d'Hermione.

\- Je … Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, et pourtant j'aimerais tant savoir ce que j'ai pu faire de travers.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera comme à chaque fois.

\- Ouais, par contre, ce qui m'intrigue c'est pourquoi devant les autres et Hermione il agissait comme … avant.

\- Ah ça, mystère. Sinon, pour ce soir on s'installe comment ?

\- Et jusqu'à ce que ton colis n'arrive.

\- Ouais, enfin j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop trainer en route le hibou.

\- Ou se perdre. Ce n'est pas Errol j'espère ?

\- Non, heureusement que non, s'exclama le rouquin.

\- Alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu peux squatter chez moi en attendant, pas de problème. Alors de toute façon comme tu peux le voir je n'ai pas de porte, seulement des rideaux pour séparer la pièce à vivre de la chambre ou de la salle de bains, alors on utilisera des sorts de silence. Je te laisse mon lit, je vais transfigurer mes deux fauteuils en un bon lit douillet et se sera parfait. Ça te convient ?

\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux très bien dormir dans le salon ?

\- T'inquiètes, c'est une solution temporaire de toute façon. Et puis, comme ça tu pourras en profiter demain pour faire une grasse matinée comme Ripheus ne passera que demain pour voir à quel chantier tu pourras donner un coup de main. Surtout que c'est ta semaine de vacances quand même, alors reposes-toi tant que tu peux !

\- Merci Harry.

\- Je t'en prie. »

Sur cela, les deux acolytes se préparent à dormir et rejoignirent chacun leur lit.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla aux aurores, trempé de sueur et les yeux fous. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar.

Si au début il y avait eu Voldemort qui le narguait d'être inutile et incapable, torturant ses amis et sa nouvelle famille, les Makenïr, une nouvelle victime fit son apparition. Dans cette vision tous ses proches furent remplacés par cette mystérieuse personne. Au début la forme restait flou, brouillé, avant qu'Harry ne distingue la silhouette du fondateur, Salazar Serpentard. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il se réveilla au moment où le sort vert de l'Avada Kedavra toucha l'homme.

Ayant du mal à récupérer son souffle et reprendre ses esprits, Harry ne s'apercevait pas qu'il flottait sur son lit. Il en était de même pour tous les autres objets de sa tente.

Charlie, qui avait été réveillé par une forte vibration magique, voulu se lever pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas remarqué que son lit était à un bon mètre du sol. Sol qu'il salua en le rencontrant brutalement, finissant de le réveiller complètement. La chute ne l'avait pas blessé, heureusement pour lui.

Affolé par la pression qu'il ressentait, il se dirigea rapidement dans la pièce à vivre et c'est là qu'il vit Harry. Enfin plutôt la magie de ce dernier qui sortait de son corps pour tourbillonner autour de lui.

Quand Charlie s'approcha, la magie de couleur bleu et verte le repoussa et le bloqua contre un mur. Charlie était époustoufler, la magie d'Harry agissait d'elle-même pour protéger Harry, comme un bouclier. Le problème c'est que la magie devait être à la recherche du danger contre lequel Harry se battait.

Le roux voyait bien que ce dernier dormait encore, même s'il semblait coincé dans un cauchemar, cauchemar contenant le danger.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de le réveiller rapidement avant que la magie ambiante ne se déchaine davantage et ne les blesse gravement.

« Harry ! HARRY !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Charlie ? »

Charlie se tourna vers l'entrée de la tente et vit Kalevi et Ripheus, qui aidait le père de famille à ne pas s'écrouler à cause des flux magiques qui les submergeait.

« J'en sais rien, j'ai été réveillé par une pression. Je crois qu'Harry est coincé dans son cauchemar ! J'ai beau l'appeler, il ne m'entend pas et je n'arrive pas à m'approcher de lui ! Hurla Le roux pour que les deux amis d'Harry puissent l'entendre.

\- Ripheus, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

\- Oui, mais tu es sûr ?

\- On n'en sait rien tant qu'on n'aura pas essayé ! »

Sur ça, Charlie vit Ripheus aidé Kalevi à s'approcher, car mine de rien, un centaure à plus de force brute qu'un humain, sorcier ou pas. Arrivé plus proche, une partie de la magie verte s'enroula autour du Makenïr et comme par miracle elle s'enroula autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'n'en sais foutrement rien, mais je crois que la magie d'Harry ne me repousse plus ! Je vais essayer de m'approcher davantage ! »

Kalevi fit comme annoncé et grâce à un sort de lévitation, il put se mettre à la hauteur d'Harry. Il le releva légèrement en position assise, le rapprocha de son torse et le serra contre lui. Durant tout le processus, ce dernier se débattait dans ses bras tout en criant et suppliant.

« Non, ne le tuez pas !

\- Chut Harry, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Chut, réveilles-toi. Tout va bien. »

Et là, enfin, au soulagement des trois hommes, ils virent la magie verte revenir d'elle-même dans le corps du brun, bien pâle. Le brouillard bleuté disparu tout simplement après avoir déposé doucement le mobilier au sol, même s'il n'était plus forcément à sa place, ou dans le bon sens comme la table basse par exemple.

Harry papillonna finalement des yeux, desquels s'échappèrent quelques larmes. Quand il reconnut Kalevi dans le brouillard de son esprit, il réagit par instinct et s'accrocha à lui, comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage, et laissa toute la peur et la pression de son rêve retomber.

« Kali, ne me lâche pas, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Chut, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Harry, lui dit-il calmement. Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Harry refusa en secouant la tête, mais lâchait pas sa prise. Kalevi caressait la tête du brun qu'il maintenait contre lui de manière plus facile, maintenant qu'il était assis sur le lit. Ripheus et Charlie se rapprochèrent silencieusement des deux autres.

Charlie avait été quelque peu choqué de cette manifestation puissante de magie. Quand Harry se sentit mieux et qu'il avait récupéré une respiration moins saccadé, il essuya ses yeux ainsi que ses joues, avant de remercié ses amis tout en s'excusant platement de les avoir dérangé.

« Dites, c'était bien ce que je pense ? demanda le Weasley présent.

\- Et à quoi penses-tu ? demanda le centaure.

\- A de la magie accidentelle, comme les enfants sorciers ?

\- Oui, répondit Ripheus. Harry a un potentiel magique plutôt … capricieux. Mais pas seulement.

\- J'ai eu une crise encore, c'est ça ? Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix rauque d'avoir été trop sollicité peu de temps avant.

\- Ouais p'tit frère, dit Kalevi en repassant sa main dans la chevelure noir de jais.

\- Alors ce brouillard vert et bleu s'était vraiment sa magie ? Mais … c'est impossible ?

\- Rien ne l'est pour ce jeune homme, énonça simplement le finlandais.

\- Grr, merci de me le rappeler.

\- Par contre, ce que tu caractérise de brouillard vert et bleu sont des flux magiques, ajouta Ripheus. Quand vous les sorciers lancez un sort, vous êtes en mesure de le voir car la magie est concentrée. Pour Harry, sa magie est tellement puissante, qu'il arrive qu'il en perde le contrôle, d'autant plus lorsqu'il se sent en danger. Mais je te corrige de suite, la magie bleu n'appartient pas à Harry.

\- Mais à qui alors ?

\- Et bien, je dirais à Poudlard lui-même. Ce château est magique, il a sa propre conscience. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

\- Si tu dis bleu, je te confirme qu'il s'agit bien de Poudlard. J'ai déjà été en mesure de la voir à l'œuvre quand le château voulait me guider.

\- Oh, euh … je ne comprends pas tout là.

\- Sur le camp, tu entendras certainement des gens appeler Harry mais en le désignant par le terme « serviteur ».

\- Pourquoi donc ? Pour « Sauveur » ou « Survivant » j'étais au courant, mais « Serviteur » ? C'est plutôt dénigrant, non ?

\- Harry, nous te laissons le plaisir de lui expliquer ! Répondit Kalevi sous le sourire de Ripheus et le soupir de désespoir du nommé.

\- Evidemment. Les gens aiment bien me trouver d'autres noms que le mien, sous le regard curieux du rouquin, le sorcier aux divers surnoms continua son explication. En fait, depuis que je travaille sur le camp, il y a eu plusieurs manifestations magiques venant de la terre, du château lui-même quoi, tu me suis ?

\- Jusque-là, oui.

\- Et bien, il se pourrait que cette magie … sauvage ou libre comme tu préfères, c'est souvent manifesté pour nous guider dans les travaux ou nous aider aussi. Mais dans certaine décision, elle a aussi eu quelques répercussions, comme par exemple le choix de l'emplacement du camp. Enfin bref, c'est tout, rien de bien exceptionnel.

\- Eh oh, intervint Kalevi, ce qu'il ne te dit pas, c'est qu'au tout début des travaux, il y avait plusieurs petits camps. Les bénévoles s'installaient un peu partout dans un beau désordre. Sauf que ça commençait à devenir ingérable, du coup les gobelins avec les planificateurs, dont fait partit Ripheus, on voulut rassembler tout le monde pour une question de logistique. Certaines fortes têtes voulaient imposer leur choix, et Harry avait proposé cette endroit, soutenu par d'autres, car déjà beaucoup de familles s'étaient installer ici et surtout les tentes de réfectoire, soins et d'affectations avaient déjà été basé ici. Et puis, on ne sait trop comment, mais il arrivait énormément de dysfonctionnement dans les autres petits camps, comme par magie si tu veux. Certains parlaient d'une lueur bleu même. Alors au fur et à mesure, tout le monde est revenu se baser ici.

\- Okay, mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Harry est surnommé ainsi ?

\- Eh bien, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'Harry a proposer quelque chose, il y avait la magie du château plus présente et qui faisant tout pour mettre en œuvre ce que conseillait Harry. Alors on dit Serviteur pour Harry, car il veut tout faire pour réhabiliter le château, mais c'est surtout que même s'il donne tout son temps aux travaux, le château l'écoute et suit ses directives. Alors c'est un peu une piqûre de rappel aux têtes dures qui veulent prendre l'ascendant sur d'autres et une sorte de messages entre les premiers bénévoles et ceux qui arrivent après. Ceux-là, on ne leur dit pas, on leur dit de chercher par eux-mêmes. Ça fait un peu de divertissement.

\- Et tu remarqueras assez vite, reprit Ripheus, qu'Harry est souvent sollicité par nous-mêmes, les organisateurs des travaux et de leur suivi, mais aussi par les gobelins.

\- Vraiment ? Mais ne préfèrent-ils pas travailler et gérer seul ? Questionna Charlie auquel Kalevi reprit la parole.

\- D'habitude oui, mais Harry a une influence impressionnante. Et tu verras beaucoup de monde lui demander conseils ou simplement de l'aide, car ici, tous savent que si Harry est là, alors il y a de forte chance que la magie de Poudlard le soit aussi.

\- Wou-Hou, bah dis-moi Harry, partout où tu vas-tu attires et rassemble les foules ?

\- Je m'en serais bien passé figures-toi. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais vous avez petit-déjeuner ? Car moi, j'ai faim. »

Ripheus hocha la tête, tandis que Charlie répondit.

« Bah, je suis un peu tombé du lit ce matin, alors mon ventre aussi commence à réclamer.

\- Moi c'est déjà fait, je viens de déposer Elina et m'apprêtait à rejoindre mon chantier quand on est venu me chercher pour un souci vers ta tente.

\- Oh … Alors d'autres l'on ressenti ?

\- Harry, commença le centaure, j'étais dans la forêt quand j'ai ressenti l'afflux de magie. J'ai couru vers l'origine et ai croisé Kalevi en cours de route qui m'informa que ça venait de chez toi. Alors oui, je pense que tous ceux aux alentours l'on sentit.

\- Et merde. Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à rendre une petite visite à cette chère Madame Peterson, avant qu'elle ne vienne me chercher par la peau des fesses.

\- Je crois en effet que c'est une bonne idée, conclu Kalevi. Harry tu vas rester sagement sur ce lit et reposer ta magie. Ripheus peux-tu t'occuper de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Charlie et Harry ?

\- Bien sûr. Du jus de fruits et du pain de mie confiture ça vous vas ?

\- Très bien, merci, répondit le roux.

\- Merci et désolé de vous dérangé.

\- Pas de problème Harry, les amis sont là pour s'entraider.

\- Bien, Charlie, peux-tu m'aider à remettre le mobilier en place ?

\- Ouais, juste je vais chercher ma baguette et j'arrive.

\- Non, laissez, je m'en occuperais plus tard !

\- Harry, je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que la médicomage te déconseillera d'utiliser ta magie au moins aujourd'hui, alors laisses-nous nous en charger. Et puis il n'y a pas grand-chose. Charlie, vous n'aurez qu'à commencer par la chambre d'Harry et puis vérifier la salle de bains, je m'occupe de cette pièce.

\- Merci, vous êtes top.

\- Mais avec plaisir, Serviteur. »

Finit Kalevi en insistant bien sur le surnom faisant rouler des yeux le susnommé.

Et c'est ainsi que les meubles volèrent et repris leur place, les bibelots cassés se virent réparé et Harry, lui, se sentait bien, au chaud avec ses amis, mais pourtant quelque chose le minait. Une peur sous-jacente qui concernait un homme, son mystère, son secret.

* * *

Un petit mot doux pour me faire plaisir? *yeux de chiot larmoyant*

Voili voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	20. Chapitre 19

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à PetitLutin22, Tsuki Banritt, Tezuka J et elisa . inarilovejapan pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

« C'est bon, tout est rangé, fit Kalevi.

\- Merci encore pour l'aide.

\- De rien Harry, comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien. Juste le souvenir d'un cauchemar, mais je me sens bien. Un peu épuisé alors que je me lève juste. Mais sinon c'est tout. »

Voyant que Kalevi allait ajouter quelque chose, dont il se doutait, Harry prit les devant.

« Et j'irai voir le docteur Peterson, promis.

\- Bon, je te fais confiance. Si tu veux parler, tu sais que je suis là, par rapport à ton cauchemar ?

\- Oui, merci Kali.

\- Bon désolé de vous interrompre, mais Charlie a commencé à petit-déjeuner, et tu ferais bien de suivre son exemple Harry.

\- Oui merci Riph'.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons y aller Kalevi et moi. Charlie, je reviendrais te voir cette après-midi, cela te convient-il toujours ?

\- Oui, ça me va. Harry, est-ce que tu veux bien que je t'accompagne ? Ainsi, je commencerais à me repérer sur le site et puis si c'est possible tu me montreras les points de rassemblements et de vie ?

\- Bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir. Ripheus, Kalevi bonne journée, que les astres veillent sur vous, dit le brun tandis que les deux protagonistes quittaient la tente.

\- Bonne journée à vous deux, répondit le presque frère d'Harry.

\- Que les astres vous protègent. »

Charlie et son hôte finirent de déjeuner ce que leur avait préparé le centaure avant d'aller se préparer pour partir.

Notre jeune sorcier brun guida Charlie jusqu'à la tente rouge hôpital tout en discutant du travail du résident en Roumanie. Arrivé devant la tente, Harry se tourna vers Charlie et lui désigna une tente.

« Tu vois la tente bleu juste à côté ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est la tente des affectations, c'est là que sont basés les gobelins et les planificateurs. Quand tu souhaiteras savoir où tu seras affecté, tu viens là et tu te rapproches d'un gobelin. Ils gardent les plannings, car parfois certains arrivent avec un mal de dos ou autres douleurs et veulent quand même aller sur un chantier. Quand leur état ne leur permet vraiment pas les gobelins les envoient ici pour qu'ils se fassent soigner. Mais parfois quand ce n'est pas grand-chose ou que les médicomages les juges aptes, mais pour des tâches dites légères, alors ils seront affectés à de petits chantiers.

\- Un peu comme toi actuellement ?

\- Oui, c'est ça…, soupira Harry, enfin normalement je devrais pouvoir reprendre d'ici une semaine.

\- Si cette Médicomage Peterson te juge apte et avec ta crise de magie de ce matin, tu n'en es plus si sûr.

\- Ouais, et je commence un peu à en avoir marre de rester cloitrer sans rien pouvoir faire.

\- Ce que ne te dit pas ce jeune homme, c'est que nous le voyons rarement à la tente d'affectation, mais qu'on le retrouvera TOUJOURS sur un chantier.

\- Oh bonjour maître Rorkitz, que votre or fructifie.

\- Merci Lord Potter-Black, que votre or prospère. Serait-ce monsieur Weasley, volontaire pour la semaine ?

\- Oui tout à fait, Charlie Weasley, enchanté de vous rencontrer maître gobelin.

\- Moi de même.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « toujours sur un chantier » ?

\- Que notre jeune ami ici présent n'en fait un peu qu'à sa tête.

\- Hé !

\- Osez le nier, répondit le gobelin après l'injonction d'Harry. Certains jours, il ira consulter son lieu d'affectation, mais d'autres il ira forcément sur des gros chantiers. Et ne parlons même pas de ces jours de repos ! Nous avons établi un planning afin d'éviter les accidents et les grosses fatigues. Nous alternons pour chaque bénévoles entre gros travaux et petites tâches selon les capacités de chacun, d'où votre point avec Ripheus cet après-midi. Et nous posons deux jours minimum de repos par semaine, dont le dimanche pour tout le monde. Pour les familles présentes, nous essayons au maximum de les mettre en repos ensemble. Mais Harry ne prend jamais son jour et il est bien le seul bénévole à disparaître le dimanche. Et bizarrement, le lundi matin des travailleurs viennent nous voir en nous informant, par exemple, qu'un pan de mur a été consolidé, comme par magie ! Je ne sais combien de fois Ripheus vous a remonté les bretelles, sans grand effet malheureusement pour lui.

\- Oui, c'est bon, j'essaierai de davantage me reposer le dimanche.

\- Et aussi lors de votre jour volant jeune homme ! Devons-nous lancer des sortilèges sur votre tente pour ne pas que vous puissiez en sortir ! Être responsable et adulte, c'est aussi et surtout connaître ses limites. Et votre petit malaise devrait vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas un surhomme, mais qu'un jeune sorcier !

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, faites comme tout le monde et ne faites rien quand vous êtes en repos. Par Gringotts, le nombre de personnes venues aux nouvelles vous concernant est affolant, et pour votre gouverne, nous autres étions inquiets pour votre santé. Heureusement que les Makenïr et Ripheus nous ont assuré de votre bon rétablissement. Mais que faites-vous là ? Ne me dites pas que vous veniez pour voir votre affectation, vous êtes en repos forcé jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ?

\- Non, rien de cela, je fais visiter à Charlie le camp et ses alentours.

\- Bien dans ce cas, je vais me retirer. Charlie, je vous dis à bientôt pour vos affectations. Harry, reposez-vous convenablement. »

Sur cela, le gobelin les quitta pour rejoindre une tente bleu juste à côté de la rouge où ils étaient.

« Drôle de personnage.

\- Oui, les gobelins sont aussi ici en tant que bénévoles. Ils gèrent au mieux l'argent des dons pour les travaux urgents et l'attribution aux chantiers comme tu l'auras compris. Alors avant de rentrer, j'en profite pour te montrer cette zone. La tente bleue dans laquelle il vient de rentrer est, comme tu l'auras peut-être deviné, celles des affectations et de la planification. Cet endroit où on se trouve est le centre du camp. Ce cercle délimité par ses petits cailloux noirs est celui d'atterrissage des portoloins d'urgence. Evites de passes dedans si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sous quelqu'un, on ne sait jamais. Alors le gobelin t'expliquera ça mieux que moi, mais tu en auras peut-être entendu parler par Hermione ?

\- Concernant un moyen de transport magique possible à l'intérieur de Poudlard ?

\- A ce que je vois oui, mais bon ça se comprend, elle fait partie de ceux ayant découverts la propriété magique des pierres du lac noir.

\- Oui, ça aussi je l'ai compris.

\- Ha ha ha, rigola Harry vite rejoint par Charlie, sacrée Mione. Bon, bah je vais aller voir Murielle si elle est disponible, tu n'as qu'à aller dans la tente des affectations, tu y trouveras des plans et un livre contenant les ouvrages finis. Les gobelins ont eu la fabuleuse idée de prendre des photos avant, pendant et après les travaux, comme certains moldus quand ils construisent leur maison.

\- Je vois, c'est une idée vraiment intéressante. Je vais y faire un tour en t'attendant dans ce cas.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure ! »

Charlie se dirigea vers la tente des affectations, où Rorkitz le vit. Comme le gobelin avait un peu de temps à lui accorder, il lui expliqua le principe des pierres portoloin de Poudlard et ensuite le guida vers le livre des chantiers qu'il feuilleta en attendant Harry.

Quand à ce dernier, il entra dans la tente rouge. A peine avait-il passé l'entrée, qu'une Murielle l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entrainer vers un lit autour duquel elle ferma le rideau.

« Mais qu'avez-vous encore fait ?!

\- Euh, bonjour Murielle, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Il fait beau vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Cessez donc vos enfantillages ! Par Merlin ! Qui m'a refilé un cas comme le vôtre !

\- Vous savez si je pouvais me passer de venir ici, je le ferais sans aucun souci.

\- Je sais bien, et vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Madame Pomfresh est revenu de ses congés.

\- Oh par la barbe de Merlin, soupira le brun.

\- Voyons jeune homme, me savoir ici vous fait tant plaisir ?

\- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh ! »

Répondit Harry surprit, car même s'il savait qu'elle était revenu ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver avec deux dragonnes, excusez-moi je veux dire médicomages, douées pour soigner et effrayer, et guérir, pardon, guérir leurs patients .

« Tiens, on parlait de vous très chère.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

\- Je disais à notre connaissance commune, que vous m'aviez appris une anecdote assez sympathique d'ailleurs, face au sourire de l'infirmière de l'école, Harry posa une question.

\- Oui, en effet et quelle est-elle ?

\- Et bien que Poppy avait longuement hésité à faire graver une plaque avec votre nom pour la mettre au-dessus d'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Vous aimez tant que ça notre compagnie ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas totalement faux, j'en ai passé du temps dans votre antr… pardon infirmerie ! Se reprit rapidement Harry.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que les élèves dont j'ai eu la délicate charge de remettre sur pied m'ont surnommé la dragonne et son antre. Ça me va bien je trouve, non ?

\- Euh …

\- Bon, ma collègue m'a déjà mis au courant de votre petite mésaventure, ajouta Madame Pomfresh, mais nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il vous amène ici, de votre plein gré qui plus est ?

\- Et bien, une petite crise de magie … accidentelle je dirais ?

\- Alors cette impulsion magique que l'on a ressenti, elle provenait de vous ? demanda Murielle.

\- Vous l'avez ressenti aussi alors ? Je m'en doutais un peu étant donné que Kalevi et Ripheus l'on ressentit aussi, mais bon.

\- Oui, en effet. Que s'est-il passé pour que votre magie s'agite autant ? D'ailleurs elle palpite toujours autour de vous, même si c'est moins perceptible, ajouta Poppy.

\- Je dormais et j'ai dû faire un cauchemar. Et puis bref, ma magie a voulu me défendre et me protéger, c'est en tout cas la conclusion que l'on a faite avec Ripheus, Kali et Charlie.

\- Charlie ? Comme Charlie Weasley ? questionna l'infirmière de Poudlard.

\- Oui, tout à fait. Il a une semaine de vacances et a décidé de donner un coup de main sur le camp. Il loge chez moi en attendant sa tente et là il doit être avec les gobelins.

\- Très bien. Et pour vos cauchemars, vous ne prenez rien ? continua l'infirmière.

\- J'ai arrêté la potion de sommeil sans rêves, pour éviter l'accoutumance.

\- Je vois. Nous allons vous ausculter si vous le voulez bien. Allongez-vous sur le lit et fermé les yeux en respirant calmement et profondément. »

Harry fit comme demandé tandis que la médicomage et l'infirmière lui lançait différents sortilèges. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et après être sortit discuter derrière le rideau, elles revinrent poser le diagnostic de notre patient, accompagné d'une petite boîte. C'est Murielle qui commença à parler.

« Bien, alors votre noyau magique est redevenu stable. Un peu de fatigue, mais avec votre crise de ce matin l'explique complètement. Vous pourriez reprendre le travail, mais avec cette crise, nous pensons que vous devriez profiter du reste de la semaine pour bien vous reposer. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres crises, ou si vous ne ressentez aucune fatigue, alors vous pourrez reprendre lundi comme convenu.

\- De toute manière, reprit Madame Pomfresh, nous nous verrons vendredi à 15H pour certifier de votre aptitude à reprendre les chantiers.

\- Je serais présent, sourit Harry, pressé de reprendre une activité.

\- Concernant votre sommeil et vos cauchemars, continua Poppy, je pense que vous devriez envisager d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Ça vous libèrera de discuter de ce dont vous avez été témoin. Et si vous ne voulez pas parler à un inconnu quelconque ou psycho-mage, sachez que nous sommes là, ou bien si vous avez une personne de confiance, n'hésitez pas. Prenez, dit-elle en lui tendant la boîte, ce sont des potions de sommeil léger. Leurs capacités sont plus faibles que celles des potions de sommeil sans rêves, mais sans risque d'addiction. Vous pourrez ainsi alterner entre celle-ci et les autres pour vous reposer plus sereinement. Essayez-les et tenez-nous au courant si oui ou non elles font leur office.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- Buvez celle-ci en attendant, une pour vous aider à régénéré votre magie et une pimentine pour vous remettre d'aplomb. »

Après avoir remercié Murielle et Poppy, Harry partit rejoindre Charlie qui feuilletait la fin du livre concernant les travaux de rénovation de Poudlard.

Le plus jeune des deux sorciers, lui fit visiter le camp et lui présenta la tente marron, qui se trouvait sur un bord du camp, le plus proche du château, servant de réfectoire commun, avec la tente jaune qui était consacré pour les enfants.

Ils décidèrent de faire un tour de l'extérieur du château et croisèrent Ripheus en chemin. Celui-ci leur indiqua qu'il était déjà midi, et ils décidèrent d'aller tous trois déjeuner dans la tente qu'Harry avait montré plus tôt au roux.

Après le repas, Ripheus proposa à Harry de le raccompagner.

« Harry, avant que je ne m'entretienne avec Charlie, veux-tu que nous te raccompagnons ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine Riph', je me sens mieux. Je vais aller faire un petit tour et puis j'ai le portoloin d'urgence spécialement conçu pour moi et tu as la pierre bouillote, non ?

\- Bouillote ?

\- Euh oui désolé, c'est moldu, c'est pour se réchauffer.

\- Oh oui, je l'ai, et Ripheus lui montra du doigt le collier qu'il portait avec la pierre qui y avait été installé.

\- Super, dans ce cas, Charlie je te souhaite une bonne journée et Ripheus, ne le casse pas ! Finit Harry après un coup d'œil vers Ripheus qui avait compris où il allait passer l'après-midi.

\- Et toi n'oublies pas, toutes les 30 minutes et ne fais rien d'inconsidéré !

\- Comme d'habitude, hurla Harry qui avait déjà disparu dans le château.

\- C'est bien ce que je crains, finit plus bas le centaure. Suivez-moi Charlie, que je vois quelles tâches peuvent vous être attribuées. »

De son côté, Salazar avait encore une fois senti un tiraillement durant sa nuit. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, une douleur intense avait suivi. Il s'inquiétait de savoir si son nouvel ami Harry allait bien et ne courrait pas un grave danger.

Car c'était cette impression qui persistait. Un danger, une peur de la mort provenant de l'autre côté du miroir et qui l'affectait.

Il en était sûr, c'était son jeune sorcier, oui SON sorcier, qui l'appelait.

Malheureusement pour le grand Serpentard, il ne pouvait traverser le miroir que dans un seul sens. Harry pourrait le rejoindre, mais lui ne le pouvait pas. Que l'attente était longue et qu'il lui tardait de voir Harry afin de s'assurer qu'il se portait bien.

* * *

Un petit mot d'encouragements ?

Voili voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	21. Chapitre 20

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à angel and dmon, maud baudet, PetitLutin22, Tsuki Banritt, elisa . inarilovejapan et Sayuri Ashihei pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, il me manque le lien vers les suivants, ce qui est fort embêtant…

Je ne pourrais pas poster le week-end prochain, du coup je vous dis à dans 2 semaines !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Harry courrait aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes pour rejoindre les quartiers de Salazar Serpentard. Ces appartements qu'il avait gardés secret.

En arrivant devant une porte magnifiquement sculptée, il l'observa. En effet, même si Harry était sorti une fois par ici, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser ce qui l'entourait.

Il se trouvait dans une impasse du château et dont il ne connaissait pas ce couloir. Un recoin inconnu de Poudlard pour lui, c'était impensable ! Etant donné qu'avec la carte des Maraudeurs, il avait parcouru la bâtisse de long en large, et même sur les étages !

La porte devant lui se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Pourtant il y avait autre chose, Harry l'avait bien remarqué. Il avait connaissance du passage qui se trouvait derrière elle et donc ressentait juste un simple flux magique. Mais le brun comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un sort de désillusion pour empêcher quiconque de s'approcher des appartements du fondateur.

La porte en bois massif, était magnifique, du moins au sens d'Harry. Il y avait des arabesques qui ornaient la porte partout et même sur l'encadrement. Le jeune homme irrémédiablement attiré par cette entrée, passa sa main sur certains ornements. Et comme par magie, les dessins se mirent à briller pour finir par illuminer la porte.

Le sorcier était époustouflé. Ce qu'il pensait n'être que des motifs se trouvaient être en réalité des runes. Voyant que rien de plus ne se passait, Harry chercha la poignée. Mais il n'en vit aucune. Il essaya alors de pousser la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas comme il l'aurait pensé. Les runes se mirent alors à glisser sur la porte et se rassembler en un amas de couleur argenté. Harry vit ensuite avec stupéfaction un serpent argenté se diriger vers la droite de la porte, là où une poignée aurait eu sa place, puis justement se figer. Harry posa précautionneusement sa main sur le serpent, mais rien ne se passa.

« Mais comment je fais pour rentrer voir Salazar moi maintenant … »

Il pensait au fondateur et au moment où il allait enlever sa main pour se diriger vers les toilettes des filles du second étage, les yeux du serpent, qui se trouvait être des émeraudes, brillèrent d'un bel éclat vert. Harry entendu alors distinctement comme de multiples rouages qui se déclenchait.

Avec surprise, il vit la porte basculer pour lui accorder les accès aux appartements de l'un des quatre fondateurs du domaine. La vision qui s'offrit à lui le laissa ébahi. C'était merveilleux et étonnant. Pour des appartements anciens dans un château âgé de plus de mille ans, il dénotait une certaine note de modernité.

Une fois qu'Harry eut passé la porte, cette dernière ce referma magiquement et les rouages se firent entendre, signe du verrouillage des lieux. Harry se retourna, surprit par la fermeture de celle-ci, et vit avec joie qu'il y avait bien une poignée de porte de ce côté-ci. Etant donné que la dernière fois la porte s'était ouverte seule, il avait eu peur de se retrouver désormais enfermé.

Quand il regarda face à lui, il détailla les quartiers. S'il y a bien une chose que l'on peut confirmer sur Salazar, c'est qu'il était un avant-gardiste.

Ses quartiers avaient été conçus sur deux étages, mais le second ne faisant que la moitié du premier, avec une ouverture sur tout le salon qui se trouvait en dessous, un peu comme une mezzanine ou les appartements d'architecte dans le monde moldu.

Tout le pan de mur à droite était constitué de vitraux donnant sur de l'eau. Harry pensa de suite au lac noir. Cela donnait un effet enchanteur à la pièce. Le salon mêlait différents tons argentés avec quelques pierres apparentes teintes ainsi que diverses touches de vert anis. L'appartenance au fondateur était rehaussée par un canapé et des fauteuils d'un beau vert impérial installés face à une imposante cheminée aux armoiries du nouvel ami du jeune sorcier, et d'une table basse. Au fond de la pièce, sous la mezzanine, se trouvait un petit coin salle à manger, ou de travail, Harry ne pouvait juger, car il n'y avait pas de cuisine visible. Mais nul ne doute que les elfes de maison approvisionnaient le propriétaire quand celui-ci demandait son pain. Une table ronde, faites en bois de cerisier, avec ses quatre chaises assorties attendaient inlassablement d'être utilisé. Harry s'approcha d'une grande bibliothèque qui comblait tout un pan de mur, et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucun grain de poussière, comme si elle était encore utilisée. Probablement les elfes de maison ou un sort de maintien de propreté avait été jeté sur l'ensemble du lieu. Harry vit deux portes faites d'un bois légèrement grisâtre, l'une à côté de la table derrière l'escalier en colimaçon, l'autre de l'autre côté de la cheminée, côté de l'entrée. Il se dirigea vers la première et vit qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain, toute de marbre et de métaux précieux, comprenant une large baignoire en son centre, d'un lavabo surplombé par un miroir magnifiquement ouvragé et d'un sanitaire. Tout était harmonieux et donnait une impression de luxe, tout en semblant pourtant si simple. Les quartiers ne faisaient même pas plus que cela prétentieux, vu leur taille et leur appartenance. Harry s'était attendu à bien plus tape à l'œil, ce qui le ravi de son idée d'un fondateur certes peut-être imbu de sa personne par moment, mais simple aussi. En ressortant de la salle d'eau, il se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon pour aller visiter l'étage ouvert sur l'espace se situant désormais sous lui. Là encore, l'ambiance sereine était encore perceptible. Une bibliothèque remplissait tout le mur du fond. Le lit avec une petite table de nuit, fait du même bois que la table, avait des parures argentées et vert sombre, étaient contre le mur à l'opposé de l'escalier. A côté de l'escalier et face au lit se trouvait une armoire dans le même bois sombre. Le brun l'ouvrit et vit qu'il y avait toujours des vêtements, certainement ceux de Salazar.

Quand il redescendit, il ne put que penser que l'ensemble était un mariage splendide et digne du Serpentard.

Pour lui la dernière porte le mènerait à Salazar, c'est pourquoi il profita d'un peu de temps pour essayer de trouver des livres parlant des liens dans les bibliothèques qu'il avait à sa disposition.

Après une bonne heure de recherche, sans avoir oublié de faire chauffer sa pierre, et grâce à un sort de lecture rapide, il avait sélectionné seulement deux livres sur la vingtaine qu'il avait parcourue parlant des liens. Enfin des deux dont Salazar lui avait parlé. Harry s'étira et un brusque « POP » le fit se relever rapidement et pointer sa baguette vers le petit être qui était apparu.

« Pardon Monsieur Harry, monsieur, Arkyl ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Pas de souci. Il y a un problème ? Demanda Harry à l'elfe de maison travaillant à Poudlard.

\- Aucun monsieur Harry, monsieur. »

Harry grimaça à l'appellation « monsieur », cela le faisait se sentir vieux et surtout une impression d'être supérieur à ces êtres tout autant, voir plus magique que lui-même. Au moins, il avait réussi à négocier pour qu'ils utilisent son prénom et non pas son nom, ni du lord ou pire Maître !

Face au silence qui s'installait le sorcier questionna sur l'elfe sur sa présence.

« Mais que fais-tu là alors ?

\- La magie de Poudlard, monsieur Harry. »

Toujours aussi explicite… Harry soupira et redemanda plus d'explication.

« Oui et ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que veut monsieur Harry, monsieur ?

\- Et bien moi, c'est la raison de ta présence ici et le lien avec le château que j'aimerai connaître ?

\- Oh, vous ne savez pas Harry ?

\- Savoir quoi ? »

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que l'elfe de maison n'avait pas utilisé la marque de respect que chaque elfe utilisait pour les sorciers, trop perdu par la venue de l'être en ce lieu.

« Si vous ne savez pas, Arkyl ne peux rien dire.

\- Ok, je laisse tomber. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, monsieur Harry. »

Le jeune nommé soupira une nouvelle fois et retourna sur sa lecture plus approfondit du livre. Au moment où il allait tourner la page, une pile de livre apparu à côté de lui.

Harry étonné releva la tête et tomba sur les immenses yeux de l'elfe.

« Si Arkyl ne peux rien dire, mais que les autres et Arkyl veulent aider l'un de leur vrai maître, alors ils ne diront rien, mais montreront le chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ….»

« POP »

Harry ne put finir sa question que l'elfe de maison avait disparu.

Etrange.

Pourquoi il lui arrivait toujours des choses improbables et qu'avait voulu dire l'elfe par cette phrase ?

Harry voulu reprendre sa lecture, mais les livres de la pile, que l'elfe lui avait gentiment déposée, lui faisait de l'œil. Il décida de marquer sa page en la pliant et de regarder les livres reçus.

Il lit les titres des trois livres qu'il avait reçu et s'aperçut que chacun des livres ne parlait que d'un seul lien, mais en long et en large. Ils lui semblaient vraiment complets après les avoir rapidement parcouru.

L'un des livres relatait les liens filiaux, de descendant et de protection, c'était le premier lien que Salazar lui avait parlé. Le second livre parlait des liens d'âmes-sœurs de façon très détaillés. Mais ce qui surprit Harry fut le troisième, c'était un recueil de témoignages, rudement bien ficelé et mené portant uniquement sur des personnes liées à une autre. En feuilletant rapidement, le sorcier vit beaucoup plus d'histoires sur des liens d'âmes-sœurs, mais aussi quelques autres liens, comme le filial dont il faisait aussi des recherches.

Cela faisait désormais deux bonnes heures qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce, et malgré tous ses efforts pour essayer de mettre en sourdine son besoin de retrouver le fondateur, il finit par céder à cette envie.

Il se redressa, rangea les livres à leur places et embarqua les cinq ouvrages dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte. Malheureusement ce fut une certaine déception pour lui quand il ne se retrouva pas dans le passage secret, mais dans un laboratoire de potion des plus complets. Une pièce sombre avec des étagères remplient pour certaine d'ingrédients, pour d'autre de potions ou encore d'autres livres, certainement des manuel de potions. Une énorme table au centre avec divers chaudrons. Toujours tout bien rangé et propre.

« Merlin, mais par où je passais alors ? »

Harry retourna dans la pièce principale et posa les livres sur la table basse. Se rappelant que pour arriver ici, il passait par la bibliothèque de l'antichambre, il se dit qu'il trouverait peut-être l'entré avec quelque sort tel que l'alohomora. Mais rien de se passa. Le survivant soupira et décida de laisser tomber. Il décida de passer par l'entrée dont il était sûr d'en connaître l'ouverture et de se renseigner auprès de Salazar de suite. Il prit les ouvrages et sortit des appartements.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de pousser la poignée, que la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et se reverrouilla derrière lui.

Il parcourut le château sans croiser qui que ce soit et rejoignit le plus discrètement, mais rapidement, l'antre de la chambre des secrets.

Comme à chaque fois désormais, à peine avait-il franchit le pas de la porte, qu'il prononçait la phrase d'activation du miroir en fourchelangue.

Tandis que le miroir se brouillait, pour laisser apparaître un Salazar se rapprochant pour s'installer sur son fauteuil, Harry avait approché une petite table pour y poser les livres avant de se retourner et de saluer son ami.

« Bonjour Salazar ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Ma foi, fort bien, et toi ?

\- A merveilles !

\- Tu me rassures, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin. Et j'ai eu peur que ce soit lié à toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression que tu allais mal, fronça Salazar, alors te voir souriant ainsi me rassure.

\- Oh, ne put s'empêcher de dire le jeune brun.

\- Oh ? Harry, t'est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Ne me caches rien, je te pris ?

\- Juste un cauchemar et un accident magique, c'est tout. Mais vu que l'on aurait un lien, peut-être que ton sentiment de malaise était dû à ça ?

\- Possible en effet, je me pencherais sur la question.

\- Merci, au fait j'étais dans tes appartements et …

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Euh, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de regarder avant, désolé. Ils sont sublimes et pourtant simple à la fois. Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire, mais je m'y sentais serein.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'y sentes bien. Profites en et utilises les comme bon te semble. Alors ?

\- Euh ?

\- Je t'ai coupé excuses-moi, mais tu disais avoir été dans mes quartiers et ?

\- Oh oui, j'y suis. D'habitude je sortais simplement, mais n'ai pas réussi à retrouver le passage pour accéder à l'escalier qui mène à ici ? J'ai pensé à la bibliothèque, mais après…

\- Je vois. L'as-tu parcouru, à ce que je vois, oui ?

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué une certaine logique dans le classement.

\- Tant mieux, cela sera plus facile pour moi de t'expliquer le fonctionnement du passage. L'entrée se trouve derrière les livres sur les dragons, prononce « ouvre-moi » en fourchelangue devant la bibliothèque et le passage s'ouvrira.

\- Je vois, j'essayerai la prochaine fois.

\- Bien et je vois que tu as apporté un peu de lecture ?

\- Oui, c'est deux-là, dit Harry en les prenant, je les ai trouvé dans votre bibliothèque, pour ceux-là, fit-il en posant les deux autres et en prenant les trois restants, c'est un elfe de maison, dénommé Arkyl, qui me les a apporté. D'ailleurs c'était bizarre.

\- En quoi était-ce étrange ? »

Sur cela, Harry expliqua ce qui c'était passé avec l'elfe et surtout ce que ce dernier avait dit avant de transplanner.

« Poper ? demanda le fondateur ne connaissant pas ce terme.

\- Oui, désolé, c'est ce qu'on dit souvent quand un elfe transplanne le bruit engendré fait un plus gros … « POP » que pour nous autres sorciers, du coup les petits disent poper, et je crois que les grands reprennent le terme aussi.

\- Je vois. As-tu commencé à les lire ?

\- J'ai surtout feuilleté pour le moment, pourquoi ?

\- Les deux que tu as sorti de ma bibliothèque, je les ai ici, par conséquent je pourrais les lire quand bon me semble. Par contre les autres je ne les connais pas, alors si tu les lis, pourrais-tu le faire à voix haute, que je t'écoute et les retranscrive à l'aide d'une plume magique ?

\- Oui avec plaisir. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry passa son après-midi à lire très vite, grâce à un sort que le fondateur lui avait appris juste avant, les trois livres à Salazar, qui écoutait attentivement avec une plume à ses côtés qui notaient tout sur des parchemins qui s'empilaient les uns après les autres. Le fondateur avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête l'arrivé de cet elfe de maison et les paroles qu'il avait prononcé, pleine elles aussi de mystères. Harry n'avait pas cessé de serrer la pierre, histoire de rassurer ceux qui recevait le signal.

« Enfin terminé, j'ai la bouche sèche. »

A peine ces paroles prononcées par le Serviteur, qu'un verre et une carafe d'eau apparurent sur la table à côté d'Harry.

« A ce que je vois, les elfes t'ont entendu et sont aux petits soins pour toi.

\- A priori quand ils ne s'amusent pas à me faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

\- Voyons à ton âge, tu as encore la vie devant toi ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire sans réelle raison apparente, juste un besoin et un sentiment de calme les avait pris.

« Bon, je vais rejoindre ma tente. Je te dis peut-être à demain ?

\- Avec grand plaisir Harry, j'ai de quoi cogiter en attendant notre prochaine entrevue, sourit le fondateur. »

Harry ayant pris la décision de garder les livres avec lui, les réduisit et les mis dans sa poche. Quand il se leva pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, il fut pris d'un vertige et se raccrocher in extremis à cette dernière, faisant tomber quelques livres malencontreusement.

« HARRY ! Tout va bien ?

\- Je … Oui, juste un instant, j'ai dû me lever trop vite.

\- Je ne pense pas. Depuis le peu de temps que je te connais, tes crises magiques semblent récurrentes, et ce n'est absolument pas normal, surtout pour un jeune homme !

\- Je sais, mais j'ai eu une crise ce matin, alors c'est juste de la fatigue, pas de quoi s'en faire, vraiment.

\- Si je pourrais être de votre côté, je vous attraperais et attacherais à un satané lit dans l'infirmerie duquel vous ne quitterez qu'une fois remis complètement !

\- Calmez-vous Salazar !

\- Oh, on repasse au vouvoiement ?

\- C'est toi qui as commencé.

\- Excuses-moi Harry, mais comprends-moi, je suis coincé de l'autre côté de ce foutu miroir et tu fais un malaise juste devant moi, et je suis incapable de te venir en aide ! Quel piètre protecteur je fais !

\- En effet, mais c'est passé, tu vois ? Je vais remonter et passer voir les médicomages qui me suivent, faut bien être deux pour me supporter.

\- Stupide Gryffondor.

\- Oui ?

\- Arrêtes de te fichtre de moi et va retrouver tes amis. Je peux attendre plus longtemps avant de te revoir, je préfère que tu sois en pleine santé.

\- Peut-être que tu le pourrais, mais moi non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à Salazar, mais il n'en eut pas le temps qu'il disparut des sous-sols de Poudlard pour se retrouver dans la zone d'atterrissage des portoloins.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu, je ne pourrais pas poster le week-end prochain, du coup je vous dis à dans 2 semaines !

Un petit mot d'encouragements ?

Voili voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	22. Chapitre 21

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

 ** _J'ai remarqué une erreur, Kalevi n'a pas 52, mais 32 ans, corrigé et désolé._**

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à maud baudet, Tsuki Banritt, Clara, PetitLutin22, Tezuka J et elisa . inarilovejapanpour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Quand Harry se sentit tournoyer et tirer par le nombril, il comprit que quelqu'un avait forcé un transplannage sur lui. En se sentant atterrir, enfin plutôt projeté à demi allongé au sol, il sortit par réflexe sa baguette pour la pointée sur son potentiel ennemi Décidemment les transports magiques ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Quand le jeune sorcier réussit à fixer son regard, il tomba sur celui de son ami Kalevi.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Kali ? Mais qu'est-ce que … Merlin, j'ai oublié !

\- Ah, mais toi alors… Enfin, au moins tu n'as rien.

\- Désolé, dit Harry en regardant vers le centaure accompagné de Charlie légèrement derrière son ami finlandais.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout est bien qui finit bien. Riph' et moi on commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ça doit bien faire, quoi ? Une heure que tu n'as pas fait chauffer ta pierre, et avec ton malaise de ce matin, on a cru que tu en avais fait un autre. Du coup on a préféré te ramener. Mais finalement je vois qu'on s'est trompé.

\- Et c'est tant mieux, ajouta Ripheus. »

Kalevi tendit sa main au jeune homme et l'aide à se relever pour sortir de la zone d'arrivé.

« Au fait, il est quel heure ?

\- Il est 18 heure.

\- Quoi déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé av…, Harry se reprit pour ne pas laisser passer le nom de son mystère.

\- D'accord, ton jardin secret, bien reçu. Sinon, qu'a dit la médicomage ?

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, juste de la fatigue. Et c'est avec une grande joie que je vous annonce que la grande infirmière de Poudlard est revenue de vacance. J'ai nommé Poppy Pomfresh !

\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

\- Nah, je ne pense pas. Toi aussi tu trouves Murielle un tantinet stricte. Et bien saches que Pomfresh était surnommé LA dragonne et son antre.

\- Je vois le genre oui. Au moins tu seras entre de bonnes mains.

\- Tu ne peux pas mieux le dire. Et sinon Charlie, comment c'est passé ton entrevue avec notre cher Ripheus ?

\- Très bien, je commencerais demain dans les fortifications du château. Oh et ma tente est arrivée. On était en route pour la récupérer quand nous avons croisé Kalevi qui s'est joint à nous avant qu'il commence à s'inquiéter de ton silence.

\- Oh, et bien du coup, allons la chercher et la monter, comme ça tu auras ton petit chez toi. »

Et c'est ainsi que les quatre acolytes rejoignirent le tente des gobelins pour récupérer le colis et demander où pourrait s'installer le dragonnier. Les gobelins proposèrent un emplacement proche de celle d'Harry qui avait été libéré quelques jours auparavant. Un bénévole qui lui avait dû reprendre le travail et quitter le chantier.

Une fois la tente du dresseur en place, ce dernier leur proposa d'entrer pour prendre un café ou thé selon leur préférence.

Ils restèrent ensemble une bonne heure, avant que Kalevi annonce qu'il allait devoir rentrer retrouver sa reine et sa princesse. Cela sonna le départ des deux autres invités. Comme la tente d'Harry était la plus proche, Ripheus et le père de famille le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à chez lui.

« Merci, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de m'accompagner jusqu'ici vous savez.

\- Ça ne nous dérange pas Harry, et puis nous n'avons pas eu à faire de grand détour non plus, dit Kalevi.

\- Bien, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit sous le regard bienveillant de notre mère lune.

\- Que les astres veillent sur toi Riph', à demain, répondit Harry.

\- Que les astres t'amène à ta belle ! »

S'exclama Kalevi, faisant sourire Ripheus qui se retourna et partit s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite.

« Alors je ne l'avais pas rêvé la dernière fois ? Entre Uranie et Riph', il y a bien quelque chose ? demanda le jeune héros

\- Oh oui, notre ami lui fait la cour et cette dernière semble réceptive.

\- Tant mieux, il a bien le droit à l'amour lui aussi.

\- Aussi ? Tiens dons, serais-tu tombé sous le charme de ta personne mystère ?

\- Je… Non, enfin peut-être. C'est compliqué.

\- Prends tout ton temps t tu découvriras par toi-même si vous êtes compatibles. Mais une chose que je peux t'assurer à force de t'observer, c'est que ta magie recherche ton secret, mais toi aussi. Après je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives exactement, si c'est un contre coup de la guerre, ou ton besoin de sa présence, mais il se passe quelque chose.

\- Ouais, je sais. On fait des recherches justement sur ce qui nous pousse à se voir.

\- Dans ce cas si tu es déjà sur le sujet, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps et te laisser rejoindre ton lit, et je vais faire de même.

\- Bonne nuit Kali, à demain.

\- A demain Harry »

Fit Kalevi en prenant ses deux béquilles dans une main et passant son bras libre pour serrer son petit frère dans ses bras, qui lui répondit de la même manière, avant de se séparer et de rejoindre chacun leur tente.

Harry n'avait pas très faim, mais mangea tout de même un morceau de pain, avant de prendre une bonne douche chaude et relaxante avant d'aller se coucher.

La nuit fut encore mouvementée pour Harry. Il fit de nouveau un cauchemar sur la guerre, qui se finit, une fois de plus, par le mort du Serpentard récemment rencontré.

Harry se trouvait de l'autre côté d'une vitre, dans des cahots, et frappait sans cesse contre elle en hurlant de laisser Salazar tranquille. Il tentait par tous les moyens de rejoindre l'homme hurlant de douleur qui subissait une multitude de sortilèges doloris. Harry ne pensait qu'à une chose, déchainer sa magie pour retrouver son mystérieux fondateur, que sa magie recherchait tant et qui lui était si cher.

Quand soudain, le cri du vieil homme s'arrêta, le jeune héros s'arrêta de frapper la vitre et tomba sur le regard blanc-gris de l'homme torturé par Voldemort, qui riait de manière lugubre. Mais le regard n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il était terne et complétement vide de vie.

Harry se sentait vraiment mal au fond de lui. Il se sentait brisé, et il laissa s'échapper des larmes sans en avoir conscience. Harry n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le corps au sol, les yeux gris toujours ouvert et tourné vers lui.

Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et cria.

« Salazar ! »

Mais rien ne changea. Alors le jeune homme pleurant ferma les yeux pour se soustraire à l'horreur face à lui et hurla aussi fort que le lui permit ses cordes vocales.

« SALAZAR ! AIDES-MOI ! SORTS-MOI DE CE CAUCHEMAR ! »

Et là comme par miracle, il sentit une magie lui caresser la joue. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux doucement, de peur de revoir l'image morbide du cadavre d fondateur et se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux blanc-gris désormais bien connu et rassurante.

« C'est fini Harry, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ouvres les yeux et tu verras par toi-même.»

Le sorcier brun fit comme conseillé et ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut sa chambre, sa tente et … son mobilier qui vole… Non, ça ce n'était pas logique, et surtout pas normal.

Harry referma donc les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie pour reposer les objets au sol, et si possible à leur place d'origine. En faisant cela, il ressentit deux autres magies se joindre à la sienne, la première reconnaissable était celle de Poudlard. La seconde, il se douta qu'il s'agissait de celle du fondateur, puisque celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il avait déjà perçue quand il avait quitté son cauchemar.

Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, tout, ou presque, quelques bibelots trainant encore au sol, étaient revenu à sa place. Harry haletait de manière assez rapide. Le cauchemar et l'utilisation de sa magie dès son réveil le laissant à bout de souffle ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé une respiration un peu plus calme, ainsi que les battements de son cœur, il se leva pour ranger lui-même le peu qu'il restait. Il décida de prendre une douche sans petit-déjeuner. Il avait trop peur de ne pas pouvoir garder dans son estomac ce qu'il tenterait d'ingurgiter dans l'immédiat, se sentant encore chamboulé par ce rêve qui se répétait.

Après sa bonne douche chaude, Harry lança un tempus et vit qu'il était à peine 5h du matin. Il prit son portoloin et le mit dans la poche de sa veste et décida de prendre les livres sur les liens et s'installa sur un de ses fauteuils en attendant de voir si ses amis viendraient le voir avant de rejoindre la chambre secrète.

« Au moins cette fois, je n'ai pas alerté tout le camp, pensa Harry »

Ayant eu peur d'avoir encore eu un trop grand débordement de magie, le fait que personne n'avait encore frappé à sa tente le rassura. Cela signifiait que ses nouveaux sorts de confinement qu'il avait mis en place la veille semblaient plutôt efficaces. Une bonne chose de faite. Avec ses mauvais souvenirs et ses peurs qui le hantaient toujours et sans relâche, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas que les autres s'en fassent de trop pour lui. Après tout il était un foutu héros, non ?

Enfin, ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 8H que son ventre se réveilla et fit signe de son appétit soudain par un grognement affamé. Harry reposa donc l'ouvrage et partit se faire un chocolat chaud avec une petite tranche de pain agrémenté de confiture de prunes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un très léger « toc toc » sur sa porte et alla ouvrir cette dernière.

« Oh. Bonjour Harry, déjà réveillé ? demanda Kalevi.

\- Oui, j'avais des choses en tête, répondit

\- Mauvaise nuit ?

\- Ouais, mais comme tu vois, tout est en place et pas de magie accidentelle trop forte. »

Harry ne pouvait pas dire toute la vérité, afin d'éviter d'inquiéter inutilement son ami. Et puis il avait quand même parlé de l'accident magique. Alors c'était compréhensible non ?

« Bon, si tu dis que tout va bien. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, du coup j'ai frappé très légèrement et j'avais préparé un petit mot disant de ne pas oublier ton portoloin, car je ne doute pas un instant que tu vas rejoindre ton secret, ai-je tort ?

\- Non, tu as raison, rigola Harry. Je me doutais que quelqu'un passerait, du coup j'ai attendu.

\- Bien dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne journée Harry, et comme je vais rejoindre Ripheus, je vais en profiter pour l'en informé. Oh pendant que j'y pense, prêtes-moi ta pierre juste une seconde. »

Harry la sortit de sa poche et la tendit à Kalevi. Ce dernier lui lança un sort qui fit bleuir la pierre un instant, avant de la lui rendre. Harry l'observa avant de la ranger sans noter de différence.

« Qu'as-tu fais ?

\- Et bien comme la dernière fois, quand nous t'avons rappelé, tu nous as dit que tu t'apprêtais à revenir, mais que nous n'avions aucun moyen de le savoir, du coup avec Ripheus on a pensé à un signal pour quand tu seras remonté. Tu as juste à dire « Je suis rentré et en sécurité. » Je sais c'est long, mais au moins, si tu as un souci tu t'arrêtes à « rentré » et nos pierres chaufferons en continu et deviendront rougeoyantes. Ainsi on saura que tu as un souci, autre qu'un malaise, d'accord ? Essayes.

\- Je suis rentré et en sécurité. »

Et là, la pierre d'Harry, mais aussi celle de Kalevi bleuit et devint froide.

« Okay, je vois le principe. Merci Kali.

\- De rien Ry, bonne journée et à plus tard !

\- Bonne journée et à plus ! »

Kalevi partit rejoindre son affectation, tandis qu'Harry partit récupérer ses livres, les rétrécit, avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Une fois prêt, il sortit de sa tente et partit rejoindre les appartements secrets du fondateur Serpentard.

Pendant ce temps-là, enfin pas exactement, Salazar tournait en rond devant son miroir.

« Par Merlin, pourquoi le temps est-il si lent ! »

Le fondateur continuait de faire les cent pas face à son artefact, les mains dans le dos, et les yeux perdus dans ses réflexions.

Et si Harry avait eu un autre malaise ?

Comment avait-il put réussir à communiquer avec Harry ?

Comment même avait-il put envoyer de SA magie dans cet autre monde ?

Un monde qu'il avait quitté désormais il y avait plus d'un millénaire !

Cela ne tournait pas rond, contrairement à l'homme fou d'inquiétude qui piétinait son tapis vert, qui lui n'avait rien demandé.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	23. Chapitre 22

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

 ** _Je posterais à partir de maintenant une fois toutes les deux semaines sûres, si ce n'est pas toutes les semaines. J'ai quelques imprévues dans ma vie personnelle qui font que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Et écrire pour poster un chapitre bâclé ne m'intéresse pas._**

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tsuki Banritt, Tezuka J, PetitLutin22, Neko Kirei pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Harry rejoignit à vive allure, comme à son habitude désormais, la chambre des secrets. Il choisit de passer par les appartements de son fondateur. Pardon, il voulait penser d'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Il n'est pas encore sien, quoique… Harry secoua la tête, tentant par cela d'oublier et de se recentrer ses pensées sur l'essentiel : rejoindre le miroir.

Une fois qu'il eut tout traversé, il commença à prononcer la phrase d'activation. Mais il avait à peine eu le temps de dire : _« Le temps s'affole et s'ef…_ » que le miroir se brouilla.

Il se retrouva face à une surprenante vision, qui l'inquiéta bien malgré lui. En effet, de l'autre côté, se trouvait le fondateur, les sourcils froncés en train de tourner en rond et marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Finalement Harry se lança et questionna le sorcier.

« Salazar ? Tout va bien ? »

Soudainement, l'homme du reflet arrêta de faire les cent pas et son visage s'illumina, de joie, mais surtout il semblait s'apaiser.

« Harry ! Par Merlin, tu vas bien. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

\- Euh, désolé, mais pourquoi donc ?

\- Je ne saurais trop t'expliquer, mais … m'aurais-tu appelé ce matin ?

\- Comment tu … Alors c'était bien toi, qui a réussi à me sortir de mon cauchemar ? »

Salazar lâcha soudainement sa respiration et vint s'installer dans son fauteuil. Voyant le fondateur faire, Harry fit de même et en profita pour prendre sa pierre dans sa main, il débuta donc son rituel pour la faire chauffer à intervalles régulières.

« Oui. Ne me demandes pas comment, je ne saurais te répondre. Je te sentais complètement … terrorisé, dans un état de rage immense, mais surtout... je ne sais pas trop … inconsolable et désespéré je dirais ?

\- Je… oui. Tu pourrais me donner ta version des choses ?

\- En effet, un moment de silence s'écoula avant que le Serpentard ne reprenne la parole, peut-être même que cela aboutira à une nouvelle piste sur le lien qui nous unit.

\- Oui, c'est une option à ne pas écarter, ajouta Harry.

\- Très bien, mais dans ce cas, je veux que toi aussi tu me racontes ton cauchemar, ce que tu as ressenti, tes émotions. Si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en fais. Et vue ton esprit qui me semble plutôt tourmenté, je pense qu'en parler à une personne de confiance te feras du bien. Et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, alors trouves-toi un confident, mais ne tardes pas, cela ne fera que s'aggraver avec le temps et détériorer ta santé. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, sans Helga je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps.

\- Helga Poufsouffle ?

\- Oui bien elle.

\- J'aimerais bien entendre davantage d'histoire sur tes amis, enfin si tu es d'accord ?

\- Bien entendu, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Alors tu acceptes notre compromis, je te raconte tous ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin et tu feras de même. Enfin si tu ne veux pas développer tes cauchemars, je comprendrais, mais une idée générale pourra peut-être nous aiguiller.

\- Possible, oui. Mais je pense que je peux te faire confiance. »

Face au regard grisé de son vis-à-vis, Harry ressenti le besoin d'éclaircir son point de vue.

« Eh bien, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je l'ai toujours ressenti ainsi au fond de moi. Ma magie qui se calme en ta présence, enfin si l'on veut. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'es pas trop en mesure de le raconter à qui que ce soit, alors je ne risque rien concernant une éventuelle fuite, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi et saches que c'est un honneur pour moi de cette confiance que tu m'accordes Harry. Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- J'accepte de partager ce qu'il s'est passé, mais juste, Harry semblait hésiter, voudrais-tu commencer ? Je … enfin si tu veux bien ?

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, comme ça tu reprendras un certain contrôle sur tes pensées, voyant le brun ouvrir la bouche pour protester Salazar le devança. Et ne le nie pas, je suis peut-être bien âgé d'un bon millénaire, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Et en tant que maître de l'esprit, tu es un véritable livre ouvert pour moi, tes yeux sont plus ternes à cause du stress.

\- Ça me rappelle le professeur Snape, un maître en Occlumencie, qui soit dit en passant m'en a bien fait baver avec ses cours.

\- Et tu ne devais pas y être très réceptif, sourit le fondateur.

\- Si c'est pour dire que je n'y ai rien compris, alors oui je confirme, c'est incompréhensible pour mon pauvre cerveau. Snape arrivait à s'introduire dans mon esprit beaucoup trop facilement.

\- Je comprends mieux. Maintenant respires calmement le temps que je te détaille ma matinée, et ensuite tu me donneras ta version. »

Harry hocha de la tête, ferma brièvement les yeux, inspira un grand coup et les rouvrit pour se retrouver devant le sourire apaisé, et qui lui sembla même tendre, de Salazar.

« Bien, alors j'ai commencé à ressentir un flux magique turbulents aux environs de trois heure plus tôt. Cela s'est présenté au début comme si on tirait sur ma magie, et puis la pression a augmenté avant de devenir agaçante et de troubler mon sommeil. Cela finit d'ailleurs par me réveiller complètement. Je sentais encore ma magie tourner autour de moi, à la recherche de la source de cette angoisse qui commençait à me prendre au corps. J'avais peur, ou plutôt je ressentais une véritable terreur qui s'aggravait de plus en plus. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de menaçant autour de moi. C'est là que je me suis souvenue du lien, encore inconnu certes, qui nous relie. La première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit était que tu courrais un danger, alors j'ai décidé d'essayer de forcer dessus afin de t'atteindre. J'ai donc fermé les yeux et me suis concentré dessus. Et là, je ne sais trop comment, mais je me suis sentie attirer par une magie qui m'a guidé jusqu'à toi. Je t'entendais m'appeler, hurler mon nom, mais j'avais beau te répondre, tu ne semblais pas m'entendre. C'est à ce moment que je compris que la magie qui m'avait emmené ici t'appartenait. Après un temps qui me sembla long, je fus projeté devant toi, enfin plutôt jusqu'à une partie de ton esprit. Tu semblais complètement absorbé par la noirceur et apeuré. Tu pleurais et hurlait à t'en déchirer les poumons. Tes pensées étaient anarchiques et agitées. Mais bien que je sois juste devant toi, tu ne me voyais toujours pas. Tu étais coincé dans ton propre corps. Et puis, tu as crié tellement fort en m'appelant comme un dernier espoir et tu m'as demandé de t'aider et de te sortir de ton cauchemar. Je désirais tellement faire n'importe quoi pour t'aider que je fis la seule chose qui me vint d'instinct. Je tendis ma main, et la passa tendrement sur ta joue. Je pouvais te toucher, sourit Salazar, perdu dans ses souvenirs. C'était euphorisant en quelque sorte. Tu t'es arrêté d'hurler et tu as pris ton temps avant d'ouvrir tes yeux. Tes magnifiques émeraudes, qui étaient encore baignées de larmes, me scrutaient. Je n'ai aucune idée de quel était ton cauchemar, mais tu semblais tellement rassurer de me voir, que j'aurai voulu te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer et te garder contre moi. Tu peux trouver ça déplacé Harry, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Mais une chose est sure, le lien qui nous unit fait que l'on se sent enfin soi-même en présence de l'autre, comme pour actuellement. Même si je ne peux pas t'atteindre physiquement, je te vois, te parle et ainsi m'assurer que tout va bien. Que TU vas bien. »

Salazar vit le sourire d'Harry s'agrandir et la tension qui habitait ses membres disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait sa version. Ils laissèrent planer un petit moment serin, avant que le premier des Serpentard finisse de donner son point de vue.

« Et puis j'ai commencé à me sentir faible. Ta magie s'étant calmé et la mienne semblant m'abandonner pour se reposer, je fis de mon mieux pour te transmettre mon calme et afin d'être sûr que si je devais quitter ton esprit tu ne retombes pas dans le sommeil, je t'ai aidé à te réveiller.

\- Oui, et je t'en remercie Salazar.

\- Pas de souci mon petit sorcier, Salazar et Harry laissèrent échapper un rire léger dans cette ambiance de révélations. Te sens-tu prêt à me donner ta vision, ou tu préfères le faire une autre fois ?

\- Non, si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais.

\- Alors je suis tout à ton écoute et prends ton temps.

\- Merci. Alors si j'ai bien compris, même dans mon esprit tu n'as pas eu accès à mon cauchemar, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, tu étais juste perdu dans une masse noire qui t'encerclait.

\- Et bien je te confirme que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais devant les yeux à ce moment-là. Je t'ai déjà mis au courant qu'une guerre vient de se terminer dans le monde magique et je sais que tu as compris que j'y avais participé. Pour le moment, je ne t'en dirais pas beaucoup plus, je…

\- Tu ne te sens pas encore prêt à aborder ce sujet, je comprends. Si plus tard tu en ressens le besoin, n'hésites pas à venir me voir, je saurai t'écouter.

\- Merci Salazar, j'apprécie beaucoup ton geste, Harry inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage avant de reprendre son récit en se raccrochant au regard grisé du fondateur. Durant cette guerre j'y ai joué un rôle principal, on pourrait même dire décisif. Le groupe ennemi ne pouvait même pas être considéré comme des êtres humains, se complaisant dans la torture et le meurtre sans états d'âmes. Leur chef était le plus ignoble. Il était dans mon cauchemar. J'étais … J'étais bloqué derrière une vitre, ou un miroir, comme ton artefact je ne sais plus de trop. Ce n'est pas sur ça que je me suis attardé, rigola amèrement Harry. J'étais dans un lieu lugubre, les cachots de face de serpent, désolé ne le prends pas mal Salazar, j'aime les serpents Après tout, je suis moi aussi fourchelangue, mais cet homme était le mal incarné. Je frappais mais personne ne semblait me voir ou m'entendre. J'étais impuissant et ne pouvait que regarder la macabre scène qui se jouait encore et encore devant moi sans cesse. Je/

\- Harry, calmes-toi ! Respires doucement ! »

En effet, Harry sans s'en rendre compte s'était plongé dans ces mauvais souvenirs et avait baissé la tête, quittant les yeux de Salazar. Sa respiration avait commencé à s'accélérer, de même que la couleur de son visage avait pâli à vue d'œil, inquiétant son ami. Après quelques minutes et avoir bu un verre d'eau apparut magiquement à côté de lui, Harry remonta ses yeux et se replongea dans l'immensité grise de son alter-ego.

« Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuses pas pour ça, tu n'es en rien coupable.

\- Merci, après un silence apaisant le jeune sorcier reprit. Je voulais te rejoindre de l'autre côté. Tellement. Prendre ta place.

\- Harry, excuses-moi, mais je ne te suis pas.

\- L'HOMME DONT JE T'AI PARLE ETAIT JUSTE LA EN FACE DE MOI, DE L'AUTRE COTE D'UNE FOUTU VITRE A TE TORTURER ET JE NE POUVAIS RIEN FAIRE POUR T'AIDER !

\- HARRY ! Calmes-toi !

\- Je… désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis un peu à cran je crois. Mes sauts de magie, mes nuits et notre lien commencent à m'épuiser.

\- C'est ce que je vois. Il faut que l'on découvre rapidement ce qu'est ce lien, car il semble avoir beaucoup plus d'impact sur vous que sur moi. Pardonnes moi de vouloir revenir sur le sujet, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as ressenti.

\- Quand ?

\- Durant le cauchemar, les différentes émotions qui t'ont traversés.

\- Et bien, Harry réfléchit avant de se lancer, au début je ne comprenais pas trop, puis j'ai eu peur. La peur est devenue de la terreur, puis de la haine. Puis quand… quand tes yeux gris se sont vidés de toutes traces de vie, je me suis senti mal. Complètement brisé, seul. J'étais paralysé par la douleur. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit la réalité. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Alors j'ai hurlé plus fort que tout et j'ai envoyé ma magie vers ce qui me semblait s'être brisé en moi. Et puis j'ai senti votre main, ça m'a calmé. J'étais plus serein. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais je savais que c'était fini. Que tu étais là pour me sortir de là. Et c'est ce que tu as fait. »

Harry et Salazar se regardèrent longuement, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre, un sourire heureux sur leur visage. Harry avait les yeux brillant de larmes contenu, et Salazar le vit.

« Harry, tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point j'ai envie de passer ce foutu miroir et de te serrer si fort dans mes bras que tu me supplierais de te relâcher.

\- Ne dis pas ça, je pourrais le vouloir tout autant et t'implorer de ne jamais me lâcher justement. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence reposant. Tellement que le jeune garçon se mit à somnoler. Salazar voyant cela, fit apparaître une harpe.

« Reposes-toi Harry. Ta nuit a été courte. Nous aurons le reste de la journée et même davantage pour étudier les liens. Et je te parlerai de mes amis si tu le souhaites toujours.

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir Salazar. »

Harry serra la pierre dans sa main et sachant qu'il allait dormir et ne souhaitant pas quitter le calme environnant prononça les mots appris avant de descendre.

« Je suis rentré et en sécurité. »

La pierre refroidit et brilla d'un jolie bleu avant qu'il ne la remette dans sa veste et de conjure son patronus pour qu'il transmette son message à Ripheus et Kalevi.

« Vas prévenir Ripheus et Kalevi que je me repose et ne souhaite pas être dérangé. Et que la pierre se réchauffera quand je serais retourné là où je disparais. »

Le cerf disparut au galop transmettre le message sous le regard surprit et conquis du fondateur.

« Par Merlin, c'est un bien joli patronus corporel que tu as là. D'une très belle envergure et distinct, une très belle magie.

\- Merci. »

Sur cela, Salazar commença à pincer les cordes de sa harpe et à jouer une magnifique mélodie pour Harry. Petit à petit, ce dernier sombra dans un sommeil protégé par une magie apaisante et serpentine qui l'envoya rêver de sublimes yeux d'un gris presque blanc, d'un visage lui souriant tendrement et d'une voix apaisante.

Harry dira simplement qu'il ne s'agit que d'un rêve. Mais que rien ne l'empêche de tendre la main pour l'atteindre.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	24. Chapitre 23

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort.

La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Nous avons dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci infiniment !

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur favori et les suivis et de gros kissou à PetitLutin22 et Wellone, Tsuki Banritt, Tezuka J et Xiu pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter.

Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Sérénité et calme.

Ce fut les premiers mots qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry quand il se réveilla. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'il dormait, enfin, d'un vrai sommeil réparateur. Pas de peur, ni de cauchemar, juste un sentiment de paix.

Harry ouvrit lentement ses paupières et finit de s'éveiller, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne put que s'agrandir quand il s'aperçut de la personne face à lui.

Salazar, les yeux brillants et un sourire charmant, observe son jeune ami chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil. Sur ses genoux repose désormais un paquet conséquent de parchemins. Ce dernier représentant la retranscription de ce que lui avait lu Harry, et qu'il avait depuis relut en boucle, analysé dans les moindres détails et annoté de tous ce qui lui passait par la tête afin de découvrir la nature du lien qu'il avait avec le jeune homme.

« Bon retour parmi nous Harry. Bien dormi ?

\- A merveille Salazar. Ça a été ma meilleure nuit depuis des siècles !

\- Ce n'en est pas une pourtant. A peine quelques heures. Et puis, tu es loin d'avoir vieilli tant que ça, il te reste encore beaucoup de chemin avant d'atteindre mon âge ! »

Sur ce semblant de blague du plus vieux, Harry et Salazar rigolèrent un petit moment, comblé dans cette ambiance apaisée.

« Ouais, enfin c'est toujours mieux que rien. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je ne peux que te conseiller de t'occuper de prévenir tes amis et de reprendre ton petit rituel pour les rassurer sur ta présence en ces lieux.

\- Oui chef ! »

Fit Harry avec l'intonation d'un soldat obéissant aux ordres de son supérieur. Il sortit son portoloin d'urgence et le fit chauffer comme conseillé par le fondateur. Il le posa à côté de lui, sur la petite table qu'il avait désormais toujours à portée de mains, avec les ouvrages sur les liens, et de temps en temps regardait la petite pierre en y insufflant un peu de sa magie pour la faire chauffer.

Salazar et Harry étudiaient studieusement toutes les informations qu'ils avaient cumulées jusqu'à présent et argumentaient pour découvrir ce qui les reliait.

Un lien de protection serait assez logique, et selon Serpentard, bien plus possible. Etant donné qu'il l'avait confondu avec un de ses Descendant au tout début. Et puis Harry se disait que si Tom Elvis Jedusor avait pu lui transmettre sa capacité à parler fourchelangue, peut-être que ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait gagné.

Mais le second lien, celui d'âme-sœur, semblait pourtant davantage correspondre sur bien des points. L'attirance, qui malgré la différence d'âge, ne gênait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Leur magie respective qui semblait s'attirer et se chercher, comme un tournesol qui suit toujours les rayons du soleil.

Mais le plus gros souci avec ce lien était que s'ils étaient réellement des âmes-liés, alors ils ne pouvaient vivre en étant séparés.

En effet, dans les témoignages qu'ils avaient pu lire, les couples unit parlait bien de ce sentiment de tranquillité en présence de leur moitié et de cette attirance magique. Mais dans d'autres récits, ils avaient découverts qu'un lien découvert et non terminé aboutissait à la mort. Une jeune femme d'une lignée de sang-pur aristocrate avait découvert son âme-sœur, après leur premier regard un lien se créa entre eux. L'homme était heureux d'avoir été béni par la magie et d'être lié à cette jeune femme et lui fit la cour digne d'une princesse, essayant par cela de faire oublier qu'il n'était « qu'un né-moldu » comme lui assénait à chaque fois la jeune aristocrate. Refusant de se retrouver dans ce lien, elle repoussa le jeune homme et s'enferma chez elle, espérant ainsi faire disparaître le lien et l'homme par la même occasion. Malheureusement, elle décéda un mois après le dernier contact qu'elle avait eu avec son lié, quand à ce dernier, lui périt le lendemain, après avoir ressenti la mort de celle qui lui était destiné. Un autre témoignage parlait d'un couple lié et qui avait accepté leur lien. Le mari trompa sa femme lorsque celle-ci était enceinte de leur premier enfant. La femme l'ayant découvert, désespéré et en colère, perdit le contrôle de sa magie et tua dans un excès de rage son époux. Après avoir repris ses esprits et comprit ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'en voulut et se donna la mort, entrainant celle de l'enfant à naître.

Aux alentours de quatorze heure, un elfe de Poudlard apparut dans son habituel « pop » avec une assiette de poisson accompagné de riz et de carottes, un morceau de pain, ainsi qu'une pomme et un pichet d'eau.

« Oh merci, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était déjà si tard.

\- Pas de problème, Serviteur. Maître Ripheus m'a demandé de vous apporter votre repas, car il savait que vous oublieriez sinon. »

Sur cela, le petit elfe disparut de nouveau en popant.

« Charmant. Et ce surnom te va à ravir. Il faudra que tu m'expliques d'où il te vient.

\- Si tu veux. Vous ne mangez pas ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'y vais de ce pas. Veux-tu bien patienter quelques instants, le temps que j'aille récupérer mon repas afin de déjeuner en ta présence ?

\- Vas-y, je t'attends. Vu l'heure quelques minutes de plus ne vont pas changer grand-chose. »

Harry sourit au fondateur et lança un sort de conservation et de maintien au chaud sur son plat, avant de se servir un verre d'eau et de la boire.

Tandis que le fondateur se levait pour disparaître du miroir, Harry retourna sur sa lecture. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct, et sa magie, lui disait que le lien qui les unissait était bien celui d'âme-sœur. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé, et puis mourir à cause de leur séparation ? Lui qui avait réchappé à la mort bien trop souvent, que celle-ci l'avait finalement peut-être oublié ? Ou bien sa chance légendaire le gardait en vie ? Mais et si …

De son côté, Salazar avait atteint la grande salle. Tous les habitants de ce monde y étaient installés et le regardèrent surpris, ne l'attendant plus à déjeuner. Le repas terminé, ils discutaient ensembles et buvaient chacun leur boisson chaude favorite.

« Alors mon ami, on oublie l'heure du déjeuner ?

\- Saches Godric que j'étais en charmante compagnie.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Gryffondor.

\- Tout à fait, et je passais juste prendre de quoi me sustenter avant de rejoindre mes quartiers. »

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Il prit quelques victuailles et ressortit à peine cinq minutes après son entrée dans la grande salle avant de disparaitre de nouveau dans ses appartements secrets.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il est devenu fou ?

\- Je ne sais pas Godric, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui s'il pense discuter avec quelqu'un, nous sommes tous là, répondit soucieusement Rowena.

\- Et bien…, fit Poufsouffle.

\- Helga, sais-tu ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Serdaigle. »

Helga leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Maeglin, qui lui fit signe d'un hochement de tête qu'elle devrait en effet peut-être leur donner quelques indices pour les rassurer sur l'état mental de leur frère.

« Et bien vous souvenez-vous de l'artefact grâce auquel il nous a permis de vivre ensemble et qui devait lui permettre d'entrer en contact avec ses Descendants, enfin ceux de son apprenti ?

\- Il s'est enfin activé ? Demanda l'aigle.

\- Oui, enfin non, pas exactement.

\- Helga, c'est oui ou c'est non, mais s'il est entré en contact avec quelqu'un c'est que ça a fonctionné ? Questionna Godric.

\- Oui, le miroir s'est activé, et je pense qu'il est vraiment allé retrouver son invité. Je n'ai entendu qu'une fois sa voix, et c'était par hasard, donc je peux te confirmer qu'il ne discute pas qu'avec son reflet, comme vous pourriez le croire. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, mais je pense qu'il viendra nous voir d'ici peu pour nous poser ce qui le taraude. Il m'a juste parlé de liens possibles.

\- Il se serait déjà lié à cette personne ? Juste en discutant à travers une vitre ? Le lion avait du mal à saisir la possibilité de ce que son amie leur annonçait.

\- C'est un miroir Godric à l'origine, un miroir sur le futur pour Salazar et sur le passé pour celui de l'autre côté, le corrigea gentiment Rowena.

\- Oui, oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse à l'heure actuelle, s'impatienta LE Gryffondor.

\- Tu as raison, en effet. Helga ?

\- Oui ?

\- A quels liens fais-tu référence ? Ce n'est pas qu'un simple Descendant ? Interrogea la brune.

\- En réalité, l'invité de notre serpent solitaire n'est MÊME PAS un Descendant comme l'on pourrait le croire. C'est compliqué et Sal' n'a encore rien voulu me dévoiler. Il reste très mystérieux. Mais il est très inquiet et je ne sais pas pour quel raison. Cependant, je pense que c'est lié à son invité secret.

\- Bon, attendons de voir comment ça se passe, mais s'il ne vient pas nous en parler à l'un d'entre nous, Godric se chargera de lui rappeler que nous sommes une famille, et qu'on est là pour lui, continua Rowena.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? S'indigna le désigné.

\- Parce que ce ne serait pas marrant sinon. Et puis tu as un don inné pour le faire sortir de sa zone de confort, et tu es donc le plus à même de réussir à le faire parler.

\- Tu es bien trop ingénieuse et manipulatrice pour notre propre bien Rowena.

\- Merci très cher, fit fière d'elle la fondatrice.

\- Ce n'était pas à prendre comme un compliment, soupira Godric. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Salazar avait rejoint son fauteuil et ils commencèrent à déjeuner en échangeant avec Harry de tout et de rien.

Petit à petit, mais sûrement, ils apprenaient à se connaître mutuellement et s'appréciaient davantage au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient.

Après un après-midi qui s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Harry quitta le fondateur à reculons et retrouva la surface aux alentours de 21 heure, après avoir pris un simple dîner composé de quelques sandwichs, apporté de nouveau par un elfe, mais de la part de Kalevi cette fois-ci, pendant que Salazar ce fit une salade rapide.

« Bonne nuit Salazar.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, fais de beaux rêves. Et si tu as le moindre souci, essaye de me contacter comme la nuit dernière, je ferais tout mon possible pour toujours être à tes côtés. Enfin, façon de parler.

\- Oui, fit d'un rire léger Harry, qui réchauffa le cœur du fondateur. Je te fais confiance. A demain. »

Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et au moment de partir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

« Salazar ?

\- Oui, qu'y-t-il ?

\- Je t'apprécie énormément. »

Et sans laisser le temps au concerné de répondre, Potter avait gravit les escaliers et disparut des quartiers secrets. Il fit refroidir sa pierre durant le chemin le ramenant à sa tente, et s'endormit encore tout habillé dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller, serrant sans s'en rendre compte sa peluche licorne.

Salazar, encore sous le choc de la quasi déclaration du Survivant, laissa échapper un rire qui finit par se répercuter sur son reflet quand la connexion entre leurs deux mondes s'éteignit.

« Moi aussi, Harry, je crois bien t'apprécier, plus que tu ne le penses. »

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	25. Chapitre 24

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta, 1chap/tous les 7 à 15 jours le dimanche

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tsuki Banritt, PetitLutin22 et Tezuka J pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Nous étions désormais le mercredi 24 juin.

Harry avait encore une fois fait un mauvais rêve, mais heureusement pour lui, et sa magie, il ressenti pratiquement dès le début de ce dernier, la présence de Salazar. Avant même de revoir une nouvelle fois la mort de celui-ci, le fondateur réussit, par ils ne savaient encore quel miracle, à le sortir de son cauchemar.

Le jeune héros se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le souffle encore légèrement haletant, mais qui revenait petit à petit à la normal. Harry fut un peu décontenancé de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait pu reprendre ses esprits, mais il en comprit la raison en regardant autour de lui. En effet, il semblerait que le fondateur ne l'aidait pas seulement dans sa tête.

Il y avait une sorte d'aura verdoyante entourant Harry et qui se dissipait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Le Survivant comprit sans souci que ce courant magique vert avait un effet apaisant sur lui et sa magie et que pour une raison inconnu elle lui semblait essentielle pour lui. Cette dernière, légèrement bleuté et verte, semblait poursuivre les résidus de la seconde. Le Gryffondor savait au fond de lui que cette aura ne pouvait appartenir qu'à son nouvel ami. Etant donné que c'était Salazar qui l'avait sorti de son songe, cela devait être la magie du fondateur.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé toutes ses capacités et laissé derrière lui les dernières traces de son sommeil plus qu'agité, Harry revêtit un simple pull gris et un jean bleu. Une fois fait, il sortit de sa tente, fit chauffer sa pierre et rejoignît les quartiers du fondateur de Serpentard, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur rassuré à la simple penser de sa destination.

Le brun arrivé devant la porte posa simplement sa main dessus. Comme rien ne se passa, il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait les fois d'avant pour déclencher l'ouverture du mécanisme. A chaque fois, il ne pensait qu'à une chose retrouvé le fondateur, Salazar Serpentard. Au moment où il pensa cela, la porte lui révéla les appartements du créateur des Vert et Argent. Encore une chose qu'il devrait vraiment penser à aborder avec Salazar. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, plus précisément devant le rayon concernant les dragons et autres créatures magiques, et malheureusement pour la plupart d'entre elles éteintes, et prononça un simple _« Ouvres-toi »_ en fourchelangue.

Il descendit à vive allure les escaliers, mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche en déboulant dans sa pièce secrète pour prononcer la phrase d'activation que le miroir se brouilla, le laissant pantois, pour la deuxième fois ce matin.

C'est ainsi que Salazar se retrouva face à un Harry, la bouche encore légèrement ouverte et de la surprise lisible dans ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien Harry ? On penserait que tu as vu un fantôme, quoique pour toi, c'est tout comme ! Tenta de faire de l'humour le vieux sorcier.

\- Je … Euh …

\- Harry, viens donc t'installer et me dire ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu m'inquiètes.

Harry referma ses lèvres et sans quitter des yeux son secret du miroir, il se dirigea sur son fauteuil et s'y assit. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et il lui revint en mémoire quelques jours plus tôt qu'il s'était produit pratiquement la même chose lors de son arrivé dans la chambre.

\- Harry ? Tu es avec moi ?

\- Oui, excuses-moi Salazar. Je … Je crois que j'ai d'autres pistes concernant notre lien. Et en fait, je crois que … Enfin je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention avant, mais …

\- Harry, tu parles, mais ta tête est sur autre chose, le réprimanda gentiment le sorcier à la longue barbe. Mets tes pensées en ordres et ensuite exprimes-toi. Et n'oublie de faire chauffer ta pierre, sinon tu risques d'être rapatrié en catastrophe par tes proches.

\- Je … Oui, tu as raison.

Harry sortit son portoloin et le refit chauffer, entamant le rituel qui était devenu habituel maintenant.

\- Peut-être que tu arriveras à y voir plus clair si tu posais tes pensées et découvertes sur un parchemin ?

\- Oui, tu n'as pas tort, je vais faire ça.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, après tout je suis le grand et l'illustre Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de la plus grande école de magie du monde ! Finit en souriant le susnommé.

\- Ca va les chevilles ! Vous étiez quatre pour sa construction au cas où tu serais devenu sénile et l'aurai oublié !

Salazar Serpentard éclata d'un grand rire, soulagé de retrouvé Harry, qui le suivit.

\- Maintenant beaucoup mieux vu que tu m'a l'air d'être revenu parmi nous, s'esclaffa le fondateur.

\- Je … Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- J'ai tenté de faire de l'humour quand tu es entré, comme quoi tu aurais vu le fantôme que je suis, mais tu n'as pas du tout réagi.

\- Oh… Désolé.

\- Non, c'est bon. Alors ce parchemin, tu comptes attendre quelques siècles avant de l'écrire ?

Harry rigola face à la bêtise de l'homme. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un quelconque papier et crayon pour noter ses pensées avant qu'elles ne se perdent dans les méandres de son esprit. Mais quand il voulut se renseigner auprès du fondateur qui l'observait, son ventre se manifesta bruyamment, faisant rougir Harry et rire Salazar.

\- Je crois qu'avant de nous inquiéter de ça, nous devrions nous occuper de ton estomac. Tu n'as pas assez mangé ce matin ?

\- Je, et bien pour être tout à fait franc, je n'ai pas pris le temps de manger. J'ai plutôt couru jusqu'ici après mon réveil.

\- Pardon ? Après ce cauchemar dont j'ai dû encore une fois te réveiller ? Ta magie encore en alerte ? Tu as couru jusqu'ici le ventre vide ?! Mais comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiètes pas après ! Enfin je veux dire tous ceux qui tiennent à toi. Par Merlin… Mais qu'as-tu donc dans la tête ?!

\- Désolé Salazar, mais j'avais besoin de venir. Et justement, après avoir fait le même cauchemar que la nuit dernière, je n'avais pas trop d'appétit vois-tu. Je me sens bien ici. J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité. Et puis votre présence m'apaise, moi et ma magie, tente de se justifier le jeune homme devant le regard scrutateur de Serpentard.

\- Bon très bien, mais dans ce cas, appelles un elfe de maison et demandes lui de t'apporter un repas, et tu en profiteras pour lui demander ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Euh, mais comment je fais, je sais qu'il y a des elfes de maison à Poudlard, mais à part Arkyl, je n'en co…/

« POP »

\- Monsieur Harry, monsieur a demandé Arkyl ?

\- Euh…, ne put que répondre surpris Harry.

\- Arkyl, c'est vraiment toi ?

L'elfe releva sa tête qui touchait le sol et observa le reflet, avant de se mettre à genoux, et la tête écrasé contre le sol.

\- Arkyl est là pour servir et protéger les élèves de nos maîtres, au péril de nos vies, Maître fondateur Serpentard.

\- Relèves-toi, fervent protecteur de notre héritage, peux-tu s'il-te-plaît ramener un petit-déjeuner à mon ami ici présent, ainsi que le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse écrire ? Mais je veux que tu reviennes ensuite, car j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

\- Maître, oui Maître Serpentard.

« POP »

\- Tu lui as ordonné de revenir, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas simplement demandé de t'envoyer le tout, et avec un s'il-te-plaît ?

\- C'est un elfe de maison.

\- Et alors ! Il a tout aussi le droit au respect que nous ! Et pourquoi tu veux qu'il revienne ?

\- Je veux savoir.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Tu verras, en attendant son retour, gardes en mémoire ce que te tracassais en arrivant ici, veux-tu.

Harry laissa échapper un « Rah » de mécontentement, mais fit quand même comme demandé. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe Arkyl repopa au côté d'Harry.

\- Pour Monsieur Harry, comme Maître Serpentard a ordonné.

L'elfe déposa un plateau sur les genoux du jeune brun. Il contenant sur sa gauche un rouleau de parchemin, avec à l'intérieur une plume et à côté un petit encrier fermé et de l'autre côté il y avait des couverts, une petite assiette contenant deux œufs sur le plat, deux tranches de pains encore chaude avec à côté un petit pot de confiture à la groseille et une tasse de chocolat chaud. Harry sourit à l'elfe en voyant le parfum de la marmelade.

\- Merci Arkyl, je vois que vous avez noté ce que je prenais lorsque j'étais encore étudiant.

\- Bien sûr, nous savons ce que chacun aime ou non, afin que chacun se sustente. Et vous vous êtes essentiel à notre maître Serpentard. Avez-vous appris ?

\- Euh …

\- Arkyl, interpela le fondateur auquel l'appelé gardait le dos tourné pour ne pas voir l'illustre sorcier.

\- Regardes-moi et réponds-moi.

L'elfe fit comme demandé, sauf qu'il ne le regarda pas, mais baissa les yeux plus bas que terre.

\- Salazar ! Respectueusement, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Arg. Tu m'agaces Harry, le fondateur échangea un regard lourd de sens avec le jeune homme avant de soupirer. Bien comme tu le souhaites. Arkyl, puis-je te demander ton lien avec un elfe de ma connaissance portant le même nom que toi ?

\- Maître Serpentard, bien sûr maître, c'est un honneur de vous servir pour Arkyl. L'elfe Arkyl de votre connaissance, est parti rejoindre Mère Magie, et était le père du père de la mère d'Arkyl.

\- Oh compliqué à comprendre.

\- Mais pas du tout Harry, l'elfe que j'ai connu est tout simplement l'arrière-grand-père de celui de ton époque. C'est vrai que les elfes vivent longtemps, mais je ne m'attendais pas à AUTANT.

\- Euh, mais ils ont une durée de vie de combien exactement ?

\- Harry en mille ans d'existence, il n'y a eu que 4 génération d'elfe, ce qui fait à peu près trois années pour un elfe.

\- Waouh, je vois en effet. Et Arkyl, quel âge as-tu ? Enfin si tu veux nous répondre bien sûr ?

\- Arkyl a selon vos repères 357 ans.

\- Selon nos repères ?

\- Oui Harry, ils vivent différemment de nous. Un elfe qui sert une famille sorcière verra des générations et transmettra ainsi le savoir bien plus facilement qu'une personne extérieur.

\- Mais c'est à la famille de l'éduquer, pas aux elfes.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous fonctionnons, enfin peut-être qu'à ton époque ça a changé.

\- Non, en fait je pense que certaines familles continuent d'appliquer ses préceptes. Arkyl, et selon les elfes, quel âge as-tu ? J'aimerais beaucoup comprendre ?

\- Bien sûr petit Maître Harry, Arkyl a eu 51 années magiques.

\- Oh, intéressant, répondit le fondateur qui nota l'information.

\- Et à quoi correspond une année magique pour vous ? Voulut savoir Harry.

\- A une année magique petit Maître Harry.

\- Bon je vois que je n'aurais pas plus de réponse.

\- Arkyl, que voulais-tu dire par « essentiel pour moi » ? Est-ce en lien avec le fait que tu as changé ta manière d'appeler Harry ?

\- Arkyl ne peut rien révéler si ses maîtres non pas appris. Arkyl doit partir avant qu'Arkyl ne fasse une bêtise.

Et sur cela l'elfe popa.

\- Je te confirme Harry, que les êtres magiques semblent mieux savoir que nous ce qui nous lie.

Harry souri davantage au fondateur avant de prendre le parchemin et de le dérouler pour noter ce qu'il pensait.

\- Harry, reposes-moi ce parchemin de suite, et saisis-toi plus tôt de tes couverts et rassasie ton estomac.

\- Oui Salazar, soupira le jeune héros, faisant comme ordonné.

Harry se saisit de ses couverts, il ne mangea qu'un seul de ses œufs, mais ses deux tartines de groseille avec du pain lui firent le plus grand bien et calmèrent son estomac, et il but à peine la moitié de son chocolat chaud.

\- Bon maintenant que je me suis sustenté, puis-je reprendre là où tu m'as interrompu? Sourit Harry.

\- Bien entendu, répondit Salazar.

Ce dernier reprit ses parchemins et ses notes sur les liens qu'ils étudiaient depuis plusieurs jours.

* * *

On arrive petit à petit mais sûrement vers la dénouement de la première version !

J'ai posté un petit sondage sur mon profil concernant les persos OC, personnellement j'adore, mais et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	26. Chapitre 25

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta. Il y aura deux versions, voici la première plus soft, a seconde sera plus … chaude. 1 chapitre tous les 7 à 15 jours

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Wellone, PetitLutin22, xiu et Tezuka J pour leurs commentaires !

 _Je vous renvoie à certains faits des chapitres 20, 22, 23 et 24 surtout, mais pas seulement._

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Harry voyant le fondateur se plonger dans ses documents concernant leur recherche du lien qui les liait, se saisit de la plume. Il la trempa dans l'encrier et commença à poser à l'écrit ce qui lui était passé par la tête depuis la veille. Enfin plutôt depuis que Salazar lui avait parlé des liens, et plus précisément de celui des âmes-sœur.

Une fois qu'il eut finit, il releva la tête et sourit quand il s'aperçut que Salazar l'observait.

\- Salazar ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- La vue te plaît ?

\- Tout à fait, et toi, tu avances dans tes notes ?

\- Oui, et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais d'ailleurs en discuter ensemble ?

\- Je suis tout à toi.

\- Alors la première chose concerne l'activation de ton artefact. Tu es d'accord avec moi qu'il faut prononcer la phrase en fourchelangue à haute voix ?

\- Oui tout à fait. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien lundi quand je t'ai rejoint, j'étais à peine rendu à « efface » que tu étais déjà apparu. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, que tu étais là, devant moi. Ce qui m'a pour le coup laissé… hébété.

\- Je comprends mieux ta réaction. En effet, ce n'est pas logique que la liaison est pu se faire. Mais il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours mon instinct. Et celui-ci me ramène toujours à toi. A cet endroit où l'on peut se voir. Et c'est sans compter sur ma magie. La tienne aussi me semble-t-il ?

\- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant, même étrange, puisque normalement je ne devrais pas pouvoir intervenir dans ton monde.

\- Et pourtant tu as été en mesure d'envoyer de ta magie pour m'apaiser lors de mes cauchemars et même ton esprit, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai utilisé une très vieille forme de Legilimencie pour réussir à t'atteindre.

\- Tu vois, encore un indice sur ce qui nous lie. Mais il y a un autre point que je souhaiterais aborder avec toi, car je n'arrive plus à me souvenir si tu m'avais donné les consignes.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- M'as-tu expliqué comment ouvrir la porte de tes appartements ? Nous avions bien échangé par rapport au passage secret de ta bibliothèque, mais j'ai un doute pour l'ouverture de tes quartiers.

Salazar fronça les sourcils et chercha dans ses souvenirs. Harry, de son côté, était persuadé que le fondateur ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Mais ce qui le dérangeait, c'est bien le fait que même sans cette connaissance, la porte l'avait laissé passer. Le hasard d'avoir effectué la bonne procédure ? La chance ? Encore une bizarrerie les liant.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dis qu'il fallait demander en fourchelangue aux serpents de la porte que tu étais digne de ma compagnie ?

\- Euh, là pour le coup je suis sûr que non, fit Harry qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Et je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose ou entendu ça sinon je m'en souviendrais. Mais bon ça ne devrait pas m'étonner de toi, ça fait tellement LE Grand Salazar, rigola Harry sous le sourire de Salazar.

\- Oui, en effet. C'est ainsi qu'il fallait faire pour franchir la porte quand je n'étais pas présent dans mes appartements. Quand j'étais présent, il suffisait de frapper ou bien de simplement demander aux serpents gravés aux niveaux des charnières de venir me chercher et ceux-ci me convoquait grâce à la magie de Poudlard.

Après un petit silence tranquille, Salazar fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Harry lui offrait un magnifique sourire. Ce dernier avait accès à ses quartiers, mais pas de la manière dont lui l'avait décidé. Voyant que le jeune homme semblait ne pas vouloir détailler sa réponse, il comprit que ce dernier attendait qu'il lui pose directement la question qui le taraudait. A savoir « comment ? ».

\- Mais du coup mon cher, comment fais-tu pour entrer dans mes appartements SANS appliquer ce que je viens de citer ?

\- Et bien, à chaque fois, je touchais juste la porte, enfin je dois bien l'avouer, la première fois je la contemplais plutôt. Bon d'accord pas que la première fois, abdiqua Harry face au regard du fondateur qui avait vu clair en lui. Elle est tellement impressionnante et magnifique aussi.

\- C'est tout ? Tu la touchais et elle te laissait passer ? C'est une sacrée faille de sécurité que tu me dévoiles là. Par Magia, comment ai-je pu laisser ça passer sans m'en rendre compte : Commença à s'énerver contre lui-même le fondateur.

\- Et bien, pas exactement, rougit le jeune sorcier qui ainsi re-capta l'attention de Salazar. Je … En fait, le simple fait de la toucher n'avait pas d'effet. Je… Enfin je … il … il me fallait penser à vous, finit-il en détournant le regard. Enfin à vous rejoindre … et à votre compagnie aussi.

Salazar souriait d'un sourire aussi large que possible et avait une lueur dans ses yeux, emplit de tendresse en observant le jeune homme qui semblait nerveux.

\- Harry, regardes-moi s'il-te-plaît ?

Le jeune homme releva ses yeux et les encra dans ceux de son ami. Ses joues rouges d'embarras de son aveu à peine dissimulé.

\- Harry, moi aussi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré. C'est étrange et tellement plaisant. Alors n'ai pas honte de ce que tu peux ressentir.

\- Merci Salazar, le brun reprit sa respiration et continua. Enfin tout ça pour dire, que tout en moi me dit que le lien qui nous unit c'est bien celui d'âme-sœur. Mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé et ma magie m'a toujours protégé. Je suis persuadé que ce que je ressens pour toi, même si l'on ne se connaît que depuis peu, et à peine, est plus fort que ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. Quand je suis coincé dans mes mauvais rêves, et que je sens ta présence, tu n'as aucune idée de toute la tension qui me quittes et de la joie qui me submerge. J'ai besoin de te voir tous les jours sinon je me sens mal. J'ai BESOIN de toi. TOUJOURS. TOUT LE TEMPS.

\- Harry, si nous serions vraiment des âmes-sœurs, comme tu sembles si bien le penser, comment expliques-tu que nous ne ressentons aucun des désagréments d'un lien non établit ? Nous en avons lu des récits et divers témoignages sur les liens et les liés, et pourtant nous n'avons aucun des symptômes cités !

\- Je sais tout ça Salazar, soupira le jeune Gryffondor. Mais si tu y réfléchis bien, contrairement à toutes ces personnes qui refusaient le lien, nous, nous l'avons accepté. Enfin de mon côté c'est le cas, pas toi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Harry, je l'ai accepté et je l'aurais fait peu importe le lien. Tu m'es bien trop précieux. Saches que je ressens moi aussi ce que tu viens de décrire. Un attrait certain pour ta personne, ta magie et ton foutu caractère de lion.

\- Merci, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un compliment dis de cette manière.

\- Prends-le comme tu le souhaites, dit énigmatiquement le vieux sorcier.

\- Bien, vil serpent.

\- Oh un grand merci à toi de me reconnaitre à ma juste valeur.

Harry pouffa avant d'éclater dans un grand fou-rire, vite suivi par Serpentard. Cela eu comme effet immédiat de détendre l'atmosphère, qui mine de rien commençait à devenir tendu. Finalement, après quelques minutes, le fondateur reprit.

\- Mais ce qui ne va toujours pas dans ton hypothèse, c'est que le lien non finalisé devrait amener à notre mort. Hors nous n'avons pas de crises…

La fin de la phrase du plus âgé se finit dans un murmure, car il avait plongé ses yeux dans les émeraudes qui lui faisait face et qui hocha la tête.

Harry acquiesçait aux paroles de son lié. Lui aussi y avait pensé et il semblerait que l'illustre sorcier soit parvenu à la même conclusion.

\- C'est vrai, TU n'as pas de crises magiques. Mais pour ma part, c'est différent. Et elles ont commencés peu de temps après notre première rencontre, avant de finir par s'intensifier ces derniers temps. Mon besoin de te voir c'est fait plus important, au point de devoir passer plus de temps avec toi. Depuis que je connais tes appartements, je m'y sens plus à l'aise que chez moi, que je pourrais y rester des heures. Enfin si je ne ressentais pas ce sentiment de manque qui me faisait indéniablement te rejoindre. Peu importe le lieu où je suis là où tu as vécu, ici ou dans tes quartiers, je m'y sens toujours bien. Je ressens ta magie dans l'air, malgré le millénaire qui nous sépare. Mes cauchemars, déjà violent, me font maintenant perdre le contrôle sur ma magie et tournent désormais qu'autour de toi et de ta mort ! Et puis, tu es, comme tu me l'as dit, dans un autre monde, une autre dimension, où les saisons passent, mais où le temps ne défile pas. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu ne peux pas ressentir les désagréments du lien. Enfin de l'absence de notre lien.

\- Ce serait pour cela que je n'ai pas les mêmes crises selon toi ?

\- Je pense oui, c'est une possibilité plus que probable. N'es-tu as d'accord avec moi ?

\- Si on y réfléchit bien… je pense que oui. C'est une hypothèse qui expliquerait certaine chose. Il me faudrait en parler avec mes amis.

\- Fais-le. Peut-être qu'un regarde extérieur nous apportera d'autres éclaircissements.

\- Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai Harry, alors cela signifie que tu risques de souffrir plus encore, voir même d'en succomber.

\- Fort probable oui. Mais bon, j'ai une chance folle. Et puis j'ai échappé à la mort tellement de fois, que celle-ci m'a peut-être oublié en pensant que je l'ai déjà rejoint ? Ce qui ne serait pas totalement faux non plus.

\- Harry, on ne peut pas se baser UNIQUEMENT sur des « si » ou des « peut-être » !

\- JE LE SAIS SALAZAR ! Mais je n'ai rien d'autres à t'apporter ! Et il est hors de question qu'un lien qui ne peut être établit signe ma mort, ok ?

\- Que voulais-tu dire par pas « totalement faux » ?

\- Oh ça, c'est compliqué. Je t'expliquerai une autre fois, face au regard désapprobateur du fondateur, Harry laissa passer quelques informations. Bon, juste il est possible que je sois mort, une ou deux fois, mais que je ne sais trop par quel miracle, je sois encore bien vivant face à un sorcier censé être disparu depuis un bon millénaire.

\- Je vois. Ta vie me semble bien chaotique.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Enfin, nous pourrions peut-être trouver un moyen de tromper le lien. Car avec le temps, tes crises te pomperont de plus en plus de ton noyau magique, avant de finalement te tuer. Vu que pour le moment tu ne me sembles pas encore trop affaiblit, je pense que cela peut être dû au fait que l'on accepte le lien. Enfin, c'est ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- C'est plausible oui. De toute façon, ne dit-on pas que LA Magie traverse les âges. Il est probable que nos rencontres et mon temps passé dans tes quartiers permettent au lien de s'en contenter.

\- Enfin pour le moment.

\- Oui, pour l'instant. Et puis si je me souviens bien, l'utilité de cet artefact c'était pour rompre ta solitude, non ?

\- C'est exact. Continué d'évoluer, tout en gardant un contact avec mes Descendants. Même si je n'en ai encore jamais rencontré.

\- Et que tu n'en rencontreras pas, puisque ton dernier descendant est décédé sans héritier. Et j'en suis responsable. Pardonnes-moi.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir. Vu le peu que tu m'as raconté, tu as vécu des choses difficile. Et puis pourquoi vouloir d'un autre alors que je t'ai rencontré toi. Cela me ravi plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer.

\- Merci Salazar.

\- Tu n'as rien à me remercier. Et puis si on y réfléchit bien, je ne suis pas perdant, loin de là. L'un des buts, pour ne pas dire le principal de mon miroir était de rencontrer quelqu'un qui saurait me comprendre et m'apprécier tel que je suis. Et je sais que je n'ai pas un caractère des plus faciles. M'en soit témoin nos incessantes querelles avec Godric.

\- Je n'ose les imaginer, rigola le brun.

\- Oh, mais tu devrais. Elles sont plus que cocasses.

Sur cela, Salazar décida de changer de sujet, mais surtout les idées à son jeune ami. Alors il se mit à lui conter les innombrables « bagarres de gamins » comme aimait les appeler Rowena et Helga.

Quand soudainement, une lumière se fit dans l'esprit du fondateur et qu'il s'exclama.

\- Mais bien sûr !

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	27. Chapitre 26

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta. Il y aura deux versions, voici la première plus soft, a seconde sera plus … chaude. 1 chapitre tous les 7 à 15 jours

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tezuka J, Wellone, elisa inarilovejapan, PetitLutin22, NasuadaDragon, Tsuki Banritt, Hadsher et luffynette pour leurs messages ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews, ça me fais vraiment plaisir !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

\- Mais bien sûr !

Harry se trouvait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Salazar était en plein monologue sur sa rencontre avec le calamar géant, lui affirmant que ce dernier était le chef incontestable du lac noir de Poudlard, quand il surprit notre jeune sorcier en s'interrompant brusquement pour s'écrier ces quelques mots.

Harry, interloqué, essaya de ramener l'attention du fondateur sur lui en l'appelant.

\- Salazar ?

Mais rien n'y fait.

Le fondateur s'était désormais levé et martyrisait le pauvre tapis de ses pieds en y faisant de multiples allers-retours. La mine concentrée, et les sourcils froncés, le Lord Serpentard faisait une imitation parfaite d'un lion en cage, un honneur au lion de Gryffondor. Mais n'allez surtout pas lui dire, vous risqueriez quelques maléfices de son cru.

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts face à son… plutôt ce… enfin bref, peu importe. Il observait l'homme de l'autre côté du miroir, qui semblait à cet instant bien loin de lui, ne réagissant pas le moins du monde à la voix du brun.

\- Salazar ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du fondateur, qui en déplacement constant, avait les yeux brillant d'intelligence et d'une vérité découverte. Ce dernier marmonnait des propos que celui qui fut pris pour le Descendant un temps ne pouvait entendre.

\- Salazar ? Tout va bien ?

Harry commençait à redouter que le lien entre leur monde se soit rompu. Il craignait de ne plus pouvoir échanger avec le fondateur, terrifié à l'idée de ne plus être en mesure d'être avec Salazar. Que le fondateur ne puisse tout simplement plus l'atteindre.

Et là, Harry se revit dans exactement comme dans son cauchemar. Quand il se retrouvait derrière cette vitre qu'il ne pouvait franchir, et qui l'éloignait inéluctablement de cet homme.

Et si leurs rencontres se terminaient ainsi ?

Et si finalement cette histoire de lien n'était due qu'à leur imagination ?

Que tout se révélait être faux ?

Et si sa magie se détraquait, non pas à cause d'un possible lien, mais de son combat contre Tom ? Après tout, il avait reçu des sorts dont il ne connaissait pas le nom ni l'étendue de leur pouvoir ?

La respiration d'Harry commençait à se faire haletante. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux émeraude, sans discontinuer, formant des torrents de larmes.

Pris dans sa panique, Harry appela aussi fort que possible celui qu'il ne voulait perdre.

\- SALAZAR !

Le jeune sorcier avait fermé les yeux sous la douleur et pleurait toute les larmes de son cœur dans une litanie de « Salazar ».

Salazar ayant entendu le cri désespéré, c'était tourné vers Harry et l'avait trouvé à genoux devant le miroir, répétant son nom inlassablement. Salazar se rapprocha du miroir et lui dit d'une voix douce pour apaiser le jeune brun.

\- Harry, calmes-toi. Chut, tout va bien. Respires calmement.

Mais ce fut le fondateur des Serpentards qui se retrouvait désormais sans réponse. Harry trop pris dans sa terreur, s'était retrouvé enfermé dans sa propre illusion.

Salazar se baissa et posa sa main sur la surface du miroir, tentant par cela d'atteindre Harry et lui parla le plus tendrement possible.

\- Harry, regardes-moi très cher.

Et sous ses yeux ébahis, le cadre du miroir s'illumina, révélant davantage les mots qu'il y avait gravés un millénaire avant. Pris d'un éclair de lucidité, Salazar décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et prononça clairement en fourchelangue SA fameuse phrase. Les mots qu'il avait choisi, de cela bien longtemps avant la naissance de son jeune homme, mais qui par un heureux hasard leur avait permis de se rencontrer.

- _Le temps s'affole et s'efface pour rassembler deux cœurs perdus dans les méandres infinis._

Au moment où il finit la phrase d'activation, le cadre se mit à briller davantage. Une partie de la magie du fondateur sortit de son corps pour traverser la barrière séparant leur monde. Sa magie, parfait mélange entre le vert foncé avec des nuances d'argenté, rejoignit rapidement, mais doucement Harry et l'entoura. Harry se retrouvait désormais dans un cocon chaleureux, emplit des sentiments du Maître Serpentard.

Cela eu pour effet immédiat d'apaisé le Survivant, qui après avoir repris un rythme cardiaque plus apaisé et un souffle moins laborieux, rouvrit ses yeux. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés.

Une fois revenu à la réalité, mais toujours dans le flou, il chercha du regard le fondateur. Mais que faisait-il au sol, à genoux, face à l'artefact qu'il affectionnait tant ?

Enfin était-ce vraiment le miroir qu'il appréciait ou son créateur ?

Il s'immobilisa devant une forme face à lui, mais voyant toujours trouble, il eut l'instinct de passer sa main sur ses yeux. C'est là qu'il vit que ses joues étaient mouillées, ce qui expliquait donc sa mauvaise vision. Il frotta ces dernières ainsi que ces yeux après avoir ôté ses lunettes, qu'il remit aussitôt ensuite, pour plonger dans le regard gris de Salazar qui le regardait inquiet. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce dernier, avant de s'apercevoir que de la fumée, au plutôt un courant magique, l'englobait. Il se sentait bien, comme jamais auparavant. Ce fut le fondateur qui rompit la contemplation de son ami en prenant la parole.

\- Pardon Harry. Je crois bien que j'étais parti dans mon monde et que j'ai complètement fait abstraction de mon environnement.

\- Non, ce n'est rien Sal'. Euh Salazar, désolé, fit timidement Harry, se sentant un peu idiot d'avoir laissé échapper le surnom.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu peux m'appeler ainsi si tu le souhaites, c'est ainsi que mes surnomment mes plus proches amis, lui sourit le vieux sorcier.

\- Merci, fit Harry avec les yeux brillant de contentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement ? Je me souviens que tu t'es interrompu brusquement et puis après tu ne m'entendais plus. J'ai bien cru que …

Mais Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Le simple souvenir de ses songes, plus cauchemardesque qu'autres choses, lui retournèrent l'estomac. Il commençait à se sentir de nouveau mal, oppressé par une peur irrationnelle.

Même Voldemort ne l'avait pas terrorisé à ce point-là.

Sous le changement d'émotions du jeune héros, la magie du fondateur brilla plus fortement, et une seconde bleuté sortit des murs pour se joindre à la première et finirent d'apaiser complètement le Serviteur, le laissant épuisé, mais étrangement plus léger.

Salazar, lui aussi agenouillé face à Harry, enleva sa main de la vitre, et se releva pour s'assoir sur le fauteuil qu'il avança plus proche. Harry, lui, préféra rester au sol, sentant ses jambes encore tremblantes et faibles.

\- Harry, tu vas bien ?

Le nommé hocha simplement la tête, souriant légèrement.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que tu remontes pour l'instant ?

\- Non, ça va aller. J'aimerais juste rester ici, encore un peu, enfin si tu veux bien ?

\- Bien sûr.

Harry récupéra sa pierre qu'il avait lâchée et la fit chauffer, reprenant ainsi son rituel. Salazar avait bien remarqué qu'Harry restait au sol, comprenant qu'il ne devait pas encore être trop confiant sur ses capacités motrices. En effet, ses mains tremblaient encore légèrement.

Toutefois, ils virent tout deux que petit à petit le cocon de magie qui entourait le jeune homme à la cicatrice, se dissipa, ne laissant aucune trace du phénomène étrange.

\- Harry, pouvons-nous parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, j'ai eu peur et ai perdu les pédales c'est tout, fit le jeune sorcier en colère contre lui-même d'avoir encore perdu le contrôle.

\- Harry, s'il-te-plaît. Ne sois pas aussi dur avec toi-même. Tu es un jeune homme très courageux, n'en doute pas. Parler t'aidera certainement à lâcher la pression que tu sembles t'infliger. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, alors rejoint ta famille. Je suis sûr que Kalevi saura t'écouter. Alors, que préfères-tu ?

\- Je… Je veux rester ici, avec toi, soupira Harry. Et puis je me sens bien entouré, finit-il en souriant à la magie présente autour de lui. Dis Sal', selon mes découvertes la magie bleu est celle du château, mais le flux vert-gris, c'est bien la tienne ?

\- Oui en effet.

\- Mais… Comment ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais interagir avec mon monde, hors tu l'as fait, et pas seulement dans mes rêves ?

\- Je pense que c'est grâce à notre lien. Il faut que j'en parle d'abord à Maeglin et Helga, ils en sauront davantage que moi, et je reviendrai vers toi ensuite.

\- Mais Sala/

\- HARRY, écoutes moi, je pense que tu as raison. Tes réactions, ma magie, tes crises et même Poudlard ! Tout me laisse à croire que nous somme lié par un lien d'âme-sœur.

\- Tu es d'accord avec moi ? fit Harry un sourire lui mangeant le visage et le faisant rayonner aux yeux du fondateur.

\- Oui, mais ne t'en réjouis par trop vite. Si je confirme cette hypothèse avec Maeglin, alors saches que ta vie est en danger immédiat.

\- T'en fais pas, j'en ai l'habitude.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais prendre à la légère ! Par le sang des Mandragores !

\- Salazar, respires calmement toi aussi. De toute façon, tu n'as encore rien confirmé, non ?

\- Et c'est toi qui me rassures maintenant ! Harry, même si ce n'est pas encore confirmé, je ne mettrais pas en danger ta vie. Trop de similitudes et de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit que le hasard.

\- Salazar ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand tu t'es interrompu, à quoi pensais-tu ?

\- Pardon ? Il va falloir que tu sois plus explicite. Il y a beaucoup trop de pensée dans ma tête qui nécessite une pensine.

\- Quand tu me parlais du calamar du lac noir, tu t'es arrêté soudainement en criant « Mais bien sûr » ?

\- Oh, oui c'est ce que j'entendais par Poudlard. La magie du château qui t'écoutes et te laisse l'accès à mes appartements et A… Ar…, le fondateur essayait de ce rappeler le nom, mais rien ne lui revint à l'esprit, bref le petit elfe, Ar-truc qui/

\- De quoi ? Pardon Salazar, mais là je ne te suis plus ? Ar-truc ?

\- Oui, l'elfe qui est passé te donner ces livres et qui s'adresse à toi de manière suspicieuse.

\- Oh, tu veux parler d'Arkyl ?

\- Oui, ça doit être ça.

\- Pas « ça », Arkyl c'est son nom. Tu n'aimerais pas que je t'appelle salade, alors retiens son nom au moins, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Grand bien te face, soupira le fondateur qui fit quand même comme demandé. Arkyl, il t'a transmis des livres sur les liens et même s'il ne pouvait nous dévoiler le secret de notre lien, il nous a clairement tournés dans la bonne direction.

\- Je ne te suis pas Salazar. Peux-tu parler moins vite et te rassoir ?

\- Oh, excuses-moi.

En effet, suite à son éclat de génie, dixit lui-même, le fondateur s'était levé de son fauteuil et avait un débit digne d'un train grand vitesse. Enfin selon Harry, car le fondateur n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un TGV.

\- Arkyl, quand il est venu, il a discrètement changé sa façon de te nommer. Tu n'étais plus un simple « monsieur Harry », mais devenu un « petit maître ». Hors, les elfes de Poudlard, n'ont et n'auront que cinq Maîtres. Nous quatre, les fondateurs, et l'école Poudlard.

Pour les directeurs qui se sont succédé, les elfes avaient pour ordre de les nommer « Directeur ou Directrice » ou « Monsieur ou Madame le Directeur » et il en était de même pour les professeurs. Les élèves étant les êtres à protéger, ils ne pouvaient être désignés ainsi.

Toi, qui pourtant devrais être traité comme un élève, ils ont l'air de se préoccuper de toi, bien plus que ce qu'on leur a ordonné avant notre départ. Tant mieux, ainsi je te sais entre de bonnes mains, mais le fait qu'il te désigne comme un de ses maîtres, enfin plutôt un « petit » maître, cela ne peut qu'avoir un rapport avec ce qui nous lie. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer. Les elfes de maisons nous cachent beaucoup de leur savoir.

\- Je vois, alors c'est ce qui t'as amené à toi aussi pencher pour le lien d'âme-sœur ?

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- De quoi ? Tu n'es pas content d'être lié à moi ? Un pauvre gosse pas foutu d'être sang-pur !

Harry s'était levé brusquement en criant, mais trop brusquement et ses jambes le lâchèrent.

\- HARRY ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, grogna le jeune homme essoufflé au sol, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Harry, je n'ai pas peur d'être lié à toi. C'est la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver. Sang-pur ? Quelle importance cela devrait-il avoir pour moi ? Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai, enfin que nous, avons créé cette école pour TOUS ?

\- Désolé.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Mais toi par contre, tu es encore jeune, tu as la vie devant toi. Comme tu le sais, j'ai un bon millénaire, alors notre différence d'âge est assez conséquente vois-tu ?

\- Je m'en fou.

\- Langage très cher.

Harry sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'appelles ainsi.

\- Non en effet. Ca ne te plaît pas ? Je peux arrêter si tu le souhaites ?

\- Non, j'aime bien.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et se sourirent.

\- Ca va mieux, tu es calmé ?

\- Ouais, soupira le jeune héros. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je me suis laissé emporter.

\- C'est le lien qui tire sur tes craintes. S'il s'agir bien de celui d'âme-sœur, alors saches que ce n'est que le début. Tu commences à en ressentir les effets négatifs et cela ne pourra que s'aggraver. Il faut que j'en discute rapidement avec mes amis.

\- D'accord.

Harry lança un tempus et vit qu'il était déjà 18heures. Il avait passé la journée avec le fondateur. Ils avaient déjeuné ensemble tandis ce dernier lui relatait la construction du château et il commençait à se faire tard.

\- Je pense que je vais devoir remonter.

\- Très bien, à demain dans ce cas ?

\- Avec plaisir Salazar.

Harry pris appui sur le sol et se releva lentement. Ses jambes plus stables, il se dirigea vers la porte dérobé de la bibliothèque et se retourna.

\- Sal' ?

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Est-ce que je peux rester dormir dans tes appartements cette nuit ?

Le fondateur sourit face à son lié.

\- Cette nuit et même toutes les suivantes si tu le souhaites. Je ne peux plus y aller de toute façon, alors je te les confie.

\- Merci Sal'. Bon appétit et à demain.

\- Bon appétit à toi aussi et je te souhaite une bonne nuit très cher.

Harry sourit et remonta vers les quartiers de Salazar Serpentard. Arrivé dans la pièce à vivre, il fit refroidir sa pierre. Puis il vit un bol remplit de soupe, un morceau de pain et une mousse au chocolat sous une cloche de magie de conservation.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement, sachant que les elfes de maison l'entendraient.

Harry envoya donc un patronus à Kalevi pour l'informer qu'il ne dormirait pas dans sa tente ce soir et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Que des elfes surprotecteurs veillaient sur lui.

Il s'installa et dîna, épuisé par sa journée, puis alla s'installer sur le canapé avec un livre en fourchelangue sur les barrières de protections. Il n'était pas rendu à la fin de la première page que le livre échappa des mains du Serviteur de Poudlard. Mais il ne rencontra nullement le sol, un claquement de doigt et une magie elfique firent voler le livre à sa place dans l'immense bibliothèque personnel du fondateur. Un autre claquement, et une couverture duveteuse et verte à souhait se posa sur le Gryffondor.

\- Bonne nuit Petit Maître, Kapie veillera sur vous.

Le petit elfe se retourna et aida le second elfe à finir de débarrasser.

\- Le Petit Maître sera bon pour le Maître.

\- Oui Arkyl, le temps les sauvera.

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux elfes popèrent et rejoignirent les cuisines du camp. Ils aidèrent les autres elfes de maison à préparer le repas pour tous ces bénévoles qui souhaitaient sauver Poudlard, leur maison, et la magnifique création de leurs Maîtres.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	28. Chapitre 27

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta. Il y aura deux versions, voici la première plus soft, a seconde sera plus … chaude. 1 chapitre tous les 7 à 15 jours

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* je vous renvoie au chapitre 23

* * *

Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu accès à mon PC pendant une semaine, alors dur d'écrire.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tsuki Banritt, Wellone, PetitLutin22, Tezuka J, Morgane93 et Hadsher pour leurs messages !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

Un sorcier, que nous dirons simplement qu'il a quelques années de vie derrière lui, pour ne pas risquer de l'offenser (et de perdre nos vies aussi) se rapprochait d'un pas rapide des deux personnes devant lui.

\- Helga ! Maeglin !

Salazar, qui était l'homme qui venait d'interpeler ces deux amis, rattrapa donc Helga et la personne à ses côté, son compagnon, qui s'étaient arrêté à son appel.

Maeglin pouvait être considéré de grand, mesurant 1mètre93, la peau métissé et le crâne rasé. L'ensemble de son corps était recouvert de tatouages aussi noirs que l'ébène. Mais il n'était pas un Homme comme l'on pouvait le dire. Des détails physiques et magiques le différenciaient des fondateurs. Tout d'abord il y avait ses oreilles, un peu plus allongé en hauteur et plus pointu que celle des êtres humains. Ensuite, ses yeux, des pupilles bien plus claires que les humains et des prunelles d'une couleur lavande, envoutantes et tellement déstabilisantes. Mais surtout, c'était son utilisation de la magie. Il n'y avait ni baguette, ni mot, juste des chants et la volonté de l'esprit. Salazar restait persuadé que Maeglin était capable de voir bien plus de chose sur le monde qui nous entourait. Sa rencontre pleine de mystère avec Helga, ses yeux qui semblent voir plus que le commun des mortels, et d'autres petits détails ont convaincu notre fondateur en ce sens.

Helga fut surprise de tomber sur Salazar dans les couloirs, alors qu'il se faisait rare ces dernier temps.

\- Sal', tu viens dîner avec nous ?

\- Cela te dérange-t-il ma chère ? Je peux retourner à mes appartements si ma présence vous incombe.

\- Arrêtes de dire des inepties, vieux serpent.

\- Je préfère vil serpent, cela me convient bien mieux.

\- Mais bien sûr, soupira Helga.

L'homme au côté de la jeune femme se contentait d'observer la scène et de sourire à sa belle quand leurs regards se croisaient.

Ils rejoignirent ensemble la grande salle où allait se tenir le dîner tout en bavardant tranquillement.

\- Salazar ! Tu es donc bien vivant ! Quel sacrilège !

\- Godric, et si tu allais chasser les strangulots du lac, tu les effraierais à la simple vu de ton visage, répliqua le Serpentard

\- Et toi ver de terre tu/

\- Les enfants, taisez-vous et venez-vous installer pour manger.

\- Mais Rowena, c'est lui qui a commencé !

\- Pfft ah ah ah !

Helga ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face au comportement de leur ami, le sourire amusé de Maeglin, les yeux rieurs de Rowena et le sourire narquois de Salazar ne trompèrent personne non plus.

\- Les choses changent avec le temps, mais certaines restent immuables, déclara sombrement Maeglin.

\- Et oui, Le grand Gryffondor dans sa plus belle fierté, j'ai nommé son incommensurable bêtise, ajouta le fondateur des vert et argent.

Godric bouda pour la forme et tous s'installèrent autour de la seule table ronde qui désormais trônait dans la grande salle.

\- Salazar, je dois tout de même t'avouer que je suis en accord avec Godric. Ta présence nous était devenue rare ces derniers temps, se lança Rowena.

\- Oui, et je vous pris tous de bien vouloir m'en excuser.

\- Alors ? Continua Rowena dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus d'informations.

\- Pourrais-tu être plus explicite mon amie sur ce que tu souhaites savoir ?

\- Non, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec nous Salazar. Tu veux savoir ce que NOUS savons ou avons déjà déduit pour ne pas tout nous dévoiler. Tu aimes garder tes secrets pour toi seul. Je me souviens assez du temps que tu as mis avant de finalement nous parler de ton projet d'artefact magique. Mais le temps des réponses à sonner. Tu nous dois des explications ! Et maintenant ! Finit fermement Rowena.

Salazar, qui regardait Rowena dans les yeux après son coup d'éclat, soupira. Il passa ses mains sur son front avant de les faire glisser sous son menton pour les croiser, et ainsi poser légèrement sa tête dessus.

\- Bien. De toute façon, il ne me semble pas que j'ai le choix.

\- Non, en effet, résuma la fondatrice de Serdaigle. Nous t'écoutons.

\- Bien, alors comme vous l'aurez compris avec Helga certainement, mon artefact s'est activé.*

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous en parler ? demanda Godric

\- Et qu'aurais-tu voulut que je vous dise ? Mon miroir ne me montre plus seulement mon reflet ?

\- Ça aurait été un bon début !

\- Godric ! Tais-toi un instant et laisses-le nous raconter.

\- Merci Helga.

\- De rien Sal'. Continues veux-tu ?

\- Si même toi tu t'y mets ma belle.

Salazar souffla vaincu, tandis que Maeglin échangea un regarde avec Helga et laissa se dessiner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Voilà déjà quelques jours que j'ai entendu l'alarme de mon antichambre se déclencher. Chose étrange ceci ne s'était encore jamais produit, aussi bien dans ce monde que dans l'ancien.

\- Par antichambre, tu veux dire …, laissa en suspens Godric la mine concentrée.

\- Oui, je parle bien de celle dissimulée dans mon sanctuaire secret.

\- Un secret dissimulé dans une un lieu caché, tu es vraiment étrange mon ami.

\- Venant de toi, cela me semble ironique.

CLAP, Helga venait de frapper dans ses mains, comme l'on pourrait le faire pour ramener le calme entre de jeunes enfants.

\- Godric, Salazar, comportez-vous comme les deux vieux séniles que vous êtes, merci. Salazar, reprend s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je disais donc, qu'après le déclenchement de mon alarme, je m'y suis hâté. Malheureusement il n'y avait personne. Puis je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai eu une intuition. Un chant magique qui m'attirait vers mon artefact, alors je m'en suis rapproché. Quand je voulus le toucher, il brilla soudainement, avant de se brouiller. C'est la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré.

Salazar avait fini sa phrase les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses souvenirs de cette première vision plutôt rocambolesque. Cela n'avait échappé à personne, n'y même Godric qui s'empressa de le questionner.

\- Alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Elle doit être merveilleuse pour te laisser rêveur après à peine quelques jours.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée. Mais avant de continuer mon récit, je me dois de te détromper, ce n'est pas elle, mais un IL qu'il te faut employer.

\- Oh, intéressant, sourit le rouge et or qui avait capté une étincelle dans les yeux du fondateur aux yeux gris. Alors ? Qui est-il ?

\- Harry. Ce jeune homme se nomme Harry. Il a des yeux, par Merlin, les plus pures émeraudes que j'ai jamais vu. Une chevelure aussi sombre que les plumes d'un corbeau et aussi indomptable que le lion qu'il est.

Durant tout le moment où Salazar parla de son Harry, ses rides aux coins de ses yeux se creusant, ses yeux brillant et qui reflétaient les sentiments qui semblaient déjà bien concret. Sa magie verdoyante flottait dans l'air et se propageait autour de la table sans que le Serpentard ne s'en rende compte.

\- Un lion ?

\- Et oui Godric, la personne avec qui je converse se trouve n'être nul autre qu'un Gryffondor au cœur aussi pur, loyal et courageux que toi. Il m'a avoué lui-même foncé dans les problèmes tête la première et de se débrouiller ensuite pour s'en sortir.

Il continua de détaillé Harry et leur différentes rencontres avec ses amis tout en dînant tranquillement.

\- Alors ? De quelle époque provient-il ? Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis que nous avons passé le passage vers ce monde ?

\- La première fois que nous avons véritablement échangée, il m'a annoncé que l'on était le 13 juin 1998, c'était il y a dix jours.

Face aux yeux choqués de ses amis, à part pour Maeglin, mais ce dernier est imperturbable, il conclut sur cette notion de temps qui leur est devenu bien inutile ici.

\- Nous avons disparu dans son monde depuis un millénaire. Et les temps ont bien changés. Même s'il ne m'a pas encore tout dévoilé de lui, ses craintes et ses cauchemars me font savoir qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Bien trop dur à mon avis qu'un élève aurait dû affronter.

\- Et pourquoi as-tu insisté sur « véritable échange » ? demande Rowena

\- Et bien, fit Salazar quelque peu gêné, disons simplement que le début a été plutôt chaotique. Heureusement, la magie aidant, nous avons su passer au-delà des aprioris et repris sur de bien meilleur base.

\- Mais il y a autre chose qui te troubles, n'est-ce pas ?

Les quatre fondateurs observèrent Maeglin qui venait de prendre la parole.

Maeglin, le compagnon Chose des plus surprenante, car celui-ci ne le faisait pratiquement jamais. Seul deux raisons lui faisait desceller ses lèvres, sa douce Helga ou un cas de grande urgence.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, et j'aimerai en parler avec toi, enfin si tu acceptes bien entendu.

Maeglin se contenta d'hocher la tête, les mots n'étaient pas utiles à présent et se leva de table. Salazar ayant compris le message se leva à son tour en souhaita une bonne fin de soirée à ses amis avant d'attendre aux portes de la Grande Salle que Maeglin le rattrape. Ce dernier se dirigea vers Helga, et lui offrit un tendre baiser avant de rejoindre Salazar.

\- J'ai compris, je vais vous laisser entre hommes.

\- Hey ! Se manifesta le Gryffondor. Ça veut dire que je peux vous accompagner ! Je suis un homme, un vrai !

\- Godric, tu ne veux pas faire une partie de cartes avec Helga et moi ?

\- Rah, très bien je reste pour vous tenir compagnie.

\- Merci mon vaillant chevalier. Salazar ?

\- Oui Rowena ?

\- Continueras-tu de nous parler d'Harry ?

\- Bien entendu, mais je dois juste éclaircir encore certaines zones d'ombres.

Sur cela, Salazar accompagné de Maeglin quittèrent la salle de repas.

\- Emmènes-moi là où se trouve le miroir.

\- Maeglin, avant je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on aborde cette histoire de lié et de lien. Si ce que pense Harry est vrai et qu'il s'agit bien d'un lien d'âme-sœur, alors/

\- Ton lié a raison.

\- Pardon ? Mais tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré ?

Maeglin resta silencieux.

\- Tu ne nous as pas vu interagir, ni comment interagisse nos magies ensemble, ou bien que sais-je encore ! Mais ce n'est pas possible normalement d'être lié sans contact physique ?! Non ?

Maeglin tint le silence, toujours le regard plongé dans celui gris du fondateur.

\- Bien, suis-moi.

Salazar ayant compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de la part de l'elfe, reprit son chemin jusqu'à ses appartements. Salazar fit signe à Maeglin d'avancer vers la bibliothèque avant d'en ouvrir le passage secret menant à l'antichambre.

Un fois arrivé, ils se dirigèrent vers le miroir. Salazar métamorphosa une plume en une copie de son fauteuil et le positionna à côté du sien pour que Maeglin puisse s'y installer. Ils se retrouvaient désormais assis côte à côte légèrement tourné vers l'autre et face au miroir qui les reflétait.

\- Maeglin, que sais-tu exactement du lien qui nous lie Harry et moi ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si catégorique lorsque tu dis qu'Harry est mon lié d'âme ?

L'interrogé plongea son regard dans celui du reflet de Salazar. Ce dernier vit avec stupeur les pupilles de Maeglin passer du gris des elfes à un blanc, et ses prunelles lavande luire.

\- Car Magie a décidé de t'accorder ton souhait.

\- Pardon ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que cela signifie ?

Maeglin ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux cessèrent de briller, et il replongea son regard dans celui du Salazar à ses côtés. Ne voyant aucune réponse venir, le fondateur de Serpentard, se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux de manières tendu et surtout à bout de tous ses mystères autour de son nouvel ami Harry et du lien qui les unit.

L'elfe naturel s'apercevant que le presque frère de sa compagne semblait prêt à exploser, récupéra la main gauche de Salazar. Cette dernière qui était perdu dans les cheveux du fondateur, fut déplacée là où le cœur de ce dernier se trouvait. Salazar descendit sa main droite pour la poser sur celle du compagnon d'Helga et releva la tête pour l'observer.

\- Excuses-moi Maeglin, mais j'ai, enfin non, NOUS avons besoin de réponses. Harry a des crises de magie qui me semblent vraiment dévastatrices et qui semblent s'accentuer. J'ai vraiment besoin de découvrir ce qui nous lie pour trouver la meilleure des solutions possibles pour nous.

Salazar enleva sa main droite, mais ne put bouger sa main gauche toujours emprisonnée par celle de son vis-à-vis.

\- Pourquoi as-tu créé cet artefact ?

Salazar fut plus que choqué par cette question, car il ne s'attendait nullement à cela. Il répondit à Maeglin qu'il souhaitait pouvoir échanger avec ses Descendants, mais ce dernier le relança alors.

\- Dans quel but as-tu conçu cet artefact ?

\- Mais c'est exactement ce que tu viens de me demander ?

\- Salazar, dans quel but, dit-il en appuyant sa main qui était toujours sur celle de Salazar au niveau de sa poitrine, as-tu inventé ce miroir ?

Salazar comprit alors ce que lui demandait Maeglin. Alors après lui avoir répondu le plus honnêtement possible sur son désir de rencontrer LA personne adéquate pour lui, ils échangèrent sur tous ce que Salazar avait discutés plus tôt dans la journée avec Harry.

Au fur et à mesure des explications et des silences de Maeglin, Salazar espérait que le lendemain arriverait rapidement afin qu'il puisse en parler avec son Harry.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	29. Chapitre 28

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta. Il y aura deux versions, voici la première plus soft, a seconde sera plus … chaude. 1 chapitre tous les 7 à 15 jours

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue. Reprend à partir de la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tsuki Banritt, Wellone, NasuadaDragon, Tezuka J, PetitLutin22, Nonopourvousservir, Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre et Anokade pour leurs commentaires ! De plus en plus à me laisser un petit message qui me fait énormément plaisir ! Vous êtes formidables !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentit apaisé. Cela faisait terriblement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il n'avait pas eu de cauchemar, juste un rêve de Salazar, allongé à ses côtés autour du lac Noir de Poudlard. Tout était verdoyant, le château semblait comme neuf. Les sirènes chantaient et les licornes se baladaient librement dans le parc, accompagné d'un troupeau de sombrals. C'était une vision majestueuse selon Harry. Un doux rêve emplit de calme et de tendresse. Pas une parole d'échanger, seulement des regards, des pensées et une joie certaine d'être ensemble, dans leur cocon.

Le brun s'étira, bailla et ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond haut qui ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à celui de sa tente.

En se redressant, une couverture duveteuse et typiquement serpentarde tomba au sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, puis la plia avant de la poser sur le bout du canapé. Il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans les appartements de Salazar, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait rêvé de ce dernier.

Il décida de descendre chercher des changes dans sa tente, et par là même occasion aller aussi saluer ses amis et leur montrer qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Après tout le lendemain, nous serions déjà le vendredi, jour de son rendez-vous médical.

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir des quartiers du fondateur quand une elfe de maison apparut devant lui dans leur caractéristique *POP* faisant sursauter notre jeune héros.

\- Bonjour Petit Maître, Kapie vous a fait apporter votre petit-déjeuner, dit l'elfe en lui désignant un bol de chocolat chaud, un grand verre de jus d'orange, accompagné d'une tranche de pain déjà tartiné de marmelade rouge, qui devait certainement être de la groseille.

\- Oh Euh … merci Kapie mais je n'ai pas très faim, sourit d'un air désolé Harry.

Son appétit était parti quand il avait repensé à son RDV de vendredi.

En effet, étant donné qu'Harry avait retrouvé la santé, cela ne signifiait plus qu'une chose pour lui, il allait devoir reprendre les chantiers. Quel joie se faisait-il de reprendre le travail ! Bientôt il pourrait de nouveau être utile à la rénovation de sa maison.

Enfin ça, c'était avant d'avoir fait la connaissance de Salazar, son Serpentard attitré.

Car s'il reprenait les travaux, alors il aurait beaucoup moins de temps libre. Par conséquent, il ne pourra plus passé autant de temps dans la chambre des secrets, avec son propre secret.

Le jeune homme s'était habitué à cette routine où il rejoignait le fondateur pour échanger avec lui sur tout et rien à la fois, leur lien, leur hobbies, sa sagesse, ses yeux hypnotisant. Enfin bref, la simple présence de Salazar lui est devenue indispensable. Il se sentait bien quand il était dans cette chambre, qui pourtant autrefois l'effrayait tant. Les mauvais souvenirs ont laissé place à la joie, les rires et les sourires de bonheur et d'une nouvelle tranquillité.

\- Kapie est désolé pour l'appétit du Petit Maître, mais Kapie ne peux lui laisser le choix pour le bien du Petit Maître et du Maître.

Sur cela, l'elfe dénommée Kapie claqua des doigts faisant voler doucement Harry pour l'assoir sur la chaise où il avait dîné la veille.

\- Merci Kapie, soupira de résignation Harry. As-tu déjà déjeuné Kapie ?

\- non Petit Maître, Kapie mange avec les autres elfes quand chacun des bénévoles s'est sustenté.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu veux que je mange un peu, tu t'installes avec moi et partages mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Kapie ne peut accepter, c'est interdit.

\- Alors je ne mangerai pas. Quel est ta priorité ? Que je mange et reste en bonne santé ou que je parte le ventre vide et risque ma vie ?

Harry se sentait mal d'utiliser la ruse pour forcer l'elfe à rester, mais il voulait lui poser quelques questions. Il semblerait que cette Kapie, comme Arkyl savait plus de choses qu'ils ne le laissaient voir. Alors il exagérait sa potentielle mort pour avoir loupé un petit-déjeuner, mais il voulait s'entretenir avec cette elfe.

D'ailleurs dans les yeux globuleux et sombre de cette dernière, on pouvait voir qu'elle était face à un terrible dilemme. Alors Harry ajouta quelques mots, espérant faire balancer la balance dans son sens.

\- Et puis manger seul ce n'est pas marrant, alors, tu m'accompagnes Kapie.

\- Kapie ne sait pas, Kapie ne peut pas accepter. Kapie n'a pas le droit de /

*POP* Devant Kapie venait d'apparaître un bol remplit d'un liquide rosé et fumant, ainsi qu'une belle pomme rouge.

\- Il semblerait que les autres elfes pensent que tu devrais rester avec moi un peu plus longtemps pour veiller sur moi.

Sur cela, Harry vit Kapie lui offrir un magnifique sourire.

\- Kapie peut déjeuner en votre compagnie Petit Maître. Mais toujours Kapie et les autres veilleront sur le Petit Maître.

\- Merci Kapie, et tu pourras transmettre mes remerciements aux autres s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Kapie le fera avec plaisir. Le Petit Maître nous traites toujours avec gentillesse. Le Petit Maître est bon pour Magie.

Sur cela, ils commencèrent à déjeuner, et c'est Harry qui débuta l'interrogatoire, pardon la conversion. Il choisit de commencer doucement.

\- Kapie, puis-je te poser quelques questions ?

\- Comme vous le souhaitez Petit Maître.

\- Qu'as-tu dans ton bol ? L'odeur est très douce.

Kapie posa son petit bol sur la table.

\- C'est un breuvage à base d'extrait de rose et d'Hibiscus. Souhaitez-vous gouter ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Kapie claqua des doigts et un autre petit bol contenant le même breuvage apparut dans sa main, qu'elle tendit à l'humain qui partageait la table.

\- Goutez, c'est pour vous.

\- Merci, Harry trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson fumante et en avala deux gorgées. C'est très bon et léger, merci pour la découverte. J'espère que ça ne déranges pas si je préfère finir ce … thé de fleurs à mon chocolat chaud. J'ai peur que mon estomac ne le supporte pas.

\- Non, Kapie et les autres sont heureux que le Petit Maître mange alors qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Harry souri davantage à cette petite elfe qui lui faisait penser à Arkyl, un peu différents des autres elfes de maisons qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Ils lui semblaient plus ouverts avec les sorciers.

\- Hier soir, c'est toi qui m'a mis cette couverture sur moi après que je me sois endormi ?

Harry fut surpris de voir les yeux de la petite elfe briller et lui sourire.

\- Kapie a été aidé d'Arkyl pour veiller sur le Petit Maître.

\- Dans ce cas, merci à vous deux.

Harry savait qu'il loupait quelque chose, et il fut surprit quand durant sa réflexion ce fut Kapie qui prit la parole.

\- Le Petit Maître se pose beaucoup de questions, auxquelles Kapie répondra si elle le peut, alors Kapie écoutes le Petit Maître.

\- Oh, euh merci et désolé de paraître indiscret, mais Arkyl et toi me donner l'impression d'être semblable ?

\- Le Petit Maître voit bien. Arkyl est le frère de Kapie, comme Kapie est sa sœur.

\- Oh je vois. Cela explique beaucoup de chose.

\- Avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal, si c'est le cas, Kapie et Arkyl se puniront et /

\- NON, rien, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes et j'espère que vous resterez ainsi.

\- Merci Petit Maître.

Harry pris sa tartine et croqua une petite bouchée. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait la finir, son ventre était trop noué.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la principale interrogation du Petit Maître ?

\- Non, en effet, tu es très perspicace Kapie. Je voulais savoir quand tout à l'heure tu parlais de mon bien et de celui de ton maître, tu faisais bien référence à Salazar ?

\- Oui, le Petit Maître et le Maître Serpentard.

\- Ça a un rapport avec notre lien, pas vrai ?

Kapie se contenta de sourire et d'hocher légèrement la tête.

\- Kapie, je te demanderais de ne pas me répondre si cela venait à te mettre en danger, mais après avoir étudié les livres, et selon mes crises et mes symptômes, j'en ai déduis que Salazar et moi étions des âmes-sœurs.

Kapie avait reposé sa pomme qu'elle avait entamée à moitié et observait les yeux vert émeraudes, en attendant la suite.

\- Salazar, borné comme il est, est d'accord avec moi, je pense avoir réussi à le convaincre en quelque sorte de mon hypothèse. Mais il refuse toujours de l'admettre complètement, car pour lui, il y a encore trop d'incohérence, comme son absence de symptôme, ou que les miens semblent plus faibles que ce qu'ils devraient être. Mais je ne pense pas que notre situation soit semblable à celle des témoignages que nous avons pu étudier, car après tout notre cas est unique. Mille années se sont écoulées, mais surtout nous sommes ensemble sans pouvoir l'être réellement, car il est figé dans un monde parallèle. Je pense que cela joue sur notre lien, sinon pourquoi sa présence me semblerait-elle indispensable à ma magie ?

\- Kapie est fière du Petit Maître.

\- Oh … Euh … D'accoooord. Dois-j prendre ça pour une confirmation muette de mon hypothèse ?

\- Le temps déchire l'espace, comme le miroir du temps vous rassemble.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas te suivre complètement, mais on va dire que j'ai compris l'idée de base. Merci Kapie, j'en parlerai avec Salazar plus tard.

Kapie lui sourit et voyant qu'Harry avait reposé sa tartine à peine entamée, elle claqua des doigts faisant disparaître le repas sous l'air navré du sorcier.

\- Un elfe apportera son repas ce midi au Petit Maître et s'assurera que vous le mangiez complètement après ce petit déjeuner si médiocre.

\- Désolé. Pourrais-je avoir un autre bol de rose et d'hibiscus, cela m'a bien aidé un peu ce matin à manger un peu ?

\- Ce sera fait comme le Petit Maître le désir.

\- Merci Kapie.

L'elfe se leva.

\- Passez une bonne journée Petit Maître et n'hésitez pas à nous appeler en cas de besoin. Et si vous avez envie d'un encas avant le repas de midi aussi ! Les elfes seront heureux de vous servir !

\- Merci Kapie, bonne journée à toi aussi et passe le bonjour aux autres et remercie-les pour leur aide.

\- Ce sera fait Petit Maître.

*POP* Harry se retrouvait désormais seul dans les quartiers de Salazar. Il soupira de lassitude et sortit des appartements pour rejoindre sa tente. Il se changea simplement et sortit de chez lui pour rejoindre la tente bleue des affectations, où il y croisa justement l'une des deux personnes qu'il souhaitait voir, accompagnés de sa reine et de sa petite princesse.

\- Bonjour Meredith, il la bisa sur chacune de ses joues, Salut Kalevi, continua-t-il en le serrant brièvement, Bonjour Elina, finit-il en se penchant et en serrant la petite fille souriante dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Harry, lui répondit la maman.

\- Salut Ry, comment tu vas ce matin ? Demanda Kalevi.

\- Bonjour tonton Harry ! T'as vu comme j'suis la plus belle !

\- Oui je vois ça princesse, c'est une magnifique robe de princesse que tu as là !

\- Oui ! C'est maman et papa qui l'ont choisi !

\- Et elle te va à ravir.

\- Merci tonton ! Maman ?

\- Oui ma chérie ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi « ravir » ?

Les trois adultes rigolèrent à la question, car à peine une seconde avant la petite avait accepté le commentaire sans savoir s'il était positif ou non. C'est Harry qui préféra reformuler sa phrase.

\- Ca veut dire que tu es très belle dans cette robe.

\- Merci tonton.

Elina se jeta sur Harry le faisant tanguer un peu sur ses appuis précaires qui lui sert de jambes sous le sourire de Meredith et le rire de Kalevi.

Meredith interpela sa fille en lui tendant la main pour que celle l'attrape.

\- Elina, nous allons être en retard, tu viens ?

\- Mais papa il vient plus avec nous ?

\- Il va discuter un peu avec Harry et on le retrouvera ce midi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure papa, dit la petite en lui faisant un gros bisou, à plus tard tonton, et elle lui offrit aussi un bisou avant de rejoindre sa mère et de partir en direction de la tente jaune pour les enfants.

Kalevi analysait Harry et ce dernier s'en étant aperçu, lui demanda sèchement.

\- Est-ce que je te semble assez en forme après ton observation approfondi ?

\- Oui tout à fait.

Harry fut un peu décontenancé que Kalevi ne tente pas de mentir, mais sois honnête avec lui.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vraiment t'être désagréable.

\- Pas de problème, je dois bien reconnaitre que j'ai été un peu trop sur ton dos ces derniers temps. Mais tu dois aussi comprendre que tu es comme mon petit frère. Tu m'es très important, autant que Meredith et Elina, et que je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi avec ces crises de magie et toi qui refusait de te reposer quand tu en avais besoin jusqu'au point de non-retour.

\- Désolé, mais je vais mieux maintenant. Je suis en bonne voit de découvrir la raison de ces crises, et après ça ne pourra qu'aller mieux.

Enfin s'il s'agit bien d'un lien d'âme-sœur, j'ai peur que ma mort n'arrive plus tôt que prévu, puisque mon lié est à plus de mille ans d'écart avec moi, dans un autre monde, mais bon, ça Kalevi n'a pas besoin de le savoir, du moins pas tout de suite, pensa Harry sans laisser filtrer ses informations à son presque frère. Presque frère qui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais discuter cinq minutes avec toi, pas longtemps promis, mais j'aimerai me poser quelques part. Le beau temps de ces derniers jours, mais surtout la chaleur d'hier m'a un peu plus fatigué la jambe qu'habituellement.

\- Pas de souci.

Harry et Kalevi se dirigèrent vers un banc, plusieurs étaient disséminé dans le camp des bénévoles, et s'y installèrent.

\- Alors, tu as passé ta journée d'hier avec ton mystérieux secret ?

Harry rigola au surnom que Kalevi avait donné à Salazar, faisant sourire le père de famille qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'hilarité soudaine de son frère. Car sans le savoir, il l'avait appelé de la même manière qu'Harry pensait à lui dans son esprit, Salazar était SON mystère, SON secret, SA bouffée d'oxygène.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que la façon dont tu l'as appelé ressemble à la manière dont je pense à lui, mon secret.

Cela fit sourire Kalevi.

\- Je m'en doutais comme la pierre ne faisait que chauffer. Cela devait quand même t'embêter de toujours devoir penser à la faire chauffer, non ?

\- Je dois bien t'avouer que oui, même si maintenant c'est devenu un rituel.

\- Je vois, mais j'aimerai te proposer autre chose. Comme tu le sais, on peut « tester » si tu es conscient ou non en la faisant refroidir. Nous avons pensé avec Ripheus, que ce serait mieux, du moins jusqu'à demain, après ce sera selon ce que diront les médicomages, mais je pense qu'elles te jugeront apte à reprendre une activité, et donc plus besoin de te surveiller autant, que nous pourrions t'envoyer un message en la refroidissant, et toi tu nous montrerais que tu vas bien en la faisant chauffer. Sinon le système de sécurité s'activera et tu seras ramené à l'aire de transplannge d'urgence. Ainsi tu seras plus tranquille, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ce serait parfait.

\- Dans ce cas, on fait comme ça. Au fait si tu étais là et non pas avec TON secret, c'était pourquoi ? Enfin si ça ne te déranges pas de me répondre ?

\- Pas du tout Kali. Justement je voulais vous prouver que j'allais bien à toi et Riph' et après j'y retournais.

\- Dans ce cas, file retrouver ton homme, je passerais le bonjour de ta part à Ripheus, je dois aller le voir pour savoir s'il peut me donner des tâches plus de logistiques pour éviter d'avoir à trop me déplacer.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à lui ?

\- Non pas la peine, il est juste à côté dans la tente des affectations.

\- De toute façon le connaissant, tu as trois options, soit il t'affecte à une mission avec les gobelins, soit il t'envoie auprès des dragonnes, pardon je veux dire des médicomages, ou dans le meilleur des cas, il te renvoi chez toi pour une journée de repos.

\- Et bien à choisir, je préfère travailler avec les gobelins, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter de n'avoir rien à faire.

\- Parce que je vous ai vous sur le dos pour m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit.

\- Et peut-être aussi une distraction assez importante surnommé secret ?

\- Aussi, je te l'accorde.

\- Allez files, tu as assez trainé. A demain Harry.

\- A demain Kali ! Bonne journée et reposes-toi bien !

C'est ainsi qu'Harry partit rejoindre les appartements du fondateur Serpentard à toute jambe afin de rejoindre son secret.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	30. Chapitre 29

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**. Il y aura 2 versions, voici la 1ère plus soft, le 2ème sera plus … chaude. 1 chap/7 à 15 jours

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tsuki Banritt, Wellone, Ame's World et NonoPourVousServir pour leurs petits mots !

Référence ici au chapitre 26

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

En ce jeudi matin, quand Harry emprunta le passage secret en passant par les appartements du fondateur, il se retrouva directement face à Salazar. Une fois encore, sans avoir prononcé ou pensé à la phrase d'activation, et alors qu'il n'était même pas encore présent dans la pièce, le miroir s'était activé.

Harry s'arrêta un instant et contempla le fondateur qui finit par soupirer avant d'entamer leur conversation.

\- Oui Harry, je m'en suis aperçu, souffla le vieux sorcier. Le miroir s'est activé alors que tu n'étais pas encore arrivé…

Harry se reprit et termina son avancé pour s'installé dans son, désormais, fauteuil.

\- Bonjour Salazar.

\- Excuses-moi Harry, bonjour à toi aussi.

Harry sourit davantage à son vis-à-vis. De cette manière, Salazar ne pouvait plus douter de lui, et il l'espérait, du lien qui les unissait.

Car si Harry était persuadé d'une chose, c'était que son instinct ne l'avait encore jamais trompé. Et si celui-ci lui disait qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs, alors c'est que c'était le cas.

\- Et bien au moins comme ça, tu viens d'en avoir la preuve à l'instant, affirma le Lord Potter.

\- Difficile de faire plus proche de la réalité…

Un silence tranquille s'installa tandis qu'il s'observait tous deux, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et puis de toute façon, j'ai bien dû me faire à l'idée que tu avais raison, précisa le fondateur sous les yeux rieurs de son acolyte.

\- Enfin tu me crois ! s'exclama Harry. Heureux de l'apprendre, mais qu'est-ce qui a fait pencher la balance en mon sens, car hier soir encore tu restais sceptique malgré mes propos ?

\- J'ai eu une discussion avec un connaisseur en lien. Enfin surtout du lien d'âme-sœur, étant donné que lui-même à rencontrer sa liée d'âme.

\- Je vois.

A nouveau un petit silence s'imposa, laissant le temps aux deux hommes de commencer une discussion légère avant de revenir sur le sujet des derniers jours. Ils aimaient parler de thème plus léger de temps à autre et Salazar se souvenant de sa nuit tranquille sans ressentir de tiraillement au niveau de sa poitrine voulut se renseigner sur celle du jeune Gryffondor.

\- Sinon tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Pas de cauchemar ? Je n'ai ressenti aucun appel cette nuit.

\- Oui, mais je pense que c'est surtout dû au fait que je me suis endormi dans tes quartiers.

\- Oh tiens donc, et alors tu as enfin passé une bonne nuit de sommeil ?

\- Tout à fait, elle a été très paisible, lui sourit Harry se remémorant son rêve.

\- Bien, ça ne peut que t'être bénéfique.

\- Bien d'accord avec toi.

\- Et à ton sourire, je dirais que ton songe a dut être serein et appréciable.

\- Tu n'as pas idée Salazar à quel point il était agréable, Harry rougit légèrement en se le remémorant.

\- Vraiment ?

Questionna le fondateur qui avait bien entendu remarqué le rougissement d'Harry et son sourire rayonnant. Mais ce sont surtout ses yeux qui firent plaisir à Salazar. Ses magnifiques émeraudes, qui avait lui semble-t-il illuminé son cœur un instant.

Salazar fut bien contraint d'admettre qu'en l'espace de quelques jours, il s'était attaché à ce jeune homme.

Un jeune sorcier qui en avait bien trop vu, mais qui avait encore du mal à tout lui dévoiler. Mais le fondateur était heureux, car pour lui les yeux d'Harry brillaient davantage de joie, que de tristesse, comparée à leur première rencontre. La colère et la douleur avait commencé à disparaître, mais plus que tout, Salazar avait la sensation que c'était grâce à lui que son jeune lié allait mieux.

Finalement ce fut Harry qui prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et qui décida de relancer le sujet.

\- Tu étais là… dans mon rêve, précisa le Survivant. Nous étions ensemble, à Poudlard, dans le parc à côté du lac noir. Nous profitions de la présence de l'autre. Je … C'était… simple certes, mais j'ai adoré ce rêve. Je me suis vraiment senti reposé en me réveillant ce matin.

Salazar comprit qu'Harry avait vraiment besoin de calme pour se remettre complètement des horreurs qu'il avait pu voir. Car même si le Serpentard ne connaissait pas la réelle place d'Harry dans la guerre qui venait de s'écouler, enfin dans le futur pour lui, il avait compris que son lié y avait semble-t-il activement participé.

Malheureusement il ne put contenir sa pensée négative et la transmit au jeune homme.

\- Harry, dans notre situation actuelle, il y a peu de chance qu'il se réalise. Tu m'en vois désolé.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu Salazar ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Bien sûr que si Harry ! Si je n'avais pas eu l'idée de créer cet artefact, jamais tu ne m'aurais rencontré ! Ainsi tu ne risquerais pas de perdre la vie aussi bêtement que d'être incapable d'être en contact avec ton âme-sœur !

\- Salazar, regardes-moi s'il-te-plaît ?

Le susnommé qui avait baissé la tête pour la poser dans ses mains accoudés sur ses genoux, la releva pour tomber dans deux magnifiques émeraudes. Harry lui demanda.

\- Ai-je l'air de t'en vouloir ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas la situation dans laquelle tu es, soupira le fondateur

\- Salazar, est-ce que tu penses que je regrette quoique ce soit ?

\- Non, mais tu es encore jeune !

\- Et alors, c'est ma vie ! De toute façon, je n'ai aucun impact sur la personne avec qui je vais me retrouver lié, non ? Alors pourquoi s'appesantir dessus !

\- Cependant tu ne peux nier qu'avoir une liaison à travers une vitre, sans aucun contact physique, et en plus de ça, à deux époques éloignées de plus d'un millénaire n'est pas chose aisé !

\- J'ai l'habitude des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Tu te verras tu t'y feras vite en étant lié à moi, lui répliqua le brun avec un clin d'œil.

Salazar se laissa aller à rigoler, vite rejoint par Harry.

\- Par Magia, on n'est pas sortie du filet du diable.

\- Il faut juste te laisser porter, et on avisera au fil du temps.

\- Bien, je vais essayer d'appliquer ton conseil, moi, le vieux sage.

\- Tu as oublié, vicieux et rusé.

\- Respecte donc un peu tes aînés !

\- Excusez-moi très cher, je vous pensais apte à riposter.

\- Sale garnement.

Harry éclata de rire, sous la fausse mine contrarié du fondateur, trahi par son sourire présent au coin des lèvres.

\- Alors ?

\- Harry, dire un seul mot comme ça n'a pas de sens. Tu veux me relancer sur quel sujet, ma riposte peu concluante ?

\- Non, pouffa Harry, par rapport à ta conversation d'hier soir avec ta connaissance.

\- Oh, je vois que cela t'intrigue ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu restes très mystérieux sur cette personne.

\- Et cela te dérange-t-il ?

\- Non, mais est-ce qu'il s'agit de ce « Mae…glin » ?

Le fondateur hocha la tête pour lui confirmer la prononciation du nom, et se rappela qu'il avait peut-être abordé son nom dans une conversation sur leur lien.

\- Oui, il s'agit bien de lui.

\- Il n'en est jamais fait mention dans « l'Histoire de Poudlard », pourtant tu le connais ?

\- Et je ne suis pas celui qui le connais le plus, c'est Helga qui le connait le mieux.

\- Ah bon, Helga Poufsouffle ?

\- Oui, c'est Helga et Maeglin mes référant sur le lien d'âme-sœur, étant donné qu'ils sont liés par ce même lien.

\- D'accord, je comprends un peu mieux.… Alors que t'ont-ils appris ?

\- Et bien je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je laisse Maeglin t'expliquer. Il viendra nous rejoindre plus tard pour te rencontrer et ressentir la magie qui circule par le miroir. Enfin si tu es d'accord avec cela bien entendu ?

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Et comme ça je rencontrerais l'un de tes amis proches après que je t'ai présenté Ripheus !

\- Exactement. Dans ce cas, je lui enverrai mon patronus, une fois que nous aurons passé un peu de temps seul avant. Par contre, il y aura certainement Helga aussi. Il est très rare de les trouvé séparé, mas ce sera surtout plus facile pour avancer dans notre recherche. Cela te conviens toujours mon cher ?

\- Pas de souci, tout me va.

\- Bien, et ce sera plus facile pour moi si tu as des questions, car c'est davantage Maeglin qui s'y connaît. Après tout, pour son peuple les liens d'âmes sont habituels. Ce serait plutôt l'absence de lien qui deviendrait problématique.

\- Comment ça « son peuple » ? Ce n'est pas un sorcier comme nous ?

\- Non, bien au contraire. Maeglin est un elfe.

\- Un elfe ? Euh désolé, mais j'ai dû mal à m'imaginer une sorcière avec un elfe. C'est… un peu trop étrange, même pour moi, fit Harry les sourcils froncés.

Salazar était un peu décontenancé par les propos d'Harry. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'Harry prônait l'égalité entre tous les sorciers, peu importe leur ascendance, et qu'ils étaient tous digne de vivre libre.

Alors pourquoi semblait-il discriminer les êtres magiques ?

Surtout que récemment, il l'avait même repris sur sa façon de parler des elfes de maison, comme cet Arkyl, si c'est souvenir était bon.

Pour être sûr de ne pas se fourvoyer dans la compréhension des mots d'Harry à cause d'un qui-pro-quo, il préféra vérifier auprès de son lié ce qui le dérangeait.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Et bien, je n'ai rien contre les elfes de maison, j'ai même été très proche de certain, comme Dobby ou Winky, mais… j'ai juste dû mal à m'imaginer Helga Poufsouffle avec un elfe de maison.

Harry était gêné rien que d'imaginer le drôle de couple, mais ce qui le fit rougir davantage fut le rire chaleureux de Salazar.

En effet, ce dernier venait bien de confirmer qu'Harry et lui parlait bien d'elfe, mais pas de la même race.

\- Mon beau Harry, que je te rassure de suite. Maeglin n'est pas un elfe de maison. Le compagnon de mon amie Helga est un elfe, mais différent de ceux que tu viens de nommer.

\- Comment ça ? Il n'existe pas que des elfes de maison ?

\- Non. Enfin du moins en mon temps, il y avait plusieurs espèces magiques elfiques. C'est vrai que leur communauté était déjà très faible à mon époque, alors peut-être qu'à la tienne, ces êtres se sont complètement éteints. Maeglin est un Elfe Sylvestre, un elfe de la nature si tu préfères. Tu le rencontreras plus tard, enfin s'il veut bien se montrer. Car je ne peux te garantir qu'il se mette face au miroir. Il y a de forte chance que lui puisse te voir, mais ce ne sera pas forcément le cas pour toi. Il est très discret et silencieux. S'il le désir, peut-être qu'il se joindra à nous pour discuter, ou du moins écouter. Ce sera certainement Helga qui fera la commission entre Maeglin et nous. Il parle très peu, c'est dans sa nature, mais à priori il échange bien plus avec Helga, mais par télépathie.

\- Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Mais il m'a l'air d'être doué en magie de l'esprit et en legilimencie, non ?

\- Oui et non. Les elfes sylvestres sont doués pour décrypter le langage corporel, mais c'est surtout leur noyau magique différent du nôtre qui leur permet cette prouesse. En effet, une fois le lien établit et complet, les elfes naturels acquièrent le don de télépathie avec leur lié, et cela peu importe la distance qui les séparent de leur âme-sœur.

\- C'est un don plutôt pratique je trouve.

\- Bien d'accord avec toi.

\- Et si je peux me permette, à quoi ressemble-il ?

\- Maeglin ou les elfes sylvestres en général ?

\- Sur les deux, sourit Harry, heureux ce découvrir de nouvelle chose sur le monde magique. J'ai toujours dans la tête l'image d'un elfe de maison, mais version grande taille.

Salazar s'esclaffa encore une fois face à l'image qui s'imposa à son esprit.

\- J'imagine très bien. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux t'ôter cette image assez particulière en effet. Sache qu'ils nous sont très semblables. Au niveau de leur comportement, comme tu l'auras compris, ils étaient déjà dans une période de dissimulation pour se préserver. C'est un peuple très fermé, discret et surtout secret. Peu nombreux sont les personnes, même à mon époque, qui pouvaient se vanter d'en avoir croisé un. Physiquement, ils ont une apparence très proche de la nôtre, seul leurs oreilles légèrement plus pointues et leurs yeux diffèrent de nous. Leurs yeux sont de pures merveilles !

Salazar en disant cela, pensa que ceux d'Harry rivalisait aussi avec ceux des rares elfes qu'il avait pu croiser grâce à Maeglin.

\- A ce point ?

\- Oui, des merveilles de beauté. Premièrement il faut que tu saches que leurs pupilles étaient grises et non noir, comme tous les êtres vivants. Mais surtout, leurs iris étaient vraiment remplit de magie. Les nuances de leur iris pouvaient varier d'un regard rouge rubis, rose rubellite ou bien encore telles des saphirs ou de l'améthyste. Ceux de Maeglin sont d'un rose très pâle, mais il ne faut pas se fier à cette couleur que beaucoup juge féminine ou fragile à tort. Cela ne le rend pas moins féroce pour protéger sa belle. Leur magie, toujours puisé dans la nature, d'où leur nom d'ailleurs. Et puis leur mode de vie était uniquement tourné vers la reine mère : La Nature, la Mère de toute chose, l'essence même de la vie. Bref un concept bien différent de celui que l'on m'enseignait.

\- Mais ne dit-on pas que la différence fait la force ?

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

\- Mais je reviens sur ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure concernant le lien. Tu as dit que ne pas être lié pour eux était anormal ?

\- Oui, pour eux cela signifierait que soit leur âme-sœur se soit déjà lié à un autre par un serment magique ou qu'elle soit morte.

\- Je vois, mais dans ce cas, ils pouvaient quand même se lier à une autre personne, ce n'était pas la fin du monde ?

\- Pour eux, même s'ils n pouvaient se lier avec leur âme-sœur, le faire avec un autre individu reviendrait à tromper leur âme-sœur, c'est-à-dire un sacrilège. Et puis imagine que la personne avec qui il se liait était en fait l'âme-sœur d'un autre ? Alors le cycle infernal ne cesserait jamais.

\- Je comprends mieux leur point de vue oui. Mais en agissant ainsi, il se condamnait à une vie à passer seule jusqu'à la fin ?

\- C'est exact.

\- C'est triste pour eux, mais vraiment dommage, car en faisant cela, ils devaient avoir un faible taux de naissance, ce qui a accéléré leur disparition.

\- Certainement, mais il n'y a pas eu que cela.

\- Je ferais des recherches sur leur existence pour en savoir plus. Tu penses que ça dérangera Maeglin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais lui demander.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Salazar sourit à Harry et se retourna pour regarder derrière lui.

\- Maeglin, qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Salazar qui se retourna et qui vit la surprise sur le visage du jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement et de retourner la pareille d'un peu plus tôt.

\- Alors mon cher, on imite les strangulots.

Harry referma la bouche et sourit au fondateur.

\- Pas encore, vil Serpentard.

Et c'est sur ces deux derniers mots que les rires de Salazar et Harry résonnèrent dans la chambre des secrets, rejoint par celui plus discret d'une femme un peu rondouillette accompagné d'un elfe sylvestre, dont un petit sourire léger agrémentait son visage.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	31. Chapitre 30

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**. Il y aura 2 versions, voici la 1ère plus soft, le 2ème sera plus … chaude. 1 chap/7 à 15 jours

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

 _* référence à un classique Disney, saurez-vous l'identifier ?_

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Anokade, Wellone, maud baudet, NasuadaDragon, TeZuKa j, Caliste, Tsuki Banritt, Hadsher, NonoPourVousServir, xiu et EnigmaM (pour vous deux, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre comme les MP ne sont pas possibles) pour tous leurs commentaires !

 **On a battu le record des commentaires ! Lire vos messages me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir et me motive pour continuer ! Merci infiniment !**

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

Harry réussit finalement à se calmer après quelques minutes, tandis que Salazar attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne son calme.

\- Salazar, comment ça se fait qu'il soit déjà là ? Je ne t'ai pas vu lancer ton patronus ?

\- C'est tout à fait normal, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Et il ne nous a pas rejoint seul qui plus est, mais accompagné de sa dulcinée !

Sur ces paroles, une femme, d'un âge similaire à celui du fondateur, fit son apparition sur le côté du miroir. La nouvelle venue attira le regard du jeune homme qui lui offrit un sourire.

\- Bonjour, désolé d'être apparue sans en avoir été invité Harry, dit la sorcière.

\- Bonjour, et ne vous en faites pas Madame, j'avais déjà donné mon accord à Salazar pour rencontrer ses amis, comme ça c'est fait ! Et à ce que je vois, il vous a déjà un peu parler de moi.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Helga. Et oui, nous lui avons fait avouer !

Harry rigola un instant, tentant d'imaginer les trois autres fondateurs voulant découvrir leur secret.

\- D'accord Helga, et puis vous savez la première fois que j'ai rencontré Salazar, je ne l'avais pas invité du tout.

\- Hey, petit insolent ! S'insurgea avec humour le susnommé. Tu m'as tout de même appelé je te rappelle ! Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui ai pu activer MON sublime miroir !

Harry éclata de rire avant de s'expliquer face aux sourires perplexe des deux sorciers face à lui.

\- Désolé, j'ai cru un instant que vous alliez dire « mon beau miroir magique »*, se justifia le Survivant.

\- Cela ne nous renseigne pas beaucoup mon cher, répondit le Serpentard. Ce doit être quelque chose de ton époque.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Il s'agit d'un film d'animation pour enfants.

\- Un quoi ? Demanda l'amie du plus âgé des deux liés.

\- Oh, et bien euh, le monde des sorciers a bien changé en un millénaire comme vous pouvez vous vous en doutez, mais je pense le monde moldu est bien avancé. L'électricité par exemple qui pourrait être comparé un flux magique, permet de chauffer les aliments sans feu, d'allumer des ampoules ou encore la télévision. C'est comme un miroir, mais qui permet de voir ou revoir des films. Un peu comme un théâtre que l'on peut mettre en pause, retournée en arrière et revoir. Et un film d'animation, ce sont souvent des dessins, qui donnent un film. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, désolé, s'embourba Harry dans ses explications.

\- Pas de souci, ça nous donne une idée quand même, le rassura Salazar.

\- Si ça ne vous gêne pas je vais m'installer à vos côtés, fit Helga en matérialisant un fauteuil à côté de celui déjà présent du fondateur de la maison Serpentard.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dit Salazar.

\- Ça me va. Mais Maeglin ne veut pas s'installer lui aussi ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, en effet il est bien là, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il préfère rester discret.

\- Même s'il ne veut pas que je le voie, il peut se mettre à l'aise, enfin euh… ce que je veux dire c'est que euh … et bien, c'est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes appartements, mais je pensais que peut-être …

C'est une voix grave qui sauva Harry de son malaise, tandis que Salazar rigolait intérieur de son lié et qu'Helga ne sourisse face au rougissement de gêne du jeune homme.

\- Harry, calmez-vous, cela ne me dérange pas d'être vu. Surtout par l'âme-sœur de Salazar.

\- Désolé.

Au moment où Harry parla, un homme de grande stature apparut sur le côté du miroir, d'où était aussi apparu Helga Poufsouffle. Le jeune homme, qui était seul de son côté du miroir, en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Maeglin.

\- Wou-Hou, vous êtes très grand !

S'apercevant de son manque de tact flagrant, Harry se répandit immédiatement en excuse.

\- Je… Pardon, mes paroles ont dépassés mes pensées.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Maeglin ne vous en veux pas, dit Helga en échangeant un regard complice avec l'elfe. Par contre il est davantage surpris de votre remarque.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, habituellement les personnes sont étonnés par ses oreilles pointus, ses tatouages ou bien encore par ses yeux si distinctif des elfes sylvestres, continua la fondatrice présente.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai déjà connu une personne doté de prunelles rouges sang fendu comme celles d'un serpent.

\- Mon descendant n'est-ce pas ? Voulu confirmer Salazar.

\- Oui.

Harry qui ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, ne dit que ce mot un peu plus abruptement que ce qu'il avait pensé. Toutefois, cela suffit et fut perçu par les trois autres personnes présentes qui comprirent son souhait de ne pas continuer sur cette lancé. C'est le serviteur de Poudlard qui relança la conversation.

\- Je dois vraiment apprendre à tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler.

\- Ne n'en fais pas mon cher, Godric a fait des remarques bien pire. Et j'aime bien cette expression, typiquement sorcière, non ? Questionna Salazar.

\- Euh, non pas vraiment, c'est une expression moldu qui signifie de bien réfléchir avant de parler. Mais après tout, on ne connaît pas vraiment son origine, alors on ne sait pas de trop, expliqua le jeune lié.

\- Mais bon, on ne pourra jamais changer un Gryffondor, foncé sans arrières pensés c'est votre spécialité !

\- Désolé, mais je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment.

Sur cela, les trois sorciers rigolèrent encore une fois, et cette fois-ci, Harry put voir le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de l'elfe. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'Helga. D'un geste aérien de sa main, il métamorphosa le fauteuil en un canapé pour deux sur lequel il s'installa au côté de sa belle.

\- Harry, cesse donc de t'excuser pour tout, fit Salazar. Sinon, tu avais une question envers Maeglin si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut.

\- Oui en effet. Maeglin, vous avez sûrement entendu ma demande envers Salazar lors de votre arrivé ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour répondre.

\- Mais du coup est-ce que vous accepteriez que je fasse des recherches sur votre communauté ? Découvrir si elle existe toujours ou les raisons de sa disparition ?

\- Faites ce que vous pensez devoir faire. La magie guide votre instinct.

\- Merci, sourit Harry.

\- Bien, maintenant que ce point est éclairci, et si nous abordions le véritable problème, le lien entre Harry et moi-même ?

\- En effet, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose, confirma Helga.

L'âme-sœur de l'elfe se tourna vers Maeglin voulant s'enquérir de ce par quoi il voulait commencer, mais fut surprise par sa posture.

Les yeux de couleur lavande était fixé sur Harry. Ce dernier était en train d'écouter attentivement ce que Salazar avait déjà transmis à son ami la veille au soir, afin de ne pas répéter les choses plusieurs fois. Cela ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry, qui sentait un regard intensif sur sa personne, finit par détourner ses yeux des beautés grises. Pardon des yeux du Serpentard. Il reporta son regard sur Maeglin, et haussa un sourcil, tel jadis un grand maître des potions, en une question muette. Puis il alterna entre Salazar et l'elfe, en passant par Helga.

Quand il sentit sa pierre refroidir, il se pressa de la sortir de sa poche et de la faire chauffer pour rassurer Kalevi et Ripheus. Helga reconnaissant une pierre sombre du lac noir, fut surprise d'en trouver une hors de l'eau justement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette pierre ?

\- Oh, et bien, grâce à une amie, nous avons découvert que les pierres du lac noir, enfin pas toutes mais certaines, permettait de transplanner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, malgré les barrières anti-transplannage. Celle-ci a été modifiée par des gobelins pour qu'elle transmette de la chaleur ou du froid par un sort, mais je le lance en informulé, et qu'en cas de non réponse de ma part, mes amis puissent activer un transplannge d'urgence.

\- Très bonne invention ! Je vois ce que tu voulais dire Sal' par souci de protection dans nos barrières, s'enthousiasma la sorcière. Mais pourquoi tes amis auraient-ils besoin de te rapatrier en urgence ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, ils sont juste un peu trop surprotecteur avec moi, c'est tout.

\- Bien sûr et c'est celui qui enchaine les malaises qui dit ça, souffla Salazar, qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour la santé de son lié.

En effet, il était clair aux yeux de Salazar qu'Harry ne savait clairement pas s'occuper de lui. Et cela l'angoissait, car de son côté du miroir il ne pouvait rien faire s'il arrivait malheur à son cher Harry.

\- Serviteur.

\- Oui, fut la réponse immédiate d'Harry, habitué à être appelé ainsi dans le camp des bénévoles.

Face à ce seul mot prononcé par Maeglin, qui observait toujours Harry, mais avec un grand sourire maintenant, les deux fondateurs ne comprirent pas trop la situation.

\- Encore ce surnom ! Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois au courant de ce surnom Maeglin ? Moi-même j'attends toujours qu'Harry veuille bien me l'expliquer ! S'offusqua avec dérision Salazar.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que je t'avais promis de t'en parler. Oups dirons-nous, répondit avec humour le surnommé. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais savoir comment vous, dit-il en désignant d'un regard l'elfe, vous pouvez en être informé ?

\- Mère Magie m'a informé de votre existence, fit l'elfe.

\- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas forcément très clair.

\- Qui a été la toute première personne à vous appeler ainsi ?

\- Houlà ! Ça remonte au tout début des travaux…

Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta de se rappeler l'évènement qui avait fait naître ce surnom. Quand il se rappela la scène, ses yeux s'agrandir avant de plonger dans le regard compréhensif de Maeglin.

\- C'est un elfe de maison qui m'a appelé ainsi la première fois. C'était au tout début, quand il y avait des camps différents de bénévoles pour les rénovations de Poudlard. Quand j'ai dit que l'on aurait besoin d'aide pour monter les tente, un elfe du château a popé, face au petit mouvement étonné d'Helga, Harry préféra développer le mot qu'il venait d'utiliser. Désolé, Salazar aussi ne connaissait pas ce terme, c'est quand il transplanne ou apparaisse devant nous, le son est plutôt fort et ressemble à un « pop », du coup ça a dérivé en « popper ». Après que l'elfe soit apparu, il demanda si le « Serviteur » avait besoin d'aide en s'adressant à moi. Comme mes amis et d'autres bénévoles étaient là, ils ont retenues et c'est resté après. Cela me changeait des autres surnoms dont j'étais déjà affublé.

\- Et ?, fit comme demande très courte Maeglin.

\- Et… désolé je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez ensuite ?

\- Pourquoi, à ton avis, les elfes ont-ils choisis ce dénominatif pour toi ?

\- Euh, et bien au début je pensais que c'était dû au rôle que j'avais joué dans le monde magique. Et aussi au fait que j'ai toujours traité les elfes comme des êtres qui nous sont égaux, contrairement à certains sorciers.

\- Cela n'a pas changé malgré les siècles écoulés, fit tristement Helga.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Tu viens de dire au début, donc tu as pensé à d'autres possibilités ? demanda Salazar.

\- Oui, il y a aussi le fait que je considère Poudlard comme ma maison. Je suis un sorcier plus puissant que la moyenne, ça vous avez dû le deviner, si Salazar ne vous en a pas parlez. Et parfois, je ressens la magie du château, et encore plus depuis les travaux que pendant mes études. Mais durant celle-ci, je n'ai jamais vraiment put me plonger dans l'approfondissement de cette connexion. Et puis il y a eu ma rencontre avec toi, Salazar.

Salazar et Harry s'échangèrent un sourire, avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne.

\- La magie du château qui m'attire toujours dans tes quartiers, et surtout ici. Les elfes Arkyl et Kapie, très mystérieux dans leur propos, mais qui semblent, comme vous Maeglin, en savoir plus que nous sur le lien qui nous lie, qui à priori vous êtes en accord avec mon hypothèse d'âme-sœur ?

\- En effet, votre raisonnement est juste. Comme Salazar vous en a parlez plus tôt, je suis un elfe sylvestre, différent des elfes de maison que vous connaissez, et votre imagination débordante ne nous fais pas honneur. Con/

\- Vous étiez déjà présent à ce moment-là ? s'exclama Harry surprit.

\- Nous sommes arrivés au moment où tu posais la question sur les différences entre les elfes de maison que tu connais et le peuple des sylvestres, éclaircit la fondatrice Poufsouffle.

\- Désolé de vous avoir coupé, je suis assez … impulsif ?, fit Harry penaud suite à son emportement précédent.

\- Il ne vous en veut guère. Vous avez dû assimiler beaucoup de chose en peu de temps, et vous me semblez adorer découvrir de nouvelles choses sur le monde magique, alors il comprend parfaitement, n'ayez crainte, dit Helga de sa voix apaisante ce qui fit esquisser un sourire au jeune sorcier.

\- Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, concernant mon peuple, nous nous lions uniquement par des liens d'âmes, afin d'éviter de prendre le ou la partenaire d'un autre. Cette caractéristique permet aux elfes dotés de dons puissants, dont je fais parti en tant qu'ancien guide de ma communauté, de distinguer pour seulement certaines personnes bénies par Mère Magie leur autre lié. C'est pourquoi, je savais exactement quel jour le miroir s'est activé. Parce que ce jour-là, votre lien qui était jusqu'à ce moment-là jamais vu pour moi et étrange s'est illuminé, signe de son activation. Mais même actuellement, il n'est pas dans son état normal. C'est pour cela que je suis présent aujourd'hui, afin d'échanger avec vous deux tous ce que vous pourrez me dire sur vos émotions et ressenti sur ce lien d'âme qui vous uni. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que ce qui vous unit est un lien d'âme-sœur.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	32. Chapitre 31

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**. Il y aura 2 versions, voici la 1ère plus soft, le 2ème sera plus … chaude. 1 chap/15 jours

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

 **Patronus : (sans les espaces)** **: servimg view / 19232744 / 62**

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à milkiway, Wellone, NasuadaDragon, Hadsher, xiu, NonoPourVousServir et PetitLutin22 pour tous leurs commentaires !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

\- Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que ce qui vous unit est un lien d'âme-sœur, conclut Maeglin.

Le silence qui suivit cette phrase fut rompu par Harry qui reprit la parole, tout en accrochant le regard du Serpentard.

\- Bien, maintenant que ton ami Maeglin vient de confirmer mon hypothèse, que faisons-nous ?

\- Pardon ? s'exclama le fondateur. Attends un instant mon cher, Maeglin doit certainement nous apporter plus de précisions sur notre lien et/

\- A quoi ça nous avancerait ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Mais enfin Harry, à comprendre ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne te comprends pas. Nous avons BESOIN d'en savoir davantage !

Salazar avait bien insisté sur le mot « besoin » et avait plongé son regard dans celui émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Helga observait l'échange entre son ami et le jeune sorcier présente de l'autre côté du miroir, tandis que Maeglin lui analysait avec minutie les propos et surtout le comportement du second lié.

C'est donc une Helga qui sursauta, un froncement de sourcils elfique et un Salazar quelque peu décontenancé qu'ils virent Harry baisser la tête pour la laisser reposer dans ses mains et parler d'un ton brusque et sans s'arrêter.

\- NON SALAZAR ! Il faut vraiment qu'on réfléchisse à la suite des évènements. Demain nous sommes vendredi je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que j'ai rendez-vous avec deux médicomages. Si celles-ci me juge apte, je pourrais reprendre les chantiers de rénovation de Poudlard lundi matin. Tu sais que depuis que je suis en arrêt forcé c'est ce que j'attends depuis 2 semaines !

\- Harry, mon cher, calmes-toi s'il-te-plaît, tenta d'apaiser le vieux sorcier. Respires calmem/

\- MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! Hurla Harry, la tête toujours dans ses mains.

\- HARRY POTTER ! S'exclama autoritairement le plus âgé des deux liés.

Salazar comprenait dans le comportement de son cher ami qu'il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait Harry. Cela l'inquiétait, car il savait que celui-ci préférait garder pour lui ces soucis, ce qui posait véritablement problème au fondateur. En effet, Salazar espérait que de par leur lien, le jeune homme puisse se reposer sur lui. Qu'ils se fassent confiance mutuellement. Ce n'était déjà pas chose facile, mais ajouté-y deux mondes parallèles, des siècles d'écarts et une guerre, et vous obtiendrez un beau bordel. Bordel dans lequel ils étaient actuellement.

Salazar, désirant revoir les magnifiques perles vertes de son lié, se reprit rapidement et appela son jeune ami. Il voulait comprendre la raison de son emportement plutôt soudain.

\- Harry, regarde-moi.

Le jeune homme ne fit que secouer la tête négativement sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres.

\- Mon cher Harry, s'il-te-plaît, regardes-moi et parles-moi ?

Nouveau signe de négation par le jeune homme, mais qui ne découragea pas le fondateur.

\- Harry, interpela Helga, nous pourrions t'aider ? Mais pour ça, il faut que tu nous dises ce qui ne va pas ?

Au moment où le jeune homme se levait pour certainement quitter la chambre secrète, c'est Salazar qui cette fois l'interrompit dans son mouvement. Il l'appela, un peu plus autoritairement qu'il l'aurait voulu, cependant il n'en avait que faire, il souhaitait vraiment qu'Harry le regarde et s'ouvre à lui, comme les derniers jours passés.

\- HARRY ! Tu vas rester sagement assis ici tant que je n'aurais pas eu de discussion avec toi.

Le Survivant se laissa retomber sur la chaise, mais gardait la tête baissée.

\- Excuses-moi Harry, je ne voulais pas te parler aussi agressivement.

\- Pas grave, répondit dans un murmure l'appelé.

\- Préfères-tu que l'on vous laisse seul ? Nous pouvons revenir plus tard quand le patronus de Salazar nous apparaitra le temps que vous discutiez ? Demanda aimablement Helga.

\- Je pense que tu as raison Helga. Je vous appelle plus tard.

Sur cela le couple se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter les quartiers secrets de leur ami, quand Maeglin se retourna et observa Harry.

\- Ouvrez votre cœur comme vous ne l'avez encore jamais osé. Et surtout arrêtez de vous cacher derrière ce que vous pensez devoir être.

C'est encore sur une énigme, adressé à Harry, que l'elfe sylvestre sortit de la pièce en entrainant sa belle, un bras autour de ses hanches.

\- Harry, maintenant qu'ils sont partis et que nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux, veux-tu bien me regarder ?

Pas de réaction de la part du jeune héros, ce qui fit soupirer le sorcier plus expérimenté.

\- Mon cher Harry, j'aimerais tant pouvoir me perdre dans tes émeraudes s'il-te-plaît ?

Finalement Harry releva la tête et se noya dans les yeux gris presque blanc de son lié. Ses yeux verts étaient brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu un comportement complètement …

\- Gryffondor ? Compléta Salazar, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Hey !

\- Borné et têtu alors ?

\- Bon, je te l'accorde.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Car il y a forcément quelque chose qui te tracasse pour que tu réagisses ainsi.

\- Tes amis vont penser que je ne suis qu'un gosse immature et prétentieux. Tu parles d'une première impression de mer/

\- Stop, pas de vulgarité veux-tu.

\- Sinon tu me la savonnes ?

\- Peut-être avec un sacré savon, sourit Salazar au petit rire léger d'Harry.

\- Alors ? Que vient-il de se passer ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. Je …, Harry cherchant ses mots avait de nouveau baissé la tête et de soupirer. J'ai été vraiment nul.

\- Harry, mon beau regarde-moi, Harry obéit à la demande. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as tous les droits de craquer. Je dirais même que ce qui m'étonne davantage c'est que ça n'est pas eu lieu plus tôt. Comme l'a dit Maeglin, il nous arrive beaucoup chose en très peu de temps.

\- Tu pourras m'excuser auprès d'Helga et Maeglin ?

\- Non, face au regard surpris et implorant d'Harry, Salazar reprit. Tu le feras toi-même quand je les rappellerais.

\- Oh d'accord. Eh bien, je me sens plus calme que tout à l'heure, alors tu peux leur demander de revenir.

\- Non Harry, soupira le fondateur. Il faut d'abord que nous ayons une petite conversation tous les deux. Pourquoi t'es-tu emporté ainsi ?

\- Je … Et bien, depuis hier, enfin j'ai commencé à y penser avant, mais bon c'est surtout hier que j'en ai pris conscience.

Salazar acquiesça et fit un signe de main pour que son jeune lié continue sur sa lancée.

\- Si je reprends les travaux, chose que je veux vraiment tu le sais Salazar !

Salazar hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- J'en suis très heureux, mais d'un autre côté, cela signifie aussi que je ne pourrais plus te voir autant qu'actuellement, Harry posa son poing droit au niveau de sa poitrine, comme s'il souhaitait garder quelque chose proche de lui. Et ça, et bien … je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais … RAH, ça m'est vraiment inimaginable !

\- Harry, je vais arrêter de me voiler la face, mais ton instinct t'a semble-t-il toujours bien guidé, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, en effet. Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Si tu ressens la nécessité de nos rencontres, et qu'il s'agit bien d'un lien d'âme-sœur, c'est qu'il y a peut-être corrélation entre les deux. Maeglin saura nous en dire plus. Mais pour cela, il faudra vraiment que l'on joue le jeu.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Et bien, quand nous en avons discuté hier soir, il semblait soucieux au fur et à mesure de mes explications. C'est ce que Maeglin souhaitait tout à l'heure, qu'on lui parle de nos ressenti, impression et sentiments l'un envers l'autre afin de pouvoir analyser au mieux notre situation, faire des hypothèses et trouver la solution qui nous conviendrait.

\- Je vois…, Harry inspira un grand coup et relâcha lentement l'air de ses poumons.

\- Allez mon cher Harry, écoutons ce qu'a à nous dire Maeglin, peut-être pourrait-il nous éclairer.

\- Et comme ça, je pourrais enfin découvrir à quoi ressemble ton patronus ! Car si toi tu connais le mien, ce n'est pas mon cas !

\- Avec grand plaisir, mon cher.

Salazar, sans prononcer le moindre sortilège et sans baguette, fit apparaître devant lui un majestueux renard brillant et bleu. Harry était complètement ébahi par le superbe spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Salazar eu simplement à regarder dans les yeux son patronus avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse par-là même où le couple était partit.

\- Il est magnifique ton patronus. Un renard, l'illustration même de la ruse Serpentarde.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur un point, mon patronus est sublime.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Mais par contre, ce n'est pas un banal renard, comme tu viens de dire. N'as-tu rien remarqué de particulier chez celui-ci ?

\- Euh, … Il est très grand, aussi grand que mon cerf ?

\- Oui, mais c'est la seule caractéristique physique que tu lui attribue ?

\- Alors ce n'était pas que des résidus magiques qui me donnaient l'impression qu'il avait plusieurs queues ?

\- Bien entendu que non !

\- Désolé, je n'étais pas sûr si ce n'était pas plutôt ma vision qui me jouait un tour.

\- Pas de souci Harry. Alors connais-tu le nom de cette créature magique ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est la première fois que je vois un renard aussi grand et doté d'autant de queues. De quelle espèce s'agit-il ?

Harry était curieux de connaître la créature magique qu'était le patronus de son âme-sœur. Il était très enthousiaste à en apprendre plus sur cet animal, mais aussi, et surtout sur son lié. Car il est connu que le patronus représente la personnalité profonde de son lanceur.

\- C'est un kitsune.

\- Euh, c'est tout ? Tu ne veux pas développer un peu Salazar ? J'adorerais en connaître davantage sur cette créature ?

Salazar sourit face à la demande de son ami, et surtout par ses yeux désormais brillant de curiosité. Il avait vite compris que le jeune sorcier adorait les créatures magiques et adorait en apprendre plus sur elles, aussi dangereuses soient-elles.

\- Bon je t'accorde un point, il fait bien partit de la même famille que les renards, mais ils sont dotés de magie et de neuf queues. Le premier kitsune a été découvert au Japon peu de temps avant ma naissance, mais leur population était déjà très affaiblit à cause des êtres humains qui les pourchassaient. Eh, c'est bien triste à mon humble avis, mais pas si étonnant. Si les elfes sylvestres ont disparu, alors ça ne me surprend guère que les kitsunes se sont aussi éteints. Dans mon temps, il n'en restait déjà plus que quelqu'un. Ils étaient chassés par les humains, soient parce qu'on les prenait pour des voleurs de poules ou bien des renards malades. Mais les pires, c'était bien les sorciers. Les collectionneurs d'animaux magiques et le trafic de créatures furent les causes de leur arrivée dans nos contrés, mais aussi du déclin et de la disparition de l'espèce. Les sorciers les tuaient pour récupérer leur queues que l'on dotait de beaucoup de capacité magique, soigner toutes sortes de maladies, porter chance et bien d'autres absurdités de ce genre. Peu de temps après qu'ils aient commencé à apparaître dans nos régions, j'ai eu la chance d'en rencontrer un. J'étais dans une forêt en train de chasser quelques lapins quand je suis tombé sur le kitsune. Nous nous sommes observés l'un l'autre avant que chacun ne prenne un chemin différent. Ce fut ma seule rencontre avec cette créature magique, dotée d'une intelligence impressionnante et d'une ruse à toute épreuve. Mon patronus avant de le rencontrer était un renard, rien d'exceptionnel me diras-tu. Mais quand j'ai lancé mon premier patronus après cette fabuleuse rencontre, imagines ma surprise en découvrant qu'il avait changé en un kitsune. Je savais qu'un patronus pouvait changer, mais là j'étais ravi par cette découverte. J'ai longtemps hésité pour mon emblème de maison à Poudlard entre le kitsune et le serpent. Mais finalement mon choix c'est quand même porté sur le serpent. Il s'agit tout de même d'un héritage magique rare et inestimable après tout.

\- Je confirme, une créature merveilleuse, mais le serpent vert te va bien mieux au teint, dit une voix douce. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

\- Dixit celle qui est déjà prête à s'installer sur le canapé, déclara Salazar à la fondatrice.

En effet, Helga et Maeglin étaient revenus, accompagnés du patronus, qui s'évapora lorsque que Salazar agita sa main. Helga reprit avec un grand sourire.

\- Préfères-tu que nous repartions ?

\- Non, restez c'est bon, fit semblant d'être désabusé Salazar. Je faisais découvrir les kitsunes à Harry.

\- Oui, des créatures magnifiques. Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. J'espère ne pas vous avoir donné une trop mauvaise opinion après ça ?

\- Jeune homme, vous êtes doté d'un grand cœur, et comme tout être vivant, nous faisons parfois des erreurs et parfois trop de choses empoisonnent notre esprit. Et comme vous nous l'avez appris, quand nos pensées sont parasitées, alors nous ne pensons plus à tourner sept fois la langue avant de parler, fit Helga d'un ton apaisant et souriante.

\- Merci, et encore désolé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Harry.

\- Allez, maintenant que ceci est réglé, reprenons où nous en étions, ça te va toujours Harry ?

\- Oui, pas de souci, répondit le susnommé.

\- Bien, de tout façon, il nous faut des précisions sur ce lien, alors profitons d'un expert en la matière ! C'est bon pour toi Maeglin ?

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête.

\- Bien, alors dans ce cas je te laisse gérer et demande-nous ce que tu veux savoir exactement. Je pense que ça sera plus simple et efficace pour nous de te répondre ainsi et de comprendre ce qui se passe et ce qu'il va se passer.

\- Et moi, je vais tout prendre en note, comme ça si l'on veut revenir sur un point, ce sera plus facile. Accio parchemin, plume et encrier.

En disant cela, Helga bougea seulement sa main, sans baguette, et fit voler jusqu'à elle ce dont elle avait besoin et le maintint en vol stationnaire devant elle.

\- Dans ce cas, commençons par le commencement. Je sais Harry que c'est grâce à toi que le lien entre vous deux s'est activé. J'aimerais savoir comment tu as rencontré Salazar ?

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	33. Chapitre 32

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**. Il y aura 2 versions, voici la 1ère plus soft, le 2ème sera plus … chaude. 1 chap/15 jours

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à milkiway, Wellone, Tezuka J, PetitLutin22, Hadsher, Eileen P et Clara pour tous vos messages !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

La question de l'elfe sylvestre fit froncer les sourcils à Harry de réflexion. En effet, il s'était passé beaucoup de chose en peu de temps selon lui.

\- Ça risque d'être long. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez tout savoir dans les moindres détails ?

\- Oui, confirma Maeglin, mais surtout les moments où tu étais seul, tes émotions et tout ce qui t'est arrivé depuis que votre rencontre. Salazar m'a déjà donné sa version la veille.

\- Nous en aurons pour un certain temps et il est possible que j'ai oublié certaine choses ou que d'autre ne me semble pas essentielle et que je n'en parle pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela maintenant. Je vous questionnerais en temps voulu pour obtenir quelques précisions. Et puis Salazar ici présent pourra intervenir dans le cas où vous passeriez rapidement sur certains passages. Nous déjeunerons ici, en votre compagnie s'il le faut.

\- Enfin, si tu es d'accord avec ça Harry, demanda aimablement Helga.

\- Non, ça me va, répondit l'interrogé. Les elfes s'occuperont de m'apporter le déjeuner avant même que je leur demande de toute façon.

\- Bien dans ce cas, saches qu'l me faut connaître tout, mêmes les plus infimes détails, afin de comprendre comment s'est activé et construit votre lien, afin de pouvoir avoir un aperçu de ses évolutions possibles.

\- Et bien allons-y. Quelle était votre première question ?

\- Votre rencontre avec Salazar.

\- Et bien, notre première rencontre a eu lieu il y a 14 jours, le 12 juin. Elle a été quelque peu expéditive.

\- Désastreuse tu veux dire mon cher, indiqua le fondateur.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, rigola le jeune lié.

\- Harry, si tu devais définir ton ressenti, quel serait ton choix entre « déjà » ou « seulement » 14 jours ? Questionna Maeglin

\- Oh, euh… je dirais « seulement ».

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Euh, j'n'en sais trop rien… J'ai l'impression que cela fait bien plus longtemps que je connais Salazar. Plus comme une vieille connaissance avec qui je renouerais des liens ?

Cette dernière phrase d'Harry ressembla davantage à une question, qu'à une affirmation. Salazar, voulant apaiser la tension qu'il commençait à percevoir chez Harry, le rassura.

\- Mon cher, j'ai tenu les même propos à Maeglin quand il m'a posé cette question.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda le jeune héros surpris de l'honnêteté du Serpentard.

\- Oui, alors ne réfléchis pas au sens profond que tu pourrais attribuer à tes propos, fit Salazar en souriant à son cher lié. Laisses tes mots être spontanés. Tu n'as pas besoin de tourner ta langue dans ta bouche si ça peut te rassurer, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Personne ne te jugera ici, nous désirons juste comprendre l'impact du lien sur toi, étant donné que contrairement à moi, Maeglin ne peut t'observer à ton insu.

\- Sal ! Tu nous as dit que tu comprenais la situation ! S'outra Helga.

\- Helga, j'ai bien dis que je comprenais, mais pas que je ne vous en veux pas. Vous auriez pu me demander directement plutôt que de m'épier en douce et d'analyser tous mes gestes SANS mon consentement.

\- Ne fais pas ton Veracrasse Sal ! S'indigna une fois de plus la fondatrice. Toi, comme moi savons que tu voulais garder ce secret de nous. Tant que tu ne venais pas nous en parler, nous ne pouvions interférer dans tes décisions, alors avec Maeglin nous avons préféré t'observer pour comprendre.

\- C'est faux j'en avais parlé, succinctement et implicitement, fit de mauvaise fois le fondateur.

\- Sal, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ton cas, mais de celui de ton lié, qui lui est coincé seul dans notre monde d'origine, voulut conclure Helga pour revenir à la discussion précédente.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, grogna le Serpentard.

Harry, qui regardait l'échange entre les deux individus, ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps et éclata de rire. En effet, sans le vouloir son subconscient venait de superposer l'image de Ron et Hermione quand ils se chamaillaient.

Rire que les trois autres occupants de la pièce, enfin si l'on peut dire, entendirent et se questionnèrent sur les raisons de ce dernier. C'est Salazar qui parla.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais tant rire mon cher ?

\- Pas grand-chose, juste de vieux souvenirs du passé.

\- Passé ? dit surpris Salazar, Mais tu es encore bien trop jeune pour dire cela !

\- D'ailleurs quel âge as-tu Harry ?

Ce fut Helga qui posa la question, car elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu de la part de Salazar. Ce qui était exacte, puisque ce dernier ne connaissait pas la réponse non plus. Il savait juste qu'Harry était jeune, mais qu'il avait vu beaucoup de chose qui l'avait forcé à grandir plus vite que ce qu'il aurait dû.

\- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton âge.

\- Oh, hum, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment important, non ?

\- Harry, je sais que tu es jeune et que je serais forcément plus âgé que toi d'un millénaire, mais si la magie a décidé de nous lier, alors nous devons agir en conséquence. Il faut que l'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre et savoir garder notre esprit ouvert sur nos différences de coutumes, qui auront forcément évolué avec le temps. Mais si tu n'es pas capable de m'avouer une information aussi simple que ton âge, alors il risque d'y avoir un problème.

\- Rah ! Bon okay, je vais vous le dire, mais Salazar, promet-moi de ne pas me sous-estimer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille?

\- Promets-moi s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Moi Salaz/

\- Non pas un serment magique, là ça fait un peu trop. Juste une promesse d'homme à homme, alors j'ai ta parole ?

\- Oui Harry, tu es et restera mon cher lié, peu importe ton âge, tes rides ou tout autre annonce que tu pourrais me faire. Alors maintenant que tu as fait durer le suspense quel âge as-tu ?

\- Et bien l'âge que j'aurai dans l'année ou que j'ai actuellement ?

\- HARRY ! S'écria le fondateur.

\- J'ai 17 ans, 18 ans dans un peu plus d'un mois.

Salazar fut vraiment étonné, mais compris dans un sens pourquoi le jeune homme ne se sentait pas de leur dire.

\- Et bien, je dois dire que je t'aurais donné plus, mais en même temps, cela ne m'étonne guère au vu de ce que tu m'as raconté. Quel jour tombe ton anniversaire ?

\- Euh, et bien le 31 juillet.

\- Et concernant la majorité, a-t-elle changé depuis mon époque ?

\- Je ne saurais te dire, actuellement ça dépend des gouvernements. Par exemple, dans le monde magique, peu importe le pays c'est 17 ans. Donc je suis majeur, comme je suis un sorcier et dépendant du ministère de la magie.

\- Je vois, à mon époque l'on était considéré majeur à 21 ans, mais souvent laissé à nous-mêmes plus tôt, vers nos 15 ans. Et en Angleterre, la majorité est à quel âge ?

\- 18. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe vraiment, non ?

\- Non Harry, je me posais juste la question. Personnellement, je te trouve bien plus mature que certaine passé ayant mon âge.

\- Salazar, gronda Helga.

\- Quoi, Godric n'est même pas là ! Et puis ose me contredire.

\- Je préfère penser qu'il a gardé un peu de son insouciance de l'enfance avec lui.

\- Si tu le dis. Sinon Harry, pour en revenir à ce que nous t'avions demandé, pourquoi riais-tu tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh deux fois rien, juste vous me rappeliez Hermione et Ron, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur eux Salazar ?

\- Oui, vous étiez meilleurs amis et formiez un certain Trio d'or, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui tout à fait. Ils se cherchaient en permanence l'un l'autre pour souvent des broutilles.

\- Plus maintenant ?

\- Et bien, si ce sont toujours des amis précieux pour moi, mais l'on s'est un peu éloigné ces derniers temps. Et puis, ils ont besoin d'un peu d'intimité, ils viennent de se fiancer après tout.

Par contre ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est le sentiment de tristesse et de colère qui le submergèrent suite à ces propos. Il ne savait trop pour quelles raisons, mais cela lui fit mal, mais il le cacha rapidement, force de l'habitude.

Maeglin, lui vit la transformation chez le jeune homme qui rigolait il y avait encore quelques instant, avant de se stopper pour finir avec un visage qui lui semblait troublé, mais qui se revêtit rapidement d'un sourire de façade, aussi vrai que la magie ne serait que des légendes. Magie qui d'ailleurs commença à se manifester.

Harry ne se rendit compte de rien, mais un très léger courant magique se mit à l'entourer. Maeglin avait l'impression qu'elle était là pour le protéger. Mais de quoi, là était la question que se posait l'elfe.

Helga aussi avait remarqué qu'il y avait un souci, mais elle ne regardait pas en direction du jeune sorcier. C'est en observant son âme-sœur qu'elle comprit qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose.

Salazar aussi avait entre-aperçu le changement de comportement chez son jeune lié, mais pas autant que son ami. C'est le magnifique rire d'Harry un peu plus tôt qui lui avait décroché un sourire, mais maintenant ce qui le perturbait c'était son sourire mensonger. Par contre, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la tristesse habité les merveilleuses émeraudes du dernier descendant de la lignée Potter. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'enquérir auprès de son lié.

\- Tout va bien très cher ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Harry, ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, le sermonna le Serpentard. C'est typiquement le genre de réponse toute faite qu'une personne qui ne va pas bien sortirait. Alors, j'attends ?

\- Je…

\- Harry que viens-tu de penser à l'instant ? S'interposa Maeglin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Que ressens-tu maintenant et à quoi pensais-tu ?

\- Hum, je suis vraiment obligé de répondre, demanda Harry en regardant Salazar.

\- Mon cher, ils veulent nous aider à cerner dans quelle situation nous sommes actuellement, alors j'ai bien peur que oui.

\- Très bien. Je ne t'en avais pas encore parlé, mais j'ai vu Hermione et Ron il y a très peu. Et si au début le week-end était super, au moment de leur départ, Ron s'est montré très… distant avec moi. Sans aucune raison. En tout cas, pas de mon point de vue. Mais comme ils partaient, je n'ai pas pu le questionné sur ce qui n'allait pas. Et je n'ai pas réussi à le contacter depuis lors.

\- Je vois, enfin pas vraiment. Mais si tu veux m'en parler plus tard, quand nous serons seuls, cela ne me posera aucun souci.

\- Merci Salazar.

\- C'est normal très cher.

\- Et tes émotions quand tu as pensé à ce Ron ?

Maeglin avait prononcé le nom du jeune Weasley avec un ton quelque peu agressif, ce qui surprit Helga et Salazar, sans qu'Harry ne s'y intéresse vraiment. Il était plutôt concentré pour donner une réponse juste à la question de l'elfe.

\- Et bien, quand je me remémorais les moments où Ron et Hermione se disputait amicalement, c'était plutôt plaisant, amusant. Mais après j'ai commencé à me sentir… mal. Et puis j'ai repensé au fait que Ron semblait m'en vouloir, et là il y a eu un peu de colère en moi.

\- Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que ta magie s'est manifestée. Pour te rassurer et te calmer, conclut l'elfe sylvestre.

\- Ma magie ?

\- Oui, s'était très léger mais j'ai pu la percevoir autour de toi.

\- Comme un cocon protecteur ? Questionna le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Exactement. Comment se fait-il que tu ais connaissance de cela Salazar ? Tu n'as pas pu voir le courant magique logiquement, demanda Maeglin.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, aujourd'hui, précisa le fondateur. Mais j'ai déjà eu un aperçu de sa magie. Harry a un noyau magique très, très, insista-t-il, puissant.

\- Je vois, cela risque de poser souci lorsque le lien ne progressera plus entre vous deux. Revenons-en à ma première question qui n'a toujours pas eu de réponse Harry. Reprenons. Comment as-tu découvert cette pièce ? Repris l'homme aux yeux

\- Et bien, c'est vrai que je ne connaissais pas cette pièce, mais j'étais déjà venu dans la chambre secrète quand j'avais 12 ans.

\- Comment as-tu fais alors pour venir ici ?

\- Et bien, s'il faut reprendre par le début, Harry réfléchit un instant. Je dirais que ça a commencé par la salle sur demande au septième étage. Il y avait une barrière que personne ne pouvait franchir, sauf moi évidement, sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

\- Peux-tu me donner plus de détails ? Car si tu connais la salle, tu sais comment la faire apparaître ?

\- Oui en effet. Elle apparaît quand l'on passe trois fois devant en pensant à ce que l'on veut qu'elle nous fournisse. Mais, et bien, chose vraiment surprenante, je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire les allers-retours. J'ai juste pensé à la salle des artefacts, des objets cachés ou perdus et il y a eu comme un flux magique avant qu'elle n'apparaisse. Pour la barrière, je n'ai pas plus d'information.

\- Comment décrit-on cette salle magique à ton époque ?

\- Euh, je ne comprends pas trop votre question, elle a plusieurs apparences selon celui qui la demande.

\- Non, la description de sa fonction. Comment l'as-tu connu.

\- Oh, grâce à un ami, Dobby, si je me souviens bien, il m'a expliqué que cette salle va-et-vient était parfois là, mais qu'elle contenait toujours ce que l'on cherchait.

\- Et toi, que cherchais-tu ?

\- Hum, réfléchis Harry, je ne me souviens plus d'trop. Je crois que je pensais plutôt à toutes les personnes que j'ai perdues.

\- Je vois. Et ensuite ?

\- Et bien, j'ai passé la porte et tous les objets qui étaient entassés dans la salle avait brûlé et disparut, sauf un miroir.

\- Mais ça ne colle pas, le miroir de Salazar est dans ses appartement, on le voit d'ailleurs. Tu as déplacé le miroir après coup ? Demanda la fondatrice Poufsouffle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le miroir de Salazar dont je parle, mais il s'agit du miroir de Rised.

\- Oh, celui que le fils de ton apprenti t'a inspiré pour le tien Sal ?

\- Tout à fait Helga, acquiesça l'interpelé.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Maeglin, qui lui n'en avait pas connaissance.

\- Oh euh, repris Harry, ce miroir permet de montrer notre désir profond. Par exemple, toutes les fois où je me regardais dedans, j'y voyais mes parents. Sauf la dernière fois. Mon reflet dans le miroir semblait heureux, il souriait à je ne sais qui, enfin maintenant après réflexion, je pense qu'il s'agit de toi Salazar et j'étais dans la chambre des secrets.

\- C'est après cela que tu es allé dans la chambre des secrets ?

\- Pas de suite, non. J'vais un repas de prévu avec des amis et je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce que j'avais vu. C'est après, durant la nuit, que j'y suis allé. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et… Je crois que j'ai lancé un sort… Ça devait être un tempus si ma mémoire est bonne. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, la fumée qui m'avait indiqué l'heure n'avait pas disparu, même avec le sort Finite. Quand je voulus retourner me coucher, j'ai cru être fou en entendant une voix directement dans ma tête et qui m'a poussé à suivre mon instinct. Du coup, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'ai fini par la suivre et elle me guida jusque dans la chambre des secrets. Et puis une chose en entrainant une autre, je découvris le miroir et prononça la phrase d'activation de l'artefact et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Salazar.

\- Que t'a dit la voix ?

\- Hum, et bien, une chose de sûr, elle m'avait parlé en fourchelangue. Je crois… je crois qu'elle m'a dit de suivre la magie, et elle employait le terme « enfant » en s'adressant à moi.

\- Bien. Je pense que le lien a commencé à s'activer avant votre première rencontre.

Helga trouvait cela très étrange et surtout improbable et voulut plus de renseignements de la part de son conjoint.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Et est-ce même possible une chose pareille ?

\- Tout est possible avec Mère Magie. Mais le fait qu'elle te parle directement en fourchelangue est un indice concernant ton lien qui s'était déjà activé. La magie ne voulait pas te voir mal, alors le lien s'étant déclenché, elle souhaitait de rapprocher de ton lié. Par conséquent, ton lien s'est activé avant. Après réflexion, j'en déduis que c'est après ta rencontre avec ton désir profond.

\- Pardon, je ne vous suis plus là ? Demanda Harry ?

\- Quand tu étais face au miroir de Rised, ce dernier t'a montré ce que tu voulais au plus profond de toi. C'était être heureux et sourire à quelqu'un, car comme tu viens de le dire, ton reflet était avec une personne. Tu en déduis maintenant qu'il s'agissait de Salazar, hypothèse qui me semble très plausible à mon avis. Ton reflet étant une part de toi, a forcé l'activation de votre lien d'âme-sœur. C'est pourquoi tu ne pouvais dormir, car le lin s'était activé, sans que tu n'es rencontré ton âme-sœur. Par conséquent ta magie était perdue et elle avait besoin que vous vous rapprochiez l'un de l'autre.

\- Et bien, si la simple vu de mon reflet a déclenché un lien d'âme-sœur, pas étonnant que je sois un aimant à l'improbable.

Sur cela, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les quatre. La conversation allait être longue.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	34. Chapitre 33

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**. Il y aura 2 versions, voici la 1ère plus soft, le 2ème sera plus … chaude. 1 chap/15 jours

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard...

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Wellone, Eileen P, NasuadaDragon, LaraMalfoyy, PetitLutin22, Hadsher pour tous vos messages !

A l'inconnu Guest, désolé je ne peux pas te répondre en privé, car tu as posté complètement anonymement. Suite à une erreur de manipulation, je crois que j'ai supprimé ton post. Pour te répondre, merci d'éviter les majuscules, car quand on te lit, cela donne l'impression que tu hurles ou que tu es agressif/ve. L'histoire t'énerve car trop lente, désolé c'est ma première fanfic, mais sache que tu n'es pas obligé de la lire, je ne te force à rien. Je tiens juste à rappeler aussi le contexte : il y a mille ans qui les séparent, chacun bloqué dans leur monde, séparé par une vitre sans contact physique, honnêtement je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en amour, mais même si le lien d'âme-sœur aide, l'amour se construit, mais surtout la confiance et la connaissance de l'autre. J'espère t'avoir répondu, et n'hésites pas à me laisser de nouveau ton avis.

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

Maeglin fut le premier à se reprendre, suivit de peu par Salazar. Harry et Helga se calmèrent ensuite, reprenant leur souffle face à cette hilarité soudaine.

\- Désolé, ça m'est passé par la tête et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous en faire part.

\- Pas de souci mon cher, je pense que cela nous a fait du bien à tous et à détendu l'atmosphère.

Harry sourit à Salazar, le remerciant ainsi de sa bienveillance et surtout de sa « présence ».

\- Reprenons Harry, dit Maeglin. Si je comprends bien, tu as été en mesure de voir la magie, qui t'a guidé vers le miroir de Salazar, et ainsi activer complètement le lien qui vous reliait tous les deux. Par contre, ce que maintenant j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi, alors que votre première rencontre désastreuse, si je reprends les termes de Salazar, toi, Harry, ai voulu revenir ici. Salazar m'a expliqué qu'il ressentait un tiraillement permanent qui l'agaçait et le força à rester proche de son artefact. Pour toi, comment cela s'est manifesté ?

\- Salazar vous a-t-il expliqué comment j'ai quitté cette pièce à notre première rencontre ?

\- Non en effet, il est resté très vague sur ce sujet, se manifesta Helga, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et bien, il est vrai que notre premier contact a été plutôt brusque et peu amical. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, et dis-moi si je me trompe Salazar, mais je crois bien que tu voulais que je disparaisse ?

\- Pas que tu disparaisses complètement, mais que tu ne sois plus dans mon champ de vision à ce moment-là.

\- Et c'est après que tu es parti ? Demanda Helga.

\- Non, enfin pas volontairement. Je voulais donner le fond de mes pensées au vieil aigri mal luné, désolé Sal', mais tu m'as bien dis de tout détaillé et à cet instant-là et bien…

\- Mon cher, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, dit d'un ton doux le fondateur. Et tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu donnes le plus de détails possibles pour Maeglin. Alors continues et ne t'inquiètes pas de ça, vraiment ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Très bien. En fait, j'allais quitter l'antichambre, mais face au propos de Salazar je m'étais retourné mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, qu'un courant d'air, que je compris être fait de la magie de Poudlard, se mit à tourner autour de moi. Ce dernier m'apaisa au point de m'endormir et de me ramener directement dans mon lit au camp.

\- Je vois, alors je pense que si au début la magie t'a guidé jusqu'à Salazar c'était bien par rapport à votre lien, mais que cette dernière, face à votre animosité a préféré vous éloigner dans un premier temps. Et votre seconde rencontre dans ce cas, comment s'est-elle passé ?

\- Bien mieux, dit Harry.

\- Enfin, on pouvait difficilement faire pire, intervint en rigolant Serpentard.

\- Pas faux. Enfin, ce n'était pas de ma volonté non plus. J'avais reçu l'ordre de me reposer, sous la menace de coups de sabots d'un ami, du coup je m'y suis résigné.

\- Les sabots d'un ami ? Questionna Helga sous le regard quelque peu intrigué de Maeglin.

\- Oh vous seriez surpris d'apprendre qu'Harry a pour très bon ami un centaure que j'ai déjà pu rencontrer une fois. Il est fort intéressant de converser avec eux d'astrologie.

\- Intéressant.

Ce fut la seule remarque de Maeglin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis que les yeux d'Helga brillaient de curiosité.

\- Je n'en ai jamais rencontré. On dit qu'ils sont bien plus braves que n'importe quel humain, et que leur philosophie de vie dépend uniquement des astres de la nuit. Pourtant, ils n'ont jamais été considérés comme des créatures sombres, contrairement au loup-garou.

\- Et bien sachez, que j'ai aussi connu un loup-garou, de façon positive j'entends. Je le considérais même comme mon parrain. Actuellement, je suis le parrain de son fils, Teddy, une vraie boule d'énergie.

Harry avait dit cela avec un large sourire d'où l'on sentait tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son presque parrain et son filleul.

\- Bref, revenons-en à nos botrucs. Je disais donc que la deuxième rencontre n'était pas de ma volonté non plus. Je ne sais comment, enfin si certainement par le même moyen qu'elle m'avait ramené chez moi, la magie du château m'avait de nouveau emmené dans ces quartiers.

\- D'ailleurs, ce fut la première fois que j'assistais à l'un de tes cauchemars.

\- Faites-vous souvent de mauvais rêves ? Demanda l'elfe sylvestre.

\- Malheureusement oui. Enfin ce sont des cauchemars souvent liés à la réalité e de vieux souvenirs guère reluisants.

\- Est-ce arrivé d'autres fois que la magie vous ait rapproché lors de ces mauvaises nuits ?

\- Oui, j'ai même pu l'aider réellement à se réveiller, en interagissant avec lui dans son esprit pour le sortit de ses songes.

\- Je vois, votre lien est vraiment intéressant. Rien que dans sa mise en place, tellement d'éléments improbable, mais qui pourtant ont bien eut lieu. As-tu d'autres informations à me donner Harry ?

L'interrogé réfléchit un instant.

\- Oui. En fait, j'ai remarqué une fois que je n'avais pas eu à prononcer le sort d'activation pour que la liaison entre mon monde et celui ou vous êtes se fasse. Et puis, après je n'avais plus qu'à entrer dans la pièce en pensant à Salazar. Maintenant, même si je suis encore dans les escaliers, le miroir s'est déjà brouillé.

\- Le lien entre vous deux évolue et s'intensifie. Je pense que comme vous êtes dans deux mondes différents, le lien cherche à combler cette distance par votre psychisme. Salazar, tu me confirmes bien que durant les cauchemars de ton lié, tu agis sur son esprit ?

\- Oui, enfin c'est ce que j'en ai déduit, répondit le questionné.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils, la mine concentrée. Il enregistrait toutes les informations qu'Harry lui avait données avec celles qu'il avait déjà de Salazar. Il lui manquait la partie la plus importante, celle des effets secondaires du lien.

\- Harry, depuis la création du lien avez-vous ressenti des choses inhabituelles, comme des malaises, des vertiges ou tout autre symptôme qui se serait accentués ses derniers temps.

\- Je dirais que oui.

\- Harry, s'il-vous-plaît, il faudrait que vous développiez ? Demanda gentiment la fondatrice présente.

\- J'ai fait plusieurs malaises, ou crises de magie. Mais bon les crises ont eu lieu lors de cauchemars alors c'était juste instinctif je pense. L'on m'a dit que c'était plausible avec mon passé.

\- Oui, c'est possible, mais je pense que vos pouvoirs sont exacerbés par votre lien non complété. Ce qui risque d'être compliqué dans votre situation, surtout pour la suite.

Après quelques instant, Maeglin se releva et commença à marcher sans vraiment de destination. Il était plongé dans ces pensées et dans ses souvenirs. Harry et Salazar l'observait perplexe, Helga quand elle regardait les quelques notes qu'elle avait prise.

\- Maeglin, tu es toujours parmi nous ? Demanda le fondateur des vert et argent.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Toutefois, Helga releva la tête et voulut les rassurer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas tous les deux, il analyse tous ce qu'il a appris de vous et cherche à découvrir la direction dans laquelle votre lien va partir. Si vous regardé bien, vous le verrez marmonner.

En effet, Harry et Salazar virent que les lèvres de Maeglin étaient en mouvement, certes léger, mais tout de même visible. Par contre, ils n'entendaient rien, à peine un chuchotement. Salazar sembla se concentrer davantage sur l'elfe, ce que remarqua la fondatrice et qui la fit sourire.

\- Mais il ne sert à rien d'essayer de lire ses lèvres, Sal', il parle l'elfique. En fait, quand il recherche dans les tréfonds de ses souvenirs il récite faiblement ces enseignements. Quand les anciens de son clan leur enseignaient les fondements de la magie et les liens magiques qui unissaient les êtres. Alors il se plonge dans son esprit et cherche à connaître les possibilités que votre lien va prendre dans l'avenir. Pour que l'on puisse trouver une solution. Surtout que votre cas est une première, alors il ne veut pas faire d'erreur de jugement. Déjà hier, après notre conversation Salazar, il s'est mis dans cet état. Je ne sais combien de temps cela à durer, mais des heures durant il a élimé notre tapis devant notre cheminée. Je pense qu'il faisait déjà un premier tri dans ses pensées pour mieux cerner les possibilités. Il faut juste attendre qu'il revienne parmi nous, finit avec un sourire tendre la sorcière qui suivait du regard son lié.

Après cela, Helga retourna à la contemplation de ses notes, en entourant certaine qu'elle jugeait utile. Pendant ce temps-là, Salazar et Harry se mirent à échanger, comme à leurs habitudes, de leurs vies ou bien de leurs proches.

\- Sal', tu m'as déjà expliqué pourquoi vous aviez créé Poudlard. A cause de l'oppression moldu et pour l'avenir des enfants sorciers, mais pourquoi ensemble ? Enfin plutôt comment vous en êtes arrivés à vous rencontrer et à créer ce projet ensemble ?

\- Oh, craindrais-tu la belle et sage Rowena ? Blagua le vieux sorcier.

\- Arrêtes avec tes bêtises Salazar ! C'était une question des plus sérieuses ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous vous connaissiez, étant donné que vous n'êtes pas de la même famille. On ne parle pas de tout ça dans les livres d'histoires, seulement de votre réussite avec Poudlard ou de votre soit disant attrait pour la magie noire. Enfin c'est peut-être trop te demander ?

\- Pas du tout mon cher. Je me ferais un plaisir de te raconter cette partie de ma vie. Par contre, s'il est vrai que je t'ai contredis concernant mon côté sombre, il est vrai que je suis un maître en magie dite noir.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourtant tu m'as affirmé ne pas être /

\- Harry, mon cher calmes-toi un instant et laisses-moi t'expliquer !

Harry referma la bouche et les yeux exprimant un peu de colère se fixèrent dans ceux gris du fondateur qui soupira face à ce regard. Maeglin et Helga relevèrent la tête et regardèrent l'échange qui semblait s'envenimer pour les deux nouveaux liés.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne suis pas un sorcier sombre, enfin si dans le sens où je l'utilise, mais pas dans de mauvaises intentions. Cela pourrait expliquer que mon image fut ternie au fil du temps par ma maîtrise. Mais prenons un exemple, pour toi le sort de lumière « Lumos » est inoffensif, tout comme « Amplificatum » ?

\- Ouais, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Savais-tu que combiné ensemble, tu peux rendre aveugle n'importe quel être vivant ? Il en est de même du sortilège « Sonorus ». Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?

\- Je crois oui, mais les sortilèges sombres sont … malsains et dangereux, alors je ne vois pas comment tu peux dire que cela ne fait en rien de toi quelqu'un de mauvais !

\- Harry, tous sortilèges peut être dangereux s'il est mal utilisé ou utilisé sciemment à de mauvaises fins. Prend un couteau de cuisine, il sert à couper sa nourriture, ses ingrédients et pourtant l'homme l'a transformé en une arme terrible. C'est exactement la même chose que nos baguettes, à l'origine elles ne sont que du bois. Vois-tu ce que je veux te faire comprendre ?

\- Ouais, mais bon, tu ne m'ôteras pas de la tête que ce n'est pas … bien.

\- Harry, fit Helga, désolé de m'immiscer dans votre conversation, mais si Salazar est un maître dans cette magie, il l'est aussi dans ses contres-sorts. Et sans ces connaissances, Godric serait mort un nombre incalculable de fois. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais de nous exactement, mais Godric est un chevalier fière et /

\- Buté.

\- Salazar !

Cette remarque du fondateur eut au moins le mérite d'adoucir l'ambiance qui s'était alourdi entre eux, et de faire rire Harry.

\- Bien, que je revienne à ce que je voulais que tu comprennes. Est-il fait mention dans vos livres sur notre existence d'histoire racontant comment Salazar était un soigneur et combattant hors pair ?

\- Hey, alors Godric à le droit au présent et moi au passé !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes maintenant ?

\- Tu as bien dis il y a quelques instants qu'il « est » un chevalier, et pour moi « était » un soigneur !

\- Excuses-moi, tu ES un soigneur, content maintenant ?

\- Très, tu peux reprendre.

\- J'y compte bien si tu ne m'interrompais pas pour des futilités ! Mon pauvre Harry te voilà lié à un gamin. Enfin, lors d'une attaque sur le château par ses détracteurs, Godric fut blessé au niveau de la main par une lame empoisonné. Salazar grâce à des sortilèges de magie noire, força le poison à se diriger dans un petit-doigt et d'un autre le lui amputa, empêchant ainsi la mort de notre ami.

\- Je vois, réfléchit le jeune homme. Je peux comprendre ce que vous voulez dire, mais…

\- Tu as encore du mal à l'accepter et ça je peux parfaitement le comprendre mon cher, repris le fondateur. Si tu as des questions sur la magie noir, n'hésites pas, je te répondrais avec grand plaisir.

Harry souffla avant de sourire aux deux fondateurs et de les remercier. Helga hocha la tête, mais au lieu de replonger dans ses notes, se leva et alla rejoindre Maeglin pour échanger avec lui. Salazar, quand à lui repris la conversation précédente.

\- Alors qu'aimerais-tu savoir mon cher ?

* * *

Du coup, comme il y a eu 3 semaines pour ce chapitre, vous aurez le prochain dimanche prochain !

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	35. Chapitre 34

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**. Il y aura 2 versions, voici la 1ère plus soft, le 2ème sera plus … chaude. 1 chap/15 jours

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Eileen P, NasuadaDragon, Tezuka J, Hadsher, PetitLutin22, Wellone et à l'anonyme Guest (je comprends, merci pour ton honnêteté, et comme on dit c'est en écrivant qu'on s'améliore, alors je vais tout faire pour améliorer la suite, mais ce chapitre risque d'être encore un peu flou, je voulais surtout qu'Harry (et tous les lecteurs) en apprenne plus Salazar) pour tous vos commentaires ! J'en prends note et vais faire mon possible pour améliorer mon écrit, et aussi ceux qui suivront !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

\- Alors qu'aimerais-tu savoir mon cher ?

\- Et bien comment tu as rencontrés Rowena, Helga et Godric ? Vos liens et bref, un peu tout ?

\- Bien, dans ce cas il faut que tu saches que Rowena est mon amie d'enfance, commença par dire le fondateur Serpentard. Etant ma voisine, c'est avec elle que nos parents nous ont inculqué les traditions sorcières.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ?

Helga, qui venait de parler, accompagné de Salazar, s'étaient rapprochés de Salazar et du miroir.

\- Bien entendu ! Harry me demandait justement comment notre quatuor s'était créé.

Salazar et Helga se réinstallèrent côte à côte sur le grand fauteuil qu'ils avaient occupé précédemment. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette dernière qui reprit la parole.

\- Oh, alors je vais te laisser lui raconter, nous échangerons avec vous ensuite de ce que nous pourrions faire pour éviter les défaillances d'un lien d'âme-sœur incomplet.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? On pourra reprendre cette conversation plus tard avec Salazar.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, fit Salazar pour rassuré son lié. Si Helga le propose, et comme Maeglin ne la contredit pas, c'est certainement que ça leur convient. Et puis, je pense que Maeglin veut pouvoir tergiverser encore un peu sur ce qu'il veut nous parler.

\- Exactement ! S'exclama Helga d'un sourire éblouissant. Et puis, j'adore écouter Salazar raconter des histoires, alors même si je la connais, ça me va !

\- Helga…, soupira le fondateur qui abdiqua face au sourire tendre de l'elfe qui regardait sa compagne. Enfin, au moins une bonne chose de faite, c'est que comme tu viens de faire connaissance avec Helga et Maeglin, il ne te reste que deux de mes amis proches à rencontrer. Mais bon, ce ne sera pas les plus faciles à canaliser.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Et bien mon cher, comme je viens de te le dire il y a quelques instants, avant d'être interrompu par cette chère Madame Poufsouffle, Rowena et moi-même sommes très proches. Je pense que tu pourras l'observer dans très peu de temps désormais. Je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher éternellement de te rencontrer.

\- Tu sais Sal', j'ai certainement autant hâte de faire leurs connaissance, aussi bien de Rowena Serdaigle, ton amie d'enfance si j'ai bien compris, que de Godric Gryffondor. L'on m'a répété tellement de fois que j'étais un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, que ça serait intéressant d'en apprendre plus sur le fondateur de ma maison, et ton ami par la même occasion.

\- Si tu le dis. Enfin revenons-en à notre histoire. Rowena et moi nous nous considérons comme frère et sœur, au grand damne de Godric, comme tu peux t'en douter, rajouta Salazar avec un petit rire mutin. Il craint toujours que je la lui dérobe sous son nez uniquement pour me moquer de lui. Mais bon, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, surtout maintenant.

\- C'est logique si en des siècles tu n'as rien tenté, alors il n'y a normalement aucune raison qu'il s'inquiète, conclu Harry.

\- Tout à fait ! C'est totalement inconvenable et inconcevable pour nous deux. Ce serait de l'inceste et brrr, rien que d'y penser ça me répugne.

Helga et Harry laissèrent échapper un rire léger à la grimace de leur ami et lié, tandis que Maeglin ne laissait paraître qu'un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je vois, un peu comme pour moi avec Kalevi, ou bien encore Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

\- Très probablement oui. Mais c'est la première fois que tu mentionnes cette Ginny, qui est-ce ?

\- Euh, c'est mon ex petite-amie, et aussi la petite sœur de Ron, face au froncement de sourcils de son lié plus âgé, Harry reprit rapidement, désireux d'éclaircir le sujet. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché entre nous au final, alors on s'est séparé en bon terme. Mais bon, c'est plutôt logique comme nous sommes âmes-sœurs, ma magie et mon cœur me montrait juste que je trompais de personne.

\- Je vois.

Face au regard calculateur et soucieux de son lié, Harry se sentit le besoin de rassurer le fondateur, sous le regard lavande et observateur de l'elfe.

\- Elle est en couple actuellement avec mon ancien capitaine de Quidditch, et ça se passe à merveille entre eux, alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix de te croire sur parole et de te faire confiance, grommela légèrement le Serpentard.

\- Exactement ! Mais pourquoi tu as dit « surtout maintenant » tout à l'heure ?

\- Et bien pour la même raison que toi qui a quitté cette Ginny. Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs bien entendu !

Harry rigola une nouvelle fois, sous les yeux rieurs de Salazar, et les regards des amis de ce dernier. Harry qui se calma, ramena la conversation de départ d'actualité.

\- Alors tu connais Rowena depuis très longtemps, mais pour les deux autres fondateurs ?

\- Un instant j'y arrive. Alors que nous n'étions encore que des enfants, mais pas encore assez adulte selon nos parents, nous pensions à ce que nous pourrions apporter au monde magique. Nous devions rester cacher, mais les enfants les plus démunis continuaient de périr dans d'atroce circonstance à cause de la peur que nos pouvoirs engendraient chez les moldus. A force de vivre cacher avec notre famille, de subir une éducation sélective en nous dissimulant des moldus, nous avons commencé à réfléchir à ce que nous pourrions faire pour protéger les nôtres, surtout les plus jeunes. Mes parents sont décédés brutalement alors que je n'avais pas encore 15 ans. C'est la famille Serdaigle, les parents de Rowena qui m'ont aidé à reprendre les affaires familiales. Grâce à notre éducation et notre rang dans la société nous avons monté des projets qui nous semblaient plausibles. En tant que sang purs, il était de notre devoir de venir en aide à ceux maltraité par les moldus, terrifiés par l'inconnu. Quelques temps plus tard, Rowena se verra promise à Godric Gryffondor.

\- Alors Rowena et Godric se sont mariés, mais sans sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Au début jeune homme, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Ils sont heureux ensemble et éprouvent des sentiments forts l'un envers l'autre, expliqua Helga.

\- En effet mon cher, reprit Salazar. Je ne peux pas nier que leur mariage était arrangé, mais même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas amoureusement, ils ont appris à s'apprécier pour le bien de leur mariage et de l'enfant qu'ils allaient devoir concevoir. Le but de ces mariages étant de faire perdurer les lignées et de produire un héritier. Alors en un sens, ce n'est qu'un mal pour un bien, non ?

\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Au moins, ça c'est bien passé pour eux, mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de la tête que c'est tout de même un peu brutal et contraignant le mariage arrangé. Enfin un avantage à être à mon époque, c'est qu'il en existe moins, un bon point positif.

\- Pour nous, avec notre éducation et notre époque, c'était monnaie courante d'être marié par contrat magique à sa naissance. Rowena a eu la chance de pouvoir choisir entre trois prétendants désignés par ses parents et comme elle connaissait déjà Godric, c'était le choix qui s'était imposé à son esprit. C'était aussi mon cas, j'étais lié par un contrat magique fait par mes parents le jour de ma naissance. Deux contrats étaient prévus à ma naissance. Si je serais né en tant que femme, je n'aurai pas eu d'autres choix que d'épouser un jeune homme, héritier d'une famille de sang-pur de 17 ans mon aîné, et le second contrat si j'étais un homme, ce qui fut le cas, avec une jeune héritière de 3 ans mon ainée. Heureusement pour moi, celle que j'aurais dut épouser à mes 18 à briser les termes du contrat en tombant enceinte d'un « bavard », comme certains diraient. Elle fut reniée et mise à la rue, sans un sou sur elle, enceinte et sans le père du bébé, qui lui niait haut et fort qu'elle mentait. Elle a été retrouvée morte dans une rue malfamée du chemin de traverse, le bébé toujours en elle avait succombé aussi. Avec l'aide de Rowena et Godric nous leurs avons offert les obsèques qu'elles méritaient pour avoir aimé un homme qui ne l'a méritait pas et un père qui ne la reconnaissait pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas aidé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

\- Nous avons essayé de la retrouver, mais sans succès. C'est Godric qui l'a découverte.

\- Comment vous pouviez savoir que le bébé était mort ? Peut-être qu'il y avait encore une chance qu'il soit/

\- Quand Godric l'a retrouvé, il m'a appelé immédiatement Harry. J'ai effectué une césarienne, mais il était trop tard, le bébé avait été privé d'oxygène fourni par le cordon ombilical trop longtemps.

\- Ça a dut être dur à voir. Même si tu étais libéré du contrat qui vous liait, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu la connaissais bien.

\- En effet, l'on se voyait fréquemment. Je la considérais comme une amie, j'étais moins proche de Gisela que de Rowena, mais le fait que nous ayons été lié à la naissance, faisait que nos parents voulaient créer l'illusion que l'on était proche pour faciliter la création rapide d'un ou plusieurs héritiers. Enfin, revenons-en à notre histoire. Après la nouvelle du mariage prochain de Rowena et Godric, mon amie décida de me présenter son fiancé. Un jour, voulant proposer à Rowena une balade, il nous surprit en train de parler de notre projet d'école de sorcellerie et nous a demandé s'il pouvait nous rejoindre. A force de discussion, nous avons finalement décidé d'intégrer ce dernier à notre projet. Lui aussi souhaitait plus que tout protéger son prochain et il se joignit à nous bien volontiers. Entre Rowena et Godric, nul amour n'était présent au début de leurs fiançailles qui avaient été rendu public par leurs familles, mais noblesse oblige, ils montraient ce que les autres voulaient voir. Devant les autres, ils étaient promis et fiancés, mais en secret Rowena retrouvait son amant. Ni Godric, qui l'acceptait car lui-même voyait une jeune femme de son côté, ni moi n'apprîmes jamais son identité. Mais quand un beau jour leur relation extra conjugale fut découverte, il l'abandonna lâchement sans la soutenir et disparu la laissant dans les ennuis. La famille Gryffondor rompit l'alliance et Rowena perdit tout lien avec sa famille qui fit comme si elle n'existait plus eux. Heureusement pour elle, ils ne la renièrent pas magiquement. Godric resta notre ami. Ils avaient tous deux choisit et accepté leur position, ainsi que leur secret. Et puis Godric finit par se rapprocher réellement de Rowena et à éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Cela faisait un moment qu'il nous avait avoué avoir rompu avec celle qu'il fréquentait au moment du scandale. Et puis, un jour, alors que nous étions en pleine balade, il se mit à genoux devant Rowena et fit la plus belle demande en mariage qu'elle aurait pu rêver. Les parents de Godric n'étaient pas vraiment en accord, mais quand Godric plaida que la relation qu'entretenait Rowena et son ancien amant était purement platonique, enfin ça c'est le mensonge qu'ils leur servirent, ils finirent par accepter. Godric alla même jusqu'à demander la main de Rowena à ses parents qui acceptèrent et renouèrent leur lien avec leur fille. Un an à peine après leur mariage qu'une magnifique petite Helena, ma filleule, vit le jour.

\- C'est vraiment une belle histoire, enfin la fin surtout, ça fait penser à un conte de fée.

\- Et pourtant ce n'en ai pas un. La vie a été dure et les épreuves aussi. Rowena a bien failli perdre la vie en donnant naissance à leur fille. Heureusement pour Godric et leur petite fille ce ne fut pas le cas, mais elle ne put jamais porter d'autres enfants et ainsi perpétuer la lignée Gryffondor.

\- Je ne veux pas mal dire, mais il y a des héritiers de la maison Gryffondor, est-ce qu'il a fait comme toi ?

\- Non, mais à une époque, entre Rowena et lui ça allait mal. Ils se séparèrent quelques temps, vivant chacun dans une aile de leur domaine, et quand les choses se calmèrent, se retrouvèrent plus amoureux que jamais. Godric avec sa foutue honnêteté à bien failli tout foutre en l'air en avouant à Rowena qu'il l'avait trompé une fois avec une héritière d'une famille de nouveaux riches. Heureusement pour lui, Rowena comprit que cela n'avait duré que le temps qu'il s'était séparé et que son mari sans voulait énormément, alors elle lui pardonna. Et elle ne lui en voulut pas non plus, quand un beau jour d'hiver, alors que j'étais dans le salon avec Helena. On frappa à la porte. Rowena alla ouvrir et fit entrer la personne qui était blessé. Elle pria Rowena de ne pas la tuer, et qu'elle s'en voulait pour son erreur, mais qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Godric arriva et nous appris qu'il s'agissait de Grace, la jeune femme avec qui il avait une aventure. Elle supplia Godric et Rowena de l'aider, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas lui voler Godric, juste qu'ils la soutiennent. Rowena la dirigea vers leur fauteuil et e demanda de l'aider à la soigner, ce que je fis. Elle avait de multiples contusions sur les bras, signe de défenses, des bleus sur le visage avec un peu de sang séché dans ses cheveux. Quand on lui demanda d'ôter son manteau et le plus de vêtement possible pour la soigner correctement, elle hésita longuement avant de se remettre à pleurer et de supplier Rowena de ne pas en vouloir à Godric. En effet, nous comprimes rapidement quand elle ouvrit son manteau, on découvrit qu'elle cachait un ventre bien arrondi. Rowena la rassura et lui demanda de tout nous raconter. Elle nous dit qu'après avoir découvert sa grossesse, elle refuse de dire à qui que ce soit le nom du père de m'enfant à naître. Elle ne voulait pas faire davantage de mal pour une erreur. Mais sa famille le prirent mal et la frappèrent pour qu'elle avoue, mais elle refusa et réussit à s'enfuir de chez elle. Ne sachant pas où aller, elle pensa que Godric accepterait de l'aider à repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Et c'est ce que firent Rowena et Godric, ils l'aidèrent pendant la grossesse et lui ouvrir un compte en banque. Elle disparut peu de temps après la naissance de son fils, avec l'accord de Rowena et Godric qu'il porte le nom Gryffondor. On n'entendit plus jamais parlé d'elle.

\- Waouh, c'est une sacrée info ça !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Très dur pour Godric, qui nous a avoué peu de temps après son départ, que même s'il s'agissait d'une erreur de jeunesse, il aurait bien aimé voir grandir sin enfant, aussi illégitime qu'il pouvait l'être, il restait son fils.

\- C'est compréhensible. Et concernant votre rencontre à Helga et toi ? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

\- De la même manière que j'interviens toujours entre ces deux gamins, fit la fondatrice avec un clin d'œil vers Harry.

\- Oh c'est bon, ne terni pas davantage mon image auprès de mon lié ! Déjà qu'il m'a fallu le convaincre de ma bonne volonté qui a été souillé par de mauvaises rumeurs qui se sont supplantées à la réalité, si tu en rajoutes, je n'arriverais jamais à le charmer ! Fit avec un certain trait d'humour l'un des désignés gamin précédemment.

\- Tu sais, c'est en agissant ainsi, qu'il en déduit que tu te sens visé par ma remarque, fit en riant la sorcière.

\- Oui, bon passons.

\- Non ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as pu faire qui a finalement engendré votre rencontre ! S'il-te-plaît Sal' ?

\- Si mon cher lié le désire tant, alors je ne peux qu'abdiquer.

Face au sourire rayonnant d'Harry, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant la suite avec impatience, Salazar continua son récit.

\- Comme tu as pu le comprendre, entre Godric et moi il y a une certaine rivalité.

\- Alors concernant les tensions entre vous décrites dans les livres d'histoires ne sont pas totalement fausses ?

\- Non en effet. Mais étant donné que je ne connais pas ces ouvrages, je ne peux pas te dire si les faits qui y sont révélés sont exagérés ou non. Etant donné que je suis, selon ces mêmes documents un monstre assoiffé de sang de moldu et de né-moldu. Cela me plairais assez que tu m'en lisent quelques passages.

\- Pas de problème, j'en ramènerai demain si ça te vas ?

\- Très bien.

\- Mais sinon, tu as éludé la question, alors ?

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord mon cher…, soupira le fondateur. Et bien c'est justement lors d'une autre de nos querelles entre Godric et moi qu'est apparu notre chère Helga Poufsouffle. Un soir de février, elle est intervenue entre un énième duel entre le griffon et le serpent, comme nous surnommait la petite fille Helena. Nous étions vraiment très proches d'un village moldu et risquions de nous faire repérer à tout instant. Mais nous étions tellement pris dans notre petite guerre que nous n'y faisions pas attention.

\- Je vivais dans ce petit village depuis quelques années déjà, continua la fondatrice après un signe de tête de Salazar l'enjoignant à se joindre à ce récit dont elle faisait partit. Je ne sais pas ce qui se dit me concernant à ton époque, ni concernant mon ascendance, mais je suis une sang-mêlée. Mon père était un sorcier au sang-pur. Le dernier fils d'une grande ligné de sept garçons. Alors sachant qu'il n'hériterait certainement jamais, ses parents lui ont juste inculqués les traditions et les bases d'un noble, mais lui ont laissé le choix de sa compagne. Lors de l'un ses voyages, il a rencontré ma mère. Une cracmole abandonnée par sa famille car à notre époque, enfanter un bébé sans magie, était considéré comme un mauvais présage. Une malédiction qu'il faut faire disparaître sans que jamais personne ne le sache, pour ne pas ternir l'image de la famille. Heureusement pour ma mère, une vieille servante qui désirait prendre sa retraite, a annoncé à mes grands-parents maternels qu'elle s'était occupé du problème. Mais ce qu'ils ne surent jamais c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tué le bébé, mais qu'elle a élevé ma mère comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille. Je vis le jour quelques années après leur mariage. Nous vivions tous les quatre dans un petit village reculé et à la vue des moldus. Mon père et ma grand-mère s'occupait de mon éducation magique le plus secrètement possible. Malheureusement, un jour mon père ne put accepter de voir brûler un enfant et utilisa sa magie pour le protéger. Il en paya le prix de sa vie, sans avoir pu sauver l'enfant. Ma grand-mère, enfin celle que je considérais comme telle, et ma mère décidèrent de quitter le plus vite mon village de naissance, et nous primes la route vers le nord de l'Angleterre. Seulement, certains villageois qui savaient où nous habituons avait décidés de tous nous brûler vifs, alors ma mère et moi avons fui sous les ordres de ma grand-mère qui assurait nos arrières. Nous avons traversé le pays avant de pouvoir nous établir dans le petit village, loin des regards indiscrets. C'est là que je fis la rencontre de Godric et Salazar quelques années après notre arrivé. Deux jeunes hommes avec chacun une baguette à la main qui se hurlaient dessus des absurdités plus folles les unes que les autres.

\- Oui, c'est bon, je pense qu'il a compris, fit le fondateur sous les rires d'Helga et Harry.

\- Enfin bref, ils se chamaillaient comme deux gosses. Le souci, c'est qu'ils étaient un peu trop proches de mon village. Alors je me suis rapproché de ces deux énergumènes en essayant de les interpeler. Comme, tu peux déjà t'en douter, si je dis essayer, c'est que cette technique à échouer. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé d'avoir recours à la magie et leur lança à chacun un sort qui leur donna l'impression que je les tirais par les oreilles et les conduisit dans la forêt, à l'abri des oreilles et de la vue des moldus. Cela eut pour mérite de les calmer de suite.

\- C'est un sort plutôt dégradant, surtout que cela signifiaient que nous étions à découvert, précisa Salazar. Enfin voilà comment nous nous sommes rencontrés Helga, moi et du coup Godric aussi.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu ne peux pas raccourcir ainsi ? Elle vous emmène dans la forêt et vous faites ami-ami, c'est tout ?! S'exclama le Serviteur.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Une fois que nous étions plus calmes Godric et moi-même, nous nous excusâmes pour notre comportement déplorable et nous la remercièrent de son intervention, qui si un moldu nous aurait aperçu, aurait pu très mal se terminer.

\- C'est le cas, surtout qu'ainsi vous me mettiez ma mère et moi en danger aussi, risquant de révéler notre existence et notre présence.

\- C'est vrai, et nous nous en sommes voulu longtemps pour cette mégarde. Rowena nous a passé un savon quand elle apprit cette histoire.

\- Enfin, une fois que je les ai invité, enfin plutôt forcer chez nous, je leur ai proposé une tasse de thé, qu'ils acceptèrent, et j'y ajoutais-je quelques gouttes d'une potion de sérénité. Une fois tous se beau monde calmé, nous discutâmes un long moment. Pour moi, c'était la première fois que je rencontrais d'autres sorciers que mon père et ma grand-mère. Quand ma mère rentra le soir, elle le proposa de souper et coucher, la nuit étant pleine de danger.

\- Nous avons accepté avec plaisir. C'est toujours plus agréable de dormir sereinement à l'abri qu'à la belle étoile dans un climat de peur et crainte.

\- Nous avons beaucoup échangé cette journée-là. Vous nous aviez même parlé de votre projet d'aide aux enfants sorciers que vous aviez à ce moment-là. Puis le lendemain, ma mère leur a demandé s'ils accepteraient de m'aider à contrôler mon potentiel magique.

\- Elle nous avait expliqué qu'en tant que cracmole, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Helga à se contrôler maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus ni son père, ni sa grand-mère, qui étaient décédés brutalement. Avec Godric, il nous a suffi d'un échange de regard pour nous consulter et accepter la demande. C'est ainsi qu'Helga devint notre première élève.

\- C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, après avoir aidé et arranger certaines choses avant mon départ, j'ai rejoint cette folle troupe et fit la rencontre de Rowena et Helena.

\- C'est ainsi que notre projet a vraiment commencé à prendre forme et vie surtout.

* * *

Voili Voilou, comme promis le chapitre, qui se trouve en plus être un peu plus long qu'habituellement, mais qui clos ma vision de la rencontre des fondateurs dans cette histoire.

A dans 15 jours !

Kissou

Pouika


	36. Chapitre 35

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**. Il y aura 2 versions, voici la 1ère plus soft, le 2ème sera plus … chaude.

 ** _1 chap/2 à 3 semaines_**

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Wellone, PetitLutin22, NasuadaDragon, xiu, Hadsher, Eileen P, Louise 8299, Lilisca, soulian, aurel8611 et tous les anonymes Guest pour tous vos messages et encouragements ! Pour une note, j'ai reçu bien plus de commentaires que pour un chapitre et cela m'a motivée plus que jamais ! J'ai revu ce chapitre qui faisait à peine 1500 mots et en fait désormais 2900 !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

\- C'est une très belle histoire, dit Harry. Comme quoi une petite mésentente peut conduire à bien plus !

Après ce récit, Harry, un sourire illuminant son visage, conclut cette parenthèse de découverte de l'autre. Enfin ici, il s'agissait surtout de la rencontre entre Salazar et les autres fondateurs.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison mon cher, confirma le Serpentard. Jamais Godric ou moi-même n'aurions rencontré Helga.

Salazar se tourna vers la dénommée et poursuivit son explication.

\- Sans toi, nous ne serions certainement plus de ce monde, acculés par les moldus pour finir brûlés vifs sur la place du village. Et puis dans le cas où nous nous en serions sortis, fit-il en ramenant ce regard sur son lié, nous ne lui aurions donc pas proposé de nous rejoindre, ni même aidé à contrôler son potentiel magique. Poudlard aurait été bien différent, voire peut-être même que notre école n'aurait jamais existé.

\- Mais avec des « si » nous pourrions refaire le monde Sal', intervint Maeglin.

En effet, jusqu'à présent l'elfe sylvestre était resté silencieux. Il avait apprécié réécouter cette histoire qu'il avait déjà entendu. Cela lui rappelait à chaque fois le cœur tendre de sa belle, qui désirait seulement empêcher un drame.

Car à leur époque, protéger les siens, devant des yeux effrayant et destructeur, aurait pu la condamner. Elle était une sorcière à ce moment-là bien moins expérimenté que les deux sorciers qui possédaient aussi un meilleur contrôle sur leur magie.

Pendant que Maeglin contemplait sa belle qui se trouvait à ces côtés, les trois sorciers présents avaient commencé une autre discussion sur les strangulots du lac noir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Maeglin posa sa main sur la jambe d'Helga, attirant ainsi l'attention de cette dernière. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, il lui désigna certaines de ses annotations. En effet, Helga lui avait laissé ses notes afin que ce dernier s'y plonge afin d'être sûr de ne pas passer à côté d'un détail.

Le temps qu'ils discutent de choses et d'autres, il avait pu observer les interactions des deux nouveaux liés, leurs regards échangés, mais surtout les différents flux magiques qui les entouraient. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait un échange de magie, mais bien trop faible pour satisfaire leur lien d'âme. La magie restait bloquée de chaque côté de leur monde, elle n'arrivait pas à traverser complètement et suffisamment l'espace-temps.

La fondatrice de Poufsouffle comprit que son mari avait besoin d'informations supplémentaires, et qu'il souhaitait probablement se renseigner auprès du plus jeune des deux liés.

Elle se recula légèrement dans le fauteuil, faisant ainsi comprendre à Salazar, qui ayant vu les mouvements du couple avait compris que la discussion allait, enfin, selon lui, revenir sur la raison principale de leur présence dans SES quartiers. Car même s'il n'avait rien dit à son cher Harry, il avait remarqué qu'il semblait tendu et un peu plus fatigué que lors de sa dernière visite.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la voix d'Helga interrompit Harry qui comparait les strangulots à des pieuvres dotés de bras supplémentaires, soit un être, petit certes, mais très effrayant.

\- Excuses-moi Harry, mais je pense qu'il nous faut revenir sur la vrai raison de notre présence à Maeglin et moi-même.

\- Oh bien sûr !

Le conjoint de la fondatrice se rapprocha du miroir et s'adressa à Harry.

\- J'ai encore quelques questions concernant vos deux témoignages, mais avant tout, sachez que votre lien d'âme-sœur s'est bien activé et que cela risque d'être problématique dans l'avenir. Enfin surtout pour toi jeune sorcier.

\- Super, fit sarcastiquement le susnommé. J'ai vraiment dû être une personne horrible dans une précédente vie pour le destin s'acharne autant sur moi.

\- Non, très cher, ne penses pas ainsi, intervint Salazar. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne peux te laisser te rabaisser comme cela. Tu es sans aucun doute un être formidable doté d'un grand cœur et qui souhaite aider aux mieux les autres, autant tes proches que de parfaits inconnus.

\- Merci Sal, fit le jeune lié, les joues légèrement rosies et un le regard brillant tourné vers son lié.

\- Je me dois aussi de vous contredire jeune sorcier. Un lien d'âme est un cadeau de notre Mère nature, ne doutez jamais de cela. Il est vrai que votre lien est complexe, mais n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre des êtres magiques /

\- Hey, nous sommes tout de même des sorciers ! S'indigna le fondateur.

\- Sal, s'il-te-plaît, ne t'emporte pas sur Maeglin, le rabroua gentiment Helga. Il nous a déjà expliqué que nous sommes davantage des êtres humains doté d'un noyau magique, plus proches des moldus que de tout êtres et créatures peuplant notre monde.

\- Oui, j'ai compris. Reprend ce que tu voulais nous dire Maeglin, grogna de mauvaise humeur le Serpentard.

\- Bien, comme je disais avant d'avoir été brusquement interrompu, fit Salazar en lançant un bref regard vers le fondateur incriminé, les liens d'âmes-sœurs existent AUSSI pour les sorciers, dit-il en insistant bien. Toutefois ils restent bien plus rares que pour les êtres magiques, qui eux ont obligatoirement un âme-sœur d'affilié dès leur naissance. Dans un couple d'âme-sœur, un seul des deux liés peut être une créature magique, comme pour le lien entre Helga et moi. Dans votre cas, ce qui est extraordinaire, c'est que vous êtes deux sorciers, certes puissants de ce que j'ai pu observer, mais des sorciers tout de même.

\- Je vois, et e quoi est-ce si extraordinaire si cela est possible, mais rare ?

\- Harry, repris Helga, une partie de ta réponse se trouve dans ta question. Un lien d'âme est rare entre deux sorciers sans héritages de créatures magiques, ce qui est votre cas à vous deux. Est-ce exact ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance en effet. Ma mère étant une née-moldue cela m'étonnerait fortement et mon père était un sorcier sang-pur de ce que l'on m'a dit. Après je ne pourrais pas vous en dire beaucoup plus concernant mon arbre généalogique.

\- Je confirme. Si vous seriez un être magique, je le ressentirais, accorda l'elfe. Ensuite, votre lien est improbable de par le fait qu'un lien tel que le vôtre s'active en deux phases. La phase de rencontre, qui a eu lieu lors de l'activation de l'artefact de Salazar et de votre première vision de l'autre. Cela permet à chaque lié de prendre conscience du lien. La seconde phase étant celle de contact. Hors dans votre cas votre lien s'est activé sans ce dernier. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais revenir sur certains points avec vous deux.

Les deux nouveaux liés acquiescèrent, donnant ainsi leur accord pour la suite de la discussion, attendant les questions de l'elfe.

\- Bien. Harry, lors de vos cauchemars, vous avez dit que Salazar avait pu vous aider à en sortir par sa présence spirituelle ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Depuis la première fois que c'est arrivé, à chaque fois que je fais un cauchemar c'est grâce à Salazar que je peux me réveiller.

\- Salazar, tu veux rejoindre Harry pour le calme, ou bien tu te retrouves absorber par l'esprit d'Harry ?

\- Je dirais davantage absorber. Mais je ne vois jamais ce dont rêve Harry. Seulement lui qui se trouve seul dans une pièce sombre et oppressante. Et j'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que je l'aide. J'ai besoin de le faire émerger.

\- Et concernant tes crises de magie ?

\- Que voulez-vous savoir de plus ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris elle s'intensifie, mais quels sont les impacts sur ta santé ?

\- Oh, et bien je fatigue peut être un peu plus rapidement qu'avant. Mais ma magie es toujours plus calme quand je suis ici, alors comme je suis en arrêt forcé suite à mon dernier accident magique, j'en profite pour me ressourcer.

\- Et à quoi pensais-tu tout à l'heure quand tu t'es mis en colère ?

\- Je… Et bien je vais devoir reprendre les chantiers de réparations du château.

\- Tu n'en es pas encore sûr, car comme tu nous l'as dit plus tôt, il faut que les médicomages te jugent aptes pour cela.

\- Oui, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux, et ma magie est revenu sous contrôle. Et puis même si je reprends, je pense que les deux dragonnes qui me servent de médicomages ne me feront reprendre que quelques heures par jour pour commencer afin de tester mes capacités et le contrôle de ma magie. Je serais même certainement affecté à la logistique, pas d'utilisation de magie, seulement de vérifications et d'aide à la planification.

\- Je pense en effet que cela serait plus sûr pour toi, ajouta Salazar.

\- Ouais, je commence à le penser aussi.

\- Désolé de revenir sur ma question, mais pourquoi cette colère ? Car tu désirais reprendre si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Et bien, à force d'y penser, et bien… je me suis aperçu que si je reprenais lundi, cela signifiait aussi que je ne pourrais plus passer autant de temps qu'actuellement avec Salazar.

\- Et cela te semble compliqué à envisager à l'heure actuelle ?

\- Oui, assez difficile à imaginer. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais quand j'y pense, je… je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression que… et bien je ne sais trop comment dire. Mon instinct me pousse à revenir ici tout le temps. Mes pensées sont tournées vers Salazar. Ma magie m'entraine sans cesse vers Salazar et mon esprit est plus calme quand je suis dans les quartiers Serpentard.

\- Je vois. Et si finalement tes dragonnes décident que tu es apte à reprendre à temps plein ?

\- Quoi ? Non je ne pense pas, les connaissant elles préféreront me garder à l'œil encore quelques jours.

\- Donc tu n'arrives pas à envisager cette hypothèse ? Harry, imaginé un instant qu'elles ne peuvent s'occuper de votre contrôle d'aptitude demain. Que le médicomage qui vous ausculte vous désigne apte à reprendre complètement en pensant davantage à accélérer l'avancée des travaux, qu'est-ce qui vous viens de suite à l'esprit ?

\- Impossible. Je… La rupture avec mes visites quotidiennes seraient bien trop brusques. Je passe mes journées ici ! Si je dois vraiment reprendre les travaux, mes pensées, ma magie, tout ne sera pas vraiment avec moi. Je ne serais pas capable de travailler correctement, Harry essayait d'imaginer les choses. Je… Si je peux recommencer à restaurer Poudlard, j'y passerai mes journées et je ne pourrai plus voir Salazar ! Je ne pourrais plus le voir de toute la journée ! Comment je vais faire ? Cela ne sera pas possible !

\- Et pourquoi cela ne serait pas possible selon toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Vous le savez déjà, vous vouliez que je prenne conscience complètement des effets du lien.

\- En effet. Mais que pensez-vous, ou plutôt que se passerait-il si vous n'êtes plus en mesure de rencontrer Salazar du jour au lendemain ?

\- Par Merlin, dans ce cas il faut que l'on trouve une solution rapidement, parce que je perdrais complètement le peu de contrôle que j'ai récupéré sur ma magie. Et par ce fait, mes accidents magiques que j'ai déjà bien trop souvent à mon goût augmenteront certainement, grimaça l'héritier Potter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela mon cher, si Maeglin voulait clarifier certaines choses, c'est qu'il a des pistes.

Après cette déclaration, Harry plongea dans le regard de Salazar qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Rah, si seulement je pouvais être à tes côtés et te prendre dans mes bras tout serait tellement plus simple !

\- C'est en effet une de mes solutions.

\- PARDON ! Maeglin dis-mois que tu as d'autres idées, car tu sais comme moi que celle-ci est inenvisageable.

\- Oui, mais la seconde te plaira encore moins.

\- Si tu me sors qu'il suffit qu'Harry me rejoindre de suite ici, alors je pense que ton cerveau n'a pas beaucoup apprécié de rester un millénaire dans cette dimension.

Face au silence de l'elfe, Salazar grogna de nouveau et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière dans un mouvement désemparé.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il nous faut une autre alternative nom d'un veracrasse.

\- Salazar j'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre pour le coup. Tu voudrais d'un côté être avec moi pour me serrer contre toi, mais de l'autre tu ne veux pas que l'on se rejoigne ?

\- Non Harry. Bon comme je te l'ai expliqué, nous ne pouvons retourner dans notre monde d'origine. Si nous ferions cela, je retournerais à ton époque mais le temps me rattraperait et je finirais en poussière à tes pieds. C'est donc une solution inenvisageable, car cela entrainerait ta mort.

\- Et pourquoi celle me concernant te rejoignant dans ta dimension est-elle impossible aussi ?

\- Non, elle est possible, mais pas de suite. Il est encore trop tôt. Ne le prend pas mal Harry, mais tu encore bien jeune et même si je t'ai affirmé que cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'aurais certainement quelques réticences à te voir complètement comme mon égale. Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu es encore un élève de Poudlard, un jeune sorcier qui doit encore découvrir certaine choses. Te faire venir ici te priverais de beaucoup de chose. Et je sais que cette décision me hanterait jour et nuit. Je me demanderais sans cesse s'il n'aurait pas mieux valut ne jamais se rencontrer, ou du moins pas si tôt. Je ne veux pas regretter ce choix. C'est pourquoi s'il y a d'autres alternative, je préfère attendre encore un peu avant que tu ne me rejoignes ici, moi un pauvre vieillard, pour l'éternité. Tu peux me comprendre ?

\- Oui, je comprends Sal. Même si ça ne me plaît pas forcément, soupira Harry.

\- Merci mon cher Harry. Par contre, ne doute pas un instant que je n'attends pas avec impatience le jour où tu me rejoindras !

\- J'ai compris Sal, sourit un peu plus détendu Harry grâce aux aveux de Salazar sur ces craintes et ses sentiments.

Maeglin et Helga qui avaient préféré Salazar s'expliquer avec Harry sur ces réticences à ce que ce dernier les rejoignes rapidement.

\- De toute façon, pour le rituel de passage, il faut beaucoup de paramètres et de préparation. Nous pourrons prendre notre temps et tout préparer afin que le jour venu, la plupart des rites soient prêts.

\- Il faudra qu'on en parle plus longuement je pense. Mais aussi dans combien de temps envisages-tu que je passe le portail que tu as créé ? Car si tu me répons quand je serais aussi vieux que toi, je te le dis de suite mais oublie cette idée. Je suis et je resterais plus jeune que toi d'un millénaire, après par l'apparence je pourrais vieillir, mais il me sera difficile de laisser trop de temps s'écouler.

\- Nous en discuterons plus tard, prenons les choses dans l'ordre. Commençons par voir ce que Maeglin peut nous proposer et voir si cela a un effet positif sur le lien et sur toi. Nous aviserons pour la suite le moment venu.

\- Oui, chaque chose en son temps, ajouta Helga.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons éliminé mes deux premières solutions, il ne m'en reste qu'une seule à vous proposer.

\- Pardon Maeglin, mais si elle ne fonctionne pas, alors que devrons-nous faire ?

\- Si tu veux qu'Harry vive en bonne santé, alors il faudra rapidement préparer le rituel et le faire venir de ce côté du miroir.

\- Décidemment, la magie peut être bien capricieuse quand elle s'y met.

\- Mère Magie ne souhaite que le meilleur pour ces enfants. Et puis seul l'avenir nous dira. A l'heure actuelle je n'ai pas d'autres solutions.

\- Alors qu'elle est ta solution miracle ?

\- Nous allons tromper votre lien d'âme-sœur.

\- PARDON !

Après cette déclaration, ce ne fut pas seulement Salazar qui avait hurlé, mais les trois sorciers présents.

Helga n'en revenait pas. La solution de son époux était tout bonnement inimaginable ! Elle ne voyait pas du tout comment les deux liés allaient pouvoir s'en sortir. Peut-être que Maeglin voulait juste leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et qu'Harry devait traverser le miroir ?

Salazar restait abasourdi par la solution qu'envisageait son ami. Finalement il avait peut-être bien raison, Maeglin avait perdu la tête…

Quand à Harry, si au début il était persuadé d'avoir mal comprit les propos de l'elfe sylvestre. Tromper la magie ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Les trois sorciers observaient Maeglin, elfe sylvestre, spécialisé dans les liens d'âmes et qui venaient de leur proposer une idée folle. Mais face à la gravité de la situation et au sérieux visible au fond de ses prunelles lavandes de l'elfe, tous comprirent que Maeglin ne leur proposait pas n'importe quoi.

\- Alors comme ça, en plus d'avoir trompé la mort, je vais devoir tromper la magie maintenant… Salazar, si tu oses me dire que le sort ne s'acharne pas sur moi, je transforme tes quartiers en parfaits appartements Gryffondor.

Sur cela, Salazar ramena son regard gris dans les émeraudes de son lié et laissa son stress évacuer et ils se mirent tous deux à rire face à cette situation qui leur semblait décidemment trop bizarre et étrange pour leur pauvre petits cerveau de simple sorcier.

Peut-être que les liens d'âme-sœur ne devraient que s'appliquer aux créatures magiques finalement.

* * *

Voili Voilou, à dans 2 ou 3 semaines selon mon temps libre !

Kissou

Pouika


	37. Chapitre 36

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**. Il y aura 2 versions, voici la 1ère plus soft, le 2ème sera plus … chaude. 1 chap/2 à 3 semaines

Après plusieurs essai en ce dimanche 11 novembre, et ayant toujours un même message d'erreur, je poste ce lundi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'est de plus en plus difficile de me connecter à mon compte FFN… Désolé pour ce désagrément.

* * *

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Wellone pour sa review ! (Merci aussi à LaraMalfoyy je t'ai t'oublié au chapitre 35 pour ton message d'encouragement, désolé.)

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

Harry n'avait pu empêcher le fou-rire qui le prit. Fou-rire qu'il transmit d'un simple regard à Salazar qui l'observait, les yeux brillants de contentement. Helga avait quant à elle plongée son regard perdu dans les yeux de son compagnon, qui lui répondit d'un sourire discret, afin de la rassurer sur sa réponse autant improbable que rocambolesque.

Maeglin et Helga préférèrent laisser les nouveaux liés se calmer à leur rythme. Il se passa ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Salazar et Harry n'arrivent finalement à reprendre le contrôle sur cette hilarité soudaine.

Ce fut le Serpentard qui réengagea la conversation avec ses deux amis, afin d'éclaircir les propos de l'elfe sylvestre qui avait déclenché cet instant de folie.

\- Excusez-nous pour cet égarement mes amis.

\- Pas de souci Salazar, répondit Helga. Nous comprenons parfaitement. Il n'est pas toujours possible de garder le contrôle de soi et il faut savoir par moment se laisser aller, lâcher prise. Et puis, je ne peux nier que je reste moi-même surprise par ce que propose Maeglin.

\- Bien, dans ce cas revenons à la proposition folle de Maeglin, continua le fondateur de verts et argent. Qu'entends-tu par « tromper » notre lien d'âme-sœur ? Cela me semble irréalisable !

\- Peut-être en effet, concéda l'elfe. Mais à l'heure actuelle je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives à vous proposer que celles-ci. Soit Harry te rejoint, mais j'ai bien compris qu'il valait mieux laisser encore un peu de temps s'écouler, soit nous allons devoir utiliser la ruse.

\- Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi, maître incontesté de la ruse, dit Harry avec un brin d'humour pour détendre le Serpentard qui lui semblait bien tendu dans son fauteuil.

\- Merci mon cher, mais me complimenter ainsi ne t'apportera pas davantage de louange de ma part.

\- En ai-je déjà réclamé ? Fit tout sourire le jeune homme.

\- Non, tu es bien trop parfait pour cela, répliqua le fondateur.

Ce dernier fut très heureux de la réaction entraîné chez son lié, qui rougit sous le compliment et qui put lui répondre. Harry, trop pris au dépourvu par la répartie de son futur compagnon, car c'est ainsi qu'il le voyait, pas encore en couple, mais en bonne voie pour construire une relation. Même si celle-ci aura été engendrée par un lien, les sentiments naissant en sont la preuve.

\- Bien, quand nos deux énamourés auront terminé de se jeter des fleurs, pourrions-nous reprendre cette conversation ? Fit moqueusement Helga.

\- Ça va, si on ne peut même plus courtiser en paix chez soi désormais, mais où va le monde ! Répondit sur le même ton le vieux sorcier.

Harry était resté discret, seul de son côté du miroir, appréciant les échanges entre Salazar et son amie. Cela lui permettait d'en apprendre plus sur la vraie personnalité du fondateur. Il avait bien compris que tous ce que l'on pouvait lire sur cet homme étaient bien plus éloigné de la réalité que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer depuis leur rencontre.

Maeglin regardait avec le sourire les deux fondateurs se charrier gentiment, comme il était souvent le cas entre ses quatre amis que le temps avaient rapproché bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Il reporta son regard sur Harry et comprit par le regard que portait le jeune homme à son lié, que le lien entre ses deux âmes-sœurs étaient déjà très avancés. Ce qui était selon lui plutôt étonnant par le fait de leur éloignement spatio-temporel. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander confirmation au jeune homme de ce qu'il pensait avoir déduit. Se faisant, il interrompit la discussion entre Helga et Salazar, qui s'intéressèrent de nouveau à ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

\- Harry, puis-je te poser une autre question ?

\- Euh, bien sûr, pas de souci je vous écoute.

\- Si tu ne souhaites pas y répondre, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je peux ou veux faire, rassura le Survivant.

\- Votre vie n'a pas été facile, ça je le sais, mais avez-vous une famille ? Ou des personnes qui vont sont très importantes ?

\- Oh, hum, et bien il est vrai que j'ai perdu ma famille alors que j'étais à peine âgé d'un an. J'ai un temps considéré la famille d'un ami comme des gens très proches, mais l'on s'est éloigné ces derniers temps et depuis peu j'ai rencontré la famille Makenïr. Il me donne l'impression d'être un membre de leur petite tribu, même si l'on ne se connait depuis peu il est vrai. Pourquoi ?

\- Il se pourrait que cela soit l'un des faits déclencheurs de votre lien improbable. Par contre, si c'est bien le cas, cela signifie que votre lien sera influencé par ce sentiment d'appartenance, aussi bien à une famille, qu'avec votre compagnon. Votre lien d'âme-sœur et votre magie aura besoin d'être sûr qu'elle peut compter sur vos proches. Mais nous aviserons plus tard.

Harry se rendit compte en y repensant que c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Une famille, mais surtout une personne qui tient à lui, sans tenir compte de sa notoriété et de son nom. Il avait même pensé pendant un temps de quitter le monde magique pour rencontrer quelqu'un dans le monde moldu. Cette introspection faite, il préféra la laisser de côté à l'heure actuelle. Il devait se concentrer uniquement sur son lien avec Salazar.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. Mais maintenant que nos liés ont fini de faire les gamins, pouvons-nous enfin reprendre ?

Les deux gamins en questions montrèrent leur mécontentement à cette appellation, plus que dénigrante selon eux, surtout par la personne faisant la remarque qui se trouve être le plus jeune de leur petit groupe. Maeglin, pour empêcher ses trouble-fêtes de reprendre une nouvelle querelle, reprit la parole rapidement, coupant ainsi la verve des deux fondateurs, qui se reconcentrèrent sur le sujet.

\- Ce que j'entends par « tromper », c'est d'induire votre lien dans l'erreur en lui faisant croire à de réels contacts physiques. C'est la seule hypothèse qui me vienne à l'esprit et que l'on peut essayer. J'y réfléchis depuis que tu nous as parlé de ton lien avec ce jeune homme Salazar.

\- Tu as précisé « réels contacts ». Pourquoi et comment ? Demanda Serpentard.

\- Et bien tout d'abord, tant qu'Harry ne nous rejoindras pas de ce côté-ci du miroir, tu ne peux malheureusement pas ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Hors, c'est de cela qu'à besoin votre lien à l'heure actuelle pour éviter à ton lié de nouvelles crises de magie, plus violente et douloureuse. Par conséquent, il vous faut un « contact » plus adéquate que ce temps passé ensemble. De ce que vous m'avez rapporté, et je pense cela possible, vous devez créer un lien d'âme bien plus fort que le lien d'âme-sœur. Mais d'un autre côté, cela signifie vous ouvrir à l'autre, sans secret et en toute honnêteté.

\- C'est ce que nous apprenons à faire, petit à petit, nous découvrons l'autre. Mais cela demande du temps Maeglin, tu le sais très bien, ajouta le sorcier fourchelangue.

\- Oui, je le sais Salazar, mais ce temps nous allons en manquer si tu ne veux pas qu'Harry passe le miroir des temps de suite !

\- Bien, que proposes-tu alors ?

\- Nous allons essayer une sorte d'illusion de l'esprit pour votre lien. Nous allons avoir besoin de tes compétences en magie de l'esprit. Etant un legilimens accompli, cela devrait être réalisable pour toi et au vu de ce que tu as déjà été en mesure de faire en aidant Harry dans ses songes, nous pouvons envisager que tu établisse ce lien d'esprit avec ton lié.

\- Mais à quoi cela va-t-il nous servir ?

\- Tu ne devras plus avoir accès qu'à son esprit des songes, mais aussi à ses souvenirs et à sa conscience profonde.

\- Comme une possession ?

Cette question d'Harry avait eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention des trois plus âgés sur lui.

\- Comment peux-tu être au courant de cela ?

Mais avant que le jeune héro ne réponde, Salazar répondit lui-même à sa question.

\- Laisses-moi deviner, c'est compliqué.

\- C'est tout à fait ça.

\- Mais qu'est-il arrivé en un millénaire pour que Poudlard, qui est censé protéger ses élèves, laisses tant de débordements et d'accidents se produire !

\- Les sorciers nommés directeurs n'avaient peut-être pas tous leur tête. Mais par contre, je ne comprends comment cela va vous aider à mentir à notre lien ?

\- Une fois Salazar et toi bien établis dans ce nouveau lien, il vous faudra envisager des contacts entre vos esprits.

\- Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus clair pour moi, désolé.

\- Ce que Maeglin veut te faire comprendre mon cher, voulut éclaircir Salazar, c'est que nous aurons des contacts « physiques » dans ton esprit, ou le mien, selon comment évolue ce lien que nous allons mettre en place.

\- Oh, je vois, fit Harry de nouveau rouge, ayant compris le sous-entendu, enfin une certaine image en tête.

\- Mon cher, je parle bien évidement de simplement se toucher réellement, de passer ma main dans tes cheveux ou bien de tenir tes mains.

\- Oh, rougit davantage Harry comprenant que les différences d'époques et des mentalités étaient aussi présents entre Salazar et lui.

\- Mais nous pourrions aussi envisager d'échanger quelques chastes baisers, fit le fondateur avec un clin d'œil, déclenchant un petit rire à Harry.

Quand Maeglin voulut aborder le sujet du lien de l'esprit un « POP » caractéristique se fit entendre avec l'apparition d'un elfe de maison juste à côté du jeune Lord Potter.

\- Bonjour Petit Maître, fit l'elfe en se baissant devant Harry, avant de se retourner et de saluer de la même manière les personnes présentes de l'autre côté du miroir. Bonjour Maître Serpentard, Maîtresse Poufsouffle et Maître Elfique.

\- Bonjour Arkyl, que puis-je pour toi ?

\- L'ami Ripheus du petit Maître a envoyé Arkyl chercher le petit Maître et vous faire savoir qu'étant l'heure du déjeuner, il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous durant ce dernier avant de vous libérer.

\- Oh, je vois, hum et bien…

\- Vas-y mon cher, cela fais un moment que tu n'as pas mangé avec tes amis. Nous allons faire de même et nous nous retrouverons ici ensuite.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Parfaitement, allez, files maintenant.

\- Merci, je vous souhaite dans ce cas n bon appétit.

\- A toi aussi on cher.

\- Bon appétit Harry, fit la seule femme présente.

\- Bon appétit, fit sobrement l'elfe sylvestre.

Tandis qu'Harry s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers pour repasser par les appartements de son lié, Arkyl tendit sa main vers « son petit Maître » avant de lui proposer de l'emmener directement à destination. Ce qu'accepta volontiers Harry.

Il ne se rappela que trop tard à quel point les transports magiques n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

Reprenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il sentit une grande main dans son dos, alors qu'il tenait toujours celle d'Arkyl dans ses mains. En ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la tente marron réfectoire, mais dans la tente bleue des affectations. Elle était actuellement vide, car tous prenait une pause pour se revigorer avant de reprendre avec enthousiasme les travaux. Ils se trouvaient dans le coin au fond où Ripheus, lui-même, des gobelins et d'autres responsables des chantiers des rénovations se retrouvaient pour échanger sur les différents avancements. Il vit rapidement que cinq plateaux sous sorts de conservations attendait patiemment leur hôte les dévorer.

Harry lâcha la main d'Arkyl.

\- Merci et désolé Arkyl, j'espère ne pas avoir serré trop fort ?

\- Non petit Maître, Arkyl n'a rien. Avez-vous besoin d'autres choses petit Maître ?

\- Non pas pour le moment. Je t'appellerais si je pense à quoique ce soir.

\- Au plaisir de servir le petit Maître.

Sur cela, l'elfe de maison disparut sur leur « POP » caractéristique.

\- Tout va bien Harry ?

\- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais à quel point je déteste le transplanage et encore plus celui d'escorte.

\- Oui, très bien. C'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas pourquoi dans ce cas-là tu as accepté de venir ici grâce à Arkyl, fit le centaure en retirant sa main du dos d'Harry qui avait depuis récupérer son équilibre.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, rien de grave, mais comme tu n'es pas venu la semaine dernière, j'ai pensé que participer à la réunion de cette semaine te ferais du bien.

\- La réunion ?

Mais avant que Ripheus n'est pu répondre, l'éclair de compréhension qui passa dans les yeux du jeune héros, fit comprendre à son ami qu'il venait de s'en rappeler.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Alors nous sommes les premiers ?

\- Exact, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder. Sinon comment ça se passe avec qui tu vois ?

\- Très bien Riph'. On apprend à se connaître entre autre. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je pense même t'y inviter de nouveau, enfin si tu es d'accord ?

\- Avec plaisir Harry. Et concernant Kalevi ?

\- Je lui en parlerai sous peu je pense. Enfin, il se doute de quelque chose, mais il comprend que j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Je pense même que la prochaine fois que je t'emmènerais avec moi, Kalevi sera au courant. Peut-être voudra-t-il bien venir avec nous aussi.

\- J'en suis persuadé Harry, rien que pour menacer ce sorcier de ne même pas envisager de te faire le moindre mal.

Ces sur les rires des deux amis, que trois individus entrèrent dans la tente, plongés dans leur discussions sur l'attente d'un colis de planche en bois.

\- Bonjour Rorkitz ! Bonjour Karen ! Bonjour Alex ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Ne serait-ce pas à nous de vous poser cette question plutôt, Lord Potter-Black ?

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux, plus de souci à se faire. Alors, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une faim de loup !

Sur cette dernière phrase, ils s'installèrent tous les cinq autour de la table.

Rorkitz en tant que porte-parole des gobelins, rapportaient les informations sur les comptes, les dépenses et une partie logistique. Il était l'un des gobelins qui acceptait le mieux les sorciers et échanger avec eux, les trouvant captivant. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que les sorciers qui pouvaient être captivé par d'autres genres de personnes, tel Arthur avec les moldus.

Karen était une femme rayonnante d'une quarantaine d'année. Mère de trois enfants, dont un qui avaient péri lors de la guerre, avait su remonter la pente. Elle se donnait corps et âme pour redonner à Poudlard toute sa gloire, afin que ses deux lus jeunes enfants puissent y étudier dans l'avenir. Elle est une spécialiste dans les sortilèges et gère l'équipe dont fait partie Kalevi.

Alex quant à lui, est un cracmol de guerre. Il a épuisé son noyau magique en se battant pour sauver des moldus. Mais ne connaissant rien au monde moldu, Harry lui a proposé de se joindre aux travaux de rénovations. Et ce jeune homme de 24 ans a su prouver à tous, que même sans l'aide de sa magie, il était à même de gérer les stocks, les commandes, et une bonne partie de la logistique de la vie sur le camp.

Ripheus gérait surtout la planification en plus d'aider aux travaux. Il était, en plus d'Harry, surtout ces dernier temps, le référent en cas de difficultés, questions et bien d'autres sujets.

Harry, qui lui ne se voyait que comme un simple sorcier qui donnait de sa personne pour les rénovations, était en réalité la raison de la présence de tous à Poudlard. C'est grâce à sa volonté, et à sa détermination qu'autant de personnes, et mêmes de peuples, se sont rassemblé pour travailler ensemble.

Le repas dura deux bonnes heures, durant lesquels ils abordèrent beaucoup de sujets. Et comme à chaque fois, leur groupe, qui sous les conseils du jeune héros l'avait souhaité réduit, mas avec l'appui de tous, avançait à grande vitesse dans la prise de décision.

\- Bien, on va commencer ainsi et en cas d'imprévu, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou un patronus.

\- Très bien Serviteur ! Firent les quatre autres référents.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois face à ce surnom, tandis que tous quittaient la tente pour reprendre leur poste.

Harry, étant toujours au repos, se pressa discrètement de rejoindre les appartements du fondateur. Il avait quand même un lien d'âme-sœur dans une main, et un lien d'esprit à comprendre pour le mettre en place.

Ah qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la magie, mais parfois il lui semblait que cette dernière aimait bien l'embêter et lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Oups pardon, des baguettes dans les chapeaux !

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	38. Chapitre 37

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**. Il y aura 2 versions, voici la 1ère plus soft, le 2ème sera plus … chaude. 1 chap/2 à 3 semaines

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Wellone, Hadsher, PetitLutin22 et aurel8611 pour leurs messages !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

Pendant ce temps-là, Salazar, Helga et Maeglin avaient rejoint Godric et Rowena pour le repas. La fondatrice de Serdaigle fut bien surprise de les voir arriver tous les trois ensembles et sa curiosité fut mise à rude épreuve durant le déjeuner.

Finalement entre le plat et le dessert, son besoin de savoir se faisant trop fort, elle finit par questionner ses amis.

\- Que faisiez-vous tous les trois ?

\- Pas grand-chose, nous échangions sur divers sujet, répondit le Serpentard. Maeglin me renseignait sur les liens magiques. Un sujet fort intéressant.

\- Je vois, fit Rowena, tout de même un peu déçu de la réponse vague de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Pour pas grand-chose, Godric te cherchait pour un de vos nombreux duels pour ne pas vous rouiller, mais nous n'arrivions pas à vous trouver.

\- Nous étions dans mes quartiers… secrets. Enfin avec vous, ils ont perdu ce qualificatif il y a bien longtemps.

\- Vous étiez dans cette pièce lugubre ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

\- Nous étions plus dans l'antichambre, clarifia Salazar sans donner plus de détails.

La fondatrice des aigles, acquiesça, mais Godric vit bien que sa dulcinée restait déçue, mais surtout triste de l'éloignement de son ami depuis quelques temps déjà. Comme le preux chevalier qu'il était, releva la tête et accrocha le regard de Salazar. Par ce simple échange, Salazar comprit qu'il devait modifier ses plans et ne plus attendre pour donner des réponses à ses amis. S'il en avait parlé de prime abord avec Helga et Maeglin c'était uniquement dû aux connaissances de l'elfe sur les liens d'âmes. Avec Rowena et Godric il avait juste effleuré le sujet.

\- Bon et bien puisqu'il le faut. De toute façon que je vous mette dans la confidence aujourd'hui ou demain ne changera plus grand-chose désormais.

\- Alors il y a bien un souci ! Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ? S'indigna celle qui anciennement se nommait Serdaigle et qui avait gardé ce nom dans les usages, mais qui pourtant portait le nom de Lady Gryffondor.

\- Rowena, ma belle, tout va bien. Il n'y a rien dont tu dois te soucier.

\- Mais alors/

\- Je pense que Godric déteint bien trop sur toi à mon goût. Si tu veux tant savoir, laisses-moi le temps de parler.

\- Excuses-moi Sal'.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas ma belle.

Salazar reporta son regard vers Helga qui lui fit un hochement de tête, lui confirmant qu'il prenait la bonne décision.

\- Vous vous souvenez, il y a peu je vous ai annoncé que mon artefact c'était activé et que j'avais rencontré un jeune homme prénommé Harry ?

Face aux deux hochements de tête qu'il reçut, il poursuivit son explication.

\- Grâce aux savoirs de Maeglin, nous avons découvert qu'Harry et moi étions liés par la magie. Un puissant lien d'âme-sœur.

\- Oh mais c'est une superbe nouvelle ! Il nous rejoindrait d'ici peu alors ?

\- Et bien, c'est un peu compliqué…, fit Salazar en se passant la main dans sa barbe.

\- En quoi l'est-ce ? J'en déduis que si tu as fait appel à Maeglin c'est que tu t'en doutais et que tu avais besoin de sa confirmation. Mais maintenant que c'est chose faite, tu sais aussi bien que nous tous que des âmes-sœurs ayant découvert l'existence de leur autre moitié ne peuvent vivre sans la présence de l'autre ?

\- Je sais Rowena… mais /

\- Pas de mais qui tienne mon ami ! Tu veux le condamner à mort pour tes insécurités ? Et toi risquer ta vie aussi ! Car nous sommes peut-être emprisonner ici pour l'éternité, mais rien ne nous prouves qu'on ne peut pas mourir. Et si tu ne viens pas à disparaître, alors tu regretteras d'avoir laissé passer cette chance. Et je n'accepterais jamais cela ! A moins que ce soit lui qui se refuse à toi ? Dans ce cas, je vais apprendre à ce Harry ce qu'il lui en coûte de te faire souffrir et il va voir de quel bois /

\- Rowena, calmes-toi s'il-te-plaît, voulut calmer le fondateur des vert et argent.

\- Et puis s'il y a quelqu'un que tu devrais remettre à sa place, se serait davantage notre ami buté ici présent, intervint Helga.

\- Comment ça ? C'est toi Salazar qui refuse cet homme ? Tu sais que nous n'y voyons aucun inconvénient, nous avons tous trouvé notre moitié, alors te le refuser serait immonde de notre part, se sentit outré la Serdaigle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! S'exclama le Serpentard.

\- Pourtant la première fois que tu nous en as parlé, tu avais l'air sous le charme ?

\- Oui, mais il a encore tant à découvrir !

\- Comment ça ? Questionna Godric, qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux face à l'échange.

\- Il est jeune, vraiment jeune.

\- Sal, nous en avons déjà parlé avec Harry, plaida Helga.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda Rowena.

\- Seulement 17 ans, souffla Salazar. Ce n'est qu'un bébé comparé à nous !

\- Dans ce cas se serait plutôt à lui d'avoir des réticences à être lié à un vieillard tel que toi, dit Godric de façon humoristique.

\- Oui, enfin c'est compliqué. Toujours est-il que grâce à Maeglin, notre lien est bien confirmé, mais le problème c'est premièrement de préparé le rituel et deuxièmement, j'aimerais qu'il prenne encore du temps pour grandir, évoluer. C'est ce dont nous devions parler, mais il a été appelé dans son monde. Maeglin nous a proposé une solution temporaire, en attendant qu'il me rejoigne.

\- Et si elle fonctionne, car rien n'est sûr, ajouta Maeglin, qui prit la parole pour la première fois lors du repas.

\- Oui, soupira le fourchelangue.

\- Le temps de finir le repas, tu veux bien nous en dire plus sur ton lié ? Demanda Rowena avec un sourire.

Elle souhaitait par cette demande ramener la lueur de bonheur qu'elle avait pu voir la dernière fois que son presque frère lui avait parlé du jeune homme. C'est sur les paroles de Salazar concernant son cher Harry que le repas se finit. Plus le plus âgé des deux liés parlait d'Harry, et plus ses yeux brillaient de sentiments.

Quand le repas fut finit, Salazar, Helga et Maeglin se levèrent.

\- Nous allons redescendre dans l'antichambre. Maintenant que vous savez où nous sommes, si vous avez besoin n'hésitez pas.

\- Pas de souci, répondit Godric. Et Salazar, au vu de ce que tu as pu nous raconter de son passé et surtout ce dont il t'a mis au courant, peut être que quand il se disait prêt à traverser le passage c'était la vérité. Il semble être mature, peut-être même bien plus que nous à son âge.

\- Tu as des paroles bien réfléchit mon ami, aurais-tu tourné ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler ?

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes-là ?

\- Rien, c'est un message d'Harry pour toi.

\- En quoi ça peut m'aider de faire cela ?

\- C'est un proverbe moldu parfait pour toi. On pourrait le traduire par qu'il faut davantage réfléchir avant de parler.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Salazar ! Le réprimanda Helga. Ne fais pas passer Harry pour le méchant !

\- Mais si je ne peux même plus m'amuser maintenant…

\- C'est bien un proverbe moldu qu'Harry nous a appris, mais il l'a utilisé pour lui-même.

\- De toute façon, il est pressé de vous rencontrer aussi. Je lui ai déjà conté notre rencontre, mais je pense organiser bientôt votre venu dans mes quartiers pour que vous échangiez plus directement avec lui. Surtout s'il est amené à nous rejoindre ici pour l'éternité.

\- C'est avec impatience que nous allons attendre cette rencontre Godric et moi-même.

\- Mais pour le moment, je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant à revenir. Nous ferions mieux de retourner en bas et de l'attendre tranquillement afin que tu nous expliques ta solution, enfin en tout cas vérifie si elle est réalisable.

Sur cela Maeglin hocha de la tête, il offrit un baiser léger à Helga qui lui répondit avant de lui offrir un sourire.

\- Je vous laisse tous les deux, fit cette dernière. Je pense que je serais plus une gêne qu'autre chose pour le moment. Je vais aller m'occuper des plantes de la serre, au vu de l'heure, le soleil doit être radieux dehors !

Le fondateur s'installa dans son fauteuil, tandis que Maeglin se posa sur celui à côté. Salazar fit venir à lui deux de thé fumantes, dont une qu'il tendit à Maeglin, avant d'engager une conversation légères sur les divers plantes que faisait pousser en ce moment Helga.

Un gros quart d'heure s'était écoulé, quand ils virent le miroir se troubler pour effacer leurs reflets et le remplacer par le même fauteuil sur lequel était installé Salazar, mais vide. Ils comprirent rapidement qu'Harry devrait bientôt arriver, ce qui fut le cas à peine quelques minutes après.

Quand Harry arriva dans l'antichambre du fondateur le miroir était encore une fois déjà activé.

\- Désolé, réunion de planification, pour les travaux et les avancés.

\- Pas de problème Harry, on comprend parfaitement. Si pour nous le temps est suspendu, il n'en ait pas de même pour toi. Assis-toi er écoutons la proposition de Maeglin.

Le dernier descendant de Potter repris donc sa place dans le fauteuil qu'il avait laissé quelques heures auparavant, avant de s'enquérir de l'absence de la fondatrice.

\- Helga n'est pas là ?

\- Elle préférait nous laisser seul, pour que je puisse vous expliquer et commencer dès aujourd'hui la mise en place de votre lien d'esprit.

Harry hocha la tête, échangea un petit regard avec Salazar en lui souriant, puis ramena son attention sur Maeglin. Salazar fit de même et écouta l'elfe sylvestre leur expliquer ce lien qu'ils allaient devoir mettre en place pour protéger la vie d'Harry. Du moins le temps qu'il prépare le rituel, et ensuite si possible attendre le plus longtemps possible avant que son lié ne le rejoigne.

\- Bien. Premièrement il faut que vous sachiez que le lien d'esprit que vous allez mettre en place, renforcera votre lien d'âme-sœur. C'est son but, faire croire à la magie que vous vous êtes rapprochés aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Ce qui pour la seconde partie n'est pas encore réalisable. Deuxièmement, même s'il y a le lien d'esprit, il est possible que cela ne suffise pas. Dans ce cas Salazar, je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer tous les préparatifs pour le rituel de traverser dès aujourd'hui, car il y a tellement de paramètres, qu'il vaut mieux se préparer au pire.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point-là.

\- Bien dans ce cas, nous allons commencer de suite. Salazar est un maître en magie de l'esprit, ce qui est à notre avantage. Ensuite, le fait que Salazar ait déjà eu accès à ton esprit lors de tes cauchemars, cela l'aidera à trouver l'accès à ton esprit, même quand tu es conscient. Mais tout d'abord, concentrons-nous sur le lien lorsque ton corps est en sommeil. T'est-il possible de t'allonger et de t'endormir Harry ?

\- Euh, je peux m'allonger mais je vais avoir besoin d'une potion de sommeil pour dormir par contre.

\- En as-t d'avance ou à disposition ?

\- Euh, … je ne sais pas, je vais demander à Arkyl ou à Kapie, peut-être qu'ils/

Deux *POP* se firent entendre et les deux elfes de maisons précédemment cité se trouvaient face au jeune Potter.

\- Petit Maître Harry nous a appelés ? Demanda Arkyl.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour le petit Maître ? Ajouta Kapie.

\- Hum, et bien sauriez-vous s'il y a une potion de sommeil à l'infirmerie que je pourrais prendre ?

\- Arkyl va rapporter au petit Maître une potion.

A peine l'elfe avait-il finit sa phrase que le POP caractéristique se fit entendre avec la disparition de l'elfe de maison prénommé Arkyl.

\- Kapie peut-elle être utile au petit Maître ?

Harry ayant l'habitude du comportement parfois exubérant des elfes, préféra laisser la tâche de métamorphoser son assise la petite elfe devant lui, pour être qu'elle ne se punisse pas de ne pas pouvoir lui être utile.

\- Et bien, peux-tu transformer ce fauteuil en lit simple s'il-te-plaît ?

L'elfe Kapie exécuta avec joie l'ordre reçu, tandis qu'Arkyl réapparaissait à leurs côtés, avec une potion dans les mains. Harry se retrouvait désormais assis au bord d'un lit simple, doté de parure verte, copie conforme de celle de l'appartement du fondateur se trouvant juste au-dessus d'eux. Ce détail fit relever les yeux d'Harry vers Salazar qui souriaient tous deux de ce détail.

\- Merci à vous deux, je vous appelle si j'ai besoin de quoique ce soit.

De nouveau deux *POP* se firent entendre avec la disparition des deux elfes de maisons.

\- Décidément, ils sont vraiment aux petits soins avec toi, fit Salazar.

\- Oui, un peu de trop parfois. Dois-je prendre la potion de suite Maeglin ?

\- Juste un instant encore. Juste pour que tu comprennes bien Harry, il ne faut surtout pas que tu rejettes la présence de Salazar dans ton esprit, c'est essentiel à ta survie et à celle de Salazar aussi. Si jamais tu ressens l'intrusion de Salazar comme ennemie, votre lien d'âme-sœur vous tuerait dans l'instant même de ton rejet de ton lié, comprends-tu ?

\- Oui, il faut que je reste calme et que j'accepte l'intrus dans mon esprit. Après, à chaque fois que Salazar me sortait de mes cauchemars, je ne l'ai jamais chassé, alors pourquoi ça serait différent ?

\- Car lors de tes cauchemars, de ce qu'à put m'en dire Salazar, il était bien dans ton esprit, mais enfermé dans une pièce sans accès à toi. Pour le lien d'esprit, il faut ABSOLUMENT, et j'insiste bien sur ce fait, que vos esprits soient en contact. Est-ce un peu plus clair pour toi ?

\- Ouais je crois. Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'ouvre complètement mon esprit ? Que je baisse mes barrières ?

\- Tes barrières ? Questionna l'elfe sylvestre.

\- Oui, l'on a inculqué quelques règles concernant l'Occlumencie, et même si ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, j'ai réussi à ériger quelques barrières mentales. Est-ce que cela peut-être un frein ?

\- Oui, tu m'en vois navré, mais c'est un point que je voulais aborder avec Salazar, qu'il allait devoir abaisser ses barrières, mais tu fais bien de m'en parler. Dans votre cas, vous allez devoir abaisser vos barrières. C'est pour cela que le lien d'esprit peut vous sembler intrusif, mais il va falloir vous faire confiance et vous dévoiler à l'autre. Plonger dans l'esprit de l'autre et se perdre dans l'âme de l'autre, c'est la seule solution que j'ai à vous proposer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Maeglin, je pense que tu nous offres une belle opportunité de pouvoir nous découvrir l'un et l'autre. Pas vrai mon cher ?

\- Oui, ça me va. Après tout, qui sommes-nous pour contredire la Magie, finit Harry avec un sourire.

\- Bien, dans ce cas Harry, veux-tu entendre les conseils que je vais donner à Salazar avant de prendre ta potion ou te reposer un peu avant que Salazar ne pénètre ton esprit.

\- Je vais attendre et écouter si ça ne dérange pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, ajouta Maeglin. Ce que tu dois retenir c'est qu'il te faut abaisser tes barrières mentales et te détendre afin d'accepter la présence de Salazar. Peux-tu le faire maintenant ?

Harry hocha la tête avant de s'assoir en tailleur plus au milieu du lit. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour prendre une respiration lente et calme. Ainsi il put se plonger dans un état proche de la méditation et défaire à son rythme ses minces barrières, mais qui l'aidait à se calmer lors de mauvais souvenirs. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci semblaient bien plus tristes que quelques minutes avant, car en ôtant ses barrières, des souvenirs peu joyeux effleurait sa mémoire, mais c'est pour la bonne cause se répétait Harry. Car il avait compris que lorsque Salazar lui rendrait visite dans sa petite tête de Gryffondor, alors ils devront discuter de beaucoup de choses qu'il avait gardées jusqu'à présent secrète. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui lui faisait le plus peur. C'était davantage la réaction de son lié à l'acte horrible qu'il avait commis il y a avait à peine quelques semaines. Des morts par centaines, par milliers, des proches, des alliés, des ennemis, qui finalement n'en était pas forcément, pour une guerre dont il était l'acteur principal sans le savoir, alors qu'il était encore bien trop jeune.

\- Harry, mon cher, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça peut aller, Harry laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Je pense que tu auras beaucoup de questions quand tu verras ce beau bordel dans mon esprit.

\- Et nous aurons tout notre temps pour aborder les sujets que TU souhaites. Tu ne me parleras que ce dont tu auras envies, je respecterais ton choix, tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien sûr, _mon beau Salazar_ , finit Harry en fourchelangue.

Par ces trois petits mots, les yeux du fondateur brillèrent d'une nouvelle lueur, encore inconnu pour Harry. Mais s'il devait en déduite une chose, il parierait pour de la joie, voire du désir peut-être ? Il approfondira ses recherches ultérieurement, pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur le lien d'esprit.

Maeglin n'avait pas compris le fourchelangue, mais il avait senti un léger changement, positif, dans l'attitude de Salazar. Il décida de poursuivre son explication avant de commencer ce premier transfert d'esprit.

\- Salazar te concernant il te faudra entrer délicatement, mais pour ça je ne me fais pas de souci, dans l'esprit d'Harry et si tu sens la moindre tension, essaye de te rappeler la tension des cauchemars d'Harry afin de l'atteindre sans être pris pour une menace, mais plus un remède.

Le fondateur des Serpentard acquiesça.

\- Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu faire de même et abaisser tes barrières ?

Salazar ferma ses yeux à peine quelques instant.

\- Et bien, désolé d'avoir pris mon temps, fit Harry un peu surpris quand même de la rapidité de l'opération chez son lié.

\- Je suis un maître de l'esprit et des années, que dis-je des siècles d'entrainement derrière moi, _mon cher Harry_ , finit-il lui aussi en fourchelangue.

Il se délecta des frissons qu'il put apercevoir sur les avant-bras dénudé de son lié. Mais ce qui le fit complètement croquer ce fut, la rougeur sur ses joues. Il allait adorer le taquiner, langue de serpent ou non.

\- Maintenant que c'est chose faite, tu pourras boire la potion dès que tu te sentiras prêt Harry, annonça calmement Maeglin.

Harry hocha la tête vers Maeglin, et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son âme-sœur. Il leva la potion, vers ce dernier et dit dans cette langue que seul eux deux pouvait comprendre :

\- _Je t'attends dans mon palais mon beau serpent._

Une fois dit, il but la potion et s'allongea. Sa tête était à peine poser sur l'oreiller, qu'il avait rejoint le pays des rêves, attendant avec impatience la venue de son serpent, serpent qui avait laissé s'échapper un petit rire face à la dernière phrase de son lié. Il se calma et se concentra sur Harry, endormi de l'autre côté du miroir.

\- Prend soin de ce jeune homme Salazar, Magie veille sur lui, lui dit énigmatiquement Maeglin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ami, il m'est bien trop précieux. Legilimens !

Maeglin rattrapa doucement le corps endormi de Salazar. Oups, il avait oublié de prévenir Salazar que contrairement à ses précédentes expéditions, il tomberait lui aussi dans un sommeil. Il le lui dirait à son retour.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	39. Chapitre 38

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**

Désolé pour le retard, semaines très, TRES, chargées !

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à aurel8611, Bipolaire365, Hadsher, Wellone, PetitLutin22 et Morgane93 pour leurs commentaires !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

Sombre. C'est le premier mot qui vint à Salazar après avoir lancé le sort pour pénétrer l'esprit du jeune homme qui lui était devenu essentiel.

En effet, le fondateur de Serpentard se retrouvait désormais dans les profondeurs des pensées d'Harry. Enfin dans l'immédiat Salazar aurait plutôt pensé qu'il avait atterrit dans un endroit complexe se situant entre la conscience et le subconscient de sa moitié.

Mais à la différence de toutes les fois précédentes, c'était bien lui qui avait initié l'intrusion. Ce n'était pas leur lien d'âme-sœur qui l'avait attiré jusqu'à la conscience de son lié pour l'aider à sortir de ses trop nombreux cauchemars, selon le plus vieux des deux sorciers. Cauchemars dont il n'avait guère connaissance, car son cher Harry restait vague sur ce qui habitait ses songes, désirant garder encore quelques secrets pour lui, dur à avouer, à partager, même avec une personne de confiance.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, Salazar se retrouvait dans une sorte de petite pièce plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. A chaque fois qu'il avait fini emporté dans les méandres de l'esprit de son futur compagnon, car c'est bien ce qui allait arriver un jour ou l'autre entre eux, il finissait dans une pièce sombre et noir, sans parvenir à apercevoir Harry. Il en conclut donc qu'il devait se trouver au même endroit que lors de ces venues précédentes.

Pourtant il avait bien vu un peu plus tôt le jeune homme se concentrer pour abaisser ses barrières. Salazar en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de protection instinctive contre les intrus. Pourtant, avec les explications de Maeglin, et de l'effort d'Harry de baisser ses barrières, cela signifiait que le jeune homme avait peut-être inconsciemment réactivé ses boucliers. Certainement que le passé d'Harry devait y jouer son importance, au vu de sa légère réticence lorsqu'il a appris de l'elfe sylvestre qu'il allait devoir céder l'accès à ces souvenirs.

Il faudra vraiment qu'Harry accepte de se confier à lui pour faciliter le lien d'esprit entre eux, ainsi que prouver leur confiance envers l'autre à leur lien d'âme-sœur, sinon ils risquaient de mauvaises surprises.

Etant donné qu'à chacune de ses « visites », Salazar n'avait jamais été confronté à ses barrière, puisqu'il semblerait que leur lien ou la magie les effaçait pour lui laisser la connexion possible lorsque son lié avait besoin de son soutien, il allait devoir forcé les choses. Mais il ne voulait pas faire souffrir le jeune sorcier, alors il allait devoir attiré sa conscience vers lui afin de pouvoir l'atteindre directement et commencer à mettre en place ce lien d'esprit.

Il décida de commencer par bien observer cette sorte d'antichambre où il se retrouvait confiné. Peut-être y trouvera-t-il un indice, ne sait-on jamais. Il recherchait vers qu'elle « mur » il ressentait davantage la présence de son lié. Il tâtait les parois du bouclier obscurcissant, tout en cherchant une trace plus forte de la magie de son âme-sœur.

Il n'eut pas trop de succès, alors il choisit d'essayer une tout autre méthode. Certains diraient d'elle est ridicule, mais parfois le plus simple et logique fonctionne tout aussi bien, surtout quand la magie s'en mêle. Salazar commença tout simplement à appeler son lié. Au début, il le fit d'une voix douce et basse, ne souhaitant pas trop alarmé non plus le système de défense de son lié, qui pourrait considérer cela comme une attaque mentale.

Il ressentit une légère fluctuation vers l'une des parois du bouclier. Il s'en approcha donc et voulant attirer encore plus l'attention, il appela plus fort Harry vers la paroi dont il avait senti le lien le tirer. Il espérait vraiment que le jeune brun le repère dans le labyrinthe qu'est l'esprit humain.

Il s'adressait à Harry, mais n'avait aucune idée si celui-ci l'entendait ou comprenait ces mots, alors il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Alors il parlait, laissait quelques silences de temps à autre.

\- Harry ! ... Mon cher m'entends-tu ? … Si c'est le cas, il faudrait que tu te concentre sur ma voix ainsi que notre lien pour me faire venir à toi ! … Mon cher, tu n'as rien à craindre … et si jamais nous n'y arrivons pas aujourd'hui, nous retenterons l'exercice … Mon cher Harry, je suis vraiment/

Mais Salazar s'arrêta car sa main passa à travers la paroi opaque.

\- Merci Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais je pense pouvoir me rapprocher de toi !

Le fondateur des vert et argent continuait de parler au vide qu'il rencontrait, car Harry semblait être en mesure de l'aidé à la rejoindre. Alors même si ce n'était qu'un bouclier qui avait céder, et qu'il risquait fortement d'en rencontrer d'autres, il se rapprochait de son lié.

Il avançait dans une sorte de couloir, duquel il avait la sensation de monté, d'autres fois de descendre, mais il savait qu'il était sur le bon chemin. En effet, un filet de magie vert s'était matérialisé devant lui et semblait le guider. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de celle de son lié, mais cette magie lui inspirait confiance, alors il l'a suivi sans crainte.

Il n'avait aucune idée notion de temps et ne savait donc pas depuis combien de temps il était entré dans l'esprit de son lié. Peut-être que cela faisait des heures, ou alors à peine quelques minutes qu'il s'efforçait de détecter l'aura d'Harry, mais pour le moment il n'avait toujours pas atteint la conscience de son lié.

Salazar ne saurait dire si c'était un moyen de protection de son âme-sœur que de l'enfermer dans cette sorte de dédales sombres, mais il continuerait à avancer tant qu'il le pourrait. Au bout d'un certain temps, il vit le filet magique disparaitre à travers une nouvelle paroi. Le Serpentard s'en approcha et caressa légèrement l'un des objets que le meuble devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire sa remarque à haute voix.

\- Une bibliothèque ?

Salazar lança un lumos pour mieux l'observer et vit avec surprise qu'elle ressemblait grandement à celle qu'il avait dans ses quartiers. Le bois, les étagères, mais ce qui le conforta dans son idée, c'était les légères gravures sur le bois. D'infimes et minuscules petits serpents qui se mouvaient discrètement autour des livres. Salazar fut dans un certain sens content de voir que sa bibliothèque personnel se retrouvait ici, en tant que bouclier pour son lié.

Il se rapprocha d'une étagère remplie de livres, puis approcha sa main d'un des livres qui la composait, mais vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses ouvrages, il voyait plutôt comme des noms de souvenirs. C'était donc ainsi qu'Harry avait organisé ses souvenirs.

Mais il cessa sa progression, quand il aperçut de la lumière provenir des livres. Après avoir passé la suspicion, il reprit son avancé. Moins il y avait de distance entre ses doigt et le livre qui s'intitulait « Voyage chez Aragog », plus la lumière s'intensifiait. A tel point, qu'il dut fermer les yeux.

Quand il sentit la reliure du livre sous ses doigts, un flash plus lumineux eut lieu, avant de diminuer. Le fondateur rouvrit les yeux, mais rien n'avait changé, la bibliothèque était toujours devant lui, et encore aucune trace d'Harry. Mais Salazar fit plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, et il y avait bien eu un changement, puisque son lumos n'était plus et que pourtant, il distinguait toujours les étagères. En réalité, c'était désormais les livres qui émettaient une lumière tamisé, moins agressante pour ces yeux.

Puis il tendit l'oreille et entendit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles, même au milieu d'une symphonie. Harry. Son Harry était proche. Si par moment ce n'était qu'un murmure, à d'autres la voix lui parvenait comme s'il était juste à côté. Comme s'il passait et repassait devant lui sans le voir tout en l'appelant. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'Harry devait se trouver derrière la bibliothèque. Le plus âgé tenta d'appeler à son tour le jeune homme, mais il semblerait que si lui était en mesure de l'entendre ce n'était pas le cas du second lié.

Alors il se posa la question de comment il allait pouvoir le rejoindre. Il n'allait tout de même pas détruire sa bibliothèque. SA bibliothèque dans l'esprit de SON lié. Non, vraiment une mauvaise idée.

Et puis il lui vint une idée, sa bibliothèque révélait son passage secret avec la langue des serpents. Son lié et lui-même parlait cette langue, ce don est extrêmement rare. Peut-être qu'Harry protégeait son esprit contre un envahisseur indésirable ainsi. Cela ne coutait rien d'essayer. Une solution bien moins invasive que de tout faire exploser.

\- _Ouvres-toi._

Mais rien ne se passa. Il lui vint l'idée saugrenue que son lié semblait attaché au marques de politesse, même envers les elfes de maison. Bonnes manières qu'il avait d'ailleurs finit par adopter aussi pour son lié, mais ça personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Alors il testa son hypothèse.

\- _Ouvres-toi s'il-te-plaît._

Et là, miracle, la bibliothèque disparut comme par enchantement. Enfin c'est de la magie et nous sommes dans un esprit, alors il n'y a rien d'anormal.

Par contre ce qui le laissa subjugué, fut qu'il se retrouva dans une immense pièce circulaire. Il y avait d'immenses bibliothèques, toutes faites du même bois foncé que les siennes et avec ses gravures magiques de serpents. La seule lumière éclairant l'ensemble du lieu venait des ouvrages. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense tapis qui semblait vraiment très doux, Salazar y plongerait bien ses pieds nues. Alors même s'il était d'une couleur bordeaux toute gryffondorienne, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Après tout son lié était lui-même un lion. Il y avait aussi deux grands canapés vert anglais de style baroque se faisant face, ainsi qu'entre deux accoudoirs, un peu en retrait se trouvait un fauteuil du même style que les canapés, mais là encore de couleur bordeaux.

\- Salazar ?

Le susnommé se tourna vers la voix et fit un immense sourire à son lié, qui lui répondit aussitôt.

\- Et bien mon cher, je dois dire que ce n'est pas une mince affaire que de te trouver. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

\- Je t'ai entendu m'appeler, mais je n'arrivais pas à te répondre ou à t'amener ici, alors j'ai envoyé un peu de ma magie partout en espérant qu'elle t'atteigne.

\- Et tu as réussi, je t'en remercie mon cher. Au fait cette pièce est magnifique !

\- Seulement la pièce ?

Salazar observa son lié d'un regard emplit de tendresse, pourtant aucun des deux ne fit un pas vers l'autre.

\- C'est un compliment que je te fais. Cette pièce fait partie de toi, par conséquent c'est grâce à toi qu'elle est si plaisante à mes yeux, car il s'agit de toi mon cher.

Harry ne put empêcher le léger rosissement de ses joues.

\- Et qui suis-je pour critiquer cette bibliothèque tout à fait charmante. Je me dois de te dire que c'est un très bon choix, me diras-tu où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer davantage, car sa bibliothèque mentale est une protection pour ces souvenirs et n'est qu'une copie de celle de son âme-sœur.

Salazar appréciant de voir le rougissement d'un certain jeune homme, décida de se rapprocher de lui. Peut-être ainsi pourront-ils initier le premier « contact ».

Quand il fut a à peine quelques pas d'Harry, ce dernier le prit par surprise en se jetant dans ses bras. Salazar passa automatiquement les siens autour de la taille assez fine de son futur compagnon, tandis que celui-ci les plaçaient autour du cou du Serpentard, avant de murmurer ces quelques mots.

\- Je suis tellement heureux d'enfin pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras.

\- Je le suis tout autant mon cher.

Harry s'éloigna légèrement pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Salazar, qui lui ramenait les siennes sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune héros put donc voir que le plus âgé aussi pouvait prendre quelques couleurs sur ces joues, même si cela restait en grande partie cacher par sa barbe blanche.

\- Aurais-je enfin réussi l'exploit de faire rougir le grand Maître des Serpents ? Dit Harry un brin malicieux.

\- Que nenni, il s'agit seulement de ma course effrénée pour te retrouver.

Un nouveau sourire qui fleurit sur leurs lèvres. Des yeux brillants de bonheur d'enfin pouvoir se rapprocher sans miroir entre eux. Seulement eux, dans une bibliothèque remplit de souvenirs. Salazar aborderait le sujet une autre fois, là maintenant ce qu'il voulait le plus c'était profiter pleinement de son âme-sœur. Et pourquoi pas le faire rougir davantage, certains penseront pour son ego, mais…

Bon en fait si c'est pour lui. Pouvoir se dire que l'homme face à lui, fusse-t-il si jeune, ne le regarde que lui, car les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre n'ont fait qu'augmenter depuis leur rencontre. Un coup de foudre, induit par un lien d'âme-sœur, certains diront mais où est le libre arbitre dans tout ça ?

Salazar n'en avait que faire, et il en était de même pour Harry. Ils étaient heureux de simplement pouvoir se parler avant, mais maintenant qu'ils pouvaient se toucher, cela rendait les choses tellement plus tangibles entre eux.

La magie reste merveilleuse de leur permettre de se rencontrer, alors que l'existence de Salazar aurait dut disparaître il y a un millénaire désormais.

\- Tu n'as pas idée d'à qu'elle point je suis comblé d'être ici avec toi, mon cher Harry.

Le jeune lié rougit de nouveau, mais ils gardèrent le contact visuel et physique entre eux. Cela les rassurait sur l'avenir qui n'était pas encore sûr sur leur lien d'âme-sœur, si l'illusion de Maeglin suffirait. Tellement de possibilités, mais aucun droit à l'erreur.

Mais en cet instant, ce n'est pas à cela qu'ils pensent tous les deux. Ils sont juste heureux d'être ensemble.

Pour Salazar, un seul mot lui vint en tête en observant le visage de son lié, sublime.

Merveilleusement sublime.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	40. Chapitre 39

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à aurel8611, Wellone, Hadsher, NasuadaDragon, PetitLutin22, Tezuka J, Tsuki Banritt et Morgane93 pour leurs reviews !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

Les deux liés, qui pouvaient enfin se voir de plus près, profitèrent de se temps pour s'observer. Finalement ce fut Harry qui rompit l'instant en descendant ses mains des épaules de Salazar, forçant ce dernier à enlever les siennes de sa taille. Le jeune Potter attrapa la main droite du plus âgé avec sa gauche et l'entraina vers le centre de la pièce. Ils s'installèrent sur l'un des deux grands canapés verts qu'avait aperçu Salazar en arrivant dans la pièce mentale. Si le fondateur s'installa dignement dans l'assise, le plus jeune préféra se positionna le dos contre l'oreiller qu'il avait précédemment disposé contre l'accoudoir. Il remonta ses jambes pliées sur le canapé, ses pieds nus au bout du canapé.

Salazar admira le jeune homme sous ses yeux et se dit qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup chance d'avoir une âme-sœur aussi magnifique que son Harry. Dans leur lien, c'était Harry qui était le perdant, il n'était après tout qu'un très vieux sorcier, certes puissant, mais vieux. Il était heureux d'être avec son lié, mais la différence d'âge entre eux le dérangeait énormément. Mais s'il n'y avait que cela, ils sont d'époques différentes, de mœurs opposés et bien d'autres éléments les séparaient.

Harry vit le trouble dans les yeux de son lié, ainsi que son froncement de sourcils. Il se pencha alors légèrement et attrapa la main gauche du Serpentard qui reposait sur la jambe du plus âgé. Ce dernier releva les yeux en tournant la tête vers son lié et lui sourit, tentant d'oublier ses pensées pour profiter de l'instant présent. Harry voulant libérer l'esprit de Salazar, tendit sa seconde main et attira le fondateur vers lui pour qu'ils soient plus proches. Le fondateur des vert et argent ayant compris son intention, fit comme attendu. Ils étaient si proches, que leurs jambes se touchaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Sal' ?

Le surnommé voulut répondre une réponse toute faite, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter le Survivant, mais au moment de répondre il fut devancer par celui-ci.

\- Et ne me dis pas quelque chose du genre « tu n'as pas à t'en faire », parce que si l'on veut que notre lien d'âme-sœur se passe bien, il nous faut réussir notre lien d'esprit. Et au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié, Maeglin nous a parlé de confiance. Hors si tu me caches quoique ce soit, alors je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de me poser pleins de questions et de douter de toi. Alors maintenant, répond-moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Pour oublier ses pensées c'était raté, le jeune sorcier voulait en parler semble-t-il. Le fondateur soupira avant de donner une légère pression à la main de son lié toujours présente dans sa main.

\- Et bien on peut dire que tu ne lâches rien, typique des gryffondors.

\- Merci, répondit Harry avec un immense sourire. Si vous voulez je peux vous proposer un compromis si vos pensées sont si troublés que vous essayez de changer de sujet. Je vous dévoilerais un secret que personne ne connait. Alors marché conclut ?

\- Tu es dur en affaires, mais soit, que ta volonté soit respecté, sourit légèrement Salazar.

Salazar expliqua donc à son lié les tréfonds de son esprit, ce qui le tracassait, son âge bien plus avancé que le jeune homme, tous ce qui le troublait. Harry écouta avec attention les arguments de son lié sur les possibilités que leur lien d'âme-sœur ne suffirait pas à ce qu'ils soient heureux ensembles.

Une fois que Salazar eut finit d'expliquer ce qu'il le bloquait dans l'évolution de leur lien, il se sentit mieux, plus serein. Pourtant ils n'avaient rien résolut.

Harry serra de ses deux mains celle du fondateur qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il l'avait rapproché de lui. Le fondateur avait été honnête avec lui, e il en était très heureux. Il pensait même pouvoir affirmer que parler de ses peurs avait décrispé un peu son lié.

\- Merci Sal' pour t'être confié à moi. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier mon cher, cela m'a en quelque sorte aidé aussi de te révéler mes craintes.

Harry offrit un sourire radieux qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, auquel Salazar ne put que répondre.

\- Tu sais Sal', tu es peut-être plus âgé que moi, mais je pense que si notre lien d'âme-sœur existe entre nous deux c'est pour une bonne raison. Ça fait peu de temps que je te connais, mais j'adore les moments que l'on passe ensemble. Tu es plus vieux, grand bien te fasse ! Je pense que mon vécu, aussi court peut-il être par rapport au tien fais que je sais ce que je veux, et la maintenant c'est accepté notre lien et apprendre à te découvrir davantage. Tu as des rides ? Et alors ! Je trouve que pour un vieux de 1000 ans tu es bien conservé contrairement à mon ancien directeur qui n'avait qu'un petit siècle derrière lui. Et puis qui suis-je pour baser les personnes uniquement sur leurs apparences ! J'adore t'écouter me raconter tes aventures, seul ou accompagné. Je me sens bien, libre. Je n'ai pas à faire ce que l'on veut de moi, quand je suis avec toi ou dans tes appartements. Je peux être moi-même, et non pas « Harry Potter », même si ce que je te dis-là n'a pas trop de sens pour toi je pense.

\- Je ne te comprends pas très bien en effet, comment peux-tu être Harry et en même temps, ne pas l'être ?

Harry éclata de rire. Un rire franc et libérateur auquel Salazar ne comprit pas l'hilarité soudaine du jeune garçon à ses côtés. Quand Harry se calma enfin, il essuya les larmes de rire qui avaient commencé à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Voyant que Salazar semblait perdu et attendait une explication de sa part, la raison s'imposa à lui et il expliqua la raison de son fou-rire.

\- Excuses-moi. Mon hilarité est dut à ta remarque. Il y a un grand écrivain aux XVII siècles, William Shakespeare, auteur de plusieurs merveilles du septième art, qui a écrit plusieurs pièces de théâtre. Dans l'une d'elle, une réplique est devenue une citation très connu dans le monde entier : « être ou ne pas être ». Alors ta remarque m'y a fait penser. Shakespeare ai très connu pour ses histoires d'amour tragiques. Des amants qui se suicident pour ne pas être loin de l'autre, des sentiments impossibles, inavouables. Bref, c'est assez proche de notre situation.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je reviens juste sur tes propos que tu viens de faire, est-ce en rapport avec ton secret de devoir être, si je puisse dire, cet Harry Potter ?

\- Un peu, oui, je te dirai tout un autre jour. Je te le promets, ajouta Harry voyant le regard lourd de sens du plus âgé. Contrairement à toi, je n'arrive pas encore à entièrement me dévoiler. Mais ne doute pas un instant que ça viendra. J'aimerais d'abord te présenter Harry, juste Harry, avant de te présenter le Potter. Je t'en dévoilerais peut-être un peu de temps en temps, mais tu veux bien me laisser encore un peu de temps ?

\- Bien sûr mon cher, je peux comprendre cela. Mais saches que comme plus tôt quand tu m'as écouté et rassuré, tu peux tout me confier sans crainte.

\- Merci Sal'. Et puis je pense que le fait que tu sois plus âgé que moi me sera bénéfique lorsque je souhaiterai me confier.

Salazar fit un clin d'œil à son lié qui rougit sous l'attention.

Le fondateur se mit alors à observer la pièce autour de lui, ou plutôt la bibliothèque mentale de son lié.

Certains ouvrages étaient plus lumineux que d'autres. Ils y en avaient même qui émettaient quelques sons, des rires pour certains, des hurlements à vous glacer le sang pour d'autres. A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait des souvenirs de son lié. Le fondateur de la maison Serpentard étai peiné que son lié est connu de telles atrocités.

Les souvenirs n'étaient plus vraiment verrouillés comme Harry avait dut baisser ses barrières pour que Salazar puisse pénétrer son esprit, afin d'être sûr de ne pas être rejeter purement et simplement, considéré comme une attaque mentale. Pourtant il semblerait que le jeune sorcier avait quand même réussit à les confiner un tant soit peu. Mais cela devait rester compliquer pour ce dernier de se retrouver au milieu de ses souvenirs, qui pour quelqu'un semblait vraiment effrayants.

Finalement, le Serpentard ne put retenir sa question, et ramena son regard sur son lié qui lui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

\- Tu nous as dit avant de t'endormir et selon tes termes que ce serait un jolie « bordel », je trouve que tu as plutôt réussit à tout réorganiser ici ?

\- Et bien, j'ai eu un peu de temps avant que tu n'arrives, Harry laissa un petit moment de silence. Est-ce possible que mon esprit t'ais dérouté jusqu'à ce que je me sente prêt que tu vois cette pièce ?

\- En effet, c'est un moyen de protection comme un autre. Tu voulais que je vienne, donc je n'étais pas un intrus, mais tu ne voulais pas que je vois cette pièce de suite. C'est une raison suffisante pour que ton esprit me bloque dans une petite partie de ton « palais mental » avant que je ne puisse t'atteindre.

\- Alors je te dois vraiment des excuses, car si là tu vois une bibliothèque bien rangé, avant c'étaient plutôt du genre souvenirs en bulles qui volent partout. Et comme tu peux t'en douter, je ne suis pas encore prêt à te parler de certains.

\- Ne t'en fais, je comprends aisément si tu ne te sens pas encore prêt à me les montrer ou m'en parler pour le moment. Mais je suis assez content et fier de toi, car tu as assez confiance en moi pour que je sois dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Harry sourit à la constatation de son âme-sœur.

\- Est-ce que je peux me rapprocher encore de toi, demanda timidement Harry, le rose aux joues face à sa demande.

\- Je suis tout à toi mon cher.

Harry se déplaça donc sur le canapé pour se coller à Salazar. Il pivota d'un quart sur le côté, faisant désormais reposer son dos contre l'assise, comme le fondateur, mais garda ses jambes replié sur le canapé, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du fondateur. Il laissa sa main droite dans celle de gauche du fondateur, mais de sa main droite il fit apparaître une couverture ressemblant à celle de son enfance avec son nom d'écrit dessus, qu'il posa sur leurs jambes à tous deux.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- J'n'en sais rien, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien t'écouter. J'adore ta voix, elle me calme. Et puis tes aventures avec Godric sont toujours si amusantes !

\- Amusantes ? Pourtant il s'agissait davantage de missions dangereuses, mais je dois bien reconnaître que nous devions avoir un farfadet dans nos manches.

\- Un seul, tu es sûr ?

\- Petit chenapan, fit le fondateur en ébouriffant les cheveux de son précieux lié.

\- Hey ! Tu pourras difficilement les mettre plus en bazar qu'actuellement, ce sont leur état naturel !

\- Et moi qui pensais pouvoir les dompter.

\- Roar, fit semblant de rugir Harry avant d'éclater tous les deux de rires.

\- Mon petit lion. Sinon, avant que je ne te raconte mes prouesses rocambolesque, tu m'avais promis un secret, quel est-il ?

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu dis toujours que je suis un parfait Gryffondor, mais le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi on s'entend mieux que Godric et moi. Mais dans ce cas, comment t'es-tu retrouvé chez les Griffons ? Non, ne me dis rien, je crois me souvenir de ce qu'être Serpentard signifie à ton époque, et ce n'est pas très reluisant l'image que l'on donne de moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant que je te connais personnellement, je pourrais rétablir la vérité te concernant.

\- Ne t'embêtes pas avec cela, je préfère que Poudlard existe toujours et offre une éducation et un refuge au jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui le désir.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais continuer de m'investir dans les rénovations du château avec encore plus d'ardeur !

\- Merci mon cher, mais gardes toi du temps pour te reposer et passer du temps en ma compagnie. Tu pourrais même te reposer dans mes appartements, ou bien avec moi dans l'antichambre. Je veillerai sur toi, même à travers notre miroir.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Après cela, Salazar raconta plusieurs de ses aventures avec Godric, comme celle où ils étaient partis à la recherche d'une fleur rare aux propriétés exceptionnelle pour une potion de sa création. Potion qui finalement ne fonctionnera pas.

Le temps s'écoula un long moment, avant que Salazar ne ressente comme une voix qui l'appelait. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la voix de l'elfe sylvestre et que cela devait faire assez longtemps pour Maeglin, et qu'il lui fallait regagner son corps.

Il se reconcentra sur Harry qui n'avait pas lâché sa main gauche, mais qui désormais était tenue par de ses deux mains qui traçait des arabesques sur la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres.

Salazar passa sa main droite sur la joue de son lié et caressa celle-ci de son pouce, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Le jeune homme tourna la tête légèrement pour déposer un baiser dans la paume de cette main caressante, rugueuse à l'aspect, mais douce au contact, avant d'y replacer sa joue.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques regards avant que le fondateur ne prenne la parole, clôturant ainsi leur premier rendez-vous mentale.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer de ton esprit, je te dis à tout de suite dans mes appartements. J'espère que ce premier rendez-vous a été aussi parfait pour toi qu'il ne l'a été pour moi ?

\- J'attends déjà notre prochaine rencontre ici avec impatience.

\- Mais je ne suis même pas encore parti, et l'on va se revoir dans quelques minutes, le temps que tu émerges de ton sommeil forcé.

\- Je sais, mais dans ce que tu viens de dire, c'est le mot « voir » qui compte. Je ne pourrais pas me serrer contre toi.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise. Et puis, si nous apprenons à nous connaître avant, cela nous aidera pour l'avenir.

Harry sourit face à cette remarque.

\- Tu vois, encore un avantage de ton expérience, c'est que tu sais te montrer plein de sagesse quand il le faut et me garder serein.

\- Je suis ton garde-fou si l'on veut, et toi tu seras ma folie.

Le fondateur ôta sa main droite de la joue de son lié et récupéra sa main gauche pour se relever. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et revenir dans la réalité, quand il entendit la voix de son lié.

\- Attends Sal' !

Harry n'y tenant plus depuis l'arrivée du fondateur dans sa pièce mentale, se leva rapidement et se rapprocha de l'interpelé. Le fondateur se retourna et vit son lié à ses côté. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait, qu'Harry déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste.

Leur tout premier baiser.

Et ils espéraient tous deux qu'il ne représentait que le premier d'une longue liste.

Salazar remit sa main droite sur la joue de son lié et plongea son regard gris dans les émeraudes qui lui faisait face. Il prononça ces derniers mots en fourchelangue pour son bien aimé lié.

 _\- Tu es merveilleux mon cher Harry, n'en doutes jamais_ , fit le fondateur qui déposa à nouveau petit baiser sur les lèvres qui le faisait tant rêver.

Il s'éloigna légèrement, ferma les yeux et disparut simplement devant Harry.

Salazar venait de quitter son palais mental, et il allait devoir remettre ces protections avant de pouvoir lui aussi reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Une réalité dans laquelle il pourrait converser avec Salazar, mais il ne pourra pas lui tenir la main, sentir sa main sur sa joue ou mieux encore, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est avec un sourire triste qu'Harry se concentra pour remettre ses verrous en place avant de pouvoir revoir son futur amant.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	41. Chapitre 40

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à PetitLutin22, LauraCaym, aurel8611, Hadsher, NasuadaDragon, Yukii27, Morgane93, Wellone et xiu pour vos commentaires !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

Maeglin avait retenu son ami de finir au sol lorsque celui-ci avait lancé le sort Legilimens, le processus de transfert d'esprit requérant beaucoup de magie. Il avait repositionné Salazar dans le fauteuil, et grâce à sa magie elfique l'avait collé à l'assise et mis un lien d'avertissement qui lui permettrait de sentir quand Salazar récupérer son corps.

Ainsi, il s'approcha de la cheminé, et contacta celle des appartements qu'il partageait avec la plus belle des femmes, Helga. Mais comme beaucoup d'âme-sœur lié, il se savait pas très objectif. Il lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé et échangeait avec elle des dispositions qu'ils risquaient de devoir prendre envers Salazar. Il lui expliqua que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir accepter la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il mettait ce jeune homme.

\- Maeglin, il y autre chose qui te tracasse. Et ne fais pas l'innocent, je le ressens, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si tu souhaites me parler de suite alors que nous allons être ensemble dans peu de temps, c'est que tu as quelque chose qui t'inquiètes. Alors qu'est-ce donc My Glin ?

My Glin était le surnom qu'Helga avait donné à SON Maeglin. Surnom très apprécié par son compagnon, qu'elle n'utilisait habituellement qu'en privé. Aucun des autres fondateurs n'étaient au courant. Alors même si Salazar était présent dans la pièce, elle savait de son conjoint qu'il était endormi et bien loin d'eux à l'instant présent, ou plutôt futur.

L'elfe sylvestre sourit à sa belle et finit par avouer ce que sa magie lui dictait.

\- Tu sais que notre peuple est la référence dans les liens d'âmes-sœurs, mais aussi sur beaucoup d'autres liens magiques ?

Helga hocha simplement la tête permettant à Maeglin de continuer.

\- Il y a quelque chose de particulier chez ce jeune homme. Je ne sais pas encore exactement quoi, mais mon instinct me dicte de…, Maeglin réfléchit exactement au mot qu'il pourrait mettre sur cette sensation, de protéger. Pas avec la même force qu'en ce qui te concerne, mais quelque chose d'assez puissant tout de même.

\- Je vois. Cela est peut-être dut au fait que Salazar met en danger son lien d'âme-sœur en s'entêtant ?

\- Je ne pense pas, ou en tout cas pas seulement. Cet enfant est différent de tous ceux que j'ai déjà pu rencontrer au château lorsque nous y étions. Il va me falloir faire quelques recherches plus approfondit, ne sait-on jamais.

\- Je vais commencer à rechercher dans tes notes si tu veux bien si je peux trouver une piste.

\- Je te fais confiance mélanya*.

Après cela ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à Maeglin ressentent son sortilèges d'avertissement concernant Salazar. Ce dernier venait de réintégrer son enveloppe charnelle.

Il mit fin à l'appel par cheminette et se rapprocha de nouveau du fauteuil de son ami et enleva son sort de maintien sur place qu'il avait mis en place. Il l'aida à se redresser dans son fauteuil lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier reprendre un peu plus ses esprits.

\- Tout va bien Salazar ?

\- Bien, merci Maeglin.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé qu'étant donné votre situation, ta magie t'aurait plongé dans un sommeil sécuritaire.

\- Je comprends mieux la raison de ma fatigue soudaine dans ce cas, ricana légèrement le fondateur. Lors de nos prochaines sessions avec Harry, il me faudra penser à adapter mon fauteuil, car tu ne seras pas toujours présent.

\- Je pense en effet que cela serait plus sage. Par contre, je commence à m'inquiéter pour ton lié. Celui-ci n'a pas l'air de vouloir sortir de son sommeil, fit le compagnon d'Helga en rapportant son regard sur le jeune homme de l'autre côté du miroir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien pour lui. Face au regard de l'elfe, Salazar s'expliqua en ramenant son regard sur la silhouette encore endormie. Il souhaitait remettre ses boucliers mentaux avant de se réveiller. Il ne devrait plus tarder désormais.

Et ce fut comme le fondateur des vert et argent l'avait annoncé. Harry commença à remuer sur son lit avant de papillonner des yeux. Il s'étira en se redressant, tandis que sans que le jeune héro ne s'en aperçoive, son lit reprenne la forme du fauteuil habituel.

\- Bon retour parmi nous mon cher. Pas trop dur ce réveil ?

\- Non, ça va, fit Harry en se frottant les yeux avant de remettre ses lunettes. Et pour toi ?

\- Heureusement que Maeglin était là.

Sur cela Salazar expliqua au froncement de sourcils de son liés les raisons et conclut qu'il serait en effet plus judicieux que lui aussi transfigure son fauteuil en lit pour leur prochaines rencontres.

\- Maeglin, nous avons complètement perdu la notion du temps lors de notre discussion avec Harry, reprit Salazar. Pourrais-tu me renseigner sur l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Bien entendu, il est 21 heure passé.

\- Aussi tard ! S'exclama Harry. Je me doutais que nous n'avions pas vu le temps passé, mais pas à ce point !

\- Je pense qu'il me faudra aussi pensé à un sort pour limiter le temps de nos échanges. Il serait bien dommage de souffrir de déshydratation ou de faim durant nos escapades mentales.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Sinon comment vous sentez-vous tous les deux suite à ce premier contact psychique ? Questionna l'elfe sylvestre.

\- Je ne saurais te dire. Je dirais plus serein qu'avant. Ma magie me semble plus apaisée, Salazar offrit un sourire à un Harry rosissant. Et toi mon cher ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, fut la réponse souriante d'un Harry aux joues légèrement rosie par les souvenir de leur premier baiser. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'avais pas conscience de … je ne sais pas trop comment dire… d'une sorte d'attraction pour tes quartiers et cette pièce. Comme… comme un besoin viscérale d'être ici.

\- Je pense comprendre ce que tu veux dire, la sensation de tiraillement que j'avais semble s'être calmée aussi, ajouta Salazar.

\- Et concernant ta magie Harry ? Demanda de nouveau Maeglin, car c'était surtout pour cela que le lien d'esprit devait agir.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir récupéré un peu plus le contrôle de ma magie. Elle m'a l'air moins sauvage, même si elle reste agitée. Je dirais qu'elle est moins active, comme si notre échange l'avait rassuré peut-être ?

\- Je pense en effet que c'est le cas, confirma Maeglin. Cela signifie que le lien d'esprit est une alternative temporaire possible.

Maeglin avait bien insisté sur la fin de sa phrase, voulant faire comprendre à ce têtu de Salazar qu'il devrait accepter de voir Harry le rejoindre rapidement de leur côté du miroir. Mais ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'Harry avait compris en partie le sous-entendu de l'elfe. Salazar reprit la conversation faisant abstraction du dernier commentaire de Maeglin, faisant soupirer celui-ci. Maeglin comprit qu'il allait devoir en parler à Helga, elle serait bien plus persuasive et saurait faire abdiquer leur ami, pour sa santé, et la survie de son lié.

\- Nous n'allons pas discuter bien plus longtemps, car si je me souviens bien mon cher, tu as rendez-vous tôt demain matin avec des médicomages ?

\- Oui, soupira Harry, se souvenant de ce détail.

\- Dans ce cas, Maeglin comment faisons-nous pour mettre en place ce lien ?

\- Vous avez déjà commencé, voyant le questionnement dans les regards des deux âme-sœurs tournés vers lui, il préféra continuer rapidement. Quand tu es arrivé jusqu'à lui et que vous vous êtes rencontré bien plus proches que vous ne l'avez jamais été, la magie d'Harry a cessé de te reconnaître comme un intrus. De plus, votre lien d'âme-sœur aidant, vos magies ont commencé à se lier entre elles. Ainsi, la prochaine fois que vous échangerez de cette manière, tu ne seras pas obliger de baisser tous tes boucliers Harry. Je pense que les premières fois, il te faudra en baisser certaine, mais au fur et à mesure que votre lien s'approfondira, aussi bien d'esprit que d'âme-sœur, tu ne seras même pus obligé de les lever. Salazar pourra passer au travers sans inconvénients.

\- Je vois, mais comment je peux savoir quels boucliers mentaux baisser ? J'ai beaucoup de mal avec l'Occlumencie, alors je ne vois pas trop ceux concernés.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon cher, je suis un expert en magie de l'esprit. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à enlever tes barrières complètement, et une fois que je t'aurais rejoints dans ton palais mental, nous ferons le chemin inverse pour que je cible les boucliers qui me résisteront. Cela te convient-il ?

\- Ouais, de toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

\- Alors c'est réglé, conclut Salazar.

\- Si cela ne vous déranges pas, je vais vous laisser pour finir ma soirée avec ma compagne. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée Harry, et au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt. Salazar, je pense que Rowena s'ennuie de vos parties d'échec, Godric ne semble pas parvenir à la distraire suffisamment à ce jeu.

\- Je n'en doute pas, la réflexion et la stratégie n'a jamais comptés parmi ses points forts.

Maeglin fit un hochement de tête salutaire aux deux récents âme-sœurs et sortit des quartiers secrets du fondateur pour rejoindre sa belle Helga. Cette dernière l'attendait dans leur quartier pour savoir comment c'était passé cet entretien.

Harry observait Salazar avec de l'affection lisible dans ses yeux. Il se disait qu'il avait réussi l'impossible en s'étant lié avec un fondateur prétendu mort depuis des siècles et pour ses sentiments grandissaient de jour en jour. En si peu de temps, son Serpentard occupait une part importante dans sa vie.

Quand l'objet de ces pensées se retourna vers lui, Harry sentit ses joues chauffé d'être pris en train de le regarder sans vergogne. Salazar lui offrit un regard et un sourire magnifique selon lui, qui le fit rougir davantage. Ils discutèrent encore une petite demi-heure de tout et de rien comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, avant que le fondateur décide de mettre fin à cette journée pleine de découvertes pour l'un et l'autre.

\- Il commence à se faire bien tard mon cher, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu rejoignes tes quartiers et prenne un repos bien mérité. Nous nous reverrons demain.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison ! Fit Salazar un brin hautain.

\- Et modeste en plus de cela, finit Harry.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire au lever de sourcils du sorcier plus âgé, qui le rejoignit bien vite dans ce moment de légèreté devenu courant entre eux.

\- Demain je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer min entretien avec Mme Peterson.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela je t'attendrais. Mais si tu préfères, retrouvons-nous ici dans l'après-midi. Ainsi tu pourras passer un peu de temps avec tes amis, et de mon côté je ferai de même. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que ma présence soit devenue indispensable aux autres fondateurs.

Harry rigola en pensant aux propos de Maeglin avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Salazar.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Quelle heure ?

\- Peut-être après le déjeuner, 13heure ou 14heure ? Que préfères-tu ?

\- 14 dans ce cas, ainsi j'aurai un peu plus de temps si la princesse Elina décide que je doive lui servir de chevalier servant pour retourner à la garderie.

\- Et comme tout preux Gryffondor que tu es, cela est de ton devoir.

\- Exactement. Bonne nuit Salazar, à demain.

\- _Bonne nuit mon cher Harry, les heures loin de temps me seront longues_ , siffla en fourchelangue le Serpentard sachant l'effet que cela avait sur Harry qu'il vit légèrement pris d'un frisson.

 _-_ Il me tarde de nous retrouver dans mon esprit… ça fait bizarre dis comme ça, non ?

\- Oui en effet, mais je pense que je suis aussi impatient que toi de nos prochaines rencontres.

Harry se leva et se rapprocha du passage de la bibliothèque qui lui permettrait de regagner les appartements de son âme-sœur. Quand il monta la première marche, il se retourna vers le miroir où Salazar le suivait d'un regard brillant.

\- Fais de beau rêve Harry, ta magie sait où me trouver si tu as besoin, fit-il en tapotant sa tempe déclenchant un petit pouffement à Harry.

\- _J'espère que les tiens seront sur moi, Salazar,_ fit Harry dans la langue des serpents et un brun plus langoureux sur le nom de l'autre homme.

Il avait voulu rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son sorcier avant de disparaître des quartiers. Mais il put entendre la réponse de ce dernier, qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- _Oh, mais ils le sont déjà mon cher et tendre Harry, qu'ils n'attendent plus qu'à être assouvi par l'objet de merveilleux songes._

Il fut à cet instant bien heureux de ne plus être dans le champ de vision de son âme-sœur, mais il n'avait pas de doute que Salazar se doutait dans lequel sa dernière phrase l'avait mis.

Salazar quant à lui ne revenait pas de l'audace qu'il avait eue. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait pensé tenir des propos si explicite. Mais il ne pouvait nier avoir dit la vérité. Et puis, même si cela ne faisait que vraiment peu de temps qu'il connaissait le jeune sorcier, ils se sentaient tellement bien en présence de l'autre qu'ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis au moins un bon millénaire.

Le miroir se brouilla finalement, pour renvoyer l'image d'un vieil homme seul face à son miroir, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

\- Bon, il serait peut-être temps de remédier à la solitude stratégique de cette chère Rowena !

*mélanya avec quelques recherches avec un dictionnaire elfique : méla signifie aimé/affection et nya c'est le pronom possessif de « mien » se mettant à la fin d'un mot du coup mélanya signifierait mon aimé

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	42. Chapitre 41

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à PetitLutin22, Yukii27, aurel8611, Hasdher, LeaPereira et NasuadaDragon pour vos messages !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

\- Bon, il serait peut-être temps de remédier à la solitude stratégique de cette chère Rowena !

Salazar se leva donc de son fauteuil et partit rejoindre les quartiers de ses amis. Il frappa à la porte des quartiers du couple Gryffondor-Serdaigle.

Ce fut Godric qui vint lui ouvrir, les cheveux trempés et vêtu d'une simple serviette autour des hanches. Salazar baissa le regard sur le torse de son frère d'arme qui lui dévoilait ses muscles sans honte, même si ceux-ci avait bien pris quelques rides comme leur propriétaire. Mais il était indéniable que le lion prenait soin de son corps, même après le millénaire écoulé.

Salazar ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite boutade à son ami.

\- Gardes donc ce spectacle pour notre belle Rowena, veux-tu ?

\- Très amusant vil serpent, mais j'accepte volontiers ce compliment de ta part ! Fit Godric en s'écartant de l'entrée pour laisser passer son ami de longue date.

\- Un compliment ? Que JE t'aurais fait ? Éclaire donc ma lanterne ? Fit Salazar en entrant dans les quartiers.

\- Que mon corps d'apollon est un spectacle voyons, serais-tu devenu sénile au point d'oublier tes propres mots, fit avec un sourire triomphant le fondateur des rouges et or.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables tous les deux, soupira Rowena qui s'était rapprochée. Godric, franchement accueillir un visiteur dans cette tenue, dit cette dernière les mains sur les hanches au niveau de l'arche menant au salon.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit en l'absence de tenue ma tout belle, fit Salazar en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Salazar, quel plaisir de te voir.

Ils se firent la bise, avant que l'ancienne dame Serdaigle ne reprenne son mari sur ses manières.

\- Et toi, files donc te vêtir.

\- Oui ma douce, fit Godric.

Il s'approcha de la sorcière la plus intelligent qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître pour lui voler un baiser, avant de se diriger vers une porte ouverte qui se trouvait être la salle de bain. Rowena se détourna de Salazar et se dirigea vers l'une de leur causeuse bleu nuit, en désignant un fauteuil assorti face à elle pour l'homme avec qui elle avait été élevé.

\- Alors mon ami, comment vas-tu ?

\- Merveilleusement bien. Cependant, même si je serais ravi de tout te raconter, tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas me répéter.

\- Oh oui, intransigeant et sans patience.

\- Alors tu sais déjà qu'il va te falloir attendre demain comme tout le monde, quand Helga et Godric seront présents aussi. Même si je pense que Maeglin aura quelques peu échangé avec sa dulcinée d'ici-là.

\- Et pas même quelques bribes de mots ?

\- N'y comptes même pas, tu ne m'auras pas à ce petit jeu-là.

\- Bien, mais nous feras-tu seulement l'honneur de ta présence demain pour tout nous conté ? Tu es toujours fourrer dans tes quartiers depuis que tu échanges avec cet homme, fit un brin vexé l'anciennement Lady Serdaigle.

\- Oui, Maeglin m'en a fait la remarque, et tu m'en vois désolé. Je tâcherais d'y faire davantage attention, pour ne pas que croyez que je me lasse de vous ou que je vous abandonne. Mais saches que je suis ici avec vous depuis des années, que dis-je des siècles ! Alors que cet homme comme tu le dis si bien, accentua ironiquement Salazar, mécontent de la manière dont Rowena avait tourné ses paroles, ne sera malheureusement pas disponible demain matin. Pour cela je serai à vous jusqu'à 13h demain, 13h30 grand maximum. Oh et pendant que j'y suis, il se prénomme Harry, tâche de ne pas l'oublier. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi Godric, fit Salazar en ayant haussé le ton, je sais que tu nous entends, viens donc nous rejoindre pour discuter pendant que je mets en échec notre douce Rowena.

Godric se rapprocha donc et s'installa au côté de son épouse. Rowena fit un mouvement de la main pour faire apparaître un plateau d'échec sorcier sur la table basse entre elle et Salazar et y placer les pièces. Contrairement au couleur du jeu habituel noir et blanc, les pièces étaient ici rouges et bleues. Un cadeau de mariage de la part de Salazar mariant les couleurs de ces amis, voulant illustrer ainsi le jeu de la vie et les conflits perpétuels mais qui ne détruisent pas la couple.

Godric fit lui aussi un mouvement de main mais pour faire venir à lui une bouteille de whiskey pur feu et trois verres qu'il remplit un fond, avant d'envoyer chaque verre planer à porter de main du futur buveur.

\- Saches Salazar que tu ne me bats que rarement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je te mettrais en échec et mat, mais en échec.

\- Tu joues encore sur les mots, fit comme remarque la seule femme présente.

\- Peut-être, mais si l'on prend nos comptes pour toutes nos parties, nous sommes à peu près équivalents en partie gagnés, donc d'échec et mat, mais par rapport au nombre d'échec au roi simple, je t'ai mis bien plus souvent en difficultés.

Rowena sourit à la remarque, acceptant le fait qu'elle ne pouvait nier.

\- Honneur à la reine.

\- Merci mon roi.

Rowena pris son cavalier bleu et le fit avancer en « L ». Et la soirée continua sur diverses discussions et coups échangés entre les trois amis avant que Salazar ne déclare qu'il devait les quitter pour la soirée. Il remercia ses amis et leur souhaita une bonne fin de nuit, car elle était bien avancée.

Une fois arrivé à ses appartements, Salazar fit ses ablutions avant de rejoindre son lit.

Le lendemain matin, il se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas été dérangé par un des nombreux cauchemars de son lié. Il espéra donc que le jeune sorcier avait dormi convenablement.

Du côté d'Harry, le réveil se fit lentement et très tôt. Grâce à un tempus sans baguette, il vit qu'il n'était pas encore 5heure. Ne se sentant pas de rester allongé dans son lit, il en sortit pour aller se servir un verre du jus de fruit qu'il prit debout accoudé contre son petit meuble, les yeux perdu dans sa réflexion.

Son sommeil n'avait certes pas été perturbé par d'anciens souvenirs, mais ces pensées avaient tournés en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait beau se repasser leur discussion avec Maeglin, me celui-ci ne leur avait pas dit clairement comment clôturer leur lien d'esprit. Il leur avait seulement confirmé qu'il l'avait mis en place. Harry ne savait pas comment, mais il savait que le lien d'esprit n'était lui non plus pas finalisé et qu'il avait désormais donc deux lien en cours avec Salazar.

Par contre, un point positif était qu'il ne sentait aujourd'hui qu'un léger tiraillement au niveau de sa poitrine. C'était plus une gêne que douloureux comparé à d'habitude, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience avant, certainement trop habitué à cacher la douleur derrière son masque du Survivant. Mais il semblerait que leur nouveau lien d'esprit permettait de maintenir l'illusion d'un rapprochement entre Salazar et lui auprès de leur lien d'âme-sœur incomplet.

Harry qui venait de finir son verre, lança un recurvite sur ce dernier et le rangea dans son petit meuble. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain et fit sa toilette. Voyant qu'il était encore bien trop tôt, il opta pour lire des livres sur les liens d'âmes. Il les avait trouvé la veille dans les appartements de Salazar et avaient décidés de les ramener dans sa tente. On dirait qu'il avait vu juste sur son besoin de lecture.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit du bruit venant de l'extérieur, il était désormais 7heure passé. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait profiter de la matinée pour faire une tour sur le camp et échanger quelques mots avec les bénévoles.

Il déambula entre les tentes en saluant les travailleurs qu'il croisait. Certains avec qui il se souvenait avoir travaillé lui demandaient s'il se sentait mieux ou bien encore s'il allait bientôt le revoir sur des chantiers.

C'était bon enfant et Harry se plaisait à écouter les mésaventures qu'il avait loupées ces derniers jours. Un certain Antonin avait été victime d'une simple apparition surprise accompagné d'un « Bouh » de Peeves et était tombé dans le lac noir. Harry apprit ainsi qu'Antonin n'était plus sur le camp, car après le coup de Peeves, un autre bénévole l'avait pris la main sur le fait en train d'essayer de voler des artefacts présents dans le château. Le bénévole en question était John, avec qui Harry avait travaillé d'ailleurs pour l'accès à la salle sur demande. Peeves se tenait assez calme depuis la destruction d'une bonne partie du château et ne dérangeait que les bénévoles qui ne lui plaisait pas ou alors il jouait avec les enfants. John s'entendait assez bien avec les fantômes et après ce petit tour du fantôme farceur préféra surveiller Antonin, et il avait vu juste.

En apprenant cela, il fut déçu que des individus que l'on pensait digne de confiance en profitait ainsi, mais cela lui fit penser aussi que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas passer de temps comme ça, à discuter de tout et de rien sur la vie avec ses hommes et ses femmes qui reconstruisait ensemble.

En effet, son temps avait totalement été accaparé par ses visites auprès de son âme-sœur. Il s'aperçut aussi qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas vu Kalevi et Elina depuis son malaise et il s'en voulut. Il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à la famille Makenïr avant de rejoindre la tente rouge où il avait son rendez-vous tant redouté avec ses deux médicomages attitrées. Enfin, après il pourrait reprendre les travaux normalement. Mais ce n'était pas pour le rassurer pour autant, car cela signifierait qu'il aurait moins de temps pour voir le fondateur.

Harry s'immobilisa au milieu des tentes, prenant consciences de ses dernières pensées.

S'il pouvait recommencer à restaurer Poudlard, il y passerait certainement ses journées comme avant. Et alors il n'aurait plus assez de temps pour voir Salazar ! Et cela commençait à tracasser notre jeune héros. Sans s'en apercevoir il dit dans un murmure :

\- Mais comment je vais faire ?!

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de question, qu'une masse lui enserra les jambes par derrières. Il baissa les yeux et reconnu la petite princesse à qui il allait justement rendre visite.

La petite fille relâcha ses jambes et lui offrit un magnifique sourire en lui tendant les bras. Harry se retourna et vit que Kalevi se tenait derrière lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres en observant sa fille et son ami. Le jeune brun se pencha et prit Elina dans ses bras avant de recevoir un gros bisou bien sonore et un gros câlin de sa part.

\- Bonjour princesse !

\- Bonjour Tonton Ry ! Comment que tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Oh, et bien… comment j'ai fait pour ne pas te voir arriver. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Harry avait enchainé avec sa question voulant changer de sujet rapidement, mais il avait bien vu le regard du papa de la gamine dans ses bras.

\- Super trop bien ! On va faire des dessins magiques ! Tu viendras voir ce soir ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Youpi, alors je demanderai à la maîtresse si je pourrais en faire un pour toi en plus de celui pour maman et papa, mais chut c'est un secret pour maman. Papa il le sait déjà parce que la maîtresse, eh bien elle a pas garder le secret. C'est trop nul. Hein Papa ?

\- Mais oui princesse, répondit Kalevi qui pouvait enfin en placer une.

Kalevi se rapprocha aves ses béquilles et fit une accolade à Harry qui portait toujours sa fille.

\- Salut petit frère, heureux de te voir.

\- Salut Kali, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux, mais je ne suis pas médicomage après tout.

Elina commença à remuer dans ses bras pour réclamer à descendre, ce que fit Harry. Une fois fait, la petite courut rejoindre un autre enfant qui lui faisait de grand signe de bras. La mère du petit garçon qu'Elina avait rejoint prit la parole.

\- Si tu veux Kalevi, je peux emmener Elina avec Martin.

\- Si ça ne te déranges pas.

\- Non, pas de souci.

\- Elina, tu seras bien sage, je passerai te prendre ce soir d'accord ?

\- Oui papa, fit l'interpelé qui se rapprocha de son père pour lui faire un bisou avant de tirer sur le bras de son tonton pour lui en faire un à lui aussi.

Sur cela, la mère du petit Martin suivit les deux enfants qui discutait des jeux qu'ils allaient faire en s'éloignant.

\- Alors ? Comment tu vas vraiment ?

\- Bien mieux je trouve.

\- C'est ce que je peux voir aussi.

\- J'ai loupé des trucs on dirait et j'ai été très… absent, désolé.

\- Oh tu as entendu le cas Antonin ?, Harry hocha de la tête. Bah t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter des dragonnes qui t'attendent dans la tente rouge.

Harry fit une grimace à cela.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais presque oublié.

\- De rien, je suis là pour ça, fit Kalevi en donnant un petit coup dans le bras du plus jeune. Au fait, j'avais demandé ma matinée alors je t'accompagne, enfin si ça ne te déranges pas ?

\- Non, ça me va. Merci de prendre de ton temps pour moi.

\- Pas de quoi, petit frère.

Harry roula des yeux face au comportement de son frère de cœur. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la tente rouge où le jeune sorcier était attendu. Il fut accueilli par deux infirmières très autoritaires.

\- Ah enfin vous voilà, on aurait pensé que vous seriez venu plus tôt ! Fit Madame Peterson.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Madame Peterson. J'ai écouté vos précieux conseils et me suis reposé, je ne vais quand même pas me faire gronder !

\- Pour une fois que vous faites ce qu'on vous dit ça me fera des vacances. Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

\- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh.

\- Bien, finit de papoter, dit Madame Pomfresh, installez-vous sur ce lit que nous vous lancions quelques sorts de contrôle.

Kalevi avait gardé le silence et regardait l'échange devant lui avec amusement. Harry quant à lui s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Pardon, je vais reformuler ce que ma collègue voulait dire, réprimanda Madame Peterson, allongez-vous sur ce lit jeune homme.

Harry râla pour la forme, mais fit comme demandé. Les deux infirmières commencèrent alors à lui lancer plusieurs sorts de diagnostiques. Après quelques minutes, elles lui dirent qu'il pouvait se redresser.

\- Bien, très bien même, fit Madame Peterson. Votre magie semble être revenue à un niveau normal. Avez-vous eu d'autres crises de magies ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je pense que vous pourrez reprendre les chantiers, continua Madame Peterson.

\- Mais personnellement, j'y mets une réserve. Je vais en parler avec les gobelins et votre ami Ripheus afin qu'il ne vous affecte que peu de temps pour commencer et sur des travaux facile et ne requérant que peu votre magie, histoire de la laisser encore un peu de temps pour se régénérer. Un peu comme un mi-temps chez les moldus. Et puis, vous n'êtes encore qu'un enfant, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, profitez donc un peu de vos vacances pour vous amuser.

\- Bien m'dame, je ferais attention. Si vous voulez je peux en parler avec Ripheus, je voulais allez le voir. ET, continua-t-il de suite avant d'être interrompu par les deux drag/ pardon, par les deux femmes, Kalevi m'accompagnera comme ça je ne peux pas me défiler, ça vous convient ?

\- Très bien, nous vous laissons aborder le sujet avec Ripheus et nous chargeons des gobelins.

\- Bah et moi, on ne me demande pas mon avis ? fit le père de famille.

\- Non, firent en même temps les deux médicomages.

\- Pas la peine, je sais que tu m'aurais accompagné de toute manière, tu as pris ta matinée pour être avec moi, et ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

\- Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu, fit Kalevi faussement indigné.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la tente rouge des soins pour rejoindre la tente bleue des affectations. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers un gobelin et lui demandèrent s'il savait où ils pourraient trouver Ripheus aujourd'hui. Le gobelin les informa qu'il était au fond, derrière un rideau. Ils avancèrent donc et allèrent retrouver le centaure.

\- Bonjour Riph, que les astres te protègent, dit Harry.

\- Bonjour Ripheus, fit Kalevi.

\- Bonjour Kalevi, bonjour Harry, que les astres vous éclairent, à ce que je vois tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Tout à fait, je peux reprendre doucement les travaux et par petite période pour commencer, Kali peut te le confirmer.

\- Oui, c'est ce que les médicomages ont dit, mais il doit encore éviter d'utiliser trop sa magie, confirma le finlandais.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, pour la semaine prochaine est-ce que lundi ça t'irais ?

\- Oui pas de problème, quelles seront mes tâches ?

\- Tu ne travailleras que le matin et tu seras avec Kalevi, il t'en dira plus sur son chantier.

\- Bien chef !, fit le susnommé.

\- Après je jugerais mardi si j'ai besoin de toi pour certaines affectations avec les gobelins, reprit le centaure.

\- Tu m'as l'air occupé, tu as besoin d'aide ? Questionna Harry.

\- Non, j'ai presque terminé. Mais je n'aurais pas de temps à accorder aujourd'hui, je suis attendu dans la forêt en tant que conseiller auprès de Katell Aldebaran.

\- Oh, pas de souci, ce n'est que partie remise, fit le Survivant auquel le centaure hocha la tête pour accepter les propos. Dans ce cas nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps, à une prochaine Ripheus.

\- A bientôt Ripheus.

\- Au revoir Harry, au revoir Kalevi.

Après être sorti de la tente, Harry se tourna vers Kalevi.

\- Kali, ça te conviens si on va chez moi pour discuter ?

\- Non, ça me vas très bien, je te suis.

C'est sur cela que Kalevi et Harry arrivèrent chez ce dernier. Il servit un thé à chacun et qu'ils s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils du jeune sorcier.

Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir le matin, et il s'était dit qu'après tout, il en avait déjà parlé avec Ripheus. Même que le centaure avait rencontré Salazar. Alors il pouvait bien en parler avec son frère de cœur sans crainte, non ? Sinon à qui d'autres pourrait-il en parler ?

Mais avant ils discutèrent de ce qu'il avait manqué dans le monde sorcier retranché dans son lieu secret, les nouveaux articles foireux de la Gazette des sorciers, les ragots qui couraient sur lui ou bien encore les rumeurs sur le retour du défunt Lord Voldemort dans un parc d'attractions moldus. Enfin bref, beaucoup de sujet pour détendre notre jeune héros à se lancer dans son récit des derniers jours et de ses récentes découvertes.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais je ne voulais pas le raccourcir.

A l'origine je voulais le poster la semaine dernière mais il faisait à peine 1500 mots, maintenant il en fait plus de 3000 et il n'aborde pas que le réveil d'Harry.

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	43. Chapitre 42

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à aurel8611, gabrielle prince, Tsuki Banritt, PetitLutin22, LeaPereira et Hadsher pour vos petits messages !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Kalevi et Harry discutaient autour de leur thé maintenu chaud par un sortilège.

Durant leur échange, Harry s'aperçut que son ami lui avait manqué. Dès leur première rencontre, Harry et Kalevi s'était entendu à merveille. Lui qui avait pris l'habitude de passer du temps tous les jours avec Kali, parfois aussi avec Elina et Meredith, se donna l'impression d'avoir abandonné son ami ces derniers jours. Ils se considéraient l'un autre comme des frères de cœur.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était aussi ravi de passer du temps auprès du fondateur.

Et le pire, c'est que même Ripheus était au courant ! Et en plus, le centaure avait déjà rencontré Salazar.

Certes le jeune brun était proche de Ripheus, mais pas autant que de Kalevi.

Cela le fit se sentir encore plus mal vis-à-vis de la situation et s'en voulut énormément. Et plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de s'excuser auprès du père de famille, mais surtout de tout lui dire.

Sa formidable découverte dans la chambre des secrets, son lien d'âme-sœur nouvellement formé ou bien encore sa rencontre avec deux des plus grands sorciers connus à ceux jours et fondateur de Poudlard, Helga Poufsouffle et l'illustre fondateur Salazar Serpentard.

Quoi, comment ça son regard n'était pas objectif concernant Salazar ?

Rappelez-vous qu'à l'origine Harry pensait qu'il était maléfique et malfaisant, mais que son avis sur le sorcier incriminé changea justement, vite et aidé par leur lien d'âme, mais pas seulement.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'était la réaction de l'homme surprotecteur face à lui.

Que dira-t-il quand il découvrira que son lien d'âme-sœur est grandement responsable de ses accidents magiques, et que cela ne pourra que s'aggraver avec le temps ?

Sera-t-il en colère contre lui de lui avoir caché la vérité ? Ou seulement déçu ? Harry angoissait, mais en son for intérieur, il voulait tout dévoiler aujourd'hui, il ressentait le besoin de le faire, mais surtout il avait un eu de courage de Gryffondor. Et puis Kalevi lui avait appris plus tôt qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, peut-être acceptera-t-il de l'accompagner pour rencontrer son fondateur.

Oui, le sien. Il se plaisait à penser cela. Leur premier baiser avait été parfait selon lui. Certains diront pas réel puisque dans son esprit, mais pour lui ce n'était pas le plus important. Il n'était que sorciers qui apprenaient à se connaître, Salazar et Harry.

Tout à ces pensées, Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que Kalevi ne parlait plus de sa petite princesse, mais l'observait attentivement depuis quelques minutes. Il avait bien vu les changements d'expressions du plus jeune, passant de la tristesse à l'anxiété, le rendant nerveux lui-même, avant de voir apparaître un léger sourire qui le rassura quelque peu.

Kalevi décida de ramener son ami avec lui qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et pourquoi ne pas essayer de savoir ce qu'il lui cachait.

\- Bon maintenant Harry et si tu me disais vraiment ce qui te tracasse!

Harry releva le visage et ancra ses yeux dans ceux du Makenïr face à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire pour lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que son ami reprenait la conversation.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien ou que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter Harry ! Je suis peut-être infirme d'une jambe, mais pas aveugle !

\- Désolé Kali, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais…

\- Encore heureux !

Le finlandais soupira avant de s'apercevoir que le jeune héros avait baissé la tête et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Le père de famille avait vite compris que quand Harry faisait cela s'était soit qu'il était gêné ou bien se sentait fautif.

\- Excuses-moi Harry, je crois que je me suis laissé emporter.

\- Non c'est bon, t'inquiètes. Je comprends qu'avec ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers temps, tu es à cran.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, et tu le sais, finit le père de famille avec un regard lourd de sens.

Harry replongea son regard émeraude dans celui bleu de Kalevi, avant de soupirer. Il avait pris sa décision et il allait le faire maintenant. Il s'apprêtait à vider son sac selon l'expression moldu.

\- Tu as raison, je t'ai caché quelque chose de très important ces derniers jours. Je pense que tu en as bien deviné une partie au vue de tes sous-entendus sur MON secret, mais c'est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le penses.

\- Harry, soupira le second sorcier, ne me dis pas que tu es en couple avec un homme marié ?

\- PARDON ?! Mais où as-tu été cherché ça ?

\- Ta réaction me rassure, rigola légèrement le finlandais. Alors, tu veux bien rassurer un homme surprotecteur qui se fait un sang d'encre pour son petit frère adoré qui n'a semble-t-il aucune notion de survie.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai évité la mort à de nombreuses reprises ?

\- Non, c'est bon, sale garnement, fit le blond en secouant les cheveux du brun.

\- Merci Kali.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai encore rien fait ?

\- Tu es toujours là pour m'écouter et tu comprends vite quand quelque chose me dérange.

\- Bah, tu n'as qu'à mettre ça sur l'expérience d'être l'heureux papa d'une petite Elina pleine de ressource. Je remarque par contre que tu n'as pas relevé le fait que j'ai dit que tu étais en couple avec un homme. Alors ai-je vu juste ?

Harry rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher en pensant à leur premier baiser échangé la veille.

\- Je pense que maintenant oui, l'on peut dire que je suis en couple avec lui.

\- Ne me dis pas que lui et toi vous avez déjà passé le cap ?

\- Quoi ?! Non mais arrêtes un peu de monter sur tes grands chevaux à chaque fois !

Face au regard perplexe qui lui faisait face, Harry informa l'homme face à lui qu'il s'agissait d'une expression moldu.

\- Et non, nous n'avons pas… euh… il n'y a rien eu de ce côté-là, Kali. Je sais ce que je fais et il s'agit quand même de mon corps. Et quand ça arrivera, car ça arrivera forcément un jour ou l'autre, alors peut-être… enfin je pense que je viendrais t'en parlé… mais pas pour m'en vanter ou que tu le cri sur tous les toits ! Mais et bien…

\- Ryry, j'ai compris, t'en fais pas. Tu es un ami, qu'est-ce que je raconte, t'es comme mon petit frère. Je veux juste être sûr des intentions de cet homme, surtout que tu m'as l'air de bien le cacher jusqu'à présent, alors j'y peux rien si je m'inquiète. Et pourquoi n'est-il plus « qu'un ami » ?

\- Et bien, Harry rougit, nous nous sommes rapprochés et, eh bien on s'est embrassé. Hier.

\- Oh je vois. Alors tout ce passe bien entre lui et toi, tant mieux, même si j'aimerais bien savoir de qui il s'agit. Au moins, comme tu n'as pas quitté Poudlard, je sais au moins qu'il fait partie des bénévoles. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire sur ton secret et non moins mystérieux amant ?

\- Et bien en fait, il ne fait pas partie des bénévoles.

\- Quoi, mais comment c'est possible ? Ripheus m'a affirmé que tu n'avais pas quitté l'enceinte du château ?

\- En effet, il a dit vrai, souriait davantage Harry, heureux de faire tourner en rond Kalevi.

\- Attends, Riph' est au courant ?

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs j'aimerai corriger cela aujourd'hui et t'emmener avec moi cet après-midi pour que tu le rencontre ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, enfin, si tu veux bien et que tu n'avais rien d'autre de prévu ?

\- A part dîner ce soir avec Meredith et Elina, non je suis libre toute la journée. D'ailleurs tu peux, non tu dois te joindre à nous, Elina sera plus que ravie et de toute façon elle te l'a si gentiment demandé.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir cette injonction de princesse Elina.

\- Alors si nous revenions au principal sujet, tu m'emmène le voir cet inconnu ? D'ailleurs il est courant que tu m'emmènes avec toi, ou tu viens de te décider sur un coup de tête.

\- Non il n'est pas au courant, mais il ne m'en voudra pas et sera même très heureux de te rencontrer. Il me l'a déjà proposé et j'ai déjà emmené Ripheus, alors tout se passera bien.

\- Je te fais confiance Harry, de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix. Alors, puis-je connaître son nom au moins ?

\- Pas encore, mais je peux te parler de lui si tu veux ?

\- Tu as toute mon attention.

\- Et bien premièrement c'est un Serpentard. Pus Serpentard que lui ça n'existe pas !

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous voulez garder votre relation secrète ?

\- Oui et non, c'est bien plus complexe que ça. Oh et saches que s'il le pourrait, il serait certainement plus acharné au chantier de rénovation que moi !

\- Est-ce seulement possible ! … Tu m'intrigues vraiment Harry, et il va falloir que j'attende cet après-midi !

\- 14heure pour être exact.

\- Petite garnement vas ! Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns déjà bien désordonnés.

\- Hey, je ne suis pas si petit !

\- Alors que peux-tu me dévoiler d'autres, puisqu'à priori tu veux garder le suspense jusqu'à la fin.

\- Tu me fais vraiment confiance ?

\- Harry, tu pourrais vraiment me faire peur en me demandant cela, tu en as conscience ?

\- Oui, je sais, mais c'est que là où je vais t'emmener, ce n'est pas forcément très … sympa ?

Harry avait réfléchit, et comme pour Ripheus, il avait décidé de passer par les toilettes de Mimie Geignarde. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, peut-être son lien avec Salazar faisait qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler les appartements du fondateur.

\- Oui je te fais entièrement confiance Harry.

\- Bon, dans ce cas il faudra que je passe devant pour amortir ta chute quand nous irons.

\- Chute ?

\- Tu verras le moment venu. Ripheus est passé par là, alors tu devrais y arriver aussi.

\- Très bien j'ai compris. Sinon que peux-tu me dire sur cet homme, ou alors je dois attendre d'interminables heures ?

\- Il est formidable, très rusé.

\- Comme tous les Serpentard.

\- Oui pas faux. Il est très intelligent, mais n'est pas modeste pour une noise.

\- Oui, un Pur Serpentard quoi, et sinon quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas déjà déduire par sa maison de Poudlard.

\- Hey, si tu veux que je me taise et ne te dis plus rien, alors continue comme ça !

\- Tu es injuste Ryry ! Très bien je me tais, puisqu'apparemment exprimé ses pensées à haute voix te déranges !

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi le gamin ! Bref, il n'a pas de famille, enfin comme moi quoi, de la famille par le cœur si tu veux.

Kalevi hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il comprenait ce que voulait dire son petit frère de cœur.

\- Au premier abord, on le pense imbu de sa personne, mais quand on creuse bien, on s'aperçoit qu'en fait il en joue, mais qu'il a un grand cœur et un immense sens des responsabilités. Quoi de mieux pour te rassurer.

Sur cela ils rigolèrent tout deux avant qu'Harry ne reprenne son descriptif, toujours un immense sourire aux lèvres, mais surtout les yeux brillant. Kalevi reconnaissait cette lueur pour l'avoir vu dans les yeux de Meredith. Et il en était sûr, n'importe qui aurait vu cette lueur dans son regard quand il est en présence de sa merveilleuse épouse.

\- Il est très intéressant. Ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques ! Je me perds à chaque fois dans son regard.

\- Tu sais Harry, tes yeux verts sont aussi très captivants.

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas trop comment te dire, mais les siens, et bien…

\- Ils t'ensorcèlent ? Fit un brin moqueur Kalevi.

Mais en voyant le regard de reproche d'Harry, il préféra ajouter pour sa sécurité et sa curiosité que ceux de Meredith avait le même effet sur lui.

\- Ils sont de quelle couleur ?

\- Gris, mais tellement clair qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils sont blancs.

Kalevi fronça les sourcils, un Serpentard aux yeux gris lui faisait penser au Malefoy junior. Cela pourrait aussi expliquer qu'ils se cachent.

\- Harry, est-ce qu'il a étudié avec toi ?

\- Quoi, non pourquoi ? Il n'a même jamais étudié à Poudlard.

\- Okay, tu veux vraiment garder le mystère jusqu'au bout.

\- Oui, mais je crains quand même un peu ta réaction quand tu le rencontreras, alors je me dis que tu accepteras plus facilement de venir sans savoir qui il est pour le découvrir.

\- Je comprends ta peur, mais tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire.

\- En fait, il est… Il est bien plus âgé que moi.

\- Vu ta réticence à m'avouer ce détail, je m'inquiète d'à quel point il y a un écart entre vous deux.

\- Au point que pratiquement personne ne pourra égaler ou supplanté cet écart, à part peut-être des vampires.

\- C'en est un ?

\- Non, c'est plus compl/

\- Compliqué, j'ai compris.

\- Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuses pas Harry, je suis impatient de faire sa rencontre.

Après cela les deux amis continuèrent à discuter, quand arriva midi, Harry appela Arkyl. Ce dernier se fit un plaisir de leur apporter deux plateaux repas que les deux sorciers dévorèrent avec appétit tout en discutant d'anecdotes sur l'ancien métier d'Auror du plus âgé.

Quand arriva 13h, Harry proposa à Kalevi de partir pour rejoindre son jardin secret. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction du château, ce qui surprit grandement Kalevi qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait rentrer dans l'école pour rencontrer l'inconnu qui avait volé le cœur de son petit frère, car il n'y avait bien que des bénévoles au sein de Poudlard. Hors Harry lui avait dit plus tôt qu'il n'en faisait pas parti. Kalevi se garda bien de poser la question, car d'ici moins d'une heure, le mystère sera résolu, et il espérait sincèrement qu'Harry n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un fantôme ou d'un tableau qui avait vécu il y a longtemps dans le château.

* * *

Chapitre qui n'avance pas beaucoup, mais dans 2 semaines et non 3 semaines vous aurez le chapitre suivant du point de vue de Salazar !

Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour pouvoir repasser à 1 chapitre tous les 15 jours !

En attendant de vous lire,

Kissou

Pouika


	44. Chapitre 43

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à aurel8611, Yukii27, Tsuki Banritt, NasuadaDragon, PetitLutin22, Hadsher et à l'inconnu Guest pour vos petits messages !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 43**

Quand Salazar se leva en ce vendredi matin, la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut pour son cher Harry. Il souhaitait déjà être l'après-midi et pouvoir, avec l'accord de son lié bien entendu, se retrouver de nouveau dans son esprit. Il appréciait énormément le temps qu'il passait ensemble. Et il fallait bien l'avouer aussi, leurs deux premiers baisers qu'ils avaient échangés la veille l'avait vraiment surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme prenne les devants et le surprenne ainsi, mais pour son plus grand plaisir.

Après avoir repassé en boucle son après-midi en tête à tête avec Harry, il se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de rejoindre ses compagnons de vie depuis un bon millénaire qui devait l'attendre avec impatience dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Il rencontra Maeglin sur le chemin qui le mena à la Grande Salle. Il était adossé à un mur, les yeux fermés et la tête penché en arrière comme s'il voyait par-delà le plafond. L'elfe sylvestre semblait attendre quelque chose. Salazar pensa donc qu'il attendait sa belle Helga et lui posa directement la question quand il arriva à son niveau.

\- Bonjour Maeglin, tu attends Helga ?

\- Bonjour Salazar. Non, elle est partie devant pour rejoindre Rowena et Godric. C'est toi que j'attendais.

\- Oh, pourquoi donc ?

\- La nuit t'a-t-elle été bénéfique ?

\- Ma foi, je me sens bien mieux depuis mon entrevue particulière avec Harry. Pourquoi cette question?

Maeglin se redressa et ouvrit ses yeux. Il plongea ses iris grises entourées de rose dans les yeux presque blanc du fondateur qui se trouvait désormais face à lui. Il ne donna aucune réponse à ce dernier et tendit simplement son bras dans la direction de la Grande Salle.

Ils finirent le chemin ensemble dans le silence. Silence que Salazar trouva oppressant au côté de l'elfe. Il aurait juré avoir vu les yeux de son compagnon de route briller l'espace d'un instant, mais surtout c'était la légère nuance de colère qui le dérangeait.

Quand ils ouvrirent les portes, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce complètement différente de ce dont avait comme souvenir Salazar. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs d'en faire la remarque à ses amis, montrant par la même leur arrivé à Maeglin et lui.

\- Je vois qu'il y a eu du changement par ici !

\- Sal' ! Comment vas-tu ? Commença Helga en se rapprochant d'eux.

Elle fit une embrassade au Serpentard avant de se tourner vers son elfe sylvestre et de lui offrir un baiser léger. Elle échangea un regard avec Maeglin, avant de le ramener sur Salazar. Ce dernier avait bien vu l'échange entre eux deux, mais surtout il pensa déceler une lueur de colère dans ceux de la Poufsouffle.

Qu'avait-il bien put faire pour mettre ses deux amis de mauvaise humeur.

\- Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu avais oublié ta promesse d'hier soir ! Fit Rowena qui s'était rapproché aussi et fit une bise à Salazar, ainsi qu'à Maeglin.

\- Et concernant les changements, tu les aurais vus ou même été au courant si tu avais passé un peu plus de temps avec nous, reprocha d'un ton léger Godric qui avait suivi les filles.

Le fondateur des Gryffondor fit une accolade virile à son ami de longue date, et échangea une poignée de main avec Maeglin.

\- Oui, et vous m'en voyez vraiment navré de vous avoir délaissé ces derniers temps.

\- Bien, nous acceptons tes humbles excuses. Et maintenant puisque tu sembles t'être repenti et si nous prenions le petit déjeuner ?

Rowena qui venait de parler se dirigea vers un des nouveaux canapés de couleur crème qui habitait désormais l'espace. En effet, un grand réarrangement avait été mis en œuvre dans la Grande Salle. Là où autrefois il y avait quatre grandes tables, qui avaient été déjà remplacé par une unique table dans leur dimension lors de leur arrivée, se trouvait désormais une grande pièce à vivre. Salazar prenait le temps d'observer les changements, qu'il ne doutait pas avait été apporté par les deux femmes de leur famille atypique.

La table qu'il utilisait depuis le début n'était plus au centre mais sur un côté. Elle avait été laissé comme telle, juste déplacé. Par contre, sur l'estrade qui était resté inchangé depuis leur arrivé et qu'il n'utilisait plus, Salazar put voir des runes aux sols, certainement pour faire des duels ou des sortilèges sans impactés ou dégradés ce qui est hors de la zone. De l'autre côté de la salle, un coin très confortable avait été créé avec plusieurs canapés et fauteuil pour un espace détente, avec une petite table basse en bois sombre et un tapis crème avec quelques touches de couleur orange qui semblait moelleux à souhait. Cela rendait la Grande Salle bien moins froide et plus agréable. Un endroit convivial pour y passer du temps tous ensemble, chose qui se passait de moins en moins souvent avec le temps passant.

Godric s'assit au côté de son épouse, tandis qu'Helga et Maeglin s'installait dans celui qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Rowena et qui était identique au premier. En face de ces canapés, il y avait trois fauteuils de couleur légèrement plus foncé, mais qui se mariait très bien avec l'ensemble. Au vue de la position de ses camarades de longues dates, il comprit qu'il devait s'installer dans l'un d'entre eux. Il comprit que désormais il ne lui serait plus possible de repousser l'interrogatoire qui l'attendait. Et puis de toute façon il avait prévu d'expliquer les évènements de ces derniers jours à ces amis.

Quand Salazar fut assis, Helga frappa des mains et le petit déjeuner apparut sur la table basse. D'un mouvement de bras, Rowena fit voler chaque tasse vers son propriétaire. Ils commencèrent à boire tranquillement en se renseignant sur la nuit de chacun, avant de passer au sujet principal qui arriva rapidement.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde s'est restauré convenablement, lança l'anciennement Serdaigle, nous voulons tout savoir Salazar sur ce jeune Harry.

Salazar soupira avant de poser sa tasse vide sur la table basse et de se caler confortablement dans son fauteuil, les mains croisés sur ses jambes.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas patiente. Mais il est vrai que vous devez vous poser énormément de questions, surtout qu'il est vrai que je vous ai complètement abandonné ces derniers temps.

Suite aux hochements de têtes des trois autres fondateurs, le Serpentard reprit son explication.

\- Comme vous le savez déjà, mon artefact s'est activé il y a plusieurs jours. Mais contrairement à ce que j'ai pensé au début, il ne s'agit pas d'un de mes héritiers d'apprentis, mais d'un jeune homme tout à fait charmant. Grâce à notre ami Maeglin, et à nos recherches à Harry et moi, nous avons découvert qu'en réalité nous sommes des âme-sœurs.

\- Mais c'est formidable Salazar ! S'écria Godric.

\- Merci Godric, c'est vrai qu'être béni par la magie d'un lien d'âme aussi puissant est un cadeau, mais notre cas est un peu particulier.

\- Comment est-il ? demanda l'intelligente Rowena.

Salazar détailla Harry à ses amis, ses cheveux corbeaux et ébouriffés, ses yeux émeraudes, ses qualités et bien d'autre informations sur le jeune homme. Comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, les premières rencontres compliqués, et les suivantes bien plus agréables. Comme la manière dont ce dernier le regardait ou bien encore le bonheur qu'il ressentait quand il se retrouvait ensemble, dans leur petite bulle de plaisir. Il relata aussi les crises de magie de ce dernier, qui était certainement dut à l'activation de leur lien. Il finit son monologue par une note négative que releva sa presque sœur.

\- Mais il y a cet écart entre nous deux qui est assez conséquent tout de même et qui me déconcerte quelque peu.

\- Je veux bien le concevoir, fit Rowena. Tu nous as déjà dit que cela fait un millénaire que nous sommes dans ce monde. Malheureusement, il te sera impossible de raccourcir cette durée.

\- Je le sais bien, mais il est encore si jeune. Il a tellement de choses à découvrir avant de devoir se retrouver enfermé ici.

\- Quel âge a-t-il déjà ? Je ne me souviens plus si tu nous en as déjà parlé, continua Rowena.

\- Il n'a pas encore 18 ans.

Sur cette information, Rowena échangea un rapide coup d'œil vers Godric avant de tourner son regard vers Helga. Le cerveau de Rowena sembla comprendre pourquoi Helga et Maeglin semblaient inquiets. Elle arrivait à savoir ce qui tracassait l'homme avec qui elle avait grandi, mais elle comprenait aussi les tracas qui semblait animer Maeglin et son amie ces derniers temps. Godric semblait aussi saisir le problème, mais il lui manquait toujours quelque chose, et comme le fonceur qu'il était, il posa la question qui éclaira sa lanterne et confirma la déduction du reste du groupe.

\- Et alors quand nous rejoint-il ?

\- C'est compliqué, dit rageusement Salazar.

\- En quoi ça l'est ? Continua Gryffondor. Tu lui donnes tous ce qu'il a besoin de savoir et tu l'aides à passer à travers le miroir comme tu l'as fait pour nous il y a des siècles de cela. En plus, tu seras là et nous aussi pour le réceptionner à la fin. Il ne restera pas allongé sur le sol de tes lugubres sous-sols pendant plusieurs jours le temps que son noyau magique récupère. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

\- Le temps.

Godric regarda Maeglin qui venait de dire ce simple mot, comme s'il était l'explication de tout. Il fut surprit de voir le regard légèrement colérique que l'elfe portait à leur ami, mais surtout il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il reporta son regard sur Salazar, qui lui avait remonté ses mains qu'il utilisait désormais comme support pour sa tête. Un long soupir se fit entendre de ce dernier, suivi de sa réponse.

\- J'aimerais le plus tard possible.

\- Pardon ? Comment cela « le plus tard possible » ?

Godric continuait de questionner leur ami. Rowena et Helga avait décidé de laisser ce dernier poser les questions. Elles espéraient toutes deux que le regard fonceur du Gryffondor fera ouvrir les yeux à cette tête de mule de Serpentard. L'on pouvait reprocher au premier des lions de Poudlard d'être fonceur, mais il savait être courageux et surtout assumer ces actes avec toute la bravoure d'un chevalier digne de confiance.

\- Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! Cria en réponse Salazar. Tu comprends Godric quand on te parle ! Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait atteint la majorité magique, mais pas encore celle moldu. Même dans son monde il est considéré comme un enfant !

\- Je ne pense qu'il apprécierait que tu parles de lui ainsi Sal', tenta de calmer Helga.

\- Bon sang Helga, tu l'as rencontré, et tu dois bien avouer qu'il y a un trop grand décalage entre nous deux ! Hurla Salazar à l'encontre de l'interpellé.

\- Ecoutes Salazar, reprit le fondateur des rouges et or n'appréciant pas le ton qu'avait pris Salazar, ton problème ce n'est que votre écart d'âge ? Saches que tu ne pourras malheureusement jamais le diminuer comme te l'a déjà dit Rowena. Ah si, excuses-moi tu peux le faire disparaître, s'il meurt tu n'auras plus de problème comme ça ! C'est ça que tu veux !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Godric, nous n'en arriverons pas là.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Et puis si la magie vous a désigné comme compatible, où est le problème ? Nom d'un Véra crasse, ce jeune homme semble déjà t'apprécier malgré que tu sois bien plus âgé que lui ! Et si j'ai bien compris c'est la magie qui l'a guidé jusqu'à toi ! Alors si c'est bien le cas, cela signifie que c'était le moment parfait pour votre rencontre ! Et dois-je te rappeler qu'un lien d'âme-sœur devient mortel si ce dernier n'est pas concrétisé après son initiation ! Tu veux qu'il découvre le monde, mais si tu continues à t'obstiner ainsi, c'est le monde entre six planches qu'il va découvrir, et là, il sera trop tard !

\- Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de souci. Maeglin a trouvé une solution, temporaire certes, mais qui pourras permettre à Harry de vieillir dans son monde encore un peu, de grandir, d'évoluer et de découvrir bien des choses avant de nous rejoindre. Et le plus tard pour lui sera le mieux.

\- Comment ? Questionna Rowena réellement curieuse de cette méthode.

\- Grâce à un lien de l'esprit. Nous l'avons commencé hier, et il semble fonctionner. Harry nous a dit ressentir moins de pression sur sa magie, alors cela devrait nous permettre de continuer encore plusieurs années avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne.

\- Pardon, mais un lien d'âme-sœur nécessite pas seulement l'esprit, mais aussi des contacts physique pour être contenté. Il ne pourra décemment pas survire sans cela. Comment comptes-tu gérer ce problème ?

\- Et bien, grâce à la projection de mon esprit dans celui d'Harry, nous avons initié des « contacts physiques ». Du moins assez fort pour illusionner le lien d'âme-sœur.

\- C'est possible ?

Rowena s'était tourné vers l'elfe sylvestre en posant sa question, mais se fut Helga qui répondit. Cette dernière tenait la main de son époux et la caressait lentement dans un mouvement d'apaisement.

\- Oui, mais uniquement parce que Salazar est un maître dans l'art de la magie de l'esprit, et qu'Harry accepte et semble déjà faire totalement confiance à Salazar. Même si je pense qu'il a tort de lui accorder si facilement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'insurgea Salazar. Il est mon âme-sœur, bien entendu qu'il peut me faire confiance !

\- Comment peux-tu dire cela, alors que TOI, tu ne sembles pas lui vouer cette même confiance ! Interrompit Godric qui commençait à s'inquiéter sur le sort du jeune homme.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Je pourrais être son je ne sais combien arrière-arrière-grand-père ! C'est… c'est complètement indécent !

\- Salazar, tu as plus de mille ans ! S'écria Helga. Pour votre lien, il doit rattraper plus de mille ans en très peu de temps. Par conséquent, vous DEVEZ accélérer les choses ! Mais pas seulement pour la santé de ton lié, mais pour sa survie ! Comprends-tu maintenant ou bien ta peur le tuera-t-il avant que tu es pris conscience ?

\- Mais par Merlin, c'est la stricte vérité ! Notre lien s'est activé beaucoup trop tôt ! La magie peut se tromper parfois, et en voici la preuve !

Maeglin se leva brusquement et sans que quiconque ne puisse réagir, l'elfe qui était connu pour son calme incommensurable, fit voler le fondateur sur l'estrade grâce à sa magie primaire. Une fois remit sur pied, Salazar s'égosilla contre le comportement du conjoint d'Helga.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

Maeglin ne répondit rien, à part une droite magnifique qui vint rencontrer la joue gauche du fondateur qui se retrouva propulsé en arrière.

Rowena, Helga s'était rapproché, tandis que Godric se mit entre Maeglin et Salazar pour arrêter le conflit.

\- Comment oses-tu dénigrer Mère Magie ! Voilà comment tu l'as remercie alors qu'elle t'a offert le plus beau des présent ! En l'insultant et en dénigrant ce pauvre Harry ! J'ai rencontré ce jeune homme et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas l'âge que son corps lui a doté. Ces yeux exprime tellement de douleur, de volonté et de courage, que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Je plains ce jeune homme, et j'espère sincèrement que les prochaines nuits te seront VRAIMENT bénéfiques et que tu réfléchiras vraiment. Pas pour TON bien. Pas pour ce que TU veux, mais pour ce qui est le mieux pour LUI !

Sur cela, Maeglin descendit de l'estrade et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit Salazar murmurer, murmure qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu entendre.

\- Si je ne te savais pas déjà lié à Helga, je pourrais croire qu'il est tien.

Maeglin se retourna et plongea ses yeux rose brillants et emplis de magie dans ceux de Salazar, qui ressentit un frisson malgré lui.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Je suis lié avec Helga, mais il semblerait que ce jeune homme soit important à ma magie. Alors même si je ne connais pas encore la nature de notre lien, je ne peux permette que tu lui fasses du mal.

Maeglin se retourna et quitta la Grande Salle. Helga se retourna vers Salazar et lui dit tout doucement.

\- Salazar, n'en veux pas à Maeglin, je peux t'assurer qu'il s'en veut d'avoir laissé sa magie agir. Mais il s'inquiète vraiment pour ce jeune homme. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui le lie à Harry, et pourtant, les liens entre êtres vivants sont dans ses gènes. Il a cherché des indices toute la nuit sans résultat pour le moment. Et tu dois bien avouer que ton comportement est totalement égoïste aussi. Alors je t'en conjure Sal', réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux et vite, car bientôt ce sera trop tard et non pas plus tard comme tu le souhaites, finit-elle avant de quitter elle aussi les yeux pour rejoindre son lié qu'elle sentait très agité et coupable.

\- Et bien, c'était du spectacle, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois Maeglin en colère contre l'un d'entre nous. Je te tire mon chapeau, rit Godric. Aïe ! Finit-il après avoir reçu un coup derrière la tête de sa dulcinée.

\- Nous allons nous aussi te laisser, la journée est bien avancée. Te joindras-tu à nous pour déjeuner d'ici une heure ?

\- Non, je pense que je vais me retirer dans mes quartiers, me reposer et me restauré là-bas en attendant l'heure de mon entrevue avec Harry.

\- Bien, j'espère que tu profiteras de ce temps pour cogiter sur ce que nous t'avons dit.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je crois que j'ai matière à faire. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je pense que je devrais y aller maintenant.

Salazar se relava du sol, se massa sa joue endolori et parti en direction de sa chambre des secrets. Il avait vraiment besoin de voir Harry, de ressentir cette paix qui caractérisait leur moment, surtout après cette discussion quelque peu houleuse.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	45. Chapitre 44

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta**

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros kissou à Tsuki Banritt, aurel8611, Hadsher, à l'anonyme Guest, PetitLutin22 et Wellone pour vos petits mots !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 44**

Kalevi et Harry faisaient route ensemble vers les toilettes des filles du seconde étage.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Harry ?

\- Sois patient, on y arrive.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant les fameux lavabos qui dissimulaient l'accès à la chambre des secrets, Kalevi ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque en se mettant face au plus jeune.

\- Si c'est ici que tu rencontres ton amant secret, je suis désolé de te dire que je risque de ne pas l'apprécier.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, il faut juste passer par ici, c'est tout ! Je le vois très mal m'inviter aux toilettes. Franchement Kali !

\- Tu en fais un secret que tu veux cacher à tout prix ! Alors les toilettes des filles dans un château désertique est un endroit plausible ! Surtout quand tu ajoutes en plus un certain fantôme qui fait fuir tout le monde !

\- Première chose, sache que Mimi Geignarde et les autres fantômes se sont tous reclus dans une partie inconnue du château, personne ne les a vues. A part Peeves bien entendu qui continue d'appliquer son rôle d'esprit frappeur, même s'il est plus calme que durant mes études. Deuxième chose, mon compagnon est … atypique dirons-nous. Et j'ai peur que beaucoup de personne n'accepte pas notre relation. D'autant plus que je suis leur « Sauveur », finit ironiquement le héros de la guerre.

\- Harry, fit le finlandais en ayant posé sa main droite sur l'épaule face à lui, peu importe ce que les autres peuvent dire ou même penser, tu dois faire ce qui est juste et bon pour toi. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont je sois sûre, c'est de toujours croire en ton cœur. Regarde où ça m'a mené, une merveilleuse épouse et une magnifique petite princesse ! Enfin, je préfère vérifier que ton cœur n'est pas trop aveuglé par l'ignorance de la jeunesse et m'assurer que cet homme te traite avec respect !

\- Hey, mais je ne suis pas ta fille ! Je suis assez grand pour me faire mon propre avis sur mon compagnon !

\- Oui, mais je veux juger par moi-même qu'il est correct envers toi. Et qu'il ne t'a pas approché que par ton nom.

\- Pour ça il n'y a vraiment pas de risque. On pourrait plutôt penser le contraire justement.

\- Comment ça ? Tu es le sorcier le plus célèbre qui existe au monde ?

\- Tais-toi donc et suis-moi, tu vas vite le rencontrer désormais.

\- A vos ordres Serviteur ! Fit Kalevi avec un salut militaire typiquement moldu.

Harry secoua la tête de dépit avant de parler fourchelangue pour demander l'ouverture du passage. Son ami regard ébahi la magie se mettre en œuvre et observa avec une certaine crainte le passage se dévoiler sous ses yeux.

\- Harry, ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux d'un serpent ?

\- Quoi ? Mais où est-ce que tu vas me chercher tout ça ?!

\- Mais à part les serpents, il n'y a plus aucun être humain capable de parler fourchelangue !

\- Rassures-toi Kali, il …, et bien on pourrait dire qu'il arrive par un autre moyen. Bon, maintenant que ça s'est vu, je vais passer devant et tu te lances… on va dir minutes après moi, le temps que je lance un sortilège d'amortissement pour ton arrivé en bas. C'est une sorte de grand toboggan, et même Ripheus a réussi à passer par là.

Sur cela, le jeune sorcier s'élança. Arrivé en bas, il fit apparaître un matelas en bas et se prépara à lancer un sortilège pour ralentir l'arrivé du Makenïr. Une fois les deux amis dépoussiérés, ils avancèrent pour se trouver devant la tête du fondateur Serpentard.

Le père de famille avançait en prenant le temps d'observer les alentours, quand ils passèrent par la « bouche-entrée » menant à l'antichambre, Kalevi fit une remarque.

\- Pfiou, et bien, y'en a un qui avait la grosse tête !

Harry en entendant les propos de son frère de cœur éclata dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable, sous le regard surpris du blond.

\- Mais ce n'était pas si drôle que ça, si ?

Harry qui se tenait le ventre, pointa derrière Kalevi et lui dit :

\- Tu n'as qu'à voir avec le concerné.

Le jeune homme reparti dans un fou rire, en voyant la lueur mi vexé, mi joueuse dans le regard grisé qui les avaient vus, enfin surtout entendu, arriver.

\- Pardon ?

Kalevi était plus que perdu face au comportement du Gryffondor.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me rac/

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il avait amorcé un mouvement pour se retourner. Il regardait l'endroit que lui avait pointé le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait et se trouva face au propriétaire de ladite « grosse tête ».

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je puis vous assurer que ma tête se porte comme un charme, et qu'elle n'est nullement démesurée face au reste de mon corps.

\- Par les caleçons de Merlin !

Harry éclata plus fort de rire et ne put s'empêcher de s'accroupir au sol étant donné que ses abdominaux lui faisait mal tellement il se contractait de rire.

\- Décidemment, Merlin à la côte à votre époque, continua le fondateur.

Kalevi reporta son regard sur un Harry hilare, puis sur le même visage que celui qui gardait la chambre des secrets, comme lui avait expliqué Harry sur le chemin.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que tout devint clair dans l'esprit de l'ex-auror. L'incohérence dans ce que lui avait dit Harry, son compagnon étant plus âgé, beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Qu'il était un Serpentard, mais pourtant n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard !

Kalevi ne put que donner sa conclusion à autre voix, tellement elle lui restait impossible.

\- Salazar Serpentard est ton secret.

\- Surprise, fit Harry en se redressant comme son rire s'était calmé.

Il se rapprocha du miroir en guidant Kalevi qui semblait encore un peu déboussoler par la révélation et le fit s'assoir dans le fauteuil à côté du sien et face à Salazar.

\- Ton compagnon n'est nul autre que Salazar Serpentard !

\- Oui, mais tu commences à te répéter Kali.

\- Mais laisses-moi une seconde le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'à mon cerveau veux-tu ?!

\- Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas moi qui ai la grosse tête finalement, fit un brin moqueur le fondateur, faisant ainsi rire Harry de nouveau.

\- Arrête, j'ai déjà mal au ventre avec tout ça !

\- Hey ho, ça va toi, rabroua gentiment Kalevi qui se remettait du choc. Veuillez m'excusez… euh monseigneur Serpentard.

\- Pas de ça entre nous, de ce que mon jeune lié m'a dit, il vous considère comme son frère, alors vous pouvez m'appelez Salazar sans crainte. Je peux vous appelez Kalevi.

\- Euh, bien sûr oui, sans souci. Je dois bien t'avouer Harry que je comprends beaucoup mieux ta peur de dévoiler ton secret. Tu es tombé amoureux d'un fondateur vieux de mille ans ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Et bien grâce au miroir que Salazar a créé. Je l'ai activé par erreur, enfin bref et une chose en entrainant une autre, ta da !

\- Harry quand on te dit que tu es soit un aimant à problème soit à l'insolite, je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais tu ne peux plus le nier, tu es au courant j'espère ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'en ai pris conscience ces derniers jours.

\- Tu me rassures.

\- Ça ne te déranges pas Salazar que j'ai invité Kali pour qu'il puisse te rencontrer ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde mon cher. Je suis même très honorer de rencontrer un proche.

\- Sal', qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé à l'œil, remarqua Harry, un peu inquiet de s'apercevoir qu'un bleu entourait l'œil de son lié.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, une petite querelle pour trois fois rien, mais qui m'a permis de remettre certaine chose au clair dans mon esprit.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas mon cher Harry.

\- Attendez un instant, Monsieur Ser, je veux dire Salazar. Vous avez bien dit « lié » tout à l'heure ?

\- En effet, pourquoi cette question ? Harry ne vous a rien dis ?

\- Euh, et bien pour être tout à fait honnête…

\- Mon cher, arrêtes de tourner autour du chaudron.

\- Désolé Kali. En fait, Salazar est mon compagnon. Nous avons un lien d'âme-sœur.

Le père de famille observa Harry, vérifiant la véracité de ces propos avant de souffler.

\- Harry, tu ne fais vraiment rien comme les autres.

\- C'est ma marque de fabrique.

\- Et bien vu ainsi, je ne peux donc pas douter de ses sentiments pour toi. Ni des tiens pour … bon sang, Salazar Serpentard. Non mais j'en renvient pas ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes censé avoir disparu il y a des siècles ?

Serpentard et Harry prirent le temps d'expliquer l'utilité du miroir et la découverte de leur lien. Les heures passèrent et les sujets de conversations divergèrent vers d'autres thèmes. Quand arriva 16h, Kalevi se leva et annonça son départ.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une princesse à récupérer. Harry, n'oublie pas que tu as promis à Elina de dîner avec nous ce soir, 19h ça te vas ?

\- Oui, je serais à l'heure sans faute.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, mais par où je peux passer pour repartir ? Car je pense qu'il me sera fort compliquer d'emprunter le même chemin qu'à l'aller.

\- Tiens, fit Harry en lui tendant le portoloin spécialement créé pour lui.

\- Mais comment tu vas faire pour rentrer ?

\- J'ai un autre passage secret. Et puis, si les infirmières m'ont jugé apte à reprendre, alors je n'en ai plus besoin, non ?

\- Si tu viens ici et que je n'ai aucun moyen de te rejoindre, si ça me pose problème.

\- Rah, mais toi alors, papa poule. Arkyl ! s'écria Harry.

Le « POP » traditionnel d'un elfe de maison retentit en même temps que le susnommé apparut à leur côté.

\- Bonjour Petit Maître, bonjour Monsieur Makenïr. Que peut faire Arkyl pour servir maître Harry Potter ?

\- Bonjour Arkyl. Te serait-il possible de venir me chercher ici à 19h pour me ramener au camp. A ma tente ou directement chez la famille Makenïr ?

\- Bien entendu petit Maître, fit Arkyl en s'abaissant.

\- Est-ce que ça te suffit Kalevi maintenant.

\- Oui, ça me va. De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix d'accepter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Si monsieur Makenïr s'enquiert de la sécurité du petit Maître, les elfes de maison et Arkyl peuvent lui assurer que si le petit Maître venait à avoir un problème alors Arkyl viendra lui-même chercher maître Potter pour l'emmener à la tente des médicomages.

\- Dans ce cas, tu es entre de bonnes mains Harry. Je te dis à tout à l'heure. Bonne fin de soirée Salazar, au plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Il en va de même pour moi.

Kalevi prit la petite pierre, prononça « canari » et disparut dans un « crac » sonore.

\- Merci Arkyl je te dis à dans quelques heures.

\- Bien petit maître.

Et l'elfe de maison disparut lui aussi, laissant nos deux jeunes liés seuls dans l'antichambre.

\- Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, non ? demanda Harry.

\- En effet, c'est une personne qui tient vraiment à toi.

\- Oui, j'ai de la chance, je suis bien entouré. Sinon, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'est vraiment arrivé Sal' ?

Le fondateur de Serpentard soupira, et revint rapidement sur sa soirée de la veille et très brièvement sur le conflit du matin. Il exprima qu'il s'était disputé avec Maeglin sur un désaccord, mais ne dis rien concernant le fond du problème.

Harry comprenait que cela devait le concerné, mais comprit que le fondateur avait encore besoin de réfléchir au motif de leur dispute. Il semblait en proie à un gros dilemme qui l'affectait énormément.

Désireux de changer les idées de son petit-ami, ce que cela lui faisait bizarre de penser à Salazar en ces termes, mais c'est bien ce qu'il était pour lui, son petit-ami, son compagnon, son lié, son âme-sœur, son tout.

\- Sal', est-ce qu'on peut essayer de faire comme hier. De se voir, enfin tu sais dans mon esprit ?

\- Avec grand plaisir mon cher. Installes-toi confortablement et vide ton esprit comme hier. Par contre ne baisse pas tes barrières. Nous allons voir lesquels je peux passer sans problème et celles qu'il faudra travailler ensemble.

\- Je te fais confiance Sal'.

\- Dans ce cas, allonges-toi et écoutes bien ce que je te dis.

Harry transforma son fauteuil en un divan confortable avant de s'y allonger et de fermer les yeux. Il écouta attentivement les conseils de Salazar, et finit par se retrouver dans un état méditatif qu'il avait d'habitude beaucoup de mal à atteindre.

\- Très bien Harry, tu te débrouilles à merveilles. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu essayes de te voir dans ton esprit. Aux portes menant à cette magnifique bibliothèque où je pourrais te rejoindre. Tu y es et tu m'attends pour faire le chemin ensemble à travers toutes tes barrières. Je te rejoins dans quelques instants mon cher.

C'est sur ces dernières phrases de Salazar qu'Harry finit par sombrer pour rejoindre son subconscient avec un objectif en tête, retrouver Salazar sous peu et le serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

Kissou

Pouika


	46. Chapitre 45

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster.

 **Aucune bêta** (si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un, qu'il/elle n'hésite pas à me contacter par MP ou review)

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros bisou à aurel8611, Hadsher, Tsuki Banritt, PetitLutin22 et Claire pour vos messages !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 45**

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans « sa bibliothèque mentale ». En voyant ses ouvrages volés comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il commença par réorganiser ses souvenirs et renvoya les livres à leurs places dans les étagères de simple mouvement de main, tel un maître d'orchestre.

Ensuite, se rappelant de la demande de Salazar, il referma les yeux et tenta de trouver l'accès par lequel était arrivé son compagnon afin de l'y retrouver. Il visualisa ses barrières et tenta de ressentir la présence du Serpentard.

Ne le trouvant pas, Harry décida de changer de méthode. Il prit le chemin par lequel était arrivé le fondateur la veille et le remonta en espérant tomber sur lui.

Tout à coup, il sentit une intrusion qui n'était pas agressive. Il comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait de Salazar.

Il voulait le rejoindre le plus vite possible et réfléchissait à comment il allait pouvoir faire quand le simple fait d'y penser l'envoya directement devant le fondateur.

Le brusque voyage lui fit perdre son équilibre et ne dut qu'au excellent reflexe de son âme-sœur de ne pas s'écrouler. En effet, ce dernier voyant l'apparition soudaine rattrapa le jeune homme dans un mouvement fluide et le tint fermement contre lui.

Le jeune homme se redressa des bras de Salazar, les joues légèrement rosies.

\- Merci Sal'.

\- Avec plaisir mon cher.

Toutefois, le plus âgé garda sa main gauche dans le bas du dos du plus jeune et le guida. Ils se dirigèrent calmement par le chemin que le fondateur avait pris la veille pour rejoindre la bibliothèque de son lié. Salazar sourit en questionnant Harry.

\- Tu étais si pressé de me revoir ?

Harry rosit davantage à la remarque, mais pris son courage pour répondre.

\- Oui, j'ai adoré le moment qu'on a pu passer ensemble hier.

Après un petit silence, Harry reprit.

\- Surtout la fin, quand on s'est embrassé.

\- Moi aussi mon cher, et il me tarde de ravir tes lèvres de nouveau.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, fit audacieusement l'hériter Potter, en s'arrêtant et en se plaçant face au sorcier d'un autre temps.

\- Mais avec grand plaisir mon cher Harry.

Salazar avait sa main gauche qui était passé du bas du dos d'Harry à sa hanche lorsque ce dernier avait changé de position. Il posa sa main droite dans le cou de son lié en se rapprochant de celui-ci. Ce dernier combla l'espace restant et plaça ses bras sur les épaules du sorcier qu'il aimait déjà tant. Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste qui ravi les deux âmes-sœurs.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Salazar continua de caresser la nuque de son compagnon. Harry remonta ses mains pour les joindre derrière le cou de Salazar avec un sourire heureux et les yeux pétillants.

\- Comblé mon cher ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il me semble qu'hier j'ai été bien plus gâté.

Salazar rigola rapidement accompagné d'Harry.

\- Je vois que tu es dur en affaire. Mais j'espère bien être à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Le Serpentard se pencha de nouveau pour échanger un nouveau baiser. Au début, il resta tendre, mais à la surprise du plus jeune le fondateur approfondit le baiser. Quand ils se décrochèrent l'un de l'autre, Harry posa son front sur l'épaule gauche face à lui.

\- Vos attentes sont-elles comblées mon cher ? Demanda le fondateur en continuant ses caresses apaisantes dans le cou d'Harry.

\- Mmh, peut-être. Mais si tu montes à chaque fois la barre, cela va devenir compliqué pour toi de garder le niveau.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'adore relevé les défis. Et je pense que ce défi en particulier va me plaire.

Salazar scella de nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser léger avec le jeune homme qui avait rougit sous la remarque précédente.

\- J'adorerais connaître tes pensées à l'instant sur ce qu'il vient de te passer à l'esprit.

Harry rougit davantage avant que Salazar ne les fasse reprendre leur chemin.

\- Mais nous avons encore du temps pour le découvrir ensemble. Sinon, pourquoi ai-je eu le droit à cet accueil chaleureux ?

\- Je ne savais pas comment te rejoindre et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien j'ai juste senti ta présence et quand j'ai pensé te rejoindre, je me suis retrouvé propulsé devant toi sans trop savoir comment.

\- Harry, nous sommes bien dans ton esprit ?

Le dénommé hocha la tête avant que la réponse lui vienne à l'esprit.

\- Mais bien sûr ! C'est moi qui ai le contrôle !

\- Tout à fait, tu vois que tu t'en sors assez bien en magie de l'esprit. Il faut juste que tu reprennes les bases et assimiles ce que ton instinct fait avec ce que TOI tu souhaites qu'il fasse.

\- Ouais, je crois que je commence à comprendre. Mais du coup, si je veux que l'on soit dans ma bibliothèque tous les deux, j'ai juste à le penser ?

\- En un sens oui, mais pour une première fois, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te concentres. Une fois que tu auras en tête la bibliothèque, alors imagines toi y aller en me transportant avec TOOIIII !

A peine le plus ancien avait fini ses explications, que le petit brun les transporta tous deux dans son repaire.

Comme la première fois, Harry perdit de nouveau l'équilibre et ne dut qu'à Salazar d'éviter une rencontre malencontreuse avec le sol. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas resté debout non plus. Le fondateur des vert et argent avait retenu son jeune lié contre lui lorsqu'il avait senti que ce dernier perdait l'équilibre. Mais lui aussi surprit par le brusque voyage, il se laissa entrainer par la chute de son cher compagnon. Il eut juste le temps de faire apparaître un matelas sous eux et de tenir fermement Harry contre lui.

Les deux sorciers formaient un drôle de tableau. Le fondateur allongé sur un matelas vert bouteille, ses bras dans le dos d'Harry qui se retrouvait étendu sur lui, la tête dans le cou du fondateur.

\- Tu vas bien Harry ?

\- Oui, très bien. Tu fais un très bon oreiller Sal'.

\- Je te retourne le compliment ma chère couverture.

Les deux hommes laissèrent leur hilarité leur échapper la tension d'une possible chute douloureuse.

\- Et bien mon cher, saches qu'il en faut beaucoup pour me surprendre, mais que tu as réussi avec brio deux fois en l'espace de très peu de temps.

\- Alors peut-être que j'y arriverais une troisième fois.

En disant cela, Harry c'était relevé de son « oreiller » désormais attitré et plongea sur les lèvres dont il raffolait le contact. Dans le même temps, Salazar remonta ses mains derrière la nuque du plus jeune et l'attira davantage contre lui.

Leur baiser devint vite plusieurs, car à chaque fois que l'un s'éloignait, l'autre reprenait les lèvres tentatrices.

Après plusieurs minutes, Harry reposa sa tête contre le cou du fondateur et y déposa un baiser papillon, qui fit sourire le fondateur.

\- J'adore ta manière de me surprendre. Tu peux réitérer l'expérience autant que tu le souhaites mon cher.

Harry souffla un petit rire, avant de se relever et de tendre la main pour aider le fondateur à se redresser.

Salazar remis ses vêtement correctement, sous le regard rieur d'Harry. Puis ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le même canapé que la fois précédente. Tandis que le fondateur s'installait sur le bord droit de l'assise, Harry se mit à côté de lui. Puis il s'allongea et déposa sa tête sur les genoux du fondateur qui sourit face au comportement de son jeune lié. La main droite de Salazar se mit à caresser avec amour les cheveux hirsutes à sa disposition, alors que sa main gauche se posa sur les mains du brun qui se trouvait sur son ventre. Harry souleva l'une de ses mains pour prendre celle de Salazar et y appliquer de légères caresses.

Salazar releva la tête pour observer une nouvelles fois la bibliothèque mentale de son âme-sœur et haussa un sourcil face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

En effet, la veille il n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer plus que cela les livres qui remplissaient les étagères, mais plutôt la pièce dans son ensemble. C'est donc surpris qu'il vit que certains ouvrages voletaient au-dessus d'eux. Il put remarquer qu'il y en avait certains qui étaient plus lumineux, d'autres émettaient quelques sons, comme des murmures ou bien encore des rires.

Harry, qui avait fermé les yeux sous le touché léger des doigts de son âme-sœur, les ouvrit brièvement pour observer le propriétaire des genoux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut lui aussi ses souvenirs. Il soupira de dépit avant de parler.

\- Je les ai remis à leur place avant de venir te rejoindre, mais il semblerait qu'ils n'en font qu'à leur tête.

\- Ils ont hérité de leur propriétaire, dit doucement Salazar en ramenant son regard dans les émeraudes du jeune homme.

Harry se plongea dans les yeux gris et sourit à la remarque plus que pertinente de son futur amant.

Un livre passa plus bas que d'autres, et ils purent entendre les hurlements à vous glacer le sang qu'il contenait.

La réaction d'Harry ne e fit pas attendre. Son regard devint plus terne et triste, mais surtout plus sombre. D'un geste brusque de la main, le jeune homme à lunettes envoya le manuscrit se fracasser contre un meuble bien différent des autres, que Salazar n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Le fondateur trouva le meuble étrange, et le bruit que le livre avait fait à son contact lui avait rappelé celui d'un chaudron.

Le livre se remit à planer peu de temps après, mais il ne put reprendre son envol. En effet, il se fit comme aspirer par le petit meuble gris qui s'était ouvert et qui se referma violement avec une sorte de petit bruit métallique. Puis un drap blanc avec un vif d'or virevoltant vint se déposer dessus, dissimulant complètement le meuble.

Toutefois, Salazar avait pu entrapercevoir que le petit meuble contenait plusieurs ouvrages. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins noir, contrairement à tous les autres qu'il pouvait observer autour d'eux. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins colorés, blanc ou d'un gris clair à la rigueur, mais aucun aussi noir que ceux contenu derrière le drap. Certains lui avaient même semblé enchaînés.

A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait des mauvais souvenirs que son lié ne voulait pas qu'il découvre, ou en tout cas pas tout de suite. Le fondateur de la maison Serpentard était peiné que son lié est connu de telles atrocités.

Pour ramener le sourire à son lié, et cette lueur dans le regard de son lié, Salazar usa de sa magie pour faire se redresser Harry sur ses genoux.

\- Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu/

Il ne put finir sa phrase que deux mains calleuse lui prenaient son visage en coupe et que la paire de lèvres qu'il avait pris le temps de découvrir aujourd'hui lui fit oublier sa question.

Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant l'échange à sa juste valeur, un moment de réconfort et de tendresse prodigué par son âme-sœur. Il finit par passer ses bras autour du cou de Salazar et de le tirer vers lui pour être encore plus proche de lui, toujours en biais sur ses genoux.

Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Salazar passa ses bras autour de son compagnon et continua de le serrer contre lui. Il déposa plusieurs baisers légers sur la tempe et le front qui étaient à la porter de ses lèvres.

Finalement Harry laissa reposer sa tête contre l'épaule droite de Salazar, et ramena ses bras entre lui et son âme-sœur.

\- Désolé, dit Harry après plusieurs minutes d'un silence calme et apaisant entre eux.

Salazar haussa les sourcils à cette excuse et voulut en éclaircir la raison.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Et bien pour … ça ! Le souvenir, ma réaction un peu brutale, mon silence, mon refus de t'en parler, enfin tout quoi…

\- Alors tu n'as aucune raison de le faire, et pour deux raisons toutes simples. La première et pas des moindres c'est que ici, c'est moi l'intrus dans ton esprit.

\- Mais tu n'es pas un intrus ! Tu es mon âme-sœur !

\- Oui, accessoirement je te suis lié, mais pas encore complètement. Ici, aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas complètement accepté par tes barrières magiques. Elles apprennent seulement à me reconnaître depuis hier. A la rigueur si tu préfères, tu peux me considérer comme ton invité.

\- Oui, si tu le dis.

\- Je le dis, et je l'affirme Harry. Tu es jeune encore. Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à découvrir sur le monde magique, sur notre lien, mais aussi sur l'un des plus grands sorciers qui est foulé cette terre, le majestueux Salazar Serpentard !

\- Ça va la tête, elle tient encore sur tes épaules, s'esclaffa Harry.

\- A merveille, merci de t'inquiéter pour ma personne mon cher.

Le Serpentard avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait réussi à ramener la bonne humeur chez son jeune compagnon qui avait pouffé de rire une nouvelle fois face à sa remarque.

\- Harry, ma seconde raison c'est que nous apprenons à nous connaître. Nous ne sommes qu'aux prémices de NOTRE futur vie ensemble. J'ai moi aussi certains souvenir qui me seront dur à te dévoiler. Mais c'est tout à fait normal. C'est ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Ce sont les péripéties, les aventures, les rencontres bonnes ou mauvaises qui nous construisent. Ce qui me fait du mal, c'est que contrairement à mes siècles d'existences, toi, tu n'as même pas encore deux décennies à ton actif, et déjà des souvenirs qui te hantent. Je ne te demande pas de m'en parler aujourd'hui, mais demain, c'est-à-dire dans plusieurs années à mon sens, ou avant peu importe. Mais seulement si tu en ressens le besoin et l'envie. Et si ce n'est pas avec moi que tu veux en parler, mais que tu trouves une oreille attentive, alors saches que je ne t'en voudrais jamais.

\- Mais c'est toi mon âme-sœur ! La magie nous a reconnu comme fait l'un pour l'autre, digne l'un envers l'autre !

\- Oui, mais je vais te donner un exemple très simple. Tu vois Helga et Maeglin, ils sont âme-sœur, pourtant Helga parlera bien plus facilement de certain sujet qui la touche à Rowena qu'à son époux. De même pour Godric pour lequel je suis parfois son confident. Chacun d'entre nous a besoin de son petit jardin secret, mais aussi parfois de parler. Quelques sujets peuvent se révéler trop compliqués à aborder avec certains de nos proches, ou au contraire, l'on ne se sent d'en parler qu'avec cette personne. Mais cela doit être TON choix. Et non « parce que nous sommes ensembles, alors je dois obligatoirement lui en parler ». Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?

\- Ouais. Tu devais être un sacré bon prof' quand même à Poudlard.

\- Si tu me donne des compliments, comment veux-tu que je garde les pieds sur terre, fin avec un clin d'œil le plus vieux.

Harry se blottit davantage contre le torse du fondateur. Il lui déposa un baiser papillon dans le cou, tandis que celui-ci serrait davantage son cher compagnon contre lui.

\- Sal' ?

\- Oui mon cher ?

\- Tu crois qu'il est possible que mes sentiments pour toi se développent aussi vite en si peu de temps ou alors c'est le lien d'âme-sœur ?

\- Tout est possible Harry. Peut-être que le lien d'âme-sœur fait que nous nous rapprochons rapidement ou alors il peut n'en être qu'un déclencheur et que nous souhaitions vraiment rencontrer quelqu'un fait pour nous. Ce que je peux te dire pour ma part, c'est que je rêvais qu'un jour je pourrais rencontrer LA personne qui me conviendrait parfaitement.

\- Pour moi aussi. Tu as dut déjà comprendre certaines choses sur moi, mais je suis plutôt connu ici, à mon époque. Je reçois énormément de courriers, des lettres d'insultes et de mépris quelque fois, mais beaucoup trop à mon goût des lettres parlant d'amour, venant de personne dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, des demandes d'entrevue pour rencontrer des jeunes filles de famille de Sang-Pur, soi-disant digne de mon rang pour restaurer la lignée Potter et Black, et bien d'autres idioties. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi qu'ils veulent. Ce n'est pas Harry, jeune étudiant même pas encore diplômé qui les intéresse. Enfin sauf toi, mais tu ne connais que cet Harry-là.

\- Et celui que je connais me plaît beaucoup. Et je pense pouvoir affirmer que j'apprécierais beaucoup toutes les facettes de ce jeune homme au grand cœur courageux. Dis-moi Harry, même si tu ne l'utilises plus, tu dois certainement te souvenir de ma formule d'activation pour le miroir ?

Salazar sentit l'acquiescement de son lié dans son cou et reprit son explication.

\- « Le temps s'affole et s'efface pour rassembler deux cœurs perdus dans les méandres infini. » Lorsque j'ai choisis cette phrase, je souhaitais au plus profond de mon vieux cœur aigri, comme dirait certain, trouver la perle rare. Trouver le bonheur et l'Amour, le véritable avec un grand « A ». Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux que toi et le lien d'âme-sœur qui nous lie n'est qu'un bonus à mon sens. Que demander de plus ! Tu es mon cher et tendre Harry.

Après cela Harry releva la tête et captura de nouveau les lèvres de Salazar pour un court baiser.

\- Je t'aime Sal'.

\- Et je suis irrémédiablement fou de vous mon cher Harry.

Avant de discuter de différents sortilèges qui pourraient aider Harry à la reprise des travaux de rénovations, ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, entouré de livres rieurs et blagueurs.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	47. Chapitre 46

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta** (si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un, qu'il/elle n'hésite pas à me contacter par MP ou review)

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros bisou à PetitLutin22 Hadsher, aurel8611, Natsu et Vikturi21 pour vos messages ! Ça m'encourage à continuer !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 46**

\- Tonton Ry !

Harry qui arrivait à la tente de la famille Makenïr se pencha pour rattraper la petite fille qui courait vers lui. Il la souleva dans ses bras pour lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue et en reçut en retour un gros bisou sur la sienne. La pile électrique dans ses bras gigotait tellement, qu'il fut obligé de la déposer par terre.

\- Coucou Elina, alors cette journée ?

\- Trop bien ! Vite ! Viens voir mes beaux dessins !

Harry ne put que rigoler face à son excitation et se laissa entrainer par cette dernière. Il n'eut même pas le temps de saluer Meredith correctement lorsqu'il passa devant le couple qui attendait à l'entrée de la tente, leurs regards amusés.

Ce fut Meredith qui vint à son secours.

\- Elina, laisses Harry s'installa dans le petit salon et ramène tes dessins, comme ça tu pourras les étaler sur la table basse. D'accord ma puce ?

\- Oui maman ! répondit sagement Elina.

Elle tira sur le bras d'Harry qu'elle tenait toujours afin que ce dernier se baisse à sa hauteur.

\- Tonton Ry, il faut que tu t'assis sur le canapé.

\- T'assoies, Elina, repris la jeune femme.

\- Tonton Ry, vas sur le canapé et tu fermes les yeux !

\- A vos ordres princesse !

La petite fille ravie disparut dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses chefs d'œuvres, sous les rires des trois adultes.

Harry se rapprocha de Meredith pour lui faire la bise. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé avec Kalevi, après que celui-ci ait embrassé sa belle. Meredith prit place face à eux sur un fauteuil, tandis que son mari nettoyait la table basse à coups de sortilèges afin que cette dernière soit vide.

\- Il y en a tant que ça ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Non, seulement deux, répondit Meredith.

\- Mais notre petite princesse voulait faire de GRANDES œuvres et il se pourrait bien qu'un peu de magie accidentelle ait augmenté légèrement la taille des parchemins prévu à cette activité, aux grands damnes des professeurs, soupira théâtralement le père de famille.

\- A ce point ? Questionna Harry.

\- Tu verras quand elle les emmènera. Ce qui a vraiment perturbé l'activité, c'est qu'ensuite tous les enfants voulaient la même taille. Alors tous les parchemins ont été augmentés pour éviter les crises de larmes.

\- Elle mène déjà son monde à la baguette, dit comiquement le brun.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, fit Kalevi en se plongeant dans les yeux rieurs de Meredith.

\- Tonton Ry ! T'as fermé les yeux ?

Harry fit comme ordonné.

\- Oui M'dame.

\- Alors tu les ouvres pas !

Harry entendait les pas de la petite fille qui se rapprochait et le bruissement caractéristique du parchemin.

\- Tu attends que je te dire que tu pourras ouvrir les yeux.

\- Elina, il risque de les ouvrir si tes phrases ne sont pas claires, alors fais attention s'il-te-plaît, le reprit cette fois Kalevi.

\- Tonton Ry, tu attends encore les yeux fermés.

\- Ils sont fermés, promis.

Après quelques instants, il sentit la petite fille monté sur le canapé entre Kalevi et lui.

\- Tu peux regarder !

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver devant un premier dessin magique. Elina tellement contente de présenter son travail redescendit du canapé et s'empressa d'expliquer tous les détails de son œuvre.

On pouvait discerner une maison en arrière-plan, avec au-dessus un arc-en-ciel avec des paillettes. Au premier plan, il y avait trois bonhommes bâtons, qui souriaient. Au vu de la représentation, le dénommé tonton conclut rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la petite famille au complet.

Harry comprit pourquoi ce dessin était bien différent de ceux qu'il avait pu faire dans son enfance. Tous lui semblaient vivants et en même temps si peu réaliste. Les personnages agitaient leur trait-bras dans les airs, comme pour faire « coucou ». L'arc-en-ciel brillait grâce aux paillettes, mais pas seulement, car l'arc-en-ciel augmentait et diminuait de taille sans cesse, se retrouvant parfois à représenter l'arrière-plan complet du dessin. Les quelques fleurs qui parsemaient le dessin changeaient de couleur régulièrement et se balançait sur leur tige. C'était féérique et en très enfantin à la fois.

\- C'est très jolie Elina. Maman et papa doivent être très contents de ce beau dessin ?

\- Oui ! Et même que papa il a dit qu'il le mettrait dans un cadre pour l'accrocher dans la maison !

Harry échangea un regard avec Kalevi qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Et je ne serais pas le seul à avoir le droit à un chef d'œuvre, fit le père de famille avec un clin d'œil.

Harry dut reporter son attention sur Elina, tandis que celle-ci lui ordonnait de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

\- Papa, tu peux m'aider s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien sûr ma princesse, mais seulement en échange d'un bisou !

\- Je vais mettre la table, puis nous passerons au dîner ensuite.

\- Oui maman !

\- Merci ma chérie, dit Kalevi.

Harry entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un gros baiser sonore sur la joue avant que Kalevi ne lance un sortilège de Wingardium Leviosa.

\- Merci papa ! C'est bon tonton Ry, tu peux ouvrir !

Harry se retrouva de nouveau devant un dessin magique. Mais celui-ci le toucha bien plus que le premier. Le personnage au centre du dessin avait les yeux verts qui brillaient et des traits noirs en pétard sur la tête. Sa représentation parfaite.

Le fond du dessin était là encore un arc-en-ciel pailleté, digne de la princesse Elina. Il y avait les trois mêmes personnages bâton souriant, mais sur un côté du dessin cette fois-ci, qui agitaient leur bras. Au vue de leur ressemblance avec ceux de l'autre dessin, Harry en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la famille Makenïr, ce que lui confirma rapidement la jeune artiste.

\- T'as vu ? C'est maman, papa et moi ! On est avec toi devant le château !

En effet, Harry s'aperçut que ce n'était pas une maison, derrière lui, mais bien la version de Poudlard selon Elina.

\- Merci Elina, c'est très jolie, mais pourquoi Poudlard ? C'est un château et pas une maison ?

Elina fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard dans les émeraudes avant de donner sa raison.

\- Bah c'est ta maison tonton.

\- Et bien, pas vraiment. En fait, c'est assez compliqué, mais ce n'est pas ma maison.

\- T'habites où alors ?

\- Euh… dans une très vieille maison, mais je n'y vis pas vraiment. C'est … compliqué.

\- Mais Poudlard c'est bien chez toi ?

Harry ne savait plus trop répondre à la petite, car ses pensées s'embrouillaient elles aussi. Oui Poudlard est pour lui ce qui se rapproche plus d'un chez soi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis le 12 Square Grimmaud… trop de souvenirs oppressants pour lui.

\- Ma princesse, montre à tonton les autres surprises de ton dessin.

Harry remercia Kalevi d'un hochement de tête, tandis que ce dernier passa sa main dans un geste réconfortant dans son dos.

\- Oui ! Regarde tonton, t'as vu, j'ai même fait ta licorne !

En effet, Harry vit une tâche verte sur un côté avec des points rouges. Il arriva à superposer l'image de sa peluche licorne qu'il avait reçu de la petite fille peu de temps après leur rencontre. Le drôle de cheval vert avec un trait rouge en guise de corne galopait sur le dessin.

Harry sourit quand il imagina un instant montré sa peluche à Salazar. Quelle tête ferait-il en voyant ses deux couleurs sur cet être magique.

\- Il est magnifique ton dessin, finit par dire le jeune garçon.

\- C'est un cadeau pour toi !

\- Merci princesse, je vais en prendre grand soin.

\- Maman ! Tonton trouve mon dessin mag… magn… magique !

\- MaGNIfique, reprit Kalevi distraitement.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, il est magique aussi, répliqua avec humour Harry.

Elina avait déjà disparu avec sa mère pour l'aider à mettre des serviettes à côté de chaque assiette.

\- Alors ta fin de soirée avec ton mystérieux homme c'est bien passé ?

Harry rougit en repensant aux baisers échangés sous le regard moqueur de son presque frère.

\- Oui très bien, et la tienne ?

\- Et bien nous aurons eu le droit à la version longue de la création de ses œuvres avec Meredith. Mais ça nous a permis de la calmer un peu avant ton arrivé.

\- Parce qu'elle était plus excité que maintenant ?

\- Oh oui, rigola Kalevi. Tu sauras pourquoi un peu plus tard.

\- Papa, tonton à table !

\- Je crois qu'on nous attend, fit le père de famille.

Il se leva avec ses béquilles et ils rejoignirent la table avec les deux autres jeunes femmes.

Le repas se déroula calmement autour d'une tourte à la viande et ses petits légumes et en dessert un gâteau au chocolat fait par Elina qui avait été aidé par Meredith. Enfin c'était plutôt l'inverse à priori.

Aux environs de 22h, Elina s'endormit sur son gâteau.

\- Je crois bien que le monde des rêves à rattraper notre petite fille, fit Meredith en se rapprochant. Mon ange, tu viens avec maman, on va aller se coucher.

Elina se laissa porter par sa mère avant qu'elles ne disparaissent toute deux dans la chambre de la princesse.

\- Tu veux bien rester encore un peu Harry ?

\- Oui pas de souci.

\- Viens allons dans le salon, on y sera mieux installé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, tandis qu'un plateau avec une théière de thé et trois tasses les suivaient. Harry se plaça cette fois-ci dans un fauteuil tandis que le couple s'installait ensemble dans le canapé.

\- C'est un nouveau thé ? Il est bon mais je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi il est ?

\- Il s'agit d'un rooibos. C'est un thé sans théine.

\- Je ne connaissais pas. Ce n'est pas mauvais. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Vous savez, si vous voulez renter chez vous, vous en avez totalement le droit. Vous faites partie des tout premiers bénévoles, et même certains qui sont arrivés après vous sont déjà repartis.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Harry, tu sautes toujours aux conclusions, dit Kalevi.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher non plus, rétorqua Meredith. Non, ce que nous voulions te dire et que nous avons dit à Elina avant que tu n'arrives c'est que nous attendons un heureux évènement.

\- Oh toutes mes félicitations à vous deux !

Harry se leva et alla embrasser ses amis qui le remercièrent.

\- En as-tu parlé aux gobelins ou même à Ripheus pour qu'il allège ton planning, voir même te changer de chantier ?

\- Non pas encore, tu es le second après Elina à qui nous l'avons annoncé. Nous leur en parlerons lundi et avant que tu t'inquiètes pour demain, Kalevi et moi sommes en repos, répondit Meredith. Nous irons dans nos familles ce week-end pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Kalevi avait passé un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et la regardait avec tellement d'amour que personne n'aurait pu douter un instant de leur bonheur ensemble.

\- D'accord. Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux. Si ce n'est pas indiscret tu en es à combien ?

\- Un peu moins de quatre mois. Nous avons préféré attendre avant de nous faire de faux espoir, répondit Kalevi.

\- Et bien un futur petit prince ou princesse. D'ailleurs comment a réagi Elina ?

\- Très bien ! Mieux que ce qu'on aurait pensé. Elle nous a même dit pour la citer « enfin » !

Ils rigolèrent quelques instants à cette remarque avant que le de nouveau futur papa ne reprenne son sérieux et regarde Harry d'un air grave.

\- Harry ?

\- Euh oui Kalevi ?

\- Accepterais-tu de devenir le parrain de cette enfant ? Je sais que tu as déjà Teddy, mais si tu /

\- Bien sûr, j'en serais ravi Kali. Teddy est mon filleul, le fils de mon presque parrain. Mais je serais plus qu'honoré d'être le parrain de ce futur Makenïr.

Sur cela ils continuèrent de discuter. Après un regard vers son conjoint, Meredith se leva et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans la chambre à coucher.

\- Je crois que je ne vais plus trop tarder moi non plus à rentrer.

\- Harry, pendant que nous serons absent, tu seras avec lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Kali, il ne me veut pas de mal et j'ai besoin/

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'aller le voir.

Le chef de famille lança un sortilège de silence autour d'aux avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tout le monde connaît l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard, mais je pense qu'à ce jour tu es la personne qui connait le plus Salazar. J'y ai pas mal réfléchis et je sais que tu as beaucoup de mal à parler de la guerre. Laisses-moi finir s'il-te-plaît, dit-il rapidement voyant qu'Harry allait l'interrompre. Cet homme est bien plus âgé que toi, il a lui aussi vécu à une époque compliqué pour les sorciers. Il saura t'écouter et ne te regardera jamais comme le Survivant. Mais juste Harry, un jeune homme qui a beaucoup vécu. Je pense que c'est justement pour ça que la magie l'a choisi comme ton âme-sœur, il a plus d'expérience et saura t'épauler.

\- Kali, c'est… ce ne sont pas choses faciles à dire.

\- Oui je le sais. Quand j'étais auror, la première fois que je me suis retrouvé devant un cadavre, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour m'en remettre. C'est grâce au soutien de Meredith que j'ai réussi à dépasser cette épreuve. De même quand j'ai été gravement blesser. Sans elles, je crois bien que je ne serais plus de ce monde. Avoir un soutien et savoir dévoiler ses faiblesses à une personne qui nous est proche est essentiel pour rester en bonne santé. Avec ton passé et ce que tu as vécu i peine quelque mois, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à lâcher prise et à accepter de l'aide.

\- Mais je vais bien Kali ! J'ai eu quelques crises magiques suite à la découverte de notre lien d'âme*sœur qui s'est mis en place, mais c'est résolu maintenant. Nous avons trouvé une solution et tout ira bien désormais.

\- Non Harry ! A peine la guerre était terminé, que tu n'as pas pris le temps de faire le deuil des êtres chers que tu as perdu !

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! J'étais présent lors de leurs funérailles. J'étais là pour leur famille !

\- Mais et toi ? Qui était-là pour toi ?

\- Les Weasley étaient là.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu as pratiquement coupé les ponts avec eux !

\- Mais je n'ai perdu personne ! Ma famille était déjà morte !

\- NON HARRY ! TU AS PERDU BEAUCOUP ! Fred Weasley que tu considérais comme un frère, Remus Lupin, tu l'as dit toi-même ton presque parrain, Sirius Black TON parrain ou bien encore Dob/

\- TAIS-TOI !

Une explosion magique eut lieu que Kalevi avait prévu et qu'il réussit donc à contenir.

\- Je … désolé, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte.

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement mais s'arrêta à la porte quand Kalevi ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire le dernier nom qui touchera Harry bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Harry cette nuit-là tu as tué pour sauver des vies, mais tu y as laissé beaucoup de toi dans cette guerre, et je pense que personne ne pourras t'aider mieux que ton âme-sœur.

Harry ne se retourna pas pour regarder Kalevi et disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit vers sa tente.

Arrivé dans cette dernière, il essaya de reprendre sa respiration, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Pas à sa place. Il pensa aux appartements du fondateur, et même s'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le voir dans son état, il pouvait au moins trouver refuge dans ses quartiers.

Une fois sa décision prise, il fit léviter une potion de sommeil sans rêve, la prit et ressortit dans la nuit pour rejoindre les appartements du fondateur. Il y passera la nuit, peut-être même tout le week-end, puisqu'il allait devoir reprendre les travaux de rénovations le lundi.

La nuit allait être longue et mauvaise pour Harry.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	48. Chapitre 47

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta** (si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un, qu'il/elle n'hésite pas à me contacter par MP ou review)

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros bisou à Hadsher, aurel8611, PetitLutin22, Yo et Wellone pour tous vos encouragements !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

Chapitre 47

Une fois arrivé dans les quartiers du fondateur de Serpentard, Harry se laissa tomber en avant sur la causeuse qui se trouvait face à la bibliothèque. Il prit un des oreillers pour y enfouir sa tête et laissa toute sa colère sortir en un hurlement. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ils les sentaient humides. Les dernières paroles de Kalevi tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elles repassaient en boucle depuis qu'il avait quitté son frère de cœur, à lui en donner une atroce migraine.

Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas aimé chez « ses moldus », mais la mort n'était pas une constante de sa vie.

Oui, il avait perdu beaucoup de personne proche. Des amis, des parents ou même de simples camarades de maison depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le monde magique.

Sa mère, son père qu'il n'aura finalement pas de souvenirs, quelques photos, mais guère plus. Sirius, Remus ou même Severus les ayant déjà rejoints, ne pourront plus répondre aux questions qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Oui, il a tué i peine quelques semaines.

Pour le plus grand bien.

Ce foutu Dumbledore aura su tirer les ficelles et lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, même après sa mort.

Pour son foutu plus grand bien du monde sorcier.

Mais c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Mais là encore il avait défié la logique en revenant d'entre les morts.

Il avait dut se salir les mains, il avait donné la mort.

Non il ne s'apitoiera pas sur son sort.

A quoi bon, les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.

Non, il ne pleurerait pas, ça ne changerait rien.

Retourner dans le passé, les retourneurs de temps ont tous été détruits, et puis pour quoi faire ?

Tuer Tome Elvis Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort ?

Alors ce serait tuer un enfant innocent.

Par contre, hurler sa frustration et toutes ses émotions qui l'étouffent lui faisait un bien fou.

Après les rapports des dégâts, des victimes de la guerre, des enterrements, il se devait de sourire.

Il souriait la journée, pour montrer à la population sorcière que les années sombres sont derrière eux désormais.

Il fallait avancer, reconstruire et se souvenir pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise.

Parce qu'après tout, avant d'être Voldemort, c'était Tom, un jeune orphelin sorcier dans le monde moldu qui ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

Et reconstruire, sans les chantiers de rénovations dont il avait pris par dès le début. Il avait même émis l'idée avec le Professeur McGonagall pour faire appel aux bénévoles.

Pour une fois que sa célébrité avait eu une utilité. Quelques bénévoles n'étaient venu que pour le voir, aider une journée et repartir le lendemain. Au moins ils avaient donné un coup de main.

Mais ça s'était la journée. La nuit, il laissait sa rage sortit. Parfois à en devenir aphone le lendemain, alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Heureusement que les potions pour apaiser la gorge existe, sinon il aurait eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi il n'avait plus de voix TOUT les matins. Il était assez solliciter sur le camp.

Mais il n'avait pas pleuré. Peut-être qu'il l'avait trop fait à la mort de Sirius. Car s'il se souvient bien, à la mort de Dumbledore, il n'avait versé aucune larme non plus.

Ce n'est pas la tristesse qui lui pourtant, mais il y a un blocage.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'en sait rien, mais tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il va mieux depuis qu'il voit Salazar.

Cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes qu'il devait s'époumoner dans son oreiller. Même s'il y avait certainement un sort de silence sur les appartements, c'était une habitude qu'il avait gardé de chez les Dursley.

Il tourna sa tête pour voir que plusieurs ouvrages de la bibliothèque n'étaient plus à leurs places.

Avait-il encore perdu le contrôle de sa magie ?

Il soupira et se retourna sur le dos. Il allait avoir du rangement.

Peut-être qu'Arkyl voudra bien l'aider ?

Sauf que ces yeux s'ouvrir grand à la vision qui s'offrit à lui.

Il vit que beaucoup des précieux livres de Salazar ne se retrouvaient pas au sol, comme il le pensait, mais … flottait dans la pièce.

Oui, il avait encore eut un accès de magie. Et elle se ressentait encore dans la pièce puisque les livres n'étaient pas encore retombés au sol.

Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas que les livres en l'air, d'autres meubles telles que les chaises, la table basse ou bien encore lui flottaient aussi dans la pièce. Enfin plutôt la causeuse avec lui allongé dessus flottait. Il était même plus haut que la mezzanine.

Il tendit la main et toucha le plafond, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Je suis sûr que même Sal' n'a jamais pu toucher son plafond !

Cette penser l'amusait grandement. Et il sentit sa magie se calmer instinctivement lorsqu'il avait pensé à l'autre homme.

Harry se dit qu'Arkyl seul aurait peut-être dut mal pour l'aider à tous ranger et que Kapie serait libre aussi pour les aider. Ces ainsi que le jeune sorcier décida d'appeler les deux elfes de maisons.

\- Arkyl ! Kapie ! Vous pouvez venir m'aider s'il-vous-plaît ?

Les deux elfes popèrent sur le sol de la pièce, puis Arkyl prit la parole.

\- Que peuvent faire Kapie et Arkyl pour le petit Maître ?

Avant qu'ils ne relevèrent tous deux la tête vers l'interpellé. Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une nouvelle question lui fut posée par Kapie.

\- Pourquoi volez-vous petit Maître ?

\- Et bien, je dirais… accident de magie. Pourriez-vous commencer par me faire descendre de ce canapé ? Ou mieux remettre le canapé sur le sol ?

Kapie claqua des doigts et la causeuse retrouvât lentement le sol. Harry s'en leva et en remercia Kapie.

\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Vous ne nous dérangerez jamais petit Maître, fit Arkyl.

\- Merci. Est-ce que vous auriez un peu de temps pour m'aider à ranger tous les livres ? Enfin surtout d'annuler le charme de lévitation ? Comme c'est un sort de magie incontrôlé que j'ai lancé, je préfère laisser ma magie tranquille pour le moment.

\- Avec plaisir petit Maître, Kapie va s'en occuper de suite.

\- Arkyl va préparer un chocolat pour le petit Maître.

Sur cela, Arkyl disparut et Kapie claqua de nouveau des doigts en agitant ses bras qui semblaient guider les livres. Tous les livres retournaient à leurs places d'origines. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry pensa, quand il remarqua l'ordre dans lequel certaines collections étaient rangées.

Arkyl réapparut devant Harry et lui tendit un plateau contenant une tasse avec un chocolat chaud et un morceau de chocolat.

Le petit elfe déposa le plateau vide sur la table, et dit au jeune humain de déposer sa tasse sur le plateau quand il aurait fini, puis il rejoignit sa collègue. Il claqua lui aussi des doigts pour que le mobilier retourne à sa place, tandis qu'Harry les observait en dégustant son chocolat chaud. Il avait commencé par le morceau de chocolat magique. Rien de mieux pour gagner en sérénité, parole testé et approuvé par certain loup-garou.

Quand la pièce eut retrouvé son état d'origine, les deux elfes se retournèrent vers le jeune sorcier. Le plateau avait disparu de la table basse, dès qu'Harry y eut posé la tasse vide.

\- Merci beaucoup Kapie et Arkyl, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide. Et je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour vous aider.

\- C'était avec plaisir petit Maître, répondit Kapie.

\- Le petit Maître a-t-il besoin d'autre chose ? demanda Arkyl.

\- Non c'est parfait. Merci à vous deux. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, il se fait tard et je pense qu'aller m'allonger dans un lit me fera le plus grand bien. Oh attendez, maintenant que j'y pense, je vais certainement rester ici ou bien, et bien vous voyez ?

Les deux elfes hochèrent de la tête.

\- Personne ne doit connaître l'existence de ces appartements, d'accord ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Et seul Ripheus et Kalevi connaissent l'antichambre où je retrouve Salazar, et pour le moment je veux que ça reste ainsi, d'accord ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Harry se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment synchronisés.

\- Si jamais quelqu'un me cherche ce week-end, est-ce que je peux vous demander d'avertir Ripheus que je suis avec cette personne, il comprendra, et que s'il faut me contacter de passer par l'un de vous deux ?

\- Vous faites de Kapie et Arkyl vos messagers ? Questionna Arkyl.

\- Seulement si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr. Alors, je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Ce sera avec plaisir petit Maître ! Firent en chœur les deux elfes de maisons.

\- Merci à vous deux.

Les deux elfes s'abaissèrent de nouveaux avant de disparaître. Harry se leva et monta pour s'allonger dans le lit, en espérant que le sommeil viendrait le chercher.

Après plus d'une heure à ne faire que tourner dans les draps, Harry fit venir à lui la fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve et la but d'une traite. Beurk, elle avait toujours aussi mauvais goût. Toutefois elle était efficace, et notre jeune ami s'endormit rapidement.

Malheureusement, la potion était surtout là pour l'aider à s'endormir, mais après quelques heures elle ne faisait plus d'effet. Les émotions et souvenirs d'Harry étant fortement présents ce soir.

Ses deux excès de magie plus tôt dans la soirée n'aidant pas, le sommeil tranquille se transforma rapidement en cauchemar dont il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller seul.

Harry revit les gens qu'il avait aimés, morts à ses pieds. Dobby qui s'était sacrifié pour les sauver. Fred qui est parti avec Forges, mais nous as laissé un Georges moins extraverti. Et bien d'autres encore.

Tous à ses pieds, le regardant les yeux vides. La respiration d'Harry s'accéléré et commença à se faire douloureuse. Harry n'allait peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il le voudrait.

Kalevi le connaissait si bien, et à la fois si peu. Cela fait si peu de temps qu'ils se connaissent.

Mais c'est pareil pour Salazar, sauf que pour lui c'est différent.

Pourquoi demanderez-vous ?

C'est Salazar.

D'ailleurs c'est à lui qu'Harry veut penser et non pas aux morts, alors il essaye de changer les choses. Après tout c'est son rêve, ou son cauchemar, alors il imagine Salazar à la place des cadavres. Il lui sourit, lui parle des autres fondateurs, de ses découvertes, de lui, de tout et n'importe quoi !

Mais ce serait trop facile. Ce n'est pas un rêve.

C'est un mauvais rêve.

Et les cauchemars font peur.

Alors le Salazar souriant dont Harry a besoin perd la lumière dans ces yeux et tombent rejoindre les autres disparut de la guerre.

Et Harry hurle !

Non, il ne veut plus perdre personne !

NON, il ne peut plus perdre personne !

Non… il n'y survivra pas.

\- HARRY ! REVEILLES-TOI !

Tiens, il reconnaît cette voix qui l'appelle.

\- TOUT VA BIEN MON AMOUR ! REVEILLES-TOI MAINTENANT !

Elle appartient à son âme-sœur.

\- IL FAUT QUE TU TE REVEILLES HARRY !

Son tendre Salazar.

\- TOUT IRA BIEN HARRY !

Son parfait Serpentard.

\- VIENS ME REJOINDRE, JE T'ATTENDRAIS HARRY !

Son âme-sœur de fondateur.

Harry se releva brusquement dans le lit, les draps trempés collant à sa peau. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais là il s'en fichait. Il voulait retrouver Salazar, il le devait.

En se relevant trop brusquement du lit, un vertige le prit. Quand sa tête lui tourna moins, il vit que cette fois son excès de magie n'avait fait voler que les livres se trouvant à la mezzanine. Tant pis, il verrait ça plus tard, pour le moment il devait descendre.

Il descendit les escaliers précautionneusement, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour ouvrir le passage secret, mais se ravisa en se sentant trop collant dans ses vêtements pleins de sueurs.

Il allait prendre une douche rapide avant de rejoindre son compagnon, il en avait besoin.

Pour être plus propre, plus présentable aussi, mais surtout pour récupérer son souffle, calmer son cœur et empêcher les larmes.

Harry rentra dans la petite salle de bain des quartiers, se dévêtit et prit une douche.

Il ne vit pas Arkyl venir échanger ses vêtements sales contre des propres. Mais il le comprit en découvrant un tee-shirt vert foncé ou lieu de son tee-shirt blanc délavé qui lui faisait office de pyjama.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il jeta un œil à l'étage et vit Arkyl qui terminait de ranger les livres et qui disparut dans leur pop caractéristique.

Harry n'avait rien demandé, mais les elfes de maisons l'avaient aidé discrètement.

Harry inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de finalement disparaître derrière la bibliothèque secrète de son Serpentard attitré.

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	49. Chapitre 48

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. **Aucune bêta** (si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un, qu'il/elle n'hésite pas à me contacter par MP ou review)

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros bisou à Morgane93, aurel8611, PetitLutin22, deux fois à Tsuki Banritt, Hadsher et Asu Rasmenov pour vos messages !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 48**

Quand Harry releva la tête, qu'il avait gardé basse pour faire attention aux marches, il vit que le miroir était déjà activé, comme à chaque fois maintenant.

Mais ce qui le surprit, c'est l'inquiétude qu'il put lire dans les yeux du fondateur. Comme si celui-ci savait qu'il avait eu une nouvelle crise. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il l'avait senti. Après tout c'est grâce à lui s'il avait réussi à sortir de son cauchemar.

\- Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda Serpentard.

Harry ne répondit rien, il avait déjà rebaissé la tête et avançait lentement vers le miroir.

Le plus âgé ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il avait compris que le plus jeune était perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'avait certainement pas entendu. Il semblait agir par automatisme. Il préféra donc le laissa reprendre ses esprits à son rythme.

Le jeune homme continua son chemin et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui avant de passer ses bras autour et de laisser reposer sa tête dessus.

Salazar aurait voulu être de l'autre côté auprès de son âme-sœur afin de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Après quelques minutes en silence, le plus vieux s'aperçut que les épaules de son vis-à-vis tremblaient. Il arriva à utiliser sa magie comme la dernière fois pour demander à celle de Poudlard de couvrir le sorcier brun d'une couverture. Celle-ci vola pour se poser sur les épaules d'Harry et s'enrouler autour de lui tel un cocon chaleureux

\- Mon cher Harry, regardes-moi s'il-te-plaît, murmura tendrement le fondateur.

Harry releva la tête, des larmes contenues pleins les yeux, mais elles n'avaient pas coulé. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux du fondateur avant de resserrer davantage ses bras autour de lui et de rebaisser les yeux.

\- Mon aimé, regardes-moi, fit Salazar un sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry replongea dans le regard et lui offrit un sourire aussi. Enfin tenta de lui en faire un. Mais Salazar n'était pas dupe et voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade pour le rassurer.

Les perles grises plongées dans les émeraudes plongées, Salazar voulut transmettre tout son amour au plus jeune.

\- Mon cher, tu veux bien me dire sur quoi portait ton cauchemar ?

Harry dénia de la tête, posa sa tête sur ses genoux mais tout en gardant le contact visuel avec le fondateur.

\- Je pense pourtant que ça pourrait t'aider, ça te serait vraiment bénéfique.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde veut me faire parler ! Ce ne sont que des mauvais rêves, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal !

\- Quand je te vois si mal, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi.

Salazar ne reçut qu'un soupir en réponse.

\- As-tu eu une crise de magie ? Je la sens agitée.

\- Deux.

Salazar continuait d'observer Harry, mais fut surpris qu'Harry ait eut deux crises aussi rapproché. Pourtant il semblait aller mieux ses derniers jours. Pourquoi donc cette rechute ?

\- Ça va aller Harry, je suis là avec toi.

\- Non Salazar, soupira Harry en fermant les yeux douloureusement. Tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es pas avec moi et c'est bien ça le problème.

Le jeune lié rouvrit ses yeux désormais brillants, remplit de larmes qui ne coulaient plus depuis tellement longtemps.

Salazar sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots. C'était douloureux. Son compagnon allait mal et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider

Ses amis avaient-ils raison et son obstination allait-elle tuer son lié ?

\- As-tu la force de nous accueillir dans ton esprit, ou celui-ci est encore trop confus ?

Le questionné ne répondit rien, mais continuait d'observé l'homme face à lui.

\- Mon cher, je pense que tu es fatigué et qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes.

\- Non.

\- Harry, tu es épuisé.

\- Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit encore une foi.

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'effraie Harry ?

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre Sal' !

Ces mots avaient été dits avec tellement de souffrance.

\- Harry, tu ne me perdras pas. C'est moi qui aie bien plus de chance de te perdre, surtout en l'instant présent.

\- Je veux te voir Sal'.

\- Mon cher, je suis juste en face de toi.

\- Non, je veux être avec toi.

\- Harry, mon aimé, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que tu sois en état de m'accepter dans ton esprit.

\- J'en ai besoin Sal', vraiment. S'il-te-plaît, ne peut-on pas essayer ?

Le plus vieux des liés soupira défaitiste. Il ne pouvait refuser la demande de son compagnon, surtout que tout en lui le poussait aussi à le rejoindre.

\- Cela ne nous coûte rien d'essayer.

Harry lui fit un vrai petit sourire de soulagement auquel il répondit avant de continuer la discutions.

\- Mais il faut d'abord que tu te calmes et reprennes complètement le contrôle sur tes émotions et tes pensées. Quand tu sentiras ma présence, ou une intrusion, car tu auras peut-être du mal à me reconnaître, ne me repousse pas. Ça pourrait avoir un effet dévastateur sur toi en ce moment, d'accord ?

Harry hocha de la tête avant de mieux s'installer sur le fauteuil. Celui-ci se transforma tout seul en divan sur lequel il se retrouva allongé confortablement. Enfin tout seul, pas vraiment, Salazar avait bien vu la magie de Poudlard agir pour la deuxième fois ce soir. Harry, lui, l'avait juste ressenti, les yeux déjà fermé pour vider son esprit.

\- Harry, ne m'en veux pas si je vois certains souvenirs dont tu ne veux pas parler.

\- Oui, je veux juste être avec toi.

\- Arkyl !

Harry rouvrit les yeux surprit que le fondateur appel l'elfe de maison.

\- Que peut faire Arkyl pour Maître Serpentard ?

\- Peux-tu donner une potion calmante et de sommeil sans rêves à notre jeune ami ?

\- Bien entendu Maître Serpentard.

Le petit elfe claqua des doigts et deux potions apparurent devant le jeune héros qui s'était redressé. Il les prit et remercia Arkyl avant de les boire et de se rallonger.

Tandis que le souffle d'Harry se ralentissait, preuve qu'il s'était endormi, Kapie popa à côté d'Arkyl. Elle replaça correctement la couverture sur leur petit Maître avant de se retourner vers l'homme du miroir et de lui parler.

\- La magie du petit Maître est instable.

\- Oui, je suis au courant. Pouvez-vous le surveiller de votre côté ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de le faire comme je souhaiterais à l'heure actuelle.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Maître Serpentard, répondirent en cœur les deux elfes, avant que Kapie ne reprennent.

\- Le Maître pourra peut-être aider le petit Maître avec sa magie, dit Arkyl.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Le petit Maître ne semble pas savoir contrôler toute sa puissance.

\- N'est-ce pas le but de Poudlard, apprendre aux jeunes sorciers à apprivoiser leur magie ?

\- Si Maître Serpentard, mais le petit Maître n'est pas un sorcier comme les autres.

\- Il va falloir être plus explicite, car à part être mon compagnon et qu'il a vécu des choses dur, je ne connais pas grand-chose de ses capacités.

\- Il a un grand potentiel en sommeil.

\- Pardon ? Ce n'est pas possible, il a plus de 16 ans !

\- Il a appris à cacher et minimiser sa magie, pas à l'exploiter.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'apprend-on aux jeunes dans notre école ?

\- A contrôler leur magie, répondit cette fois-ci Kapie.

\- Encore heureux, mais pourquoi Harry aurait eu un traitement différent des autres étudiants !

\- Il n'en a pas eu, répondirent de nouveau ensemble les deux elfes de maison.

Salazar voulut rétorquer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, avant de comprendre ce que pouvait sous-entendre les elfes.

\- Il est très puissant magiquement.

Les elfes ne réagirent pas, mais ne nièrent pas non plus ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

\- Il apprit comme tous les autres élèves, alors qu'il aurait fallu qu'il ait des cours particuliers pour extérioriser le surplus magique.

De nouveau aucune réaction des elfes.

\- Avez-vous une idée de sa puissance ?

\- Maintenant ou si son noyau magique était libre ? Questionna Arkyl.

Libre ? Qu'est-ce que les elfes voulaient dire par là ? Il garda cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour aborder le sujet plus tard. Il voulait rejoindre Harry, mais avait préféré attendre un peu le temps qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées et se prépare à son arrivée.

\- Qu'en est-il maintenant ?

\- Plus que Maîtresse Helga, un peu plus que Maîtresse Rowena et proche de Maître Serpentard.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas que les elfes n'avaient pas abordé Godric. Même si ça lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, le Gryffondor était bien celui des quatre à avoir le plus grand potentiel magique. Par contre savoir que son compagnon était déjà plus puissant que ses deux amies et proches de son niveau l'intriguait. Harry ne cesserait donc jamais de l'étonner.

Ce qui le tracassait avec cette nouvelle donnée, c'est qu'Harry pouvait perdre le contrôle sur sa magie à tout moment avec leur lien incomplet. Mais que cela pourrait avoir de grave conséquence. Surtout si personne ne lui avait appris à réguler la magie en lui pour ne pas étouffer. Cela expliquait aussi les deux crises magiques qu'il avait dit avoir eu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur mon compagnon.

\- Les elfes ont toujours protégés les enfants héritiers du savoir des Grands Maîtres fondateur.

\- Oui, et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Je peux affirmer que les autres fondateurs sont aussi très fiers de votre dévouement envers la sécurité et le bien-être de ses occupants. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression que mon jeune compagnon est traité différemment, ai-je tort ?

Les deux elfes échangèrent un regard avant de répondre de nouveau d'une même voix.

\- C'est le petit Maître.

Ils avaient répondues comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus logique pour eux. Salazar souffla de surprise face à cette réponse, mais il ne pouvait comprendre le raisonnement de ses êtres magiques. Tous comme Maeglin, les êtres magiques avaient une relation différente avec la magie qui leur permettait de voir les choses sous un autre angle que les sorciers.

\- Pourquoi son potentiel magique n'est pas encore complètement réveillé ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas libre.

Rah, mais comment voulait-il arriver à quelque chose si les elfes ne mettaient pas du leur aussi. Ils semblaient vouloir aider, mais ne donnait pas toutes les réponses nécessaires à sa compréhension de la situation.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est-il pas libre ?

Les deux elfes se regardèrent de nouveau, avant de regarder le miroir et de garder le silence.

Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne lui serait donnée, Salazar préféra poser une dernière question aux deux elfes. Il aborderait le sujet avec Maeglin, ce dernier aura peut-être davantage de suggestion.

\- Vous semblez avoir une idée de son potentiel magique après son éveil complet, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

\- Le petit Maître sera très puissant.

\- Oui, mais si déjà actuellement il est proche de mon niveau, je me doute qu'il l'atteindra, mais peut-être sa puissance me dépassera.

\- Cela dérangera-t-il le Maître d'avoir moins de pouvoir que le petit Maître ? demanda Arkyl.

Salazar nota bien qu'il n'avait pas parlé d'une possibilité, mais du futur. Cela ne changera rien à leur situation. Harry est et restera son âme-sœur, et ses sentiments naissants pour le jeune homme étaient bien réels.

\- Non, mon cher Harry est mon compagnon et/

\- Non, le petit Maître n'est pas encore votre compagnon, l'interrompit Kapie

Cela surprit Salazar, car c'était un signe très irrespectueux pour les elfes de maisons, mais une nouvelle preuve qu'il sous-estimait peut-être encore une fois bien trop la situation.

\- Kapie, Arkyl, je suis vraiment très heureux de votre aide, mais vous n'avez pas à craindre que je fasse du mal à votre petit Maître.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous faites, continua Kapie.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention ! Il faut aussi comprendre notre situation. Elle n'est pas banale. Mais je vous promets d'en tenir compte. Soyez assuré que je ne veux que le bonheur de mon cher Harry, sinon je ne serais pas là pour l'aider.

\- Le petit Maître rattrapera la puissance de l'elfe sylvestre, finit par dire Kapie.

Salazar ne put questionner davantage les deux elfes, que ceux-ci avaient disparu. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant. Harry l'attendait et avait besoin de lui. Il se concentra sur Harry, ferma les yeux et envoya sa magie pour rejoindre l'esprit d'Harry.

De son côté, Harry ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là et attendait Salazar. Mais au moins il utilisa ce temps à bon escient et réussit à mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa bibliothèque mentale. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas d'emmener Salazar ici. Même un peu plus réorganisé, il restait encore un joli bordel en tout genre.

Se rappelant qu'il était dans son esprit, il voulut essayer de cacher la bibliothèque. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ça et quand il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus dans son palais mental. C'était plus petit, plus cosy. Une antichambre. Il venait de créer une nouvelle pièce mentale très agréable et vide dans laquelle il pourrait retrouver le fondateur. Un canapé moelleux vert bouteille contre le mur de gauche avec une petite table basse en bois de cerisier, en face un espace remplit des plusieurs coussins de tailles et couleurs différentes. Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé et continua d'attendre son compagnon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit enfin une intrusion dans son esprit, il ferma les yeux et tenta d'attirer le fondateur à lui. Il comprit qu'il avait réussi quand il sentit deux mains prendre en coupe son visage et des lèvres se poser sur son front pour un petit baiser. Automatiquement, il vint poser ses mains sur celles du fondateur.

\- Tout va bien Harry ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu salues ton compagnon, fit le jeune homme un brin moqueur en rouvrant les yeux.

Salazar sourit, rassurer de voir que sa seule présence semblait réconforter son lié. Il se pencha davantage pour échanger un baiser chaste avant de s'éloigna très légèrement.

\- Tu fais énormément de progrès à chaque fois que je viens. Tu n'as pas eu à venir me rejoindre, tu m'as amené à toi. Je t'en félicite mon cher.

Harry sourit, son regard plongé dans celui du fondateur, avant de nouveau combler l'air entre eux pour un baiser un peu plus poussé que le premier.

Le fondateur observa autour de lui, et avisant le nouvel environnement, il fut heureux d'avoir laissé un peu plus de temps à Harry.

\- Cette pièce est très belle. On s'y sent bien.

\- Embrasse-moi Salazar.

Salazar ramena son regard vers le plus jeune. Il avait bien compris que le jeune homme avait besoin de lui, alors il obtempéra avec plaisir à cette demande.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	50. Chapitre 49

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros bisou à aurel8611, NasuadaDragon, Wellone, PetitLutin22 et Hadsher pour vos messages !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 49**

Après le baisé quémandé par Harry, il s'était allongé, la tête sur les jambes de Salazar avec son visage tourné vers le haut. Salazar avait posé sa main gauche sur celles d'Harry au niveau de son torse pendant que sa main droite caressait inlassablement les cheveux sombres de son jeune ami. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux pour davantage apprécié le touché.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient installés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Harry se sentait calme. Sa magie s'était enfin apaisée, mais surtout il était épuisé. Deux crises en si peu de temps n'était pas pour arranger sa fatigue, surtout quand il était enfin remis de ses crises précédentes et qu'il devait reprendre les rénovations.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas sa priorité. A l'heure actuelle ses pensées étaient toute tournées vers Salazar. Son âme-sœur était là, avec lui. Harry ne savait pas si ce dernier le faisait consciemment ou non, mais ses gestes doux et tendre dans ses cheveux ou sur ses mains lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Ça le rassurait, lui et sa magie. Il manquerait plus qu'il ronronne et il deviendrait définitivement un chat.

\- Tu aurais plus de moustache que maintenant, répondit Salazar à ses pensées.

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur des perles grises et un sourire rieur qui l'observait.

\- Aurais-je pensé à haute voix ?

Salazar hocha la tête avant de répondre.

\- En effet mon cher.

Sur cela, les deux hommes rigolèrent légèrement. Harry se releva et s'assit au côté de plus âgé. Durant le processus, la main droite de Salazar se reposa sur ses jambes, tandis que sa gauche resta emprisonnée dans celles d'Harry.

\- Mon ami Serpentard, est-ce que vous auriez un penchant pour les moustaches ?

\- Hum, voyons, je dirais que sur un vieil homme tel que moi, elle a son charme. Mais sur un jeunot comme toi mon cher, elle perdrait tout son sens.

\- Qui est ?

\- De montrer mon savoir, ma sagesse et mon pouvoir à tous bien entendu !

Harry rigola face à la réponse.

\- Et plus sérieusement ?

\- Je trouve que ça me donne un certain charme. Non ?

\- Hm, je ne sais pas… J'ai plus l'habitude des joues imberbes.

\- Petit serpent, chercherais-tu à me tester ?

\- Peut-être ? Après tout je ne suis qu'un jeunot sans sagesse et sans pouvoir, non ?

Salazar s'esclaffa des paroles du jeune homme. Il avait repris ses mots.

Avec l'aide de sa main libre, il la posa sur la joue gauche d'Harry et l'attira à lui pour lui voler un baisé. Baisé volé donné avec grand plaisir soit dit en passant.

\- Sinon, quelle est la vraie raison de cette MAGNIFIQUE longue barbe ?

Harry avait insisté ironiquement sur le mot magnifique, faisant sourire davantage Salazar à ses façons.

\- Si je te me dis, tu devras garder cela secret, promet le moi ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une barbe Sal' ?

\- Il en va de ma survie Harry, fit avec le plus grand des sérieux le fondateur.

Le jeune héro fut surpris par le changement radical de comportement chez son compagnon.

\- Je te promets de garder le secret Salazar, je peux même te faire un serment sorcier si tu veux.

\- Non, je te fais confiance Harry.

Salazar se leva et se mit face à Harry. Il passa sa main dans sa barbe, ses yeux plongé dans les émeraudes face à lui.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai guère plus de cheveu.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai commencé à laisser ma barbe poussé quand j'ai commencé à perdre mes cheveux.

\- En quoi ta survie était en jeu !

\- La survie de ma dignité face à Godric bien sûr !

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes !

\- Godric connaît la véritable raison et il est hors de question que ce dernier le sache. Je préfère dire que c'est un choix personnel sans arrière-pensée.

\- Je te jure, est-ce que tu te rends compte que je me suis inquiété l'espace d'un instant ! Idiot !

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Surtout quand je vois ta réaction.

\- Idiot, grommela Harry en baissant les yeux, quelque peu amusé par le caractère de son vis-à-vis.

\- Deux fois la même insulte, dois-je en déduire que tu manques de réparti ?

Harry releva les yeux et vis le sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres qu'il aimait de plus en plus.

\- Triple Idiot !

\- Au pardon, plutôt que tu ne sais plus compter puisque tu as oublié le double.

Harry donné un léger de poing dans le ventre de l'autre homme, sans qu'il ne ressente la moindre douleur.

Salazar reprit la conversation qu'il avait laissée en suspens.

\- Et sinon, si nous revenions au sujet principal ?

\- Qui était ?

\- Les moustaches de chat ! Non plus sérieusement, je ne pense pas que des moustaches de conviendrait.

\- Et tu appelles ça être sérieux ?

\- Désolé, mais tu es très bien comme tu es. Si un jour l'envie te viens de te laisser la moustache ou la barbe, je ne doute pas qu'elle t'ira aussi à ravie. Enfin pas aussi bien qu'à moi.

Harry rigola et donna de nouveau un petit coup à Salazar, un tantinet plus fort que le précédent.

Le fondateur se pencha et prit de nouveau possession des lèvres de son jeune lié.

\- Par contre, il y a bien un petit quelque chose qui m'inquiète.

\- Sal', tu ne penses pas que tu en as assez fait avec tes blagues.

\- Promis j'arrête. Mais est-ce que tu préfèrerais que je me coupe la barbe ?

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est très bien ça, non ?

\- Etant donné que tu as dit préférer les imberbes. Je pourrais me passer de cette dernière pour te plaire.

\- Sal', tu me plais déjà. Et je n'ai pas dit que je préférais, mais que j'en avais l'habitude. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Je sais, mais laisse un vieillard s'inquiété des choses qui te semblent futiles.

\- Si elle t'inquiète, ce n'est pas futile.

\- Mais tu n'as pas nié que sur le fait d'être un vieillard.

\- Je te mentirais en disant le contraire. Tu es d'au moins mille ans mon ainé. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi,

\- C'est ce que tu dis aujourd'hui, mais dans plusieurs années, tu pourrais le regretter.

\- Non, je ne le regretterais pas. C'est si je ne fais rien, que là je pourrais le regretter. Tu es Salazar Serpentard, mon âme-sœur choisi par la magie et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu tiens déjà une place importante dans mon cœur. Ne ressens-tu pas la même chose ?

\- Si, bien sûr que je tiens énormément à toi mon cher, n'en doutes pas. N'en doutes jamais. Mais je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment tout compris de notre situation.

\- Alors expliques moi.

Salazar soupira et se réinstalla au côté d'Harry sur le canapé. Harry s'empressa de récupérer les mains de Salazar.

\- Je suis un homme et si tu restes avec moi, tu ne pourras malheureusement jamais avoir d'héritier, chose qui pour moi m'a terriblement manqué, d'où la création de mon artefact.

\- C'est peut-être ton cas. Et il est vrai que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille.

Voyant le regard triste de Salazar, Harry reprit rapidement.

\- Mais ce que je voulais surtout, c'était avoir des personnes qui m'aiment pour moi, Harry, juste Harry. Chose que tu es en mesure de m'apporter Sal'. Et puis question héritier, j'en ai déjà un en la présence de Teddy, mon filleul dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Il est actuellement mon seul héritier et s'il doit le rester pour mon bonheur, alors il le restera. Je ne ferais pas un enfant par devoir, ce ne serait pas lui donner la vie qu'il mérite. De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu ça avec les gobelins au moment de la lecture du testament de ses parents. Je m'étais dit que si je n'avais pas d'autres enfants, au moins le problème serait réglé. Et puis si j'en avais eu, les gobelins m'avais fait ajouter une clause répartissant ma fortune en part égale entre chacun de mes héritiers.

\- Tu es très prévenant mon cher. Penser à un testament alors que tu es si jeune, à peine majeur magiquement.

\- Peut-être bien oui, mais la vie a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je suis plutôt du genre fonceur, surtout dans les ennuis, alors prévoir de temps en temps n'est pas mal non plus.

\- J'avais déjà abordé le sujet avec les autres fondateurs et Maeglin, et ils m'ont tous fait comprendre que je risquais de te blesser plus que de te protéger.

Harry hocha la tête et continua d'écouter l'homme. Il savait que Salazar avait des craintes et des doutes les concernant. Peut-être serait-il en mesure de rassurer le plus vieux.

\- Mais parfois c'est en voulant bien faire, que le château de cartes s'écroule. Il suffit de pas grand-chose.

\- Mais l'écart entre nous deux est plus que conséquent, tu ne peux le nier. Les manières ont évolués depuis notre passage dans ce monde et ton époque. Alors il est possible que mes façons de faire puissent te déplaire.

\- Sal', saches que je pourrais utiliser aussi cette crainte pour mon cas. Pour les manières d'agir ou de pensée, il en va de même pour moi. Je pourrais avoir des réflexions qui te surprennent dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. C'est vrai, tu es le plus âgé de nous deux, mais tu as surtout davantage d'expérience et de vécu que je n'en aurais jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais t'égaler sur ce point-là. Je ne suis qu'un « jeunot » comme tu la dis. Certain même me considère encore comme un enfant, un gamin sans cervelle et qui ne peut pas comprendre le monde des adultes.

\- Et bien ce ne sont que des sots. Même si je ne connais pas toute ton histoire et tes secrets, je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que pour un jeune homme de ton âge, tes yeux reflètent bien plus de maturité que certains sorciers de ma connaissance. Et si tu ne me crois pas, la magie qui t'entoure ou bien tes cauchemars récurrents en disent long sur ce que tu as pu traverser dans ta si courte vie.

\- Si tu es d'accord avec moi, qu'est-ce qui déranges encore ?

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer. Encore plus à toi mon cher, qu'à mes amis.

\- Et bien pour moi c'est très simple. Je veux envisager que notre lien d'âme-sœur n'est pas l'unique lien entre nous. J'ai appris à te connaître, toi aussi, et pourtant je ne me lasse pas de ta présence. Ma magie te réclame, mon cœur te réclame. JE te réclame, insista Harry.

Harry se redressa avant de s'installer sur les genoux de Salazar, à califourchon et de passer ses mains derrière le cou de ce dernier.

\- Harry, que fais-tu ? fit Salazar plus que surpris par l'audace du jeune sorcier.

\- Je te prouve que je tiens à toi, et que je pense ceci ressemble pour toi à de l'indécence, est-ce que je me trompe ?

Salazar ne répondit rien, à la fois heureux de sentir son lié si proche, et tourmenté car il trouve cela très osé de la part de son petit compagnon.

\- Tu vois, quand je te parle de choc générationnel, ça en fait partie. Il est vrai que l'on ne fait pas cela avec n'importe qui non plus, mais entre petit-ami et couple, c'est très courant, voir même normal à mon époque.

\- Je vois.

Voyant que Salazar était toujours tendu depuis qu'il avait changé de position, Harry voulut se redresser pour retourner à sa place. Mais quand il commença à amorcer un mouvement, il sentit les mains de Salazar le retenir sur ses hanches.

\- Tu peux rester là, ça…, enfin ça ne me dérange pas plus que cela. J'étais surtout surpris, mais je trouve ce … rapprochement assez plaisant, finit-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry content de la nouvelle, lui rendit son sourire. Cela plut énormément à Salazar.

\- Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tout est plus facile. Que tout est possible.

\- C'est normal, tu es avec nul autre qu'Harry Potter !

Salazar remonta sa main gauche et la posa sur la joue du brun.

\- Tu es merveilleux, mon cher Harry.

Harry rougit sous le compliment avant de se baisser pour échanger un nouveau baiser chaste avec son lié.

\- Tu es sûr que a ne te déranges pas que je sois sur tes jambes ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense même que je vais apprécier te tenir contre moi ainsi bien plus que d'être seulement ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre, comme le voudrait la bienséance.

\- Je t'aime Salazar. Et je pense même que sans notre lien d'âme-sœur, j'en serai venu à t'aimer. Ça aurait certainement pris plus de temps, mais ça serait arrivé. Après tout, je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, alors rencontrer un homme à travers un miroir me semble en fait la seule façon normal de tomber amoureux.

Salazar ne répondit rien, touché par les propos de jeune homme devant lui, enfin plutôt sur lui. Après quelques secondes d'un silence où ils s'ancraient dans le regard de l'autre, Serpentard attira l'hériter Potter vers lui. Il reprit ses lèvres tant désiré. Ils se perdirent longuement dans la contemplation de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à de multiples reprises. Allant du simple effleurement de lèvres, au chaste baiser et finissant par des baisers bien plus poussé qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eut jusqu'à présent.

Harry n'en avait pas conscience, mais Salazar ressentait sa magie s'échapper de lui pour s'enrouler autour de celle d'Harry.

Ils se sentaient à leur place.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Quand ils se séparèrent Harry avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'amour pour l'homme se trouvant sous lui. Salazar, maître dans l'art de se contrôler, ne pouvait cacher la lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux.

Harry ne lui avait rien dit de plus que ses amis. Mais c'était son cher Harry qui lui avait confirmé ses sentiments naissants, enfin plutôt bien présent.

\- Mon cher, j'ai l'impression de t'aimer davantage à chaque fois que je te vois.

\- Et bien saches que je ne te contredirais pas, car je suis dans le même cas que toi, _mon beau serpent_ , finit Harry en fourchelangue faisant frissonner de plaisir Salazar.

Ce dernier attira Harry pour l'un de leur premier baiser langoureux.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton point faible.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, mais as-tu ne serait-ce qu'une idée de l'effet que cette langue peut avoir pour ceux qui la comprenne ?

\- Non, je sais juste que ceux qui l'entendent ne l'apprécie pas trop.

\- Ils ne connaissent pas la beauté des choses à ton époque. Saches que je suis complètement mordu de toi, _mon cher Harry._

Harry ressentit un frisson de plaisir parcourir sa colonne vertébrale à l'entente des paroles de son âme-sœur. Il s'empressa de requérir de nouveaux les lèvres de son lié avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime Sal'.

\- Je t'aime tout autant mon cher Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais le baisé se fit bien plus tendre et chaste que les deux précédents. Ils profitaient simplement de l'instant présent, mais surtout de la présence de l'autre.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	51. Chapitre 50

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros bisou à Wellone, aurel8611, NasuadaDragon, Hadsher, Asu Rasmenov, PetitLutin22 et karameru-hime pour vos messages !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 50**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient dans le palais mental d'Harry, mais seulement quelques minutes qu'ils avaient cessé de s'embrasser.

Harry, toujours installé à califourchon sur les jambes de Salazar, profitait des caresses de ce dernier dans ses cheveux. Il avait fermé les yeux et posé sa tête sur l'épaule droite de son compagnon.

Salazar quant à lui, réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire soutenir davantage son jeune lié. Il savait que d'être présent pour lui devait déjà bien l'aider, mais il souhaitait faire plus.

Salazar savait que parler pouvait aider à aller mieux. Avec ses amis fondateurs, ils échangeaient souvent sur ce qui les avait marqués. Ils avaient vécu des choses semblables, parfois ensembles. Mettre des mots sur les atrocités dont ils avaient été témoins, et parfois même victimes, faisaient partie du processus pour s'en remettre et avancer. Ce n'était pas lui qui disait ça, mais Helga, son amie au grand cœur.

Quand le fondateur Serpentard observait Harry, il avait presque l'impression de revoir son amie dans sa jeunesse. Helga voulait apporter son aide à chaque âme qu'elle avait pu rencontrer.

\- Je pense que tu t'entendras à merveilles avec Helga.

\- Mmh ? fit Harry légèrement endormi sous les gestes de l'homme sous lui.

Il se releva et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux gris de son vis-à-vis.

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

Salazar rit face à la tête de son compagnon. Il attira le jeune sorcier vers lui et lui ravi une nouvelle fois les lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

\- Je pense que toi et Helga vous deviendrez très vite de grand amis. Vous vous ressemblez énormément.

\- Oh. C'est vrai qu'elle m'a l'air gentille.

\- Elle n'en a pas seulement l'air. Elle a le cœur sur la main, comme toi.

Harry sourit et se pencha de nouveau pour sceller de nouveaux leurs lèvres ensembles.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu veux me parler de ce qui te tourmente ?

\- Désolé, mais je ne m'en sens pas encore capable.

\- Ce n'est rien, saches que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et que tu pourras tout e dire quand tu te sentiras prêt.

Harry remercia le fondateur avant que celui-ci ne reprenne la conversation.

\- Accepterais-tu que je te parle de certaines de mes aventures ?

\- J'en serais même honoré Sal'.

Harry descendit des genoux de Salazar et s'assit à ses côté. Le brun posa sa tête sur les jambes qu'il venait de quitter après l'acceptation de sa demande.

\- Une envie particulière ?

\- Parce que tu as tout vécu ?

\- Par Magia non, et fort heureusement. Mais tu veux plutôt entendre sur mes rencontres avec des créatures magiques, des aventures solitaires ou avec Godric ?

\- Ce que tu préfères, je suis sûr que peu importe ton aventure, elle sera formidable.

Sur cela, Salazar raconta sa première rencontre avec un dragon rocheux des volcans. Son discours se faisant, Harry appréciait la caresse devenue habituelle du fondateur dans sa chevelure.

Les heures passèrent et Salazar commença à voir qu'Harry semblait de plus en plus s'endormir. Le manque de sommeil, les crises magiques et le fait qu'il soit depuis plusieurs heures présent dans son esprit n'aidant pas non plus. La magie de l'esprit peut être très pratique, mais nécessite beaucoup d'énergie. Il se dit qu'il ferait bien d'interrompre leur rencontre psychique pour repasser dans leur monde réel.

De plus, il y avait déjà quelques minutes qu'il avait ressenties comme une pression sur son épaule et une nouvelle présence magique autour de lui. Enfin plutôt d'un point de vue physique. Il avait reconnu la magie comme celle de l'elfe sylvestre. Pourtant Maeglin qui savait qu'il était en lien d'esprit avec Harry ne semblait pas vouloir partir. En effet, le vieux sorcier sentait toujours la magie du compagnon d'Helga, ce qui signifiait que ce dernier voulait le voir. Ou Harry. Il ne le saurait qu'en revenant à lui.

Salazar en fit d'ailleurs part au jeune homme à ses côtés une fois qu'il eut terminé une nouvelle aventure.

\- Mon cher, je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu es épuisé et tu as besoin de dormir. De plus, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être et tu n'as certainement rien mangé depuis hier soir.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, moi non plus je n'ai rien mangé depuis le dîner. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai hâte de me retrouver de nouveau avec toi, sourit le sorcier.

Harry sourit et se releva pour échanger de nouveau un tendre baiser.

\- Et si tu fais une petite sieste et que je te juge en assez grande forme, alors peut-être n'aurons-nous pas attendre demain pour nous retrouver. Avant de nous réveiller, je tiens juste à te préciser que Maeglin semble nous attendre.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

\- J'ai ressenti sa magie, et elle est toujours présente, donc j'en ai déduit qu'il voulait nous voir. Ou du moins, l'un de nous deux.

\- D'accord, ça me donnera une nouvelle occasion de discuter avec lui.

\- Bon et bien ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps dans ce cas.

\- J'essaie de réorganiser le bordel dans ma bibliothèque mentale avant et je vous rejoins ensuite.

\- Très bien, à tout de suite mon cher.

\- A tout de suite Sal'.

Salazar se concentra et disparut devant Harry qui se retrouva seul. Il se leva, inspira une grande quantité d'air avant d'expirer lentement.

\- Bon et bien, quand faut y aller…

Le jeune héro ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans sa bibliothèque. Quand il les rouvrit, il se retrouvait dans sa bibliothèque. Avec énormément de livres qui volaient ou bien éparpillé au sol. Par contre un point positif se dit-il, c'est que le temps passé avec Salazar lui avait permis de se calmer et de se détendre et que ses souvenirs les plus douloureux étaient de nouveaux renfermés dans son coffre-fort. Il commença donc à reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées et renvoyait les livres qui représentait chacun un petit pan de sa vie à leur places dans leurs étagères.

Pendant ce temps-là. Salazar reprenait possession de son corps. Une fois fait, il lança le contre sort de glue qu'il s'était lancé pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

L'elfe sylvestre se tenait debout à ses côté et lui tendait un verre d'eau. Ce qu'il remarqua, c'est qu'il avait rarement vu l'elfe avec des cernes aussi prononcées.

\- Merci Maeglin.

Salazar prit le verre et le but d'une traite avant de le faire disparaître.

\- Tu peux t'assoir si tu le souhaites, continua le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche.

Maeglin fit un mouvement de main et un fauteuil apparut dans lequel il prit place.

\- Je senti ta présence, mais nous n'avions pas la notion du temps, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Assez longtemps pour voir que ta présence dans son esprit à calmer la magie du jeune Harry.

\- Vraiment ? C'est une bonne chose. Ça veut dire que ton hypothèse se confirme, n'est-ce-pas ?

Maeglin hocha de la tête.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle dans ce cas. Il faudra le lui dire quand il aura fini de réorganiser son esprit.

\- Il y a eu un souci ?

\- Avant que l'on ne se retrouve ici, un peu en catastrophe je dois te l'avouer. Il avait fait deux crises magiques.

\- Aussi rapprochés, ce n'est pas bon signe.

\- Je sais oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le lien d'âme-sœur qui les ait déclenchées.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

\- Je pense que les crises magiques ont été induites par des cauchemars. Enfin plutôt de mauvais souvenirs. Tu désirais quelque chose ? Ou tu souhaitais voir Harry peut-être ?

\- Oui.

Le Serpentard attendit quelques instants, mais n'ayant pas de suite, il soupira avant de questionner l'elfe.

\- Je t'écoute ou devons-nous attendre Harry ?

\- Je m'excuse pour mon geste d'hier.

\- Je les accepte, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça m'a remis les idées en place aussi et j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis.

\- Bien.

\- Hier tu as parlé d'un lien que tu aurais avec Harry, tu as fait des découvertes ?

\- D'où ma présence pour confirmer mon hypothèse.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir peu dormi.

\- En effet.

Salazar aurait vraiment souhaité qu'Helga soit présente. Au moins Maeglin parlait davantage en sa présence, ou alors c'était elle qui détaillait les paroles de son mari. D'ailleurs, la seule autre fois où il avait entendu beaucoup parlé Maeglin, c'était en présence d'Harry. Etrange, certainement en rapport avec le lien qui semblait les lier.

\- Helga a mis en lumière certains éléments dont je n'avais pas pensé et que je ne comprenais pas de mon point de vue d'elfe sylvestre.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Pour mon peuple, rencontrer son âme-sœur est la plus beau des cadeaux de mère magie.

\- Pour nous aussi sorcier, ajouta le fondateur.

\- Oui, mais nous naissons avec les ancêtres nous expliquant qu'une fois l'âme-sœur découvert, le lien doit être créé rapidement pour ne pas mettre Magia en déconvenue. Helga m'a expliqué que certains sorciers ressentaient le besoin d'apprendre à se connaître avant de clôturer le lien.

\- Oh je vois.

\- Pour Harry et toi c'est bien le cas ?

\- Oui, notre écart d'âge joue, mais je commence à me faire une raison là-dessus, Maeglin hocha de contentement à l'entente de ces mots. Par contre, nous venons d'époques différentes. Comme Helga et toi d'espèces magiques différentes, une sorcière et un elfe sylvestre. Ce n'est pas moi qui le rejoindra, mais obligatoirement lui qui nous rejoindra. Cela veut dire qu'il abandonnera sa famille de l'autre côté. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente enchainé sans avoir pris en compte tout ce que cela implique.

\- Tu préfères qu'il profite de sa vie humaine avant d'être bloqué pour l'éternité ici avec nous.

\- Oui. Et tu n'es pas au courant, mais il a son filleul à charge. De ce qu'il m'en dit, il y est très attaché et le petit garçon lui rappelle lui-même dans sa jeunesse.

\- En effet, abandonné ses enfants est très difficile.

\- Oui, mais je pense qu'Harry est très mature pour son âge, car il semble avoir déjà pris quelques dispositions s'il venait à lui arriver quoique ce soit.

\- A son jeune âge ?

\- Oui, mais je pense que c'est sa vie qui fait ça. J'aborderai le sujet avec lui un autre jour si cela ne te déranges pas. Pour le moment, je veux juste qu'il se repose correctement et qu'il laisse son noyau magique se ressourcer.

Maeglin hocha la tête à ses propos.

Harry commença à se réveiller et s'étira tel un chat, avant de se redresser et de retransformé son lit temporaire en son fauteuil d'origine.

\- Bon retour parmi nous mon cher.

\- Mmh, désolé, j'ai mis longtemps à vous rejoindre ?

\- Non te fais pas pour cela. J'ai ainsi pu échanger avec Maeglin en t'attendant.

\- D'accord. Et il est quelle heure du coup ?

\- Oh, je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder.

\- 14 heures 43minutes, répondit platement Maeglin.

Harry regarda brusquement Salazar et Maeglin. Tandis que Salazar observait Maeglin plus que surpris.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le plus jeune.

L'elfe ne fit qu'hocher la tête en regardant les deux hommes avant de demander.

\- Pourquoi tant d'étonnement ?

\- Oh, et bien nous avions perdu la notion du temps, mais je penchais plus pour midi ou 13heure. Pas aussi tard, répondit le fondateur des vert et argent.

\- J'ai réveillé Salazar à cause d'un mauvais rêve et nous nous sommes rejoint à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas quel heure il était, je n'ai pas fait attention, mais c'était très tôt.

\- Je confirme ce que je te disais Harry, il faut vraiment que tu manges. Arkyl !

Le *POP* caractéristique se fit entendre.

\- Que peux faire Arkyl pour Maître Serpentard ?

\- J'aimerais que tu serves un repas à mon cher Harry. Il n'a rien mangé depuis hier soir, voyant le regard d'Harry il ajouta, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Très bien Maître Serpentard. Le petit Maître Harry a-t-il une envie particulière ?

\- Non, tout ce que tu me proposeras me fera plaisir Arkyl, je te fais confiance.

\- Le petit Maître est bien gentil et change le Maître Serpentard en bon Maître Serpentard.

Sur cela un nouveau *POP* retentit avec la disparition de l'elfe de maison.

\- Et bien mon cher, tu t'es mis les elfes de maisons de ton côté.

\- Et crois-moi bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ça s'est fait, car je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'il me traite différemment des autres élèves.

\- Ils ressentent ta magie et ton cœur, avait déclaré Maeglin, surprenant les deux autres.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna le survivant.

\- C'est la raison de ma venue aujourd'hui. Mais avant cela, excusez-moi un instant.

Sur cela Maeglin se leva et quitta la pièce pour partir on ne savait où.

\- Il est vraiment mystérieux, mais sympathique.

\- Mon cher, tu n'as pas idée. Mais il parle je trouve bien plus depuis que tu es réveillé. Il t'a même répondu alors que tu ne lui parlais pas directement. Sinon, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ça va, ma magie avait déjà commencé à réorganiser ma bibliothèque mentale.

\- Tant mieux alors.

\- Mais maintenant que je suis réveillée, je crois que dormir un peu me fera du bien, mais…

\- Oui mon cher ?

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ?

\- Ne serais-tu pas mieux dans un lit ?

\- Non, je… je préférerais dormir ici, à côté, enfin proche de toi. Enfin si ça ne te déranges pas ?

\- Avec plaisir mon cher. Je pense moi aussi me reposer, ou lire, je ne sais pas encore. Mais je resterais là si c'est ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Merci Sal'.

*POP* Un plateau était apparu sur la petite table à côté d'Harry avec une assiette de pot-au-feu. Il connaissait se plat grâce à Fleur qui voulait leur faire découvrir quelques plat simple français. En dessert, il y avait une part de tarte à la mélasse, comme il les adorait. A n'en pas douter, les elfes étaient au courant de sa passion pour ce dessert. Il avait même le droit ç un verre de jus de citrouille. Les elfes étaient vraiment aux petits soins pour lui, ce qui lui donné le sourire. Même si l'elfe n'était pas là, Harry, se dit qu'il pouvait quand même le remercier, il l'entendrait certainement.

\- Merci Arkyl.

\- Ton cœur est bon.

Harry et Salazar sursautèrent, il n'avait pas entendu Maeglin revenir. Ce dernier avait un plateau qui planait derrière lui contenant une assiette de petit pois avec quelques carottes et du lapin. Il avait une pomme en guise de dessert.

\- Helga a réchauffé cela pour toi, dit l'elfe en déposant le plateau devant son ami avec qui il s'était réconcilié plus tôt. Il te faut toi aussi te restaurer et respecter ce que tu demandes ton lié.

\- Merci bien Maeglin. Voudrais-tu maintenant nous éclaircir de tes découvertes ?

\- Mangez et je vous parlerais de ces dernières. Si vous avez des questions je ferais en sorte d'y répondre.

Les deux âme-sœurs s'échangèrent un sourire et commencèrent leur déjeuner tardif, tandis que Maeglin les observaient et finit par laisser son regard sur le plus jeune.

\- Je ne sais pas si Salazar t'as parlé de mon hypothèse te concernant ?

\- Euh, non il m'a juste parlé d'un désaccord entre vous deux, mais qui me semble résolu ?

\- Nous nous sommes expliqué, il ne tient plus qu'à Salazar de prendre la décision la plus judicieuse, quand le moment sera venu.

\- Euh, d'accord, fit Harry tandis que Salazar lui souriait pour le rassurer.

\- Alors quel est ton hypothèse ?

\- Je pense que l'un de tes ancêtres était un elfe sylvestre.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	52. Chapitre 51

**Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros bisou à PetitLutin22, Hadsher, aurel8611, NasuadaDragon, Morgane93 et Wellone pour vos commentaires !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

 _Italique = fourchelangue_

* * *

 **Chapitre 51**

\- Je pense que l'un de tes ancêtres était un elfe sylvestre, déclara Maeglin.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry.

Salazar réfléchissait à ce que cela pouvait signifier et tous ce qui pouvait découler de cette nouvelle information.

Maeglin plongea ses orbes rose pâle dans les celles émeraude d'où était visible une certaine surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Questionna le plus jeune. Que j'ai un héritage magique d'elfe sylvestre ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi tu penses que l'un de mes ancêtres était un elfe ? Peut-être est-ce juste dut à ma magie plus puissante que d'autre ou bien encore mon lien d'âme-sœur avec Salazar. C'est une possibilité, non ?

\- Cela aurait pu être le cas, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que je le ressens. Ta magie n'est pas seulement sorcière. Il semblerait que le peu de sang d'elfe en toi se soit suffisamment éveillé pour influer sur ma magie instinctive. Nous avons passé la nuit à rechercher la raison pour laquelle la magie souhaite que je te protège avec Helga. Ce qui nous a le plus perturbé, c'est que mon instinct me pousse à agir, même si cela signifie m'en prendre à ton âme-sœur. Ce qui est contre nature pour notre peuple.

\- En quoi est-ce à ce point étrange ?

\- Puisque ce n'est pas mon instinct de protecteur des liens d'âme auquel les elfes sylvestres sont soumis qui agit, mais mon instinct de parent.

\- Mais c'est complètement fou !

\- Je ne sais pas si cela peut être considéré de fou, mais ce que je peux t'affirmer c'est que cela reste très rare, même de mon temps alors que nous n'étions déjà plus si nombreux. De plus pour que mon instinct soit si fort pour te protéger d'un possible danger, même venant de ton âme-sœur, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que cet ancêtre doit être lié à moi de façon filial.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Et bien mon cher, quand tu disais ne rien faire comme les autres, s'amusa Salazar.

\- Oh, c'est bon toi ! Maeglin, as-tu découvert autre chose ?

\- Avant, que peux-tu me dire concernant ton ascendance ?

\- Et bien, je ne connais que peu de chose. J'avais à peine un an quand mes parents sont décédés. Mais je sais que mon père, James Potter, est un sorcier sang-pur d'une très ancienne famille. Ma mère, Lily Evans, était une née-moldue.

\- Les gobelins sont-ils toujours les gestionnaires des patrimoines sorciers ? Demanda Maeglin.

\- Hum, et bien ils gèrent la banque sorcière si c'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Te serait-il possible de leur réclamer un parchemin généalogique ?

\- Euh, je pourrais essayer, pourquoi ?

\- Cela me permettrait de savoir notre ancêtre commun. Etant donné que j'ai quitté mon clan pour être avec Helga, je ne sais ce qu'il est advenu du reste de ma fratrie.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne nous as jamais vraiment parlé de ta famille, intervint Salazar. A part le fait que tu avais 4 frère et sœurs, dont au moins 3 sont décédés. Tu n'avais pas voulu qu'Helga abandonne l'école et tu as préféré la rejoindre à Poudlard.

\- Nous étions cinq enfants en effet, j'étais le troisième, j'avais deux sœurs aînées, ainsi qu'une plus jeune et un petit frère. Mon âme-sœur étant la seule chose dont j'avais besoin. Je n'ai pu garder contact avec mes semblables. Nous sommes des nomades pour notre survie, quand l'on quitte le clan, l'on ne peut plus y retourner.

\- Ça dut être dur comme décision, fit Harry compatissant.

\- J'étais un adulte quand j'ai pris cette décision. Il me fallait commencer ma nouvelle vie. Chez notre peuple, nous devons honorer notre lien d'âme-sœur, et il n'y a que deux possibilité pour cela. Soit l'âme-sœur rejoint la communauté, mais perd tous liens avec ses proches pour s'en créé de nouveau, ou alors l'elfe renonce au clan pour accepter de se fondre au milieu des sorciers.

\- De la manière que tu le dis, j'ai la sensation, qu'il est plus facile à l'autre partie de rejoindre votre clan que l'elfe quitte le clan ? Questionna Harry.

\- En effet. Mais cela dépendait de chaque cas. Si le compagnon ou la compagne était non magique, alors le clan l'acceptait dans le clan, car le secret magique devait perdurer. Certains liens entre sorciers et elfes se passaient aussi ainsi. Mais dans la plupart des cas où l'âme-sœur était un sorcier ou une sorcière, l'elfe abandonnait le clan pour répondre à la demande de son lié. L'elfe se retrouvait souvent soumis par la famille de l'âme-sœur. Nous étions certes considérés comme différents des elfes de maison, mais l'on nous considérait comme inférieur. Mais contrairement à eux, nous n'avons pas besoin de la magie des sorciers pour ne pas perdre la raison. Le lien d'âme-sœur était respecter, mais au prix d'un bonheur esclavagiste.

\- C'est horrible ! fit écœuré le brun.

\- Merci de ta sollicitude pour mon peuple, mais je pense que c'est cela qui à coûter la fin de notre peuple.

\- De la manière dont tu as parlé de cet esclavagisme, j'ai la sensation que tu as connaissance d'un elfe qui a fini ainsi ? Je me questionne, puisque tu as dit plus tôt que vous perdiez tout contact entre vous ? Demande le Serpentard.

\- En effet, j'ai…

Maeglin s'interrompit après avoir entendu quelqu'un frappé à la porte de Salazar, ce dernier se retourna vers cette dernière et permit à la personne d'entrer.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais me permettez-vous de me joindre à vous ?

\- Mais bien sûr Helga.

Helga qui venait de poser la question, n'avait pas lâché des yeux Maeglin. Salazar comprit rapidement que l'elfe devait être plus touché que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître par ces dernières révélations. La Poufsouffle l'ayant sentie, avait certainement préféré venir s'enquérir du bien-être de son âme-sœur. D'ailleurs ce dernier se leva pour la rejoindre et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa douce, avant de l'emmener avec lui et de s'assoir à ses côté.

\- Désolé de demander ça, mais si vous ne voulez pas répondre, ça ne sera pas grave.

\- Harry, pose donc ta question, fit Helga souriante.

\- Est-ce que votre lien vous a permis de savoir que Maeglin abordait un sujet sensible ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, cela ne me dérangera pas. Mais oui, tu as raison. Mais je suis aussi là pour discuter avec toi !

Harry sourit en retour avant de la remercier. Maeglin se sentait mieux en présence de sa compagne et avec sa force, décida de dévoilé un peu plus à ce jeune homme. Après tout, il était de la même famille, même si très éloigné.

\- Ma mère est morte en mettant au monde ma plus jeune sœur. Ce sont donc mes grandes-sœurs qui nous ont éduquées, mon frère, ma plus jeune sœur et moi. Ma plus grande sœur était âgée de 21 années, la seconde en avait 17, mon frère à peine 2 et j'entamais ma quatrième. Mon père nous aimait, mais en tant que guerrier, il assurait la sécurité du clan et ne passait que très peu de temps avec nous. Il est mort en protégeant notre clan d'une attaque de loup-garou l'année même de la perte de ma mère. Ce fut très dur pour nous et le clan. Mon père était un puissant guerrier. Ma seconde sœur rencontra son âme-sœur en tant que sorcier l'année suivante. Ce dernier l'a considérait comme acquise et la traita comme une moins que rien, mais j'étais trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre. Ils quittèrent le clan et je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse, même si j'étais triste de ne plus la revoir. Mais depuis notre naissance, l'on nous répète que c'est le plus beau des présents que la magie puisse nous faire. Par le plus grand des hasards, nous le rencontrâmes elle et sa famille lorsque nous changions de point d'ancrage. Cela faisait plus de onze ans qu'elle avait quitté le clan. Nous primes de ses nouvelles, mais même si elle affirmait être heureuse, l'on voyait dans ses yeux que son bonheur n'était pas complet. Pourtant elle avait beaucoup d'enfants autour d'elle, peut-être trop justement. Elle semblait épuisée et attendait de nouveau un heureux évènement. Ce qui m'avait choqué à cette époque, c'est qu'elle portait un chapeau, cachant ainsi nos oreilles plus longues. Mais surtout, malgré le nombre d'enfant que ma sœur avait eu en si peu de temps, aucun ne montrait de signe d'avoir hérité des gènes d'elfe sylvestre. Elle nous présenta ses enfants, elle avait eu plusieurs naissances multiples avec des jumeaux et sa grossesse actuelle était aussi gémellaire. Elle nous indiqua avoir eu 12 enfants, hors quand notre grande-sœur lui fit remarquer qu'il n'y en avait que 9 avec nous, ma sœur s'effondra en larme dans ces bras. Elle ne faisait que répéter qu'elle espérait de toute son âme que les enfants à venir seraient des sorciers. Quand ma sœur lui retira son chapeau, nous découvrîmes que ses oreilles avaient été coupées. Elle nous avoua que son âme-sœur avait tué les deux enfants jumeaux de sa première grossesse, car ils avaient hérité des elfes sylvestres, et qu'en tant que sorcier sang-pur, il ne pouvait avoir que des sorciers. L'année suivante elle eut son premier fils sorcier, mais sa troisième grossesse fut de nouveau une petite elfe. Par contre, il ne la tua pas, mais préféra la vendre à un ami qui était intéressé par « cette créature ». Elle nous avoua, qu'elle allait bientôt être grand-mère. Cela signifiait que sa fille attendait aussi un enfant alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore 9 ans. L'homme qui l'avait acheté avait créé une potion permettant de forcer l'ovulation et l'avait testé sur l'enfant. Notre petit frère se mit à pleurer et la supplia de partir avec nous, lui comme moi avions compris que notre sœur allait mal. Notre aîné nous fit comprendre que l'on devait nous taire et accepté le don de mère Magie pour le cadeau de notre âme-sœur. A ce moment-là je le percevais plus comme une malédiction. Notre sœur cadette nous confirma cela en nous disant qu'elle était heureuse de combler son compagnon. Nous ne pouvions rester plus longtemps et dûmes l'abandonner à son sort avec ses enfants. Nous apprîmes quelques mois plus tard, qu'elle mourut en couche comme notre mère. Par contre, son enfant avait survécu. Ce qui nous avait dérangés, puisque nous savions qu'elle attendait deux enfants à naître. Nous espérâmes que l'enfant qui devait être un elfe était mort plutôt que vendu comme notre petite nièce.

\- Tu m'en vois sincèrement désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit Harry désœuvré par cette histoire.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné, tu n'es pas cet homme Harry.

\- Et sais-tu ce qui arrivé au reste de ta fratrie ?

\- Je revis mon frère qui avait quitté le clan, mais par volonté d'être un solitaire quelques années après que j'eu rejoint Helga. Il m'apprit que notre plus jeune sœur, notre petit bébé comme on l'appelait était morte suite au rejet du lien d'âme-sœur. Elle se souvenait de notre seconde sœur et son lié était un sorcier. Elle rejeta le lien tellement fort que cela scella son destin et celui de son lié. Nous ne saurons jamais si ce sorcier aurait été bon ou pas envers elle. Elle avait préféré renié la magie et en subir les lourdes conséquences. Quant à notre aînée, elle fut tuée par un dragon il y avait quelques semaines et que c'était la raison de son départ du clan. Il était le dernier de notre famille et ne supportait plus les regards de tristesse des autres elfes sylvestre sur lui, mais surtout de haine envers le geste de ma plus jeune sœur qui était un déshonneur envers la magie. Il m'expliqua que notre sœur aînée prenait tous les reproches, mais que lui n'avait pu le faire. Heureusement pour Helga n'était pas ainsi, et j'ai gagné une vie bien plus stable que celles que je pouvais avoir avant dans mon clan. J'avais proposé à mon frère de venir avec nous à Poudlard, il refusa disant se plaire dans sa vie de vagabond. Avant de nous quitter, il m'avoua que s'il devait rencontrer sa compagne et qu'il devait perdre son libre arbitre, alors je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il est advenu ? Questionna le héros inconnu de ceux qui lui faisait face.

\- Non, mais il a peut-être trouvé le bonheur comme moi, fit Maeglin en observant sa belle à ses côté qui avait tenu sa main tout le long de son récit.

\- Merci Maeglin de nous avoir raconté ton histoire, fit Harry.

\- Je rejoins Harry, merci de nous avoir partagés ses moments privés, ajouta le fondateur.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander leurs noms ? demanda l'héritier Potter.

\- Bien sûr, ma sœur aînée se nommait Mìrieli, la seconde Eìli, et la plus jeune Yanelì. Mon frère s'appelait Daeron.

\- Oh, vos noms se ressemblent, non ?

\- Oui, nos parents avaient choisi des noms au son semblables de ceux de leur prénom. Le son « ae » pour les fils en l'honneur de ma mère Anaeri et le son « elì » pour les filles par rapport à mon père Ganelì.

\- Ils sont tous très jolie, une belle sonorité, remarqua le jeune homme aux lunettes rondes.

\- Quand pourrais-tu la ramener ? Voulut se renseigner Maeglin.

\- Pardon, je ne te suis plus ?

\- Voir les gobelins pour que l'on analyse ton arbre généalogique ?

\- Oh, euh, et bien je ne sais pas quand je pourrais aller la banque sorcière.

Harry réfléchissait à quand il pourrait se rendre à la banque gobeline. Il repensa à son ami et conseiller présent à la tente des affectations qui pourraient peut-être l'aiguiller rapidement.

\- J'y pense maintenant, mais certains gestionnaires de comptes sont sur le camp pour nous aider pour les rénovations. Ils sont extrêmement doués à la négociation des matières premières pour les travaux et la planification des chantiers. J'essayerais de voir avec Rorkitz lundi s'il peut me renseigner ou m'aider.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, dès que tu auras récupéré le parchemin de généalogie, j'aimerais être présent pour t'aider à trouver notre ancêtre commun.

\- Avec plaisir Maeglin, Salazar te préviendra, enfin si tu veux bien Sal' ?

\- Comment pourrais-je te refuser cela mon cher !

Harry et Salazar se sourirent.

\- Bien, nous allons vous laisser pour aujourd'hui, sur ce je vous souhaite un bon après-midi. N'oubliez pas de souper ce soir.

\- Mais oui Helga, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, voyons !

\- Salazar, je suis moi-même passé par la phase de découverte du lien d'âme, et je peux te dire qu'au début, tu oublies vite les choses basiques comme manger ou dormir pour profiter de chaque instant avec ton compagnon. Je t'envoie ton repas par cheminette et tu as intérêt à le déguster.

\- Oui Madame ! Fit Salazar avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Et je compte sur toi Harry pour te sustenter aussi.

\- Oui, quand vous enverrez le plateau, je demanderais à un elfe s'il veut bien m'apporter le dîner.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons nous retirer.

Sur cela, Helga et Maeglin se levèrent et firent un signe de tête envers les jeunes liés avant de quitter la pièce.

Salazar se retourna vers Harry et le contempla avec amour.

\- Et bien par Merlin tout puissant et moi qui croyait que je pourrais difficilement faire plus dingue !

\- Je dois bien avouer que cette révélation est surprenante, _mon cher petit lion elfique._

Harry frissonna et rougit face à la langue utilisé. Il sourit au fourchelangue face à lui avant de vouloir lui rendre la pareille.

\- Tu es incorrigible, _Salazar_ , insista bien Harry sur le prénom du fondateur, le faisant lui aussi réagir.

Le reste de l'après-midi, ils discutèrent de out et de rien, ils apprenaient surtout à se connaître. A 19heure tapante, la cheminée du fondateur s'éclaira de vert avant qu'un plateau ne lévite jusqu'à lui, avec un courrier. Salazar pris ce dernier et avisant le nom d'Harry sur celui-ci la montra au destinataire.

\- Une beuglante ? fit Harry en voyant la dite enveloppe.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'une « beuglante » ?

\- Et bien, c'est une enveloppe qui sermonne plutôt violement le destinataire. Elle est souvent utilisée pour sermonner un enfant.

\- Oh, et bien de mon temps, nous ne les utilisons pas uniquement dans ce but, mais aussi de faire entendre sa voix. M'autorises-tu à te l'ouvrir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je pourrais difficilement le faire d'ici.

Salazar enleva le sceau de cire et l'enveloppe se tourna vers Harry et se mit à parler.

\- Harry, je compte sur toi pour que Salazar mange correctement tout, et je dis bien TOUT ce qui est présent sur son plateau, même si ce dernier essai de te convaincre qu'il n'a plus faim. C'est ma petite vengeance personnelle pour ces derniers jours ! Et surtout Harry, j'espère pour toi que tu as bien tenu ta promesse et de manger correctement ton dîner. Bien à vous deux, Helga.

Puis l'enveloppe se déchira sur elle-même.

\- Arkyl ?

*POP* L'elfe apparut à ses côté comme il s'y attendait. Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu, c'est que l'elfe de maison arrive directement avec un plateau repas et le dépose directement sur la petite table avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Le petit Maître a demandé à voir Arkyl ?

\- Hum, et bien, je voulais te demander s'il t'était possible de m'apporter un plateau ?

L'elfe le regarda avant d'aviser le plateau.

\- Le repas ne convient pas au petit Maître, Arkyl va aller lui en chercher un autre de suite petit Maître, l'elfe s'était approché pour récupérer le plateau mais fut interrompu dans son geste.

\- NON ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus Arkyl, mais j'ai été surpris que tu m'apportes ce plateau, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il était pour moi. Désolé.

\- Oh le petit Maître n'a pas à s'excuser ! Les elfes sont heureux de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins du petit Maître !

\- Merci Arkyl, et pourras-tu remercier tout le monde pour tout le travail que vous faites ?

\- Avec plaisir petit Maître !

\- Merci Arkyl.

\- Quand le petit Maître aura fini, tapoter trois fois le plateau avec votre magie et dites cuisine. Le plateau sera directement rapatrié aux cuisines.

\- Très bien, merci encore Arkyl.

L'elfe s'inclina, avant de se tourner vers le miroir et de s'abaisser de nouveau devant le fondateur.

\- Bon appétit Maître Serpentard.

\- Merci Arkyl.

L'elfe se relava, un immense sourire et disparut dans leur transplanage si caractéristique.

\- Que voulais dire Helga par tout finir ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, il y a des œufs battus avec de l'oseille. Or cette dernière me vous une haine inconsidérée !

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Même s'il s'agit d'une petite taquinerie d'Helga, tu dois bien avouer qu'elle ne t'en a mis que très peu, à peine deux fourchettes ! Fit Harry rieur.

\- C'est deux de trop ! Enfin, je dois parfois savoir m'avouer vaincu.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, bon appétit Sal'.

\- Bon appétit mon cher.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et continuèrent d'échanger tout en dînant.

Après avoir baillé plusieurs fois et sous les conseils de son lié, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se séparèrent. Harry monta dans les appartements du fondateur, fit un brin de toilettes avant d'aller s'écrouler dans le lit présent sur la mezzanine.

Il dormit d'un sommeil calme et remplit d'elfe sylvestre aux yeux lus ou moins violet qui dansait et chantait de bonheur autour de Salazar et lui qui ne s'apercevait de rien, trop absorbé à contemplé l'autre.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


	53. Chapitre 52

**.**

 **Speculum Somnium**

 **Miroir du Rêve**

Concours Jelyel : Salut, j'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et ai décidé de poster. Aucune bêta

Pour info : Se situe après le tome 7, sans reprendre l'épilogue, soit après la bataille contre Voldemort. La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais les persos OC et l'histoire sont de moi.

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs favoris et les suivis et de gros bisou à aurel8611, Asu Rasmenov, Hadsher, PetitLutin22, NasuadaDragon, lesaccrosdelamerceri et Wellone pour vos commentaires !

Respecter les autres, c'est se respecter. Merci d'avance de respecter chacun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 52**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Il n'avait pas eu de cauchemar de la nuit et se sentait reposé. Il ne se leva pas de suite pour rejoindre la pièce de vie présente sous lui et préféra rester allongé un peu plus longtemps dans le lit qui avait autrefois appartenu à Salazar. Il se sentait à l'aise dans les anciens appartements du fondateur. Il avait l'impression d'être ainsi plus proche de lui. Il regrettait une seule chose, c'est qu'il ne retrouvait pas l'odeur du fondateur dans ces quartiers. Hors quand il se rencontrait dans son esprit, il avait l'impression de sentir un léger parfum émanant de l'homme. Il pensait reconnaître celle du bois, de la forêt, mais lors de leur dernière rencontre, il crut sentir subtilement celui d'un mélange, comme une potion.

La journée de la veille avec Salazar lui avait fait du bien. Il avait pu réfléchir à ce que lui répétait Kalevi depuis qu'il se connaissait, à savoir parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il avait dut faire pour gagner la guerre. Ces amis, enfin surtout Ron et Hermione, lui en avait déjà parlé eux aussi. Hermione lui avait même transmis les coordonnées de sa psychomage qu'elle et Ron consultait.

Il ne se voyait pas du tout en parler avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour en parler avec ses amis, même les plus proches, comme Kalevi. Et encore moins aves Salazar.

Du moins, pas encore.

Il craignait la réaction de ce dernier suite à son passé, mais en même temps il savait que le fondateur saurait être compréhensif. Pourtant il serait peut-être le plus à même à le comprendre, car le Lord Serpentard lui avait déjà avoué avoir tué pour protéger des sorciers dans le besoin. Après tout, en son temps la chasse aux sorciers existait encore. Salazar lui avait un peu parlé de cette période où mes moldus avaient lancé une campagne d'extermination des enfants de Satan, même s'ils se trompaient sur la magie.

Mais ces derniers jours, l'idée commençait à lui trotter en tête. Il se pensait bientôt prêt à en parler à quelqu'un. Mais le problème c'était avec qui ?

Une personne de confiance pour sure, qui pourrait le comprendre mais qui ne verrait pas le Survivant en lui, ni même celui-qui-a-vaincu.

La veille, Maeglin avait dit ressentir un instinct paternel envers lui, enfin selon ces termes plutôt un besoin de le protéger.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Harry se leva en s'étirant et lança un tempus qui lui indiqua 7h42. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de transplanage. Il se pencha sur la rambarde de ma mezzanine et aperçut Arkyl en bas.

\- Oh bonjour Arkyl, j'allais justement t'appeler.

\- Bonjour petit Maître, que peux faire Arkyl pour le petit Maître ?

\- Serait-il possible d'avoir un petit-déjeuner ?

\- Bien sûr petit Maître.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et un petit déjeuner presque parfait apparut sur la table. Il était constitué d'une assiette avec deux tranches de bacons grillées, deux toasts légèrement grillé, mais qui semblait encore moelleux, un pot de confiture à la mélasse et un verre de jus de citrouille.

Il ne manquait plus que Salazar pour que ce soit parfait ! Et aussi un bol de chocolat chaud. Enfin pour Salazar, rien ne l'empêchait de descendre en bas pour rejoindre son compagnon. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il décida de faire et demanda à Arkyl si celui-ci pouvait déposer son repas dans l'antichambre où il retrouvait le fondateur. En un clin d'œil le copieux petit-déjeuner avait disparu.

\- Le petit Maître a-t-il besoin d'autre chose ?

Harry réfléchit et se dit qu'il pouvait toujours demander à l'elfe s'il voulait bien l'aider.

\- Peut-être, j'aimerais savoir si toi, Kapie ou un autre elfe de maison accepterait de m'aider à nettoyer les appartements de Salazar, mais aussi l'antichambre. Si ce n'est pas possible ce n'est pas un souci, je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire avec la rénovation du château.

\- Arkyl serait honoré de rendre service, et Arkyl peut affirmer que tous les elfes de Poudlard seront ravi de pouvoir aider le petit Maître dans cette noble tâche.

\- Merci Arkyl.

\- Arkyl va transmettre votre demande au chef des elfes de Poudlard.

\- Ce n'est pas une obligation, ni un ordre Arkyl ! Je pourrais m'en sortir seul si besoin et faire appel seulement en cas de gros besoin.

-Le petit Maître ne veut pas de l'aide des elfes ?

\- Si bien sûr que si vous le seriez d'une grande aide, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous épuisez à prendre soin de tous les bénévoles et des travaux de rénovations !

\- Alors n'ayez crainte petit Maître, le chef des elfes de Poudlard connaît chacun des elfes de maison à sa charge et saura attribuer certains à votre besoin. Quand Arkyl reviendra, le chef viendra vous voir pour connaître les travaux !

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne vous dérangeras pas ?

\- Arkyl est heureux de voir que le petit Maître s'inquiète pour nous.

Harry sourit et remercia l'elfe avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Il décida d'aller faire un brin de toilettes et de s'habiller avant de dévoiler l'escalier secret, puis de rejoindre son âme-sœur.

Quand il arriva en bas, il vit que le miroir était bien activé, mais le fauteuil de Salazar était vide. Il savait que le fondateur avait mis une alarme à chaque fois que le miroir s'activait. Celui-ci n'allait certainement plus tarder à arriver. En attendant il allait manger ce copieux repas que lui avait apporté Arkyl. Harry fut touché de voir que l'elfe avait même été jusqu'à mettre un sort de stase pour que tous reste chaud.

Le jeune héro avait fini une tranche de bacon et bien entamé un toast quand Arkyl apparut avec un autre elfe de maison à ses côtés.

\- Re-bonjour Arkyl, Bonjour … hum … chef des elfes de Poudlard ?

\- Re-bonjour petit Maître, fit Arkyl.

\- Bonjour petit Maître Harry, je suis Capby, l'elfe en chef des elfes de Poudlard.

\- Dans ce cas bonjour Capby, je suis Harry.

\- Arkyl m'a transmis votre demande, ou plutôt si j'ai bien compris votre sollicitation.

\- Oh euh oui, mais si vous n'avez pas de temps, il n'y a pas de souci, je m'en occuperai.

\- Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin vous parler et confirmer de mes propres yeux que vous êtes un sorcier bon.

\- Oh euh, merci, rougit Harry.

Cet elfe de maison avait un comportement étrange. Enfin non pas étrange, plutôt normal justement. Mais c'était ça qui le surprenait. Sa manière d'agir était bien plus proche de la sienne ou de n'importe quel humain que de tous les elfes de maison qu'Harry avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour cela, je ne fais que constater la vérité. Toujours est-il que je suis ici pour m'entretenir avec vous sur ce que vous souhaitez faire, afin de savoir quels elfes pourraient vous aider au mieux et j'ai bien compris votre crainte, sans que cela ne ralentisse la reconstruction de Poudlard.

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête, attendant la suite.

\- Bien, mais avant, vous avez certainement quelques interrogations me concernant.

\- Non ! Non ! Continuez, demandez-moi ce que vous devez savoir et je vous répondrais au mieux.

\- Cela est bien aimable de votre part, mais me tromperais-je en disant que vous vous questionner sur ma façon d'agir différente de mes pairs ?

Harry rougit et baissa la tête, un peu honteux que cela soit si visible sur son visage.

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention si je vous ai blessé.

\- Ai-je l'air blessé ? Non, ne vous en faites pas. Sachez que lors de ma première rencontre avec feu le directeur Dumbledore, celui-ci avait voulu me tester pour me pousser dans mes retranchements et voir si mon attitude était juste une façade. Mais après qu'il est compris que non, il arrivait qu'il descende aux cuisines pour s'entretenir de quelques sujets concernant l'école avant de prendre ses décisions. Souhaitez-vous que je vous en dise plus ?

\- Si vous voulez bien, j'en serai ravi, dit Harry en étalant de la marmelade sur son deuxième toast.

\- Je suis bien conscient que j'agis différemment des autres elfes de maison et cela est en grande partie dut à mon éducation. Contrairement aux autres elfes de maisons, je n'ai ni été élevé par mes parents, tués par des moldus qui ont réduit en cendre la maison de leur maître avec tous les membres affiliés à la maison à l'intérieur, ni par une famille sorcière. Cela m'aurait inculqué les valeurs des elfes de maisons. C'est un cracmol qui eut vent de ce que les villageois comptaient faire, mais qui ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour aider. Il m'a trouvé aux portes de la mort dans les décombres de la demeure et m'a soigné et caché chez lui. Il avait eu deux enfants avec sa femme moldu, un fils et une fille. Ils étaient au courant pour le monde magique et ils me donnèrent la même éducation qu'à leurs enfants. Pour moi, ils étaient ma vraie famille, mes parents. Mais un jour la famille de mon père humain me découvrit et lui ordonna de me donner à eux. Mon père refusa, ses parents l'avaient abandonné à 8 ans quand ils avaient compris que sa magie ne se développerait jamais, il ne voulait pas que je sois réduit au rang d'esclave de maison. Il en paya le prix, sa femme et son fils furent exécutés sous nos yeux. Pour protéger ma famille, je le suppliais de me laisser partir avec eux sinon ma sœur allait elle aussi périr. Il finit par céder, en leur faisant promettre de bien me traiter avec un serment magique qu'ils acceptèrent. Mais à peine avais-je fais quelques pas avec mes nouveaux maîtres, que ceux-ci se retournèrent et tuèrent ma sœur et mon père, mettant fin au serment magique qu'ils venaient de faire avec mon père. Car mon père étant mort, leur serment devenait caduc. Pendant plusieurs années, je n'émis plus un son, car je compris rapidement à la vue des autres elfes de maisons que j'étais différent. J'avais le malheur de penser par moi-même. Lors de la première grande guerre magique contre le sorcier Grindelwald, je réussi à contraindre mes maîtres à me libérer pour les aider à sortir de ma maison. Hors ils n'avaient pas prévus que je leur rende la pareille et les transplanèrent en plein milieu du combat. Je réussis à m'enfuir et commença à mener une vue d'elfe libre dans l'allée des embrumes. J'appris plus tard que mes anciens maîtres étaient tous morts, faisant s'éteindre leur sang si parfait selon eux. C'est quelques années plus tard que je rencontrais un certain Norbert Dragonneau, jeune sorcier talentueux. Ce dernier me parla de Poudlard et de tous les elfes de maisons hébergées. Je pris la décision d'aller me faire mon propre avis et une chose en entrainant une autre, je devins l'elfe en chef de Poudlard. Un très grand honneur pour moi, une reconnaissance de l'éducation de mon père cracmol.

\- C'est une belle histoire, même si elle reste triste.

\- Vous mieux que quiconque sait que la vie est semée d'embuches, monsieur Potter, enfin devrais-je dire petit Maître Harry.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, et c'est valable aussi pour toi Arkyl, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.

Arkyl poussa un petit cri indigné.

\- Ne leur en voulez pas, ils ont déjà accepté de ne pas vous appelez petit Maître Potter, c'est un grand effort de leur part, justifia Capby. Mais j'en prends note.

\- Je comprends. Mais est-ce que je peux vous poser une autre question ?

\- Faites donc monsieur Harry.

\- Vous allez peut-être me trouver inculte, mais en quoi consiste exactement le travail de chef des elfes de Poudlard ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai ouïe dire que vous avez été élevé par des moldus. Vous voulez savoir le rôle d'un elfe en chef de maison ou de celui de Poudlard ?

\- Parce qu'il y a une différence ?

\- Oh oui ! Un elfe de maison en chef dans un foyer sorcier est soumis à ses maîtres et doit gérer le bien-être de ces derniers et ce voué corps et âmes à toutes leur demandes, mais avant leur propre vie, et n'est rien d'autre qu'un esclave, voir dans certaine demeure un objet. A Poudlard, nous sommes liés au château et à la magie résiduelle des fondateurs, mais surtout à leurs volonté.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna Harry, s'excusant par la même d'avoir interrompu l'elfe dans son explication.

\- Je pense que la personne la plus à même de répondre à cette question se trouve être Helena Poufsouffle. N'est-ce pas Maître Serpentard ?

Harry sursauta et vit en effet que son lié les avaient rejoints.

\- Oui, tout à fait. C'est elle en effet qui a emmené les premiers elfes de maisons dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

\- Salazar ! Depuis quand es-tu là ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon cher.

\- Euh désolé, bonjour Salazar.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je suis arrivé au moment où Capby parlait d'un cracmol qui l'a sauvé.

\- Depuis si longtemps ! Je ne t'ai même pas remarqué ! Désolé Sal'.

\- Tu étais absorbé par le récit de Capby, il n'y a rien à te reprocher mon cher. Il est vrai que vous raconté très bien et succinctement votre vie qui pourtant est bien plus longue que la nôtre.

\- Merci pour le compliment Maître Serpentard, s'inclina très respectueusement l'elfe.

\- Pour en revenir aux elfes de Poudlard, chaque elfe qui reste à Poudlard doit accepter un contrat magique qui stipule qu'ils doivent protéger les élèves, mais pas aux dépends de leur survie. Enfin, à mon époque c'était ainsi qu'il pouvait être résumé.

\- Et c'est toujours le cas. Le meilleur moyen pour protéger les élèves c'est en commençant par leur alimentation. C'est pour cela que les elfes sont rassemblés dans les cuisines, c'est là que nous passons la plupart de notre temps, même si la nuit nous faisons, enfin faisions des petits travaux de manutention. Actuellement, ils s'agit plutôt de gros œuvres et peu d'élèves sont présents au sein de Poudlard, même s'il y a beaucoup d'anciens élèves, cela va s'en dire. Mon rôle est d'affecter à chaque elfe de maison un poste de travail et des tâches en fonction de leurs capacités. A l'heure actuelle, il y a plusieurs catégories, ceux charger d'aider les bénévoles lors des rénovations. Ceux-là ont une forte capacité magique et savent se comporter correctement avec des sorciers, sans être effrayés par eux. Une seconde équipe s'occupe surtout des repas. Une troisième équipe s'occupe d'entretenir la vie au camp des bénévoles, ils sont bien plus discrets, Kapie en faisait partie.

\- Pourquoi, elle n'est plus là ? Demanda Harry.

\- Si, mais je l'ai affecté à l'équipe des polyvalents comme pour mon second, Arkyl. C'est pour cela qu'il est resté ici avec nous. Ce sont des elfes doués dans plusieurs domaines et qui aident là où leur aide est nécessaire. Je peux aussi être considéré dans cette équipe, mais je reste dans les cuisines pour gérer chacun et surtout les jeunes elfes qui veulent aider.

\- Ça doit faire beaucoup de monde ? Questionna le fondateur des vert et argent.

\- En effet, à ce jour Poudlard compte 263 elfes, dont 41 jeunes. C'est d'ailleurs pour les plus âgés de ce groupe que je pense que certains pourrait vous aider dans les petits travaux de nettoyage et tri.

\- Vraiment, mais ça ne sera pas trop fatiguant pour eux ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, seul ceux voulant travailler avec vous seront envoyés.

\- D'accord, mais dans ce cas dites-leur bien que si ça ne leur plaît pas, ils pourront arrêter à tout moment, voulut préciser Harry.

-Bien, cela leur sera transmis.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? S'immisça le Serpentard.

\- Et bien j'ai demandé aux elfes s'ils voulaient bien m'aider à nettoyer tes quartiers que je squatte et surtout cette pièce qui n'a pas été aussi bien conservé que tes quartiers.

\- Je vois. Promets-moi dans ce cas de ne pas trop abuser du rouge, mais de l'utiliser avec parcimonie.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels en promettant cela au fondateur, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas, quand voudriez-vous commencer et par quoi ?

\- Et bien je reprends les chantiers demain matin, donc peut-être commencé par cette pièce demain après-midi ? Il faudrait nettoyer, dépoussiérer et voir à changer certains meubles qui n'ont pas trop apprécié l'humidité des lieux.

Capby regarda autour de lui et se tourna vers Arkyl.

\- Peux-tu aller voir les jeunes elfes et leur parler des tâches. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, teste-les à l'humidité et affecte-les aux troisièmes groupes pour aujourd'hui. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes pour revoir ensemble les tâches.

\- Bien chef, Arkyl va faire comme demandé. Au revoir petit Maître Harry, au revoir Maître Serpentard.

\- Les deux sorciers le saluèrent puis l'elfe de maison disparut.

\- Bien ensuite, quel style souhaiteriez-vous donner dans ces pièces ?

\- Et bien, je pensais à des couleurs plus neutres, du blanc peut-être ? Quelques touches de couleurs, mais pas seulement rouges et vertes, mais il faut qu'elles s'harmonisent entre elles. Après je n'ai pas d'idée précise. Juste rendre la pièce plus propre, lumineuse et chaleureuse. Je vous fais confiance, je pense que vous arriverez mieux que moi à cerner ce qu'il manque à cette pièce.

\- Très bien. Si vous avez quoique ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à contacter Arkyl. Il se fera une joie de me transmettre vos souhaits. Je serais aussi à votre écoute.

\- Merci Capby, fit Harry.

\- Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, jeune Harry, Maître Serpentard, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant légèrement avant de lui aussi disparaître.

\- Et bien, il me tarde de découvrir ce qu'il va advenir de mon antre ! Peut-être que je m'en inspirerais pour redorer ma pièce, enfin s'il n'y a pas trop de couleur rougeoyante.

Harry rigola de la remarque de son lié.

\- Ta nuit a été bonne mon cher ?

\- A merveille, et toi ?

\- Parfaite. Même si je dois bien te l'avouer, j'ai cru que tu ne fasses de mauvais rêves et que notre lien d'âme-sœur ne s'activait pas pour que je puisse t'aider à en sortir.

\- Non, je ne m'en souviens plus, mais je me sentais vraiment bien ce matin.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi mon cher.

\- Sal', est-ce que tu veux venir ? C'est toujours aussi bizarre de le dire, mais bon.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Arrêtes de te moquer, si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, on peut discuter ainsi tout pareille.

\- Désolé Harry, ne te vexe pas, mais ce serait avec plaisir que j'accepterais de te rejoindre.

Harry sourit avant de prendre une potion de sommeil. Ils avaient prévu la veille un petit stock de potion pour faciliter le transfert d'esprit.

Après quelques minutes, Salazar rejoignit son compagnon dans sa bibliothèque mentale. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi calme et silencieuse qu'aujourd'hui. Ils se posèrent sur le canapé, et leur discussion finit rapidement avec un Harry chevauchant les jambes de Salazar. Ils s'embrassaient tantôt chastement, tantôt langoureusement. Ils conversaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout sur leurs aventures, leurs amis. Il se découvrait l'un l'autre et approfondissait chaque jour leurs sentiments.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Kissou

Pouika


End file.
